Dreams of a Wounded Heart
by Genevieve Lee
Summary: She listens when they tell her what to do and she takes all critiques with graceful silence. Deep down, she knows she is someone completely different. The story of a girl who wants to see everything a different way and the story of a man who shows her how
1. False Pretense

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter One: False Pretense  
By Genevieve Lee

--

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "The Phantom of the Opera." But I am proud to say Madeleine is completely mine. This goes for the whole story.**

**--**

"Madeleine, will you please stop?" my grandmother asked irritably.

I released my bottom lip from the confines of my teeth and I looked up shyly through my eyelashes. "Sorry Grandmother," I mumbled quietly, looking back down at the food in front of me.

She looked nervously at me from across the table before turning to my parents. "Are you positive you cannot send her to finishing school for just one year before she is married?"

My father gave a dejected sigh as he leaned back comfortably in his chair. "For the last time Mother, _no_."

My mother looked up as well, including herself into the conversation. "We have been sending her to the opera house since she was ten to learn music and dance. She also learns great social skills there. Monsieur De'lorme will never know the difference."

I had always disliked our dinner affairs, but what I completely and utterly hated was when they talked about me as if I was not sitting right there listening, but they continuously did so. I just did my best to tune them out, and it worked most of the time. But as they had begun talking about my fiancé, I perked visibly at the mention of his name. I smiled sweetly at my father, doing my best to keep my expression clear from anything that would dissatisfy my family.

"Monsieur De'lorme? Yes, when do I get the honor of meeting my fiancé?" The words felt foreign on my tongue as I spoke them. I had never believed in arranged marriages and the words _meet_ and _fiancé_ in the same sentence sounded wrong, but I did not tell them this.

"Ah, yes. Monsieur De'lorme is coming here to celebrate the eve of Christmas with us in a week. You will meet then."

"A week?" my grandmother screeched.

"Yes, what of it?" my mother asked.

"She does not have a dress for the occasion!" she said as if it was obvious.

I creased my eyebrows slightly. "I have many dresses I could wear," I pointed out slowly.

"No, none of those will do! You need something special!"

I pressed my lips together and met my mother's eyes from across the table, neither of us saying anything. We both knew we could not afford to buy a brand new gown for one night, but neither of us wanted to tell her. But of course, my mother left it up to me, and as she was naming dress shops we would have to visit, I quietly spoke up.

"Grandmother, I do not believe we have the necessary funds to buy an exquisite gown right now," I said softly, waiting for her explosion.

It came with full force.

"You simply_ must_ have a stunning new dress when you meet him! To have anything else would be improper!"

I thought of my words carefully before answering her. "Yes, but perhaps we can add a little something to a gown I already have to make it look special and new. Perhaps a scarf or a ribbon?" I said, hoping to appease her.

"No, if you cannot afford it then I shall buy one for you myself! Come, we are going to the shops right now."

"But—" I glanced wearily out the windows, "—it is already dark!"

"It is no matter. No man will try to spoil your grandmother!"

I flinched at the use of the word "spoil" but decided to ignore it. I knew there would be no placating her until we went to the shops, so with a sigh I set my napkin delicately on my plate before rising. I took my shawl from our butler who had it waiting for me by the door and followed my grandmother out to the carriage that was being pulled around.

Yes, I bet you are quite confused right now as to why my family could not afford a gown for me and yet have maids, a butler, and our own personal carriage. My parents were obsessed with image, about looking rich and fashionable. They used all their money to build the façade or aristocracy while making sacrifices elsewhere, such as my brother's and my own education, things that did not matter to them. I know that my older brother had to work very hard to attend a university, where he was now. But in my position I believe it was quite the blessing not to be sent to finishing school where a lady's freedom was bound tighter than her corset.

But my parents were tired of playing rich. They wanted to be rich, to be included rightfully, and I was their way to that.

I had known ever since I was a child that I would be put into an arranged marriage and I would never have a season as other women in England did. I would never curtsey before the queen nor spend an entire summer at balls and teas finding the perfect man for me. No, my future husband had been hand picked by my father. We were engaged before we even met. As I grew up, I knew it was not completely normal to be forced into a marriage as I was, but it was sadly very common. I knew nothing about my fiancé, Monsieur Jason De'lorme, except that he was raised in England and had moved to France to attend a university he had just graduated from. I did not know what he looked like, what he enjoyed, or what his favorite food was. All I had to hold on to was a name.

My friends had always considered me a romantic. Ever since I was a child, I had lived in dreams. My dreams were of music, of a doting family, and of love. Ah, love; the thing that seemed to take first place of importance in my life. It seemed though that I would never find it. Everyone was too anxious to get me to do what he or she wanted.

_Marry him Madeleine, oh, don't speak with her, she is a terrible person, that dress would look lovely on you, sweetheart, chew like you have a secret._

It is all I ever heard every single day. And finally at age seventeen I was beginning to tire of it. So instead of living in reality, I lived in a world of fantasies. A world where no one could tell me how to act or how to dress, who to love and who to detest. But I was sure then that worlds like that did not exist.

Everyday I would wake up with a hope that something new would happen that day. Something would occur that would change my life forever. Unfortunately, my life took the same boring routine everyday. To make everything easier, I just did what they asked. I lived at the Opera and performed my duties as a chorus girl, bringing in a little money for my parents. I did not argue when they arranged a marriage for me that will take place in less than a year. I listened when they told me what to do and I took all critiques with graceful silence.

That is where my life has led me. My life has not been what someone would call _hard_; I had never gone wanting for food or clothing, I just sometimes wished I could have a say in my own life. I knew this would never happen though, so I remained silent. I took everything with elegant indifference. In short, I was everything my parents had ever wanted me to be.

Deep down though, I knew I was someone completely different. Though, I did not say this. I tried to see the good in everyone, and I knew that is what is considered to be my tragic flaw. Everyone said it would eventually lead to my downfall. I was not wary of that though. I just waited for the day when I could show people who I truly was and hope to be accepted. Until then, I was doomed to remain the obedient Madeleine Annabel Taylor.

--

We made it to a department store an hour before it closed, and I was determined to find a dress and leave as quickly as possible. My grandmother promptly separated from me, not wasting any time before she attacked the racks with a fierce glint in her eyes. I rolled my own at her before I proceeded slowly to a rack on the opposite side of the isle. My hands touched the silk, satin, cotton, velvet, and many other materials of the different dresses. None pleased me. All were too extravagant looking, and most had jewels dripping off of them. If it were not that, the gown would be heavier than I was, or the pattern was something that hurt my eyes if I looked at it too long.

My grandmother had efficiently leashed a salesman, asking him questions about every gown she passed. They were pouring out of her mouth so fast that only half were correctly answered. The man's eyes bugled at her rapid pace of talking as they walked to another part of the store.

I looked away from them and my eyes landed on a mannequin that was wearing a very beautiful dress. I crept closer and fingered the silk softly. It was a gorgeous emerald green and very modest. The top was straight across and dripped a bit in the center, and the bodice was tight on the hips. At the waist, it fanned out elegantly and bunched up in different areas. Little jewels appeared in the center of the gathered material. The straps went across the shoulders, lying gracefully on the mannequin. It was beautiful.

My fingers urgently clutched the silk as I turned to a nearby saleswoman. "Excuse me? May I inquire the price to this particular gown?"

She walked closer and smiled. "That gown would look beautiful on you mademoiselle. It is eight hundred francs."

My heart dropped slowly as she answered. It was far too much to ask of my grandmother, so I smiled and thanked the woman before going over to where she was. She was holding a gown up for inspection. She saw me come up and she nearly exploded with excitement.

"Oh, Madeleine! You simply must try this one on!"

I bit my lip slowly as I inspected it. It was an ugly tan and maroon paisley, and the material bunched oddly on the bottom right side. It had large puffy sleeves that looked like giant bubbles of material. The bodice was loose except for where the fabric stretched over the bosom. It had a large bustle in the back, a style I had never particularly liked. I gave a light nod and took it from her, following the same saleswoman I had talked to earlier into the dressing room.

As she helped lace me up, she said, "I think you would look lovelier in the green one."

I gasped at a brutal tug to my corset strings, and after regaining my breath, replied. "Yes, I agree."

"There you are. All finished."

I opened the curtain to the dressing room and went out to the arrangement of mirrors. As predicted, the gown was anything but beautiful. It fit strangely everywhere, especially in the bodice. It was far too big and sagged. I held up the top of it with my fingers to keep everything covered.

"Grandmother, _please_ do not make my buy this dress!" I begged, turning my back to the mirror to face her. I gestured grandly to the horrific paisley gown I was in before stealing a glance of myself in the mirror. I was usually neither an ungrateful nor picky person, but the gown I had on was completely hideous in style, cut, and pattern.

"Oh, but you look simply fantastic in it! Jason will love it!"

It irked me that she used his first name so loosely, as if they were old childhood chums. In reality, she was as unfamiliar with him as I was. I bit my bottom lip and grabbed the price tag to see how much it would cost. I craned my neck in order to see it to almost faint at the price. "Grandmother, this dress is so very expensive. If you are willing to pay this much for a dress, perhaps—"

"What about this one, Madame? I think your granddaughter would look lovely in it."

We turned in unison to see the saleswoman sauntering up to us. In her hand was, bless her, the green dress. My eyes widened as I looked at my grandmother hopefully.

"May I just try it on?" I begged, looking anxiously back at the dress.

My grandmother huffed, before grudgingly agreeing. I was led back into the dressing room. I smiled at the saleswoman. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," she replied with a small grin of her own. She laced me up and adjusted the fabric over my body a little. I returned outside to where my grandmother was. I faced the mirrors first and fell in love with what I saw. The gown fit perfectly, dipping where it should and covering what it needed to. I looked back at my grandmother hopefully.

"It is not nearly as expensive as the other one," I tried, holding the material of it in the fingers. I looked down again, knowing she was assessing how I looked in it.

After a few minutes, she finally decided. "Fine, you may get this one. Only because it is the night you are meeting your fiancé." She turned to the saleswoman. "We will purchase this one, I suppose."

I undressed gaily, handing the saleswoman the dress when I was done so she could box it up and fill out the receipt. They promised the dress would be there tomorrow, and I walked happily out of the store. My grandmother and I made our way to the carriage and it was not until I sat down that I realized I had forgotten my hairclip when I had taken it off to try on the gowns.

"I won't be but a moment," I reassured my grandmother as I leapt from the carriage. It was now well past nine o'clock and it was pitch black, as no lighting came from the stores that had already closed for the night. I felt uneasy, so I quickened my pace down the sidewalk. My breath came out in puffs in the frigid air. After a few moments, I reentered the store and retrieved my clip before heading towards the carriage once again.

My heart pounded like a hummingbird as I made my way down the sidewalk again. My clip was grasped so tightly in my hand, I could feel it making imprints in my palm. I heard a loud slamming of something behind me, making my head whip around over my shoulder. I saw nothing, and as I had not slowed down my pace, I slammed into something hard. My feet practically flew out from under me, but a wall to my right was there to catch me. I gripped the cold stones, my clip clattering to the ground after I dropped it.

I looked up apologetically at the person I had slammed into, and the_ sorry_ froze in my throat. The man standing before me was so much taller than I was, I found myself tipping my head back to look at him in the face. But I could not see his actual face, as a fedora covered the entire right side of it. Through the black fabric, I saw the white of a…mask? He did not seem to be the kind of man I should be accidentally slamming into in the middle of the night, alone. So I gave a nervous smile before I shuffled my feet backwards.

"My apologies, monsieur. I am a clumsy woman." I managed to keep my voice light and repentant.

"Obviously," he replied icily.

I noticed I had knocked some papers from his hands and I bent down to retrieve them. I stacked them together and stood, holding them out to him. He gave me a penetrating gaze that sent chills down my spine, which was impressive as he was only using half of his face to do so. He took them from my hands with a sigh, straightening the messy pile I had distributed to him. "S-sorry," I mumbled.

Feeling awkward I decided to take my leave, not bothering to recover my clip. I gave a small curtsey before mumbling another apology and making my way to our carriage, leaving my fallen clip behind.

_Bloody hell, why did you just _curtsey?

"Did you get your clip?" my grandmother asked as I sat down across from her.

"No, it wasn't there," I mumbled before staring out the window quietly, not saying another word the entire ride home. My mind was wandering to the strange encounter I had just had.

--

Christmas Eve came all too quickly and I found myself in my room, dreaming about Jason. Would he be handsome? Would he be kind? Perhaps he was even a dreamer like me! The thought brought a smile to my face and I stayed in my dreams as my mother, my grandmother, and my maid, Adele, ran about my room, trying to make sure I looked absolutely perfect. Apparently Jason was already downstairs with my brother and my father, having a brandy. We would meet at the table for dinner and that is when I knew what the rest of my life would be like. That time could not come fast enough.

Soon enough though, all three women stepped back with a satisfied sigh. I smiled as I turned to look at myself in the mirror. The deep emerald dress matched my eyes perfectly and my hair was pinned up in a ladylike manner, leaving one remaining curl out to drape delicately across the front of my shoulder. The dress hugged my waist to make it look smaller than it was in reality, even with my corset. Adele must have noticed me studying my waist for when my mother and my grandmother left the room, she looked at me and smiled.

"A trick of the eyes," she said, patting my waist softly making a blush spread up my neck and behind my ears. I grinned back though and grabbed Adele's hands with excitement.

"Will you be serving tonight?" I asked wanting my maid, who was a good friend of mine, to see what fiancé was like.

"Of course, love!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek before sending me downstairs to meet my fate.

I made my way down the stairs just as everyone was entering the dining room. I spied an unfamiliar man among them and knew it must be Jason. He saw me at the exact same moment and our eyes met. I blushed and sent my eyes to look at my feet. Soon though, he walked over to me and smiled. He took my hand and gave a chaste kiss right above my second knuckle.

"I take this to be my bride," he said with a charming smile, which I returned without hesitation.

"Yes. Good evening Monsieur De'lorme," I said in a shy tone, averting my eyes only slightly.

"Good evening to you as well, Mademoiselle Taylor." He then offered his arm and began leading me towards the table. I was aware of everyone's eyes upon us, and they all seemed to be holding their breath.

"Please, call me Madeleine," I replied sweetly.

"Then you must call me Jason. We are to be wed in eleven months time," he replied as he pulled out the chair for me. I sat gingerly and he sat adjacent to me, at the head of the table, while my father took the other side. Once everyone was seated, I began to study Jason for the first time.

He had a hard face with light brown hair that fell into his blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line and an aristocratic shaped nose. He wasn't terribly tall, but as most people were taller than me, it suited me just fine. Soon, a conversation took off about politics among the men, and the women began talking about the latest fashions.

_How typical_, I couldn't help but think.

Although I remained silent, my ears listened to the men's conversation, because despite being a woman, I did enjoy discussing politics.

"And that is why _La Déclaration des droits de l'Homme et du citoyen _was a wonderful thing added to French society." Jason concluded, earning praise from Father and my brother.

"I do agree," I said before I could stop myself. "_La Déclaration des droits de l'Homme et du citoyen _adds many splendid things to our government. For example, have you ever noticed…?" I trailed off when I noticed everyone looking at me with a peculiar expression.

_Blast Madeleine! You did it again!_

"My dear," Jason said in a tone as if he were talking to a child. "You really shouldn't partake in these kinds of conversations. It isn't ladylike."

I nodded in defeat, pretending to be very absorbed in my peas.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you!" my father said playfully, which made Jason laugh.

"Don't worry Fredrick! I will make sure she knows the kind of woman she needs to be!" Jason replied, patting my head, which made me positively fume.

And _Fredrick_? When did he get to call my father by his first name? I chewed on the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything. As the night progressed I saw more, and more of Jason's_ shining_ qualities. I mean this in the most sarcastic way possible.

He was rude and conceited. It was not completely obvious, as my family, besides my brother, seemed to like him just fine.

It was just little things I noticed. He seemed to think he knew everything, especially how I should act. He was worse than an etiquette teacher, chiding me for any mistake I made. His eyes always watched me intently, as if trying to see if I was deserving enough for him. It would not surprise me in the least if that were what he was doing. He also asked me countless, pointless questions. Only once did he happen to hit a point we had hoped he wouldn't.

"So Madeleine, what finishing school did you attend?"

I met my father's eyes across the table. All of our friends we left in England were under the impression that I was here in Paris attending a finishing school, which was not true. But what was I to do? I could not lie to him, as he would surely find out. He would probably be more put out by that rather than if I told him the truth. So I sighed, took a deep breath and said, "I did not attend a finishing school."

"Oh?" he inquired as if I had spoken in a confusing dialect. "What have you been doing these past years you _should_ have been at finishing school?"

Anger boiled under the surface of my carefully placed emotions, but I kept them at bay. Instead I gave a small closed-mouthed smile. "Working at the opera house."

"_Working_?"

My grandmother's eyes shifted nervously from face to face at the table. "Madeleine, perhaps it is time you retired."

"Yes, I have had quite the day." I crumbled my napkin onto my plate. "Good night Mister De'lorme."

"Good evening to you Madeleine."

Miss Taylor," I corrected through clenched teeth before I gave a stiff curtsy and left the room. It would not be for another few days that I would be punished for my little scene.

I stormed into my room, angry tears pouring from my cheeks. It wasn't fair! How did I end up getting engaged to such an awful man? He was everything I did not want, and it was dreadful. Suddenly, eleven months was hardly enough time in between now and my wedding. I picked up a doll my father had given me as a child. It had been a bribe to keep me quiet when I had threatened to expose him before I turned ten. She had a large smile on her face; her cheeks were rosy and her eyes bright.

"Please try not to look so merry when everything is quite bleak." I tossed her down before bringing my knees to my chest and rolling onto my side. I laid my chin on the material of the dress that was gathered at my knees. My eyes shifted downwards, taking in the beautiful jade gown. It was meant for a happy occasion and now I could hardly stand to look at it. I lay there on my side for many hours, hoping for justice to somehow find me.

It never did.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Two: Behind Closed Doors  
By Genevieve Lee

--

I left the carriage, giving a happy good-bye, not at all upset about leaving my family behind to return to my precious opera house. I practically flew up the steps and through the doors into the foyer.

"You will never be fit for marriage if you run about like a savage," my mother said, walking in slowly after me, a maid at her heels.

I mumbled an apology before walking towards the dormitories; both of the other women were at my feet. Once there, the maid set my trunk down at the foot of my bed. I hugged my mother good-bye and watched them leave. Once gone, I went to seek out my friends. It did no take me long as they were in our usual place: the chapel. Though cleaned often, the room was usually abandoned. Once there, my dearest friend, Brenda, tackled me with a hug and kissed my cheek.

"What in Heaven's name took you so long?"

I gave a dramatic roll of my eyes. "Oh the usual," I replied, leaving it at that.

No body asked questions, as no one very much wanted to open up their personal life for everyone to see. Most of the people here were orphans, sent here by relatives, or because they had no other place to go. Some actually were here because of their talents in music, dance, acting, or perhaps all three. Others were here because their family had sent them here to keep them out of the way, like mine did.

Not that it was a tragedy or anything. I was thrilled to be sent to the Royal Opera House in England when I was ten. I was very excited to get away from my overbearing family, for more reasons than one. We had moved to Paris when I was fifteen, for reasons my father kept to himself. I did not mind too much as England had begun to bore me. They sent me straight to the opera house here, where I have remained, now at age seventeen. I would only be here for a little under a year before I would be taken away to wed Monsieur Jason De'lorme, cousin to a Comte, on my eighteenth birthday on November twentieth.

With that day came the destruction of my dreams. I would never have the fairy tale ending I had always dreamed of, the family I never had that I wanted to make myself, to have my children grow up with two parents who loved each other, and their children in return. I had lived in such a harsh reality my entire life I knew that the happy ending I hoped for was very slim. In the time I was living in, love had very little to do with marriage, especially when your parents controlled every aspect of your life, and at the same time were social climbers.

I never understood the benefits of being on the top of society. You would only be gossiped about behind open fans, never have true friends, and to always have to worry about how you looked to others. It was a world I had never wanted for myself, but one my parents wanted, and I was their way into it. It was all a tragedy, really. But I grew up to respect my parents' wishes, to never fight back.

And so I didn't.

I did everything they asked. Always. I lied smoothly to our friends in England about how excited I was to attend a finishing school in Paris, even though they all disagreed about me going to be educated with the "loud and disrespecting French." I talked about how I knew it would change me for the better, and once I emerged as a lady, I would be turned into a wonderful marriage. I then told them how I would invite them all to my wedding once I had found the perfect man. I cringed thinking of my old friends and their families coming here to see me exchange vows with Jason. The thought made me feel positively ill, something I would never admit. It didn't matter whether I liked him.

We would marry; I would bear his children and help run the household while he worked. I would attend endless balls, dinners, and tea parties. I would gossip about trivial things with the other woman, allowing my mind to be restricted from the things that truly interested me.

It was a life that sounded less than appealing to me, and yet it was the life I was soon going to live.

I chose to not share my less than exciting news with anyone but Brenda. As everyone piled out of the chapel, I grabbed her elbow softly and whispered, "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded, mumbling an excuse to the others before she turned to face me. I peered over my shoulder to make sure everyone was gone before shutting the door and then I turned to her.

"I'm engaged," I said in a breathless voice.

Her face lit up and she smiled. "Oh Madeleine! That is exciting! Who's the lucky man?"

I turned away. "His name is Jason De'lorme, his cousin is a Comte."

Understanding slowly etched across her features as I spoke of his cousin's title. "Oh, your parents arranged it, didn't they?"

I nodded.

"Well, what is he like?" she prodded.

"Everything a man of society should be: handsome, rich, conceited, rude, and he belittles anyone who gets in his way."

"Oh Maddy," she laid a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know how much you did not want something like this to happen."

I shrugged indifferently. "I always knew it would, but I was just hoping I would meet someone before it did." I fiddled with a withering lily in my hand I had picked from our garden as I was leaving. Lilies had always been my favorite flower.

"You still have time! When is your wedding?"

"My eighteenth birthday."

Brenda counted on her fingers, and nodded triumphantly. "A lot can happen in eleven months! Hope is not lost!"

I smiled at her optimism that was beginning to rub off on me. "Perhaps you're right. I may very well meet someone." My face fell. "Or I will marry Jason like my parents want."

"Don't get your hopes down," she ordered as she took the poor, crushed lily from my hand.

"I'm trying, Brenda. I really am."

"Well you know what? We still have almost a year to be together and to figure things out."

I grinned. "I suppose you're right. Even if I do marry him I still have a little time!"

"Exactly!" Brenda smiled victoriously.

--

_Three Months Later…_

My talk with Brenda changed my outlook on life for a short while. It did not last too long when visits with Jason became more frequent

I knew that if I kept my mouth shut everything would play out all right. Well, as all right as it can be in this situation. Everyone thinks I am this child who can do nothing but be submissive and follow directions. But I am so much more than that. It is only that I have been raised to do what I have been told. Nothing more, and nothing less. All my parents want me to do is to grow up to be a dignified lady, marry, and raise a family. I think my parents would kill me out of rage if they knew of what I really wanted. But sadly, my parents already have everything planned out for me. This future includes Jason.

The man I am supposed to marry on the day I turn eighteen. What a birthday present. I am going to spend the rest of my life with him. My marriage to him will simply benefit my parents. We will move up higher on the social ladder of the Parisians and be incredibly wealthy. I do not understand why a man like Jason would want to marry me, a commoner. Every time I ask my mother though, she says he is marrying me for my beauty. Something I'm not too sure I possess.

I would not mind so much if he were a good man, even if I never came to love him. Sadly though, Jason is the complete opposite. Whenever we are together, he curses at me and insults me. He has even backed me into a wall a few times when I tried his temper. He has hit me once, and said it was going to help me "learn my place" and I will thank him one day. Somehow I doubt that, but of course I do not say that. I just know it will be easier if I do what I am told.

I had these silly dreams of one day marrying for love. But women of my status never get that luxury. Yet, I knew he was out there. Knowing that my true love was there, living under the same sun as me, and going about his everyday life, maybe thinking of me, makes each day brighter. Every new hour gleams with hope. It is still hard to keep hope when deep down I knew my future life laid with Jason. As much as I would rather be with anybody else, I tried to keep my optimism alive.

My parents plan on leaving me at the opera house until I wed Jason, which is luckily a long eight months away. It is not too bad though. I am a reasonable dancer and have a decent part in the chorus. I also had my friends, especially my best friend Brenda. My life was going at a boring repetitive pace for a good, long while. My life changed dramatically one warm spring night.

My friends and I always grew bored of the same schedule every day, and so for the past few months we had invented a little game we played every night. After dinner, we had about an hour and a half of free time before we were sent to bed. Jules, Bari, Meg, Avril, Adele, Brenda, and myself would all meet in the chapel and play our little game.

The game was we would take turns, a new person each night, to be dared to do scary, idiotic, or just plain embarrassing things. A few weeks ago, we dared Avril to fall on her face during her dance solo during one of our practices. She did so, and was quite put out with us for many days. At that point we had made our first rule: nothing during rehearsals or performances. I'm quite sure Madame Giry, our ballet instructor, would murder us with her bare hands if she found out Avril had done it on purpose because of our game.

As we had all returned from the two weeks break we got because of Christmas, all things fell into our normal schedule, and that included meeting after dinner.

"Alright, whose turn is it?" Jules asked, looking around at everyone else. Jules was quite the talented tenor at his age of nineteen. I believe he could be the leading man once he is older. I did not tell him this though mostly because he had a slightly large ego. And by slightly I mean incredibly huge. As the question was asked, everyone's eyes shifted around, hoping that it was not their turn. I knew it was mine, but I remained silent, hoping they would make a mistake and send someone else in my stead. I much rather enjoyed _watching_ the dares rather than _doing_ them. I believed everyone else agreed.

"I went Sunday; Jules went Monday, Avril Tuesday, Meg Wednesday, Bari Thursday…" Brenda named everybody and then all eyes were drawn to me. "Madeleine, I believe it is your turn," She said as she grinned evilly.

Yes, some best friend.

"Me?" I asked meekly, trying to shrink from their gaze.

"Yes, you!" Adele replied smiling.

"I don't understand why we play this silly game anyways," I replied with indifference. I considered backing out because I was in no mood to make a fool out of myself. But if you did not do your dare, you suffered the consequences. We had no idea what those were though, since no one had rejected his or her dare.

"You seem alright with it when it's not your turn," Avril pointed out, looking at me evenly.

"Fine." I said as I stood and left the room so they could discuss my fate. As I walked outside the room, I adjusted my dressing gown and robe, glad to be rid of my corset for the night. I leaned against the wall in the darkened hallway and crossed my arms over my abdomen. At this time, everyone was usually in their bed, talking, reading, or just visiting, and so the hallways were eerily empty. I tried to turn myself invisible against the wall I was against, not liking how the hallway creaked even though there was no body around. I just told myself it was the wind and repeated this a few times before taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

I heard what sounded like a _swoosh!_ of fabric in the air, and my head shot to the right where I thought the noise had come from. My body began shaking as I thought of the rumors of the Opera Ghost. Usually I ignored them, casting them off as bored chorus girls trying to scare the younger girls. But when strange things like this happened, it felt good to blame it on something.

I saw nothing and I chided myself for being silly. I was soon beckoned back into the room for them to tell me what I would have to do tonight.

"We have decided," Jules said, nodding with a smug smirk on his face. "Brenda," he gestured to the short, ebony haired girl sitting cross-legged. I smiled at her, trying to swoon her to make my dare less…well, daring.

"Oh, do not give me that Madeleine Taylor. I am thoroughly aware of your tricks," Brenda said, and once my smile faded, she continued. "We all know the rumor of the Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera--"

"Get on with it!" Jules yelled at her.

"I was getting to it!" Brenda shot Jules a look that silenced him. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, your dare is to…" she paused for dramatic effect and I made an impatient gesture. "You will go underground, into the scene shop cellar and stay there for an hour. You will then report any sightings of this said 'opera ghost'."

Apparently irony was on my side tonight.

They all turned to see my reaction, and I gulped. "The Opera Ghost?" We all knew the Opera Ghost. The one who sent threatening letters to the managers, kept box five for his own use, and sometimes caused mishaps during rehearsals if things did not go his way. "Well, I'm not too sure…"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

All eyes drew to Meg, giving her curious glances.

"Why not? I think it'd a perfectly grand idea," Bari said stubbornly.

I believed Bari secretly hated me, though I could not fathom why. He just always did things that made me believe my suspicions were true.

"Well, what I mean is…" Meg started again, looking uneasy. "What if he really is down there? What if he does something to her?"

"Yes, perhaps I should do something else," I agreed, latching onto the distraction.

"Are you afraid he'll ravish you?" Adele purred mockingly.

My eyes widened at her blunt assumption. "Adele!" I squealed at her scandalous comment.

Brenda replied with a roll of her eyes. "I do not think Madeleine has to worry about _that_."

"Madeleine, dear, I do believe Brenda is saying you are not ravish worthy." Avril giggled.

"I suppose I will have to prove you wrong," I said, biting the bait.

Brenda's eyes lit up at my acceptance. "Well then, let's go find out."

--

Twenty minutes later, I had been lowered into the scene shop with a blanket and a candle. Nothing else. Before they left, they informed me that they would be back in precisely an hour to retrieve me. Until then, the entrance to the cellar would remain locked.

"Don't let the ghost get you!" Adele said as she shut and locked the door. I could hear their retreating footsteps and fading laughter and soon I knew I was utterly alone in the darkness.

"Alright…this won't be so bad." I took a deep breath once I realized my voice was shaking. "Get a hold of yourself Madeleine. You are overreacting. This is exactly what they want," I lectured myself as I walked cautiously into the blackness.

I held the candle in front of me as if it was a lifeline. The flickering flame did little to help me see anymore than an arm stretch in front of me, and even then it was only shadows. I was lucky to not have run into a wall yet. After a few minutes of walking around I sat down in a secluded corner and wrapped my body in the blanket. All I had to do was sit here for an hour and then they would be back for me, and they could see it was a silly dare in the first place. In fact, maybe I could find something interesting to bring back to them.

"Yes! I'll show them!" Enlightened by this new idea, I grabbed my candle and stood, making sure the blanket stayed secure around my shoulders. I wandered around for a few minutes, weaving around old sets and props. A few I recognized from our last production of _Faust_. Some were so old that there was a large layer of dust upon them. After a few minutes of wandering around, I stood still for a moment. This was silly. I was not going to find anything. Instead, I sat down and leaned my back against a prop to await the rest of the time. To my surprise and shock, it leaned back with me and made a mechanical clicking noise. I stumbled forward with a surprised yelp, and I then heard the sound of something moving. I quickly stood and looked behind me where the noise had come from.

"What the bloody hell?" I walked forward to a passageway that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. I glanced around me cautiously before deciding to go in.

_What is the worst that could happen anyways?_

I thought to myself as I gripped my candle and made my way inside. My footsteps were followed by a mechanical snap of the door shutting behind me. I screamed and turned around only to be faced with a solid wall. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from uttering another sound.

_Calm down. If there is a way in, there has to be a way out._

Trying to be rational, I took a deep breath before walking towards the way I had just come in. I began feeling along the damp wall, hoping to find a trigger or a button to open the door again. My hands only felt solid stone though, which made my panic rise even more so. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, knowing I had no other way to go but down the tunnel. I gripped the blanket to my shoulders and began making my way down into the darkness.

The hallway seemed to stretch forever. No matter how long I walked, it never ended. It had forked off many times and soon I was sure that I was hopelessly lost in the devil's labyrinth. My slippered feet scrapped and dragged across the ground, and I knew I was being anything but quiet. I had seen many rats, but they did not bother me until one scampered across my foot. It caused me to scream and drop my candle, which extinguished immediately. It left me alone in the darkness where my senses were screaming for me to get out of there.

I stood in the darkness completely horrified and shaking with fear. I had no clue what I was going to do and I began crying softly.

"Stupid dare game. Stupid friends." I sniffed and wiped the back of my hand over my nose. Then, to calm myself I began to sing a simple English lullaby my governess used to sing me when I was a child. Soon, I felt like I was calm enough to continue. Making quite a lot of noise, I got to my feet and began descending into the darkness once again. After a few moments, I could feel moisture in the air and contrasts in atmospheres made me begin a coughing fit as I continued walking. It stopped suddenly when I heard the sound of footsteps. I could not tell what direction they were coming from though.

"Who…who's there?" I whispered, my voice cracking and sounding weak; even in my ears. I walked cautiously forward and was soon face to face with a man over a foot taller than me. I gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over myself in the process.

"Don't you know it is a fool's errand to come down here?" he asked in a menacing voice, taking large steps towards me.

--


	3. Discovering the Waterfront

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Three: Discovering the Waterfront  
By Genevieve Lee

**Lady Wen**: Thanks for catching my modern slip. In both this and "Pursuit" (:  
**Rose123579**: I love Erik. Hehe. And it being summer and my best friend being away, expect frequent updates!  
**AnimeKitty47**: takes cookie (: Thanks. I'm trying desperately.

**Genny's Note: I am trying to update this every other night, and the other nights to update "Pursuit of Your Deepest Urge." It has gone well the past three nights. Yay!**

**----- **

I tried desperately to regain my balance. My hands caught on the wall next to me and I pulled myself up before I could topple over backwards. My eyes widened and I did what extinct told me to do.

I ran.

I took off like a rabbit, just thinking if maybe I could retrace my steps and get back to the scene cellar, I could find my way out. After all, it had been many hours and my friends were bound to be looking for me. Or, at least that is what I hoped. I ran down a straight passageway before I came to a fork. I stood there like a complete fool for several moments; trying to remember which one I had come through. Suddenly, I heard an evil cackling laugh that seemed to come from all around me. I screamed and pressed my hands to my ears, trying to block off the horrid noise. I picked the path on the left, praying it was the right one. I ran like this for quite sometime, taking a right here and another left there. Soon I knew I was nowhere close to getting back, but I willed myself to keep running. Once I was sure he was not behind me, and positive that my lungs were about to collapse, I stopped.

I then doubled over, breathing heavier than I had in my entire life. Hot tears coursed down my cheeks as I struggled to breathe. I wanted to run, and find my way out. But I had been wandering for hours in the middle of the night after a full day of rehearsals and I was exhausted. Sobs shook my frame as I wrapped my arms around my middle and folded over until my chin touched my knees. Violent coughing and gasping rattled my body until I felt like this was the spot in which I would die. Suddenly though, I felt a presence behind me and I willed myself to look back.

There stood the whole reason I had been running and he did not look shaken at all. I did wonder how he got to the same spot as me without so much as heavy breathing when I was on the floor practically dying. He stood, evaluating me as I lay in a heap at his feet. I wanted to get up, for me being so vulnerable to him was not appealing in the least. I tried, but only stumbled back down to the stone ground. My legs were shaking and I could feel my muscles twitching from the exertion of my running. He seemed to be thinking of what to do with me, and I could hardly bear the overpowering silence. I knew there was no way to escape and I bowed my head in humble acceptance.

"Are we done running?" He asked, observing my gesture.

I looked back up at him, startled by the beauty in his voice that I had not noticed before because of my fear. I gave a light nod, knowing I could not run even if he promised me I would get away.

He then bent down to my height and looked me in the eye, as if he was trying to intimidate me. I tried to not let him know his idea had worked, but shrank back instinctively.

"Run away again and you will surely die by my hand." He said in a voice that held promise.

_Did that mean he was not going to kill me?_

"I am not going to run." I said in what I hoped to be a sincere voice.

He stood back up to his full height and I waited for him to leave me so that I might find my way out of the labyrinth and never come back. Sadly though, this did not happen.

"Get up." He commanded.

I must have given a confused expression, because he bent down and grabbed me roughly by my arm.

"I said, 'get up.'"

I stumbled shakily to my feet and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Wait! Why? Where-"

"You think I would honestly trust you with knowing your way to my home?"

His home? I had passed nothing but tunnels. "I assure you I do not-"

I cut myself off because he abruptly began dragging me through the tunnels and I cried out. "Please, I just want to go back home!" I sobbed, but he said nothing. I knew my fight was in vain and I decided to just keep quiet and do as he asked. I shuffled my feet along side him, doing my best to keep up, but he moved so awfully fast. The journey there was dreadfully painful, for he had not let go of my arm. Also, with his one step I had to take two to keep up. I was practically running. As we continued down the passageway, I noticed my candle lying on the floor where I had dropped it. I knew that I only walked a few feet forward before the Opera Ghost had appeared. Then to my surprise, after simply another minute of walking, we arrived at a lake where I could see his home on the other side. It all appeared clear to me now. If I had walked for only a moment more without his interference, I would have accidentally stumbled upon his home, a place he obviously wanted to keep secret.

Using this for my advantage, I decided to try my luck at persuading him to let me go. I kept quiet until we descended onto a little boat. I sat down at his feet, and bit my lower lip in thought, choosing my words carefully. "You know, monsieur, if you are afraid I will reveal your home, you do not have to worry. If you ask me too, I simply will not. I have gone through so many passageways I would not be able to instruct anyone in the right direction." I said truthfully, gazing up to see his expression. But the mask combined with the dark made it impossible to tell. He made no response and at first I thought he had not heard me. I began to open my mouth to repeat myself, but was interrupted before I could even begin.

"No." All it took was one simple word and I snapped my mouth shut and vowed to not say another word until I was spoken to.

_It is the ladylike thing to do, anyways._ I chided sarcastically to myself.

After a few more minutes in the little boat, we arrived at the shore. He stepped from the boat and tied a rope to restrict it from drifting. I stood up and stepped gingerly out of the boat, pointedly ignoring his extended hand. I then took a moment to gaze at the place before me.

The first thing I noticed was how many candles there were. There must have been thousands, and I knew this was because there were no windows. Despite all the small glowing, it was still relatively dark. To my left was an open kitchen and small dining room. From then onto the right were many doors, which I assumed, led to other rooms. Each door was shut though, leaving everything to the imagination. There were a few stairs that led to the kitchen from the little platform we were standing upon now.

"This way." The Ghost's voice boomed after he let me have my few moments inspection. I bowed my head and simply looked at my slippered feet, following my captor to one of the many doors. He then opened it and beckoned me inside. Afraid of what would happen if I disobeyed him, I followed his gesture and walked through the door. My heart pounded quite rapidly as I did not know what to expect. To my surprise, he did not follow me but simply shut the door. I turned promptly around and heard the sound of it being locked. I tried the door but the doorknob barley jiggled.

"I apologize mademoiselle for the circumstances but it is late and you will be wanting to get some sleep. Rest assured I will not disturb you until you wake. When you do, we will discuss our current situation." His voice rang from behind the door. Before I could find my voice to answer, I heard his retreating footsteps.

I leaned my back against the door and uttered a small sob of despair. I was trapped and there was nothing I could possibly do in the situation. My legs were still shaking at the running through the cellars and then being dragged back to his home. I stumbled over to the bed that sat in the back of the room. It was rather large and upon closer inspection, I realized the sheets were made of silk. I sat gingerly down upon it and the soft mattress sunk beneath my weight. Suddenly, my eyes grew dreary with exhaustion and my body felt too heavy to move. I decided that everything that was happening to me at the moment would have to be put on hold. I gently slid between the sheets and laid my head on one of the many pillows. As my head sank in, my eyes drifted shut and I was asleep in a minute's time.

-----

I awoke to a dimly lit room and with harsh realization I remembered I had fallen asleep in complete darkness. Which would mean someone had been in here. I quickly sat up and looked about the room. Once assuring myself I was safe and alone, I set my feet down upon the lush carpet and inspected my surroundings.

The room was quite large, about as large as my room was at home. I stood in the back by the bed and to my left was a small divan with a vanity before it. To the right of the bed was a nightstand with an empty flower vase atop it. An enormous dresser stood in the corner. The rest of the room was open, but I noticed a bathroom to my left and a closet to my right. I tested my legs for only a moment before creeping over to the closet. I opened the door and to my surprise, there were some of my own clothes hanging in it! My jaw dropped open in astonishment and I backed away. As I did, I noticed a piece of parchment that was tucked in the corner of the vanity. It had "Mademoiselle" written in curvy letters on the front. I opened it and read a letter that was clearly for me.

_Mademoiselle,_

_Good morning and I would like to welcome you to your temporary home. As you slept, I went and fetched you some of your clothes as I do not have anything to supply you with. Please, take your time and use the bathroom to clean up. Please then get dressed and come outside. I will serve you breakfast and we will have a much needed discussion._

It was not signed. I read it over again and then set it down with puzzlement. I was his hostage, yet why was that letter written as if I were his prized guest? I decided to quickly do as he said, for I was anxious to see if perhaps I could try again to get him to release me. I had had rest and my mind was clearer. I went back over to the closet and quickly selected a dress from the few that were there. Suddenly, I realized I would need some undergarments. With a heavy sigh I made my way over to the dresser and opened it slowly. To my surprise, there was everything I needed in there. Blushing furiously, I grabbed a chemise and corset before making my way to the bathroom.

I set everything down upon the counter where I saw a waiting towel. My eyes then wandered to the bath, which was already filled with water. I stepped over and stuck my fingers in and to my surprise the water was still warm. I could not help but let my eyes dart around the room, for he had been in here recently to draw the water. Yet again, I saw no one and I hastily undressed. I quickly dipped in the water and stayed in there with barley enough time to squirt soap on my hair, rinse it out, and lather it onto my body. When I stepped out, suds still clung to my ankles. I quickly dressed myself and dried my brunette hair with a towel. I then stood in front of the vanity and stared at my long wavy hair.

"You are impossible." I scolded it as I tried to pin it back up, as it was the night before. Once I got it looking somewhat decent, I cautiously made my way out of the room. The door was unlocked. I stood for a moment under the door frame as I took in my surroundings. Nothing had changed from last night, and I suddenly found myself wondering what time it was. My fear did not return to me until I saw the Ghost walking towards me. Suddenly my heart jumped to my throat and I felt like I should start running again. I knew it was a stupid idea though, for where would I run? I simply stood there as he lifted his hand and beckoned me towards the kitchen. I followed without hesitance.

I soon was seated at the table near the kitchen with a plate full of food in front of me. I had not eaten since the night before and my stomach was beginning to make loud protests. Though I was weary of eating food from him. He must have noticed my discomfort, for he said, "It is not poisoned. If I had wanted you dead you would have been last night." With chills crawling up my spine I realized he was correct. I slowly picked up my eating utensils and began eating. The Ghost stood and watched me, making me feel very unnerved. I felt like Grandmother was testing my food etiquette again. By force of habit, I used my best manners and only when my captor turned away was when I began to study him.

The first thing that I noticed was the half white mask that covered the right side of his face. Either he was wearing it to intimidate or he had some sort of deformity. My eyes then wandered to the rest of his face. His eyes were hazel in color, but rather than being more green, they leaned over to being almost golden. The left side of his face was well built. He had a strong jaw and a tiny cleft his chin. He was very tall, practically towering over my small height. He was quite skinny, but was filled out with a little muscle. He dressed in evening attire, and I wondered for a moment if he was leaving to go somewhere. He finally looked down at me and I cast my eyes to my plate as a blush crept up my cheeks.

After my stomach protested I should not eat anymore, I set down my knife and fork and he looked at me and gave a light nod. I gave him a questioning look as he turned and began walking away.

"Follow me."

I stood and did as I was told, though I was slightly trailing him. He led me to a room that I took to be the library. He gestured with one of his black-gloved hands to a chair where I immediately sat. He sat opposite of me and I leaned back awkwardly, waiting for him to speak.

"We have a situation on our hands." He stated bluntly.

_Well of course we do! You have kidnapped me! _I thought angrily but went with, "Yes, we do."

"The only reason you are here is because I cannot trust you with the knowledge of knowing where my home is located."

I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me by lifting his hand. "I do not plan on releasing you until I know you are trustworthy." He looked at me evenly in the eyes. "You are lucky I did not simply dispose of you last night." I quickly looked down at my hands, which were folded, in my lap.

"But as you are in my home, you will be treated as a guest." He stopped to clear his throat. "To keep this quiet I will allow you to write a note to Madame Giry." He said referring to the ballet mistress. "You will tell her you have had a family emergency and apologize that you had to leave so quickly. Will any of your family call upon you?"

I thought for a moment. Obviously my family coming and looking for me would ruin his plan. But they had never visited me before, although there was a chance Jason might come to visit me. Although it did not seem likely. I finally looked back up. "I do not think so. They never have done so before." I replied with all honesty.

He nodded before handing me a few pieces of paper on which to compose my letter.

"I shall deliver it on my next trip to the opera house. Is everything understood, Mademoiselle Taylor?" It did not surprise me in the slightest that he knew my name. It was said the Ghost knew everybody that worked for the theatre. I nodded that I understood.

"Please, call me Madeleine." I said, discarding the formal tone of his voice. "I have one question." I said meekly, looking up at him. He nodded to continue. "What is your name? I do not want to call you Ghost when it is obvious you are not one."

He replied with one simple word. "Erik." He then stood and left me alone to compose my letter.

-----

**Genny's Note: Review, bitte (: (Please auf Deutsch)**

**Hehe, too many German classes for me.**


	4. Into Eternity

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Four: Into Eternity  
By Genevieve Lee

**Rose1234579**: Hehe, Erik will be in more chapters, if not all for the remainder of the story.

**Mengela Daae:** Thanks (: And I will as soon as I have extra time!

**Lady****Wen**: Do not fret (: Madeleine will be getting more confident as the days go by…

**AnimeKitty47**: Well I was going to until my cousin came! But when she leaves I will be updating frequently again! And yes, I can imagine how that would go for Erik. Hehe.

-----

I glanced down at the various sheets of paper he gave me once he had left the room. I then took in the library and saw a small desk in the corner of the room. I stood and made my way over to it. As I passed the couch, I noticed a Siamese cat curled up in the corner. Thinking of my kitten, Sophie, at home I bent down to pet it. As soon as my fingers came in contact with her silky fur the cat's head shot up and gave me an evil look. I had not known an animal was capable of such a look. The cat then hissed before jumping from the couch and making her way out after Erik.

I shrugged and then sat myself down at the oak desk. It had many different pieces of parchment and envelopes scattered about it. I stacked the papers neatly to make room for myself. Once I had a small space of the desk clear, I began to write my letter.

_Dearest Madame Giry,_

_I am sorry to have left without a word to you in person, and for that I apologize. My father came to visit me and let me know that my dearest little cousin, Susan, has taken ill and wanted to see me very much. As you know, she has recently moved in with us and I felt guilty for not abiding to her wishes. Do not fear though, it is nothing very serious and I will be returning soon. In case I do not make it back in time for our next production, I feel it is best that you replace me. Send my friends my best and I hope to see you soon._

_All My Love,_

_Madeleine Taylor_

I lifted the piece of parchment in front of me and quickly read over it. I had thought for a moment to tell Madame Giry of where I really was, in hopes that she would send someone to come and rescue me, but I quickly cast that thought aside. Erik would most likely be reading my letter and I did not care to upset him. After a few minutes of waiting for him to return, I decided to venture out to find him myself.

I silently stood and clutched the letter to my chest, the same fear clung to my thoughts as it had since the moment I came down here. There was just something unsettling about this place.

_Perhaps because you were kidnapped and forced to come here._ I thought bitterly.

But for some strange reason, I was not all too upset about it. I could just think of it like a vacation. I would not have to get up early for rehearsals, nor practice my ballet into the night to catch up with everyone else. I was never a very good dancer, and because of that I always had to practice the routines a little extra to be to Madame's liking. Also, I would not have to deal with Jason. The thought brought a smile to my lips as I thought of all the times he had harassed me as of late. It was obvious he thought he owned me, and could make me do anything he wanted. I did not care for this, but I knew that it was my doing that made him think this. I always abided to his requests without question.

I shook my head in disgust at myself as I left the library in search of my captor. I turned towards my right towards the kitchen and slowly began walking in that direction.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked directly in my ear.

I gasped as I spun around, but seeing it was Erik, I did my best to hide my surprise. He was a good few yards away from me and I had gathered from my acquaintance with him he was quite good at throwing his voice. I smoothed my hands over my dress and took a few steps forward.

"I finished the letter." I said holding it out to him. He snatched it from my grasp and began reading over it. He seemed to be evaluating it, as if I would put some secret message in there. I rubbed my hand over my arm awkwardly waiting for his response. As I did, I noticed the cat again which was rubbing against Erik's ankles. The cat was obviously fond of her owner.

"That's a lovely cat. What do you call it?" I asked politely.

"Ayesha." He replied absent mindedly, still assessing my letter.

"Ayesha…" I repeated, savoring the name like candy. I had always loved cats. I bent down and tucked my legs under my hips as I patted the floor in front of me. "Here Ayesha…here girl. Come on now, I know we got off to a bad start." I crooned, hoping to win the cat's affections. To my surprise, she crept forward. "Come now darling, I won't hurt you…" I smooched to her as she wandered even closer. I held my hand out for her to inspect. She came forward and sniffed my hand before hissing yet again, and lifting her paw. I did not withdraw my palm fast enough and was rewarded by a few scratches over the top of my hand. "Ouch!" I took my hand back and inspected it. They were not deep, nor bleeding but they still hurt. I rubbed my hand and was rewarded by a curious look from Erik.

"She does not like strangers." He said bluntly.

"Thank you for telling me. But it is a tad too late for that warning to help me now!" I countered, glaring up at him from my place on the floor. I received a shocked look from him and I just realized I had talked back to him! I did not apologize though, for he was being impossible. Ayesha seemed to be mocking me as she rubbed against Erik's legs.

Using my palms, I slapped my thighs in an exasperated gesture before slowly getting to my feet. I rocked from my heels to my toes, not exactly sure what to do. Erik still seemed to be scrutinizing my letter and I stood there awkwardly. Finally, he looked up and waved me off with his hand.

"You don't have to stand there."

"Well you have not told me what to do."

"Do you need somebody to tell you what to do?"

I fumed at this. "No, but as you have not told me what I am allowed to do--"

"You may do whatever you want. Read, cook, sleep, or whatever pleases you."

I gave a light nod. "Are you going to the opera house to deliver my letter?"

"Yes…what of it?" He asked sternly.

At his hard tone, I looked down at my feet. "I was just wondering if you would fetch me something from my dormitory."

He gave a tired sigh. "I suppose. What is it?"

"I just want my crocheting."

"Your what?" He asked incredulously.

"My crocheting; with yarn and a little hook?" I asked.

"Oh…yes. Sure." He replied absent mindedly.

My eyes slowly wandered up his body, before stopping at the mask. I could not help but wonder why he wore it. What was he hiding? The left side of his face was unquestionably handsome, so why was the right side covered?

He must have seen me staring because he held my gaze for a moment and I looked down, quite embarrassed.

"There are only two rules here. One is do not try and escape. You will not get very far, because I have traps everywhere. You are quite lucky to not have run into any."

I gave a sheepish nod, still ashamed at my rash actions just to go along with my friends.

"Rule number two is to never question nor touch the mask." He gave me a stern look like my father does when I have done something wrong. "Is this understood?"

"Yes, Erik." I said, trying to with hold the curiosity from my voice. After a few moments of awkward silence, I finally asked, "May I go now?"

"I am not keeping you here." He replied as he folded my letter back in the envelope.

I felt foolish as I walked away. And I finally realized I did not have to act like I was at home, for I was not. It was strange to know that my kidnapper was not as strict as my fiancé. At this thought I emitted a little giggle and I covered my mouth with my hand. It was an exciting thought that even though he had taken me from my home, I could be whoever I wanted. He knew nothing about me and the life I lived.

Perhaps I could use this to my advantage.

-----

I sat curled up on a large chair in the library. A book of the history of France lay open upon my lap. I was reading about the French Revolution, which was one of my favorite things to learn about. For some reason though, I could not concentrate on the words. My thoughts had drifted to Erik.

Why did he wear the mask? Why was he the Opera Ghost when it was obvious he was a man? And why did he live in the bowels of the opera house when he was highly paid every month? He could at least afford a flat. He was a murderer, for many were found dead in the cellars of the opera. So why had he not killed me? Why did he spare my life when he had ended so many others? My dark captor was a mysterious man, and while I was here, I planned to get to know him better.

If he allowed me too.

Though these thoughts swam through my head, I could not help but look at my arm where a bruise mark in the shape of a hand was. As I stroked the sore skin, I sighed with frustration.

"I brought back your--"

I leapt up and the book fell to the ground. I spun to face the intruder. "Erik!" I put a hand upon my wildly beating heart. "You gave me a fright."

"Yes, it is what I typically do." He held out my half finished blue blanket I was in the middle of crocheting.

I smiled and took it with a thank you, before setting it down on the table. To my surprise, Erik picked up a book from the table and sat down at one of the three chairs. He opened the book and began reading. I awkwardly picked up the book I just dropped and walked over to return it to the bookshelf. As I began budging it into the very crowded shelf, it slipped from my grasp and landed on the floor with a loud bang.

I gained the unwanted attention of Erik who gave me an annoyed look.

"Sorry!" I bent down to pick up the book. "Sorry…" I repeated in a mumble when he did not look away. He waved away my apology with his hand before looking down at his book. He then told me I could go back to my room. I believe that was his way of telling me to leave. So I did what he asked, and after grabbing my crocheting, I retreated to the room I was staying in.

-----

I do not know how long I sat on my bed, crocheting the blanket I was working on. My little cousin, Susan, had seen one of the blankets I had made for my mother and begged me for one. I had started it that night and two months later I was only half way done with it. I hoped to have it done in time for her birthday in three weeks. But thinking of my current situation made me wonder if I would be out of here by then.

By the time it was time for dinner, I had rustled up my courage to ask Erik about this. After I sat down in front of my plate of food, I bit my lower lip in thought as he began to leave the room without another word.

"Erik?"

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"When do you think you will allow me to go home?"

"Whenever I know I can trust you."

"How will I do that?" I asked, wanting some reassurance.

"You will think of something." And with that he left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

-----

**Genny's Note: So my cousin is staying here and I stayed up until 4:15 writing this chapter for you guys. So it may not be too great, and I am hoping to edit it when I am not so delirious from a lack of sleep. We will be busy while she is here, because we need to soak up any cousin time we get while she is out here. I may update once next week if I have the time. Well, please review.**

**Crocheting is sort of like knitting but you use a single metal hook instead of two wooden stick, things. Yes, very scientific. You also use a different kind of yarn. **


	5. Left with Alibis

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Five: Left with Alibis  
By Genevieve Lee

**Mengela Daae**: Hehe, it's okay. And thanks for your inspiration. (:  
**Lady Wen**: Madeleine is finally beginning to open up! Can't wait until I can write her spitfire personality!  
**Rose1234579**: I don't like Jason either, but I will admit he is a fun character to write.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews!

-----

"_You will think of something."_

What did that mean? What would I have to do to prove that I would not tell anyone his secret? Not that I could if I wanted to. I had become so lost in the tunnels that night; I could not give anyone directions. What was I to do? Anyone could act trusting, it was just a simple task of being kind and trying to befriend him. How would he be sure I could be trusted? How long until my parents began wondering why I never wrote or called upon Jason?

I sighed rolling over onto my stomach on top of my soft bed. I had no idea to go about this. It would be nice staying here for a little bit to get away from everything, but I was already becoming bored and lonely. Erik was constantly in his music room, or shut away in his own bedroom. I only saw him when he came to tell me my meals were ready. How was he supposed to know if I was trustworthy or not if I saw him ten minutes a day?

_Oh well, let him worry about that._ I chided myself.

I picked up my crocheting and began finishing the row I had started earlier that day. At this rate, this blanket would be done in no time. I let me fingers and the little metal hook work through the yarn.

_Loop, pull through, loop again, and pull through twice._

I repeated the instructions in my head as I continued until I finally began doing it without really thinking.

_Showing I am trustworthy will not be that hard._

Loop.

_Perhaps I could try and speak with him again._

Pull through.

_Maybe he'll let me go if I make a bargain with him?_

Loop again.

_But what do I possibly have that he would want?_

Pull through twice.

I sighed with frustration as I tossed the blanket and ball of yarn aside. I needed to do something that would keep my thoughts away from here or else I may end up crazy. I swung my legs off the bed and slowly ventured out of my room. Although I had left my room many times, I still felt as if I should be cautious when I came out. I glanced around timidly, and seeing there was nobody around, I walked towards the library that had quickly become my favorite room in the house.

I scanned through the thousands of titles, soon finding the section I was looking for. I withdrew the book from the crowded shelf and held it in my hands. I glanced down at the title, and knew this book would help keep me entertained. Seating myself before the chess set that sat in between two armchairs, I opened the book atop it. Passing the boring introduction, I opened to the first chapter.

"'The game of chess is played between two players on a board divided into sixty-four squares, alternating from light to dark, with each player taking it in turns to move one of the pieces. The aim of the game is to checkmate your opponents King.'" I read from the book aloud. Reading out loud always helps me learn things quicker. I had always wanted to learn chess, but no one was ever patient enough to teach me. Jason was a master at it and I had always wanted to play him. He had tried to teach me once, but when I was obligated to say little comments like, "My goodness Jason. When you say it like that you make chess sound like a complicated novel," and bat my eyelashes as Grandma looked on approvingly, it made things quite difficult so I had quit. At least now I had something to fill in the lonely hours here.

I began reading about the different pieces and I set them up correctly on the chess board in front of me.

"'The board is always set up so that each player has the light square on the right-hand side. (**Remember: light on the right**). The queen always stands on the square of her own color. Thus, the light colored queen must stand on the light colored square. A good way of remembering this is the saying: **The queen is a fashionable lady. She likes her dress to match her shoes!****' Oh! That shall help me remember!****" **I said sarcastically to myself as I checked to make sure all the pieces were in the right place. I then began reading about where what pieces could be moved where. After reading about the Pawn, I set the book aside and studied the board for a few moments.

_This is more complicated than I thought._

I bit my lower lip and fiddled with my engagement ring subconsciously as I tried to figure out what I had done wrong. After a few minutes, I had the strange feeling I was being watched. I looked behind me to see Erik standing in the doorway, studying me curiously.

"Teaching yourself to play chess?" He asked as he began striding into the room.

"More like trying to teach myself." I corrected, as I looked down at the book that sat open on my lap. "It is resulting to be quite hopeless." I said as I slipped back on my ring and shut the book with frustrating force.

"Engaged, are you?" Erik asked in an uninterested tone, looking down at my ring I had drawn attention to.

"No, it is just a family heir loom." I replied, surprised at how easily the lie slipped off my tongue. I never told anyone of my engagement unless I had to. The only people at the opera house who knew were Madame Giry, the managers, and my best friend, Brenda. We sat in awkward silence for a moment and finally, Erik reached down and pointed to the queen, which was positioned on one of the squares.

"That is not in the right place. It should be here." He set it on the square a little to the left of it.

"Oh…" I replied dumbly, staring at the board with an evil glare. "This book is not very helpful." I set it on the table so he could see it.

He studied it for only a moment. "I could teach you if you like. Usually a real teacher is more helpful, as you cannot ask the book questions." I rewarded him with a smile of amusement.

_Why did he just look over to see what my reaction was?_

"Very well then. Thank you." I replied politely as he took the seat across from me.

-----

A few hours later, I was a master at chess. That may be an over-exaggerating statement, but I was better than I was before. Erik had calmly explained the moves of each piece and what each piece was. We played a few mock games before playing a real one. Of course I had lost, but I still felt great achievement in playing an actual game.

Erik leaned back. "Well you still have a long way to go, but at least you can play a decent game."

I nodded eagerly. "Do you think perhaps we can play another, after dinner?"

A frown crossed his features and I regretted asking. "I usually work on my music on the evening…"

_And every other time of day_. I thought, but instead replied, "Alright, well then I suppose I can just read."

"Well if you want you could come into my music room for a bit after you eat. I am working on a new piece, and perhaps you would like to hear it?"

Finally, something to do! I smiled and nodded. "I would love to hear some of you compositions." I replied truthfully.

"Alright. Well I shall make your dinner then you may come in when you are finished."

"Wait!" I said before he left the room. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, for I had not seen one piece of food pass his lips the whole time I had been here and this would be my sixth meal.

"I usually only eat one small meal a day." He replied.

"One meal?" I asked incredulously. "Perhaps you could--"

"I also find it difficult for me to eat with my mask on." He then gave me a look that silenced any more questions. I gave a slight nod of understanding before he turned and left the room.

-----

**Genny's Note: So, what do you think of their more causal interaction? Well, please review!! It totally makes my day when I have new reviewers, or old reviewers. It does not matter. Plus, it makes writing a whole lot easier.**


	6. Playing with Fire

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Six: Playing with Fire  
By Genevieve Lee

**Lady Wen**: Soon they will be glimpsing a little into each other's pasts. It will (hopefully) be interesting.  
**AnimeKitty47**: I had no even noticed it was disabled! Thanks for pointing that out, and I just enabled it. And about chess, I cannot remember if it is ever mentioned in any of the books, but I always took Erik as someone who would enjoy a good game. (:

Thank you to my reviewers.

-----

How do I even begin to describe the music Erik has composed? It is completely and utterly indescribable. If I tried, I would have to say it was like one great sob. He seemed to be playing his soul. It was terrifying and wonderful all at once. As I sat on the little divan, trying to think of words to describe it, I could only come up with a few that did not even really come close. There was not yet a word invented for it.

Powerful, extraordinary, stupendous…

Nothing else could come close to describing it. After a while, I felt drained of emotion and asked to be excused. But I was not ready to go to bed quite yet. For a while, I simply wandered around his home mindlessly, not really doing anything. I was simply still trying to calm my nerves after hearing his music. My whole body seemed alive and aware, and I felt like doing something productive, but I could think of nothing.

After a little while longer, I felt it would be best to return to my room. My senses were still buzzing but perhaps if I went to bed, I could calm down a little. I walked over to the music room with the intention of telling Erik good night and let him know I was going to bed. I arrived at the closed door and gave a hesitant knock.

"Erik?" I barley whispered the word.

As predicted, he did not answer, so I tried the door. Finding it unlocked, also predictable because he probably had not left his seat at the organ since I had left, I opened it carefully and stepped inside.

He was hunched up against his organ, playing with even more passion than I had seen earlier that night. No sheet music sat in front of him, and I realized he was playing my memory. I smoothed my skirts down awkwardly, hoping he would notice me, but he did not. And eventually, I did not notice him either, for I was so wrapped up in his music. This was different than what he had played me tonight. This music was…_sensual_.

I felt myself being drawn to it, and now thinking back I probably looked like an open-mouthed imbecile. But at that moment, I did not care. My only focus was to get closer to the music, get closer to the sound that was causing my ears such pleasure.

I did not get very far.

I must have made a sound, either that or he felt my presence. For suddenly, he swung around at me, his hair tossed about his face carelessly. His eyes, oh I will never forget his eyes. They swelled with so much anger I found myself taking unconscious steps backwards. He stood up from the bench so abruptly it toppled over to the ground. He then began stalking towards me and I backed up. I was terrified at that moment. Suddenly I did remember he was the Opera Ghost, my kidnapper, and a _murderer_.

"What were you doing?" He hissed in my face once I was cornered between the wall and his skeletal figure.

"I…I was just…" I stuttered like a complete fool. "I just…came…c-c-ame in-n to-"

"Silence!"

I obeyed. I was not able to get a coherent phrase out anyway I was shaking so badly.

"Don't you know that music was to not be heard by human ears?" He yelled; his trembling breaths shook his frame. "How dare you invade my privacy! You little…" He seemed to be searching for a word that described how despicable I was in his eyes at that moment. He could not seem to come up with one, so I interjected.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." I barley breathed the phrase.

He then began pacing the room, mumbling under his breath and then shouting insults at me. I dared not leave, not wanting to fuel his anger more. I shook and sobbed like a young child. I pressed my hands to my chest, burying my hands in them as the sobs racked my frame. I just wanted to leave. I had never wanted to be home as much as I did in that moment. Finally he said he would be much obliged if I left, which I hastily ran to do.

Upon reaching my room, I slammed my door shut and with clumsy fingers, fastened the bolt I had noticed upon first arriving. Backing up into my bed, I collapsed on its softness. I curled into the smallest ball I could manage and after what seemed like hours of laying awake in the fearful darkness, I fell asleep with Erik's music ringing in my ears.

-----

I awoke the next morning with nothing but dread in my heart. Today I would have to face Erik and most likely his anger.

_It is not as if I knew…_ I defended myself quietly. _In fact, I do not think he has any right to be mad._

Anger at his actions then filled my fear as I sat up in the bed. I looked down at my wrinkled dress and sighed. I had not changed and I did not have many gowns to choose from down here. I smoothed my hands over the wrinkles and gave a frustrated noise when it did not help. I swung my legs out of the bed and caught sight of a note on my nightstand. I picked up the parchment and saw my name written on the front in Erik's handwriting. With trembling fingers, I hastily opened, anxious to see what he had to say.

_Mademoiselle Taylor,_

_I offer you my apologies for what happened in my music room last night. I sometimes find I cannot control my temper and when provoked, I can do nothing with it. I will be out today, tending to matters at the opera and making sure no suspicions have come up at your sudden disappearance. Please take this as a token of my apologies and have a good day._

_-Erik _

Take what as a token? There was nothing attached to the letter. I glanced around and then saw that on my wardrobe sat a huge bouquet of lilies. My breath caught in my throat at the kind gesture and the beauty of the flowers. Lilies had always been my favorite flower. Did he know that or was it a simple coincidence? It mattered not, because with a girlish squeal I jumped up and ran over to where the flowers were. I fingered the silky petals and then dropped my head to smell their sweet scent.

"Completely forgiven…" I mumbled as I set them on my nightstand. I took his letter and put it into a drawer in my nightstand where his note from the first day was. I felt like I wanted to keep them, so when I was back at the surface world, I could remind myself this wasn't some crazy dream.

-----

By my seventh day with Erik, things had fallen into routine. I would wake up and eat my breakfast that was already set out, then spend the morning crocheting or reading. I would then eat lunch and sometime during the afternoon Erik would work on me with chess, then we would eat dinner. I had coaxed him into eating his dinner with me. I had started preparing dinner so he could compose, and I always make sure to cut his food into tiny pieces to make it easier for him to eat with his mask on.

Although I was enjoying my vacation, as I had come to call it, I missed the outside world terribly. I was also becoming dreadfully bored with the same routine. What did thrill me is everyday, I could feel Erik opening up to me. We did not have any outbursts like that one night, but if I even asked him a question relating to him at all he would draw into himself again. It was always isolation with him, and I knew it was something I was determined to change.

Even the Opera Ghost deserves friends.

During lunch today, he discovered I was interested in learning about the French government. He vowed to bring me one of his best history books after dinner and we would discuss it. I could feel the excitement bubbling in me at the anticipation. It was nice to finally have someone to discuss these things with.

Despite the warnings going off in my brain, I felt myself drawn to Erik everyday. Not like I was to his music, but to himself as a person. I could actually see us becoming friends, but keeping such an arrangement after I was released could prove to be quite difficult.

"No matter," I said to myself as I set out the dinner plates. "I am bound to be here for several more days at least."

-----

"I personally think Napoleon did a fantastic job of running our country." Erik said bluntly.

I could feel my jaw drop as I set the book I was reading aloud aside. "If you like a power-hungry pigs." I stated.

"Sometimes the best leaders are power-hungry."

"Perhaps, but not Monsieur Bonaparte." I retaliated.

"And why not?"

I picked up the book and flipped through a few pages. "'Napoleon decided on a military career when he was a child, winning a scholarship to a French military academy. His meteoric rise shocked not only France but all of Europe, and his military conquests threatened the stability of the world.' That's why." I said, shutting the book with an end-of-conversation _snap_.

"If you insist." He replied, leaning back in his chair, a playful glint in his eye.

"Oh, I do." I said with a impish grin.

We sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence until Erik finally cleared his throat.

"Madeleine?"

"Yes?"

"I was going to go to the roof for a breath of fresh air…" He trailed off and I could not contain my excited smile. "Would you care to join me?"

Oh, a chance to go outside! How could I resist? "I'd love to." I breathed. "It seems forever since I have been outside."

He then stood and nodded. "Alright, but go get a shawl. It will probably be quite cold outside."

I nodded and eagerly accepted, dashing off to my room.

-----

**Genny's Note: Is that some affection I see? Hmm…**

**Well please review. (:**


	7. An Outside Visit

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Seven: An Outside Visit  
By: Genevieve Lee

**Lady Wen**: Thank you so much for your support! (: And yes, Erik did earn quite the acceptance from Maddy after the lilies.  
**Gaara6:** Ich spreche kleine Deutsch. Deutsch ist meine lieblings klasse nicht. Und danke (: Du gemachst geschicht mir.  
**AnimeKitty47**: Yes, if it were being told through his POV, he would say roses are Christine so he opted for lilies. hehe.  
**Rose1234579**: Thank you very mcuh! I am glad you are enjoying it!  
**Leia**: Wow. Thanks!! Your review made me smile! And now that "Pursuit" is completed, this story will have my full attention.

Thank you all to my reviewers!

-----

After Erik was sure I was dressed warm enough, we began our journey to the outside world.

"Stay with me at all times. Do not get lost or try and bolt." He had said before we left, giving me an even stare.

After all this time he still thought I was going to try and escape. Not only did I know it was a foolish thing to do, I also felt like I did not really want to. Instead of saying this though, I gave Erik my word and he walked over to one of the dark tunnels and I hastily ran after him. Soon, we were in impossible darkness and I could not see a thing. It did not help that Erik made absolutely no sound, so it made it even more difficult to follow him. I would hear the occasional _swoosh_ of his cape when he turned the corner, but that was about it. Soon, I heard nothing at all and I reached my hands in front on me, hoping to catch the material of his cloak, but my hands grabbed nothing as I stumbled blindly forward.

"Erik?" I questioned the darkness, only to not hear a reply. I began shaking as I realized I had done exactly what he told me not to do.

I had lost him.

I began walking forward, seeming to trip over things that were not really there, all the while keeping my hands directly in front of me, as to avoid hitting a wall, or Erik for that matter.

"Erik!" I whispered harshly into the darkness. After a few minutes of mindless wandering, he finally came.

"I thought I told you to follow me!" Erik hissed at me.

I stumbled backwards in surprise. "I would follow you if I could bloody see you!" I gasped in surprise, trying to stop myself. But it was too late. I cursed. "Sorry…" I mumbled, very embarrassed.

To my surprise, Erik responded with quite the sarcastic comment. "You bloody well should be!" But I could hear the amusement in his voice.

Trying to get his mind off my ill manners, I said, "Here, give me your hand."

"What?" Came his skeptical reply.

I sighed with impatience. "Give me your hand so I don't get lost again." I explained. It was quiet for a moment, and when Erik made no move I murmured something under my breath and fumbled around in the dark for a moment. Finally, I grabbed his hand with my own. "There." Finally, we continued our journey. After several more minutes of walking I rasped an incoherent phrase to Erik. He stopped and looked at me, or at least I think he did.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"How much longer? My legs hurt."

"Not too much. Now come on!" He began walking, pulling a stumbling me behind him. True to his word, we arrived at a door many minutes later. He slowly opened it, and I walked through.

To my relief, my face was met with a cool breeze and I squealed excitedly. I ran out, forgetting about Erik. The fresh air stained my cheeks red and I spun around for a few minutes, before plopping down towards the edge of the roof. I looked over the edge to be met with the startling height we were on. I sighed and let myself fall over backwards so I was lying on my back. I closed my eyes and savored the fresh air in my lungs and the coolness on my face. Soon, I felt Erik standing over me. I opened my eyes and let out a girlish giggle.

"It feels nice out here!"

"That was to be expected." He replied.

I ignored his passivity and rolled over on my stomach. I crawled over to the edge and looked down at the ground that seemed so far away. "I've never been up here." I didn't receive a reply; good thing I did not expect one. "Brenda and I wanted to come up here once, but Madame caught us before we made it." I giggled. Soon, I heard Erik's footsteps retreating to the other side of the roof, as if trying to seek some silence. I did not stop him. I rolled back over on my back and looked at the stars. You could not see too many, for there were a few clouds scattered about.

I still enjoyed the view though. The small breeze combined with the fresh air seemed to be making me sleepy. My eyes began to droop before I would quickly jerk awake. I rolled over on my side and gave a contented sigh. I do not know how I fell asleep on the concrete of the roof, but I did. The last thing I remember was Erik lifting me into his arms before I finally slipped away into unconsciousness.

-----

I awoke the next morning, my thoughts clouded of how I had gotten there. I did not remember getting ready for bed…

But then I remembered I had fallen asleep on the roof.

_Erik must have carried me back_… I thought with a blush as I disentangled myself from the sheets. I sat up and observed myself in the mirror. My wavy hair was quite messy, sticking this way and that. My eyes looked heavy with sleep and I had pillow imprints on my left cheek. I then studied what I was wearing. I had worn another gown to bed and it was wrinkled, just like my other one! I groaned, for I did not have many more to go.

_Well did you expect Erik to carry you back _and_ change you into your nightgown?_ I thought before I could stop myself.

I shook the thought from my head before getting ready. I drew some water and took a quick bath before twisting my hair into a bun, and getting dressed. I studied myself in the mirror again before heading out. Some shorter strands had escaped my bun and framed my face. It seemed no matter how hard I tried, some always fell loose. My green eyes looked blood shot, which I figured was from a lack of sleep. I shook my head as I decided to stop scrutinizing my appearance. I slowly wandered from my room and saw Erik setting my breakfast tray on the table. It was a strange occurrence. Usually he was already composing by the time I came out. Perhaps I had woken up earlier.

"Good morning Erik." I said cheerfully as I made my way into the kitchen area.

His head shot up. "Good morning Madeleine. You are up early." He commented.

"I suppose I am. Either that or you are running late." I teased playfully.

"I doubt that." He countered, though I did not miss the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This brought my attention, once again, to his mask. Thoughts immediately flew through my head at an alarming pace. Why did he wear it? What was he hiding? Was it nothing, and simply so I did not tell anyone what he really looked like?

He must have noticed me staring, because he cleared his throat and with an evil look said, "Enjoy your breakfast." He then left curtly from the room.

I inwardly cursed myself. Why could I not stop wondering and staring? At that moment, I decided to never question nor stare at it again until he was ready. Not that I was ever brave enough to ask him about it anyways. Instead of remaining with these thoughts, I crossed the rest of my way to the kitchen and moved the chair so I could sit down. I did, and when I finally took the lid off of my tray, my breath caught in my throat as I looked what lay on the there. There was the usual plate of food, but also scattered around it were several lilies. I caught sight of a little piece of paper tucked under the plate. I gently lifted it up, like it was a piece of fragile glass. I unfolded it and written across it in his elegant print was, "One for everyday you have been here." I looked down and counted, and there were nine. Had it really been that long?

I sighed as I scooped them up all carefully in my hand, and sticking the paper in-between my lips so I could make it all in one trip, I walked back to my room and opened the drawer on my nightstand where the other two notes from Erik were. I dropped the third in and let the lilies gently follow. Why did I feel like I had to keep everything Erik gave me? Was I starting to care about my kidnapper? It was a strange feeling really. I was closer with him than I was to my own fiancée. I knew I could not eat without apologizing and thanking Erik. But what was I going to say.

_I am sorry for staring at your mask. By the way, why do you wear it?_

Certainly not! Perhaps I should just not mention it at all. That would probably be best. I made my way from my room and to the door of his music room. Surprisingly, I heard no music coming from behind the door. Odd…

I knocked loudly, as I had always done since I last snuck in there. There was a muffled "come on" from the other side and I slowly turned the knob. Erik had his back to me at the organ and he was writing away furiously on a piece of sheet music. "Erik…?" I said, hoping desperately to retrieve his attention. To my pleasure, he turned to face me.

"Yes, my dear?" He said, though looking annoyed at the interruption.

"I just wanted to thank you for the lilies. They were beautiful." I smiled.

He nodded. "It is just a little token of thanks for being so patient." I nodded and turned to leave him with his music. That of which he looked thankful.

-----

That night after dinner, Erik left me for his music and I retired to the library. A book of poetry lay open on my lap, but I could not concentrate on any of the words. My thoughts were swarmed with thoughts of Jason. I could not help to think what my life with him would lead. I was to be married to him in seven months, on the eve of my eighteenth birthday. I could not help but dread the day. I wanted to marry a man that was nothing like him.

Even if I could find a suitable replacement in time, my parents were in love with Jason. Mostly because around them he was charming and funny, everything he was not when we were alone. When we were alone he was tyrannical and always belittled me. He believed that since I was a woman, I was not smart enough to partake in conversations that weren't ladylike. Such things like business and government, two things I know I could outsmart many men if we had to take a test on it.

But because of being a woman, I would never be given the chance. He never took any of my opinions seriously. When he insulted me, it was logical for me to retaliate. Right…?

I always tried to defend myself, to show him I was not as feeble minded as the women he was used to. But he always shot me down and soon I learned to just keep quiet about it. If I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, I should at least be on his good side.

But that was another thing.

Why did my parents find it suitable to sell my like a prized cow? I later learned that Jason was paying ten thousand francs for my hand in marriage, though I know my parents would have sold me for less. It was insulting really, to be literally _sold_ to someone for the rest of your life. Of course my parents had not told me this. I had found out from the servants. _The servants!_ Apparently I was not honored with the knowledge of my own life.

It was disgusting really, how I was expected to just sit there and take all of this without a word. It was hard to keep silent about it, but I knew there was nothing I could really do. That is the moment it hit me.

_There _was_ nothing I could do._

In seven months I would be Madame De'lorme and in a year I could even be pregnant. The thought of being intimate with him and giving him the greatest gift a woman could give made me sick. That is when I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks. I could not let my life become this! I just couldn't! How could my parents do this to me?

Soon sobs were racking my frail body and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I also shook from anger, but my mind was flooded with confusion. I was suffering so many emotions at the moment I was in agony. I felt my body go numb as I continued thinking, just thinking of what was going to become of me.

"Madeleine!" I heard my name being barked.

I looked up to see Erik standing over me.

"I have called your name at least three times now. What is wrong?"

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered trying to control my breathing.

"What's wrong?" He asked more firmly. When I did not respond he kneeled down next to me. "You cannot sit here sobbing and tell me everything is alright."

New tears welled in my eyes as I realized he was right. My hiccups and sharp breathing returned as I uttered a few phrases that contained the words "Jason", "my parents", "being sold", and many other mumbles. I knew Erik could not understand me, but I was grateful. I could not even begin to describe what I was feeling in that moment. Finally, I collapsed in his arms and he rocked me back and forth, making shushing noises and rubbing my back. It did not help though. After it looked like I would not stop crying any time soon, Erik slowly began to sing.

The beauty in his voice halted my whimpers, and was replaced by my shaky breathing and the occasional hiccup. He continued singing and he slowly pulled away and took my hands. He guided me to my feet before slowly walking out of the room. My hands were still in his so I followed. He continued singing as we entered my room. He helped me into bed and the he then sang until I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-----

**Genny's Note: Thank you all for being so patient! I decided it would be best to do one story at a time and now that "Pursuit" is complete, I can focus everything on this! Thank you to those who remained loyal to this story even during the break! Also, if you did not notice, I changed all the chapter names, because face it. They were crap. Hehe. I just put my Ipod of shuffle and found songs that had to do with that chapter. But please review! (:  
**


	8. Lessons Learned

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Eight: Lessons Learned  
By: Genevieve Lee

**Lady Wen**: Thanks for your inspiration. And I am really excited now that she is showing more of her personality.  
**Passed Over**: Tust me. There is a reason he does not know about Jason. Think of how it will affect everything later...I love evil plotting! (:  
** Rose123579**: Hahahaha, a fat jerk. That made me giggle. And yes, her parents are not the nicest people around.  
** Leia**: Thank you very much! And I did have an amazing time at Disneyland! Hehe.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

-----

I woke up with flames at my cheeks. I had embarrassed myself last night! I gave a groan as I threw the covers from my legs and stood up. Erik probably thought me a fool. I glanced at Ayesha who was curled up at the corner of my bed.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I asked her in an angry tone. But she did not even look up. I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it away from my face. I glanced at the small clock that was near the door. I sighed, it was already well past noon. I had slept longer than intended. I almost dreaded seeing Erik, but I knew I would have to face him eventually. I wanted to thank him for taking care of me the night before. I quickly dressed and tied my hair up into a messy style. I had found that I did not care too much of my appearance when around Erik. Maybe because I knew he did not care?

Shaking these off, I opened my door and practically fell through at my haste to get to Erik. I quickly tried to compose myself. I straightened my gown and glanced around in a nonchalant way. If Erik were there, I had no doubt he would laugh at me. But to my disappointment and relief, he was not. I could feel my lips pull into a pout as I finished glancing around the house, but I saw no one. I turned to begin going back to my room when a voice caught my attention.

"Madeleine, I'm in here." Erik's voice came from the library.

Had I made that much noise? I smiled softly to myself knowing I did not have to make much noise for Erik to notice me. What was it about him that made me smile and blush constantly? I could feel my cheeks flaming as I walked into the library. Erik was seated at a chair with an open book in his hands, but his eyes were on me.

"Not composing today?" I asked simply.

"No, I felt I could not concentrate this morning." He responded and I gave a silent nod. "You slept late today."

I clasped my hands in front of me awkwardly. "I suppose I was quite worn." I paused for a moment. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." I said, putting it simply.

He nodded. "If I may be privileged, what made you so upset?" He looked genuinely concerned and for a moment, a raging battle went on in my mind.

I could tell him about Jason, and how my parents had basically sold me to him. I could…yet I had always felt I did not anyone to know about Jason. Even Erik.

Especially Erik! Why did I feel like I did not want him to know of me having a fiancée? I had never wanted people to know about Jason because he was a terrible man and I did not want to have to explain how I had become his fiancée. I was ashamed of the truth myself. But I did not want to tell Erik for different reasons. Finally I decided on what I thought would be best under the circumstances.

"I don't know if I am ready to talk about it quite yet." It wasn't a lie at all. It was the full and complete truth. Hopefully Erik would take it well. I finally glanced down at him to see his reaction. I thought I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes, but he covered it up quite well.

He gave a light nod. "Yes, I know it is difficult to talk about things that cause you pain."

I gave a light smile and mumbled "thanks" before taking a seat across from him. "So why aren't you composing today?" I asked curiously. I had never seen a day where he was doing anything besides composing at this hour.

"Well in all honesty I was worried about you."

"Oh…" I looked down at my lap, starting to feel bad for not confining in him.

He seemed to realize it. "Madeleine, you do not have to feel guilt over not telling me."

I smiled. "Thank you Erik."

He nodded as I played with the hem of my dress. "So, I have been wondering, how is the opera going right now?"

He looked relived to move onto a more neutral subject. "I was up there earlier today and it is going quite well. Opening night is tomorrow."

"Really? Have I been here that long?"

"Almost two weeks." He responded matter-of-factly.

"Truly?" I sighed. "It does not seem that long. My time here has actually gone quite quickly."

"Are you enjoying yourself here?" Erik asked in an innocent tone, but the look of urgency in his eyes betrayed him.

In all honesty, I did miss my life back at the dormitories. I missed my friends and the long but rewarding rehearsals. I had enjoyed being down here with Erik though.

_And it was all because of a stupid dare._

I felt like he was the only man who took me seriously. Here, I felt I could voice my opinion and not worry about being shot down just because I was a woman. I did not like to admit it, even to myself, but I felt like I was beginning to care for my kidnapper.

_Funny. I thought I had stopped thinking of him that way._

I glanced up at him with humor in my eyes as I watched him squirm, waiting for my answer. Half of me enjoyed seeing him nervous over what my response might be, but the other side of me, the nicer side, insisted I answer right away to be kind.

So I smiled and nodded. "Yes Erik. I have enjoyed my time here very much."

I could hear him give an audible sigh of relief and I smiled in spite of myself. Deciding to change the subject, I asked, "So what are you up to this morning, um, afternoon?" I asked, correcting myself quickly.

"Well I was probably going to compose, and if you wanted to, you can come in and listen for a while." He offered.

The memory of my last encounter with his music flashed in my mind. I remembered the chilling and haunting melody of his work that I was not meant to hear, how angry he got when I did…

"Do not worry. It will not be like last time." He said in a hurried tone, as if reading my mind.

I nodded slowly, not particularly wanting to, but I knew he would enjoy my company. It could do us both some good. "Sure, I would love to."

"Well, let me fix you something to eat--"

"I do not find myself particularly hungry." I said, cutting him off.

He gave me a stern look. "It is well past noon, and you should at least eat a little."

Something about the tone in his voice reminded me of a scolding father. "If it pleases you Erik, I will eat something." I did my best not to laugh, but as soon as he turned his back, I let my face erupt in a humorous smile. I followed him into the kitchen where I let him fix me some jam and bread, which I hastily ate. Finally when he was sure I would not faint from hunger, I followed him into his music room.

"Do you want to hear anything particular?" He asked as he sat on his piano bench and straightened the music sheets that were scattered about.

I took a seat near him in a small chair and shrugged. "It matters not to me, play whatever you want." I adjusted my skirts as I waited for him to begin.

In all honesty I was expecting a haunting tune, like the ones I had heard some many times drifting from his music room. I was surprised to hear a lighter melody, but that was still astonishing nonetheless. Somehow I knew it was his own work. I closed my eyes and let the music flood through me and I swayed slightly along with it. I felt almost like I could touch the music as it swarmed around me. I stayed in this position long after the music faded.

"Madeleine?" Erik asked me with uncertainty.

I let my eyes flutter open. "Erik, where did you learn to play like that?" I asked, my annoying curiosity getting in the way again.

Erik stiffened, as he always did whenever I asked questions about him. "I taught myself." He replied in a tone that told me the conversation was over.

I did not persist, but instead said, "That is incredible." And it was. I had always struggled with piano as a young girl and I had a teacher! I could not imagine teaching myself!

"You are apart of the chorus, correct?"

I nodded. "The ballet, also" I added. He gave me a strange look, for not many people did both. "My family needs the extra money." I explained, hoping he would not insist in knowing more. Luckily, he returned the favor and asked nothing of my family, only gave a nod of understanding.

"So you sing, I presume?"

I felt my cheeks flush pink. "Well…yes…I mean I am not good. I have never had a teacher, just kind of learned from being at the Royal Opera House then here."

"The Royal Opera House in England?" He questioned.

I nodded. "We moved here a little over a year ago, and I came here after it was finished being repaired." I saw Erik stiffen at that, but he made no reference to it.

He turned his back to me and played a few scales as if thinking for a moment. "Would you, sing for me?" He asked cautiously, his back still facing me.

"I…um…" I had never liked singing in front of people. Being a part of the chorus, I was never picked on to sing alone and I hardly sang in front of anyone. In short, I was shy about my singing voice and sometimes only moved my lips during rehearsals or performances instead of actually singing. The fact that Erik asked me to sing for him terrified me, especially after hearing what a wonderful singing voice he had last night. "…Sure." I finally finished, not wanting to offend him.

He nodded and I stood and walked over to stand beside his piano bench. I suddenly wished I had not tightened my corset so tight.

_Oh well, there was nothing I could do now. _

Erik began playing the simple scales again, and I did them, as they were the same ones the maestro used before every rehearsal. I could hear my voice shaking, which is how nervous I was. I also knew I was singing too soft.

After about a minute Erik motioned for me to stop and he stood and walked behind me. I glanced over at him nervously. He laid a hand on the small of my back and pushed, forcing me to stand taller. He tilted my head up before going and sitting down at the piano.

"Try again."

I realized he was trying to teach me so I did as he said. His simple request in asking me to sing turned into a two-hour lesson. He was a very good teacher, for lack of a better word. I felt I had improved very much in those short two hours. All right, perhaps it was a very _long_ two hours, but I appreciated this.

Once he told me we were done, I smiled. "That was a very good lesson Erik! Have you taught anyone before?" He was so good at it; I could not have been his first student.

He let out a shuttering sigh as he organized his music sheets. "Once, I have taught one other time in my life." I nodded before excusing myself to get something to drink for my dry throat.

-----

After dinner that night, Erik was working on me with my chess since the time we usually did it had been occupied with a singing lesson today.

"Check mate." Erik sat back in his chair.

I blew through my lips and pulled them into a mock-pout. "I feel I am not getting any better at this!" I wanted to be able to beat Jason the next time I saw him. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

"Yes, well do not worry. You will learn, and you are doing better than when you started. Because when you began, you did not know how to play at all."

I shook my head, knowing he had a point. Not that I would ever admit that to him. I began rearranging the pieces to their starting position. "I challenge you again!"

I looked up and saw he had raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am quite sure of it actually! Unless you are afraid I will beat you…"

"I think not!" And with that we launched into another game.

After a few minutes I smiled as I said, "Check mate!"

Erik glanced incredulously at the board and then looked up strangely at me. "You did not win!"

I grinned. "I know…I just wanted to say it!"

Erik shook his head as he took his next move. When the game was almost completele, both of us were shook from our stupor at various sounds coming from the lake. My eyes widened as I looked through the door at what the noise could possibly be.

Erik jumped up from his seat, forgetting about the game. "Madeleine, go to your room and bolt the door!"

The fact that he was nervous made me scared. "Erik! What is--"?

"Madeleine. Go." His stern voice had me rise to my feet and quickly shuffle from the room and do as he asked. I latched the door shut with shaking hands before pressing my ear against the door. I was not about to let this be a mystery to me!

It was quiet for several minutes and I figured that Erik had gone to investigate. Soon though, I heard voiced coming back towards the lair. One belonged to Erik.

"I told you Nadir! You will find nothing here!"

"You cannot blame me for wondering, with your record!" This voice I did not recognize.

"Do you think I wanted another episode of Christine repeated?"

"I was hoping not, but all the signs point to you!"

"How so?"

"The note that Mademoiselle Taylor wrote said she was visiting her family to help tend for a sick cousin. Then, today her mother comes to call upon her! We then found out she has no cousin living at her home!"

Oh no! My mother had come to call upon me! And no doubt she had Jason with her! I was silently relived I had missed their visit. I was also curious about how Erik was going to get out of this.

"I told you Daroga, she probably ran off. I had nothing to do with it!"

"Then you will not mind me checking your home for--"

"You will _not_ search my home because of your silly suspicions."

I heard the other man sigh. "Fine Erik, but if you had anything to do with this--"

"You'll what?" Erik challenged.

"Goodnight Erik."

Then I heard retreating footsteps.

With a rush of adrenaline, I ran to my bed and sat upon it, trying to look innocent. Just as I heard his approaching footsteps I also heard him call to me to unlock the door. I stood from the bed and did that, opening it to Erik.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Everything is fine. Just an old pestering friend of mine decided to visit."

I gave a light nod, not wanting to say anything for fear I would give away that I overheard everything.

"You should get some sleep. If it is alright with you, I would like to teach you some more tomorrow."

I tilted my head to the side every so slightly. "Chess?"

"No, singing." He paused. "Why do you want to learn chess anyways?"

I smiled. "I have my reasons."

He nodded, apparently that was enough of an answer for him. "Well good night." He began walking away.

"Good night Erik." I began shutting my door before Erik's voice rang out again.

"And Madeleine?" He paused. "Next time you are eavesdropping you might want to be a little more discreet."

With that he went his music room and I shut the door, furiously blushing.

-----

**Genny's Note: I started school yesterday. Dropped Musical Theatre today. Really, really sad that I had to do that. But I do not have time to be in our school's musical this year. Oh well. Maybe next year (: Anywho, please review!**

** Haha. That rhymed.**

**Ohh, and don't worry, Madeleine is not turning into another singing goddess Christine. That will become more clear in the next chapter.**


	9. Grim Goodbye

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Nine: Grim Goodbye  
By: Genevieve Lee

--

"_Do you think I wanted another episode of Christine repeated?" What is heavens could that mean? Who was Christine? What happened to her?_

"And most importantly, what does that have anything to do with me?" I asked aloud, working a brush through my wet hair. I gripped halfway up as I tore into a particularly nasty knot. I wished Brenda were here. She was so good at uncovering hidden meanings and I always went to her for advice; she always knew what to do! I sighed as I set the brush down and grabbed a towel. I began to rub it urgently over my hair, hoping to make it dry quicker.

After a few minutes of this I set it aside and brushed through it one more time then I stared at myself in the mirror. I did not feel like putting it up today, so deciding to leave it down I began to get dressed. If I was correct, this was my eleventh day here. I wondered if my friends had uncovered the true reason why I was gone. After all, they had sent me to the cellars where the Opera Ghost, no Erik, was. Then I had disappeared with a sketchy note being sent in my place. Also, there was at least one person who was suspicious of Erik, which was the strange man who was here last night. My mother had come to call upon me, and I was not there. Everyone believed I was with her, so more than one person had to be suspicious. What had they said to my mother to ease her mind, or had they simply come out with it that I was supposed to be with her?

I was enjoying my time here with Erik, but I did want to see what was going on in my absence. I hoped no one would have to find out where I really was. I would then have to answer endless questions about my stay down here.

I tightened my corset, making myself short of breath without meaning to. I gasped as I laid my hands on my stomach before loosening it. Was I developing feelings for him? It was absurd really. I was engaged and when he released me we would probably never see each other again. He was just one of the many people who passed through my life who would hold little significance in the future.

"But that is not how I want it!" I told my reflection as I adjusted my dress that I had just slipped into. I did not want to never see him again. As I stood in the quiet, I listened to the sounds of Erik in the next room. I then heard him setting my breakfast tray down then go into the music room.

I opened my door and cautiously went out. After being caught eavesdropping the night before, I was not really ready to see Erik, for fear of being lectured. How he knew I was there was a mystery to me. I was sure I had made no noise at all, yet he knew. Perhaps he saw my shadow under the door? I shook my head, deciding to not try and figure out how he knew, because I probably never would.

I sat down at the kitchen table and poked at my food a bit, eating a few bites. I rearranged the food on my plate so it looked like I had eaten more than I did.

When I was positive I was not going to eat anymore I stood from the table and cleaned my dishes before carefully placing them into the cupboards that were in the corner. After I did this, I stood for a moment wondering what I should do next. Erik had said he wanted to teach me in singing again, but I could hear him pounding away on his beloved instrument behind the closed door. If he was going to continue the lesson, it would not be for a while.

I finally decided to explore. I had only seen what I figured to be about half the house, and there were many closed doors in which I had not ventured. I figured now would be as good a time as ever, since Erik was occupied. I had noticed he sleeps very little, and when he does it is for brief periods of time. This was probably one of the only chances I would get.

I walked from the kitchen to begin my little adventure. I walked over to one of the closed doors, and cautiously looked over my shoulder before I let my hand find the doorknob. I turned it only to discover it was locked. I pouted, because now I was very curious to know what was so important in there that he had to lock the door.

I sighed as I left that doorway and walked by the library, then my room and then to another room I had never been in. The door was slightly ajar, and I decided it was Erik's bedroom. I had seen him go in there to sleep, so it was quite obvious what it was. Again, I looked over my shoulder before I let my shoe lightly tap it open. As the door creaked into the room, I walked in, only to back out startled.

Inside the room sat a wooden coffin! What in the world was a coffin doing in there?

I felt shivers go up my spine as I slowly gathered my bearings and walked back in. I just had to see what was in it. There were many candles lit around it, giving it a very eerie glow. I sucked in a breath as I slowly leaned over to look inside. To my relief, it was empty. I suppose I half expected to see a body in there, as that was what coffins were typically used for. This could not possibly be Erik's bedroom. There was no bed! Perhaps the locked room really was his bedroom. I took a closer inspection of the room only to see that all of Erik's clothes were in here.

This was his bedroom.

Erik slept in a coffin.

A sense of spookiness settled over me and fear pushed itself on my chest. What had possessed Erik to sleep in a coffin? I stood in the corner of the room, just staring at it. I could not keep my eyes away from it. I knew I had to get out of there before I was discovered so I backed out and shut the door, leaving it cracked open just as I had found it. I stopped to listen outside the music room, and heard him still working.

I sighed in relief. Sometimes Erik was so sneaky, popping up out of no where, that I suspected I was going to be caught. Luckily, he had let his guard down for a while. After I was sure he did not know what I had been up to, I left to go choose a book to calm my nerves until Erik was ready for me.

--

The coffin finally left my mind after a while, and it seemed I had almost forgotten it when I was asked to come into the music room by Erik. I assumed we were going to resume my new area of lessons. He left once we got in there, saying he needed something.

I nodded and while awaiting his return I sat at his bench by the piano. He had an organ in there too, but I assumed he preferred the piano when it came to lessons, but he preferred the organ for everything else.

I stroked the keys absentmindedly before beginning to pay a simple melody. It was something I had picked up from the maestro. Soon, Erik was back. I stood from the bench so he could sit.

"Do you play piano?" he asked. He had obviously heard me playing the simple tune.

I shook my head as I stood next to the bench. "No, I wanted to when I was younger. My father said he did not want to waste his money on something so...," I thought of the exact words he used. "..._simple minded_. I think my mother wanted me to take them, but she would never stand up to my father." I felt awful memories rushing back to me as I thought of the hidden meaning of what I had just said, and I shook my head to rid of them.

"That is pitiful. Piano is not simple minded."

"I know."

Instead of replying, we launched into another exhausting two and half hour lesson. I did not find myself particularly enjoying myself, mostly because Erik seemed short today.

"No, that was wrong! Stand straighter!"

I sighed as I stood straighter. "I bloody cannot breathe when I stand this straight. You would know that if you ever wore a corset!" I said, knowing it helped to bend a little to breathe better.

"The corset is something that should have never existed if it limits women from singing. Now, again!" he commanded.

I mumbled something but started to sing when the cue came on. He stopped playing only after a few lines. He swiveled around to face me.

"Why can you not hit that note?"

I threw down the manuscripts he handed me. "I am trying my hardest!" I said as I shook the loose leaves of paper away that had landed on my bare feet.

"It is no wonder you are just in the chorus!"

I felt my jaw slowly drop from its natural place. "Well I am sorry I am not a song goddess! If I am so horrible, then you should not waste your time with me!" I then turned on my heels and left the room. How dare he say that to me! I was proud to be in the chorus, and the way he had said it made it sound like it was a bad thing. He was trying to make me feel like his inferior and I would not tolerate that! I had enough of that in my life! I was sick of people belittling me!

I was fuming by the time I had crossed the hall and was at my room. I opened the door, and to underline how angry I was, I slammed it shut behind me. I bolted the door closed banning Erik from this space. I walked over to my bed and sat down, holding a pillow to my abdomen as I laid my chin on the upper part that was at my chest.

My stomach growled as it reminded me I had not eaten lunch and it was probably after noon. I ignored it as I stared angrily at my door as if it was the cause of all my problems. I did not know why what Erik had said to be made me so angry. Perhaps it was because I worked harder than everyone to keep my place. I was never very good at singing or dancing, and so to keep both positions, I had to practice when everyone else was relaxing just to be even with their talent.

It resulted in me usually being very tired, but I always felt great satisfaction in feeling like my practicing had paid off.

Erik had made it sound like I did not try.

That is what made me angry. He acted like he knew everything when he was not even close.

There was a knock at the door.

"Madeleine?"

"Go away." I did not want to talk to him.

He tried the door, and finding that the bolt was securely in place, he sighed in frustration. "You are acting childish."

I sat up from my bed. "How am I acting childish? You outright insulted me and I am supposed to just act like I am fine? I work a lot harder than most people to keep my position and I am proud of it!"

Silence greeted me from the other side of the door, and I think an understanding had dawned on Erik. Soon I heard footsteps walking away from my door and I sighed in relief.

"Good. Let him go!" I looked at his cat that was perched on my bed. "What am I going to do?" I asked Ayesha. I got a yawn in reply as she laid her head back down on the bed. His cat was incredibly lazy compared to my high strung kitten at home.

I curled up next to her thinking a nap would do me some good.

--

"Madeleine!"

"What?" I groaned, irritable that I was being woken up.

"Open the door. I have something for you."

I sighed as I rolled from the bed, disturbing Ayesha who jumped down and followed around my ankles to the door. I did not want to talk to Erik but curiosity had gotten the better of me. I opened the door to reveal Erik who was holding a lamp. He turned up the flame and I squinted my sleepy eyes in protest. "What?"

He held out an envelope with my name written on it. Upon closer inspection I saw it was my mother's print. I looked up at Erik, confused. "My mother?"

He nodded. "It was on your bed in the dormitories when I was up there earlier. I thought you might want it."

I took it from his hand. "Thank you." Then I shut the door. I was still cross about earlier, and he did not even look the least bit affected from it, which made me even angrier.

Deciding I did not have to worry about him coming in, I did not bolt the door. I lit a candle and used the low light to read my letter. It had not been opened, which made me sigh with relief. The last thing I needed was Erik to read about the affairs of my family.

_Madeleine,_

_Hello my dear! It is so good of you to run some errands for Madame Giry! Too bad you were still gone when I came to call._

I smiled to myself. That was how they had gotten out of my not being there. My mother still thought I was safe and sound. I suppose the managers did not want a scandal.

_We found a seamstress who is going to make your wedding dress! She will take your measurements this Sunday when you have no rehearsals._

The mention of my wedding made me shudder. But I continued reading.

_You will be happy to know that your little cousin Susan is coming to live with us soon! After everything that had happened to your Aunt Polly after you Uncle Paul passed, she is having trouble taking care of the child and has asked us to take care of her until she can find a suitable husband to replace Uncle Paul. Of course we said we would be delighted!_

Fear gripped me. Susan was coming to live with my parents! "No, she can't!" Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes as I thought of what would happen to her if she did.

_She will be moving in at the beginning of the summer season. I am terribly excited and I expect you to make her feel at home._

That was just like my mother, acting as if nothing would happen.

_Well, I will keep this brief. I will see you Sunday, and I fear Jason will not be coming with us. You will have to wait a little longer to see him. Have a good week._

_-Mother_

Mother was coming to see me Sunday. What was going to happen if I was not there? I was now supposed to be expecting her, so if I was not there it would raise suspicions from her.

I tossed it aside, knowing it was out of my power to do anything.

A little later, Erik knocked on my door saying that dinner was ready. I was prepared to tell him I was not hungry, but I could hardly stand it anymore.

So swallowing pride for food, I came out of my room. Erik was already in the kitchen, beginning to clean. I sat down at the table and began eating, leaving all proper manners behind. I was too famished to even begin to use them.

Erik sat across from me with his own plate in front of him. Our dinner was usually one of my favorite parts of the day, but tonight it was awkwardly quiet. After a while, Erik cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

I stared at him evenly, and he looked as if the phrase had been difficult to spit out and I knew it was the best apology I was going to get. So I nodded. "It's quite alright. We all say things from time to time we do not mean."

I continued staring at him, as if daring to contradict me and say that he meant it. To my relief, he stayed quiet and we finished our painfully quiet dinner.

After the table was cleared, he gestured towards the music room. "Perhaps we could try again?"

I reluctantly agreed, knowing that he really was a good teacher when he was not cross. So we made our way to the music room and soon absorbed ourselves in another lesson, this one going a lot better.

After we finished, I sat down next to him on the bench, I felt him stiffen, but I did not move. I took a drink of the water I had brought in with me and felt good as the cool liquid ran down my throat.

"Will you play me something?" I asked. I loved hearing Erik play.

He nodded as he shuffled through the papers scattered around him. "I wrote this today," he said before launching into another beautiful song. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me, like I always did when he played.

Neither of us heard her until she was upon us. We were both so absorbed in the music.

"_Mon Dieu_! Erik!"

I almost screamed as I heard a third person in the room. I opened my eyes and was startled to see Madame Giry standing there, and giving Erik the most hateful look. Erik looked quite angry too, and that is when I knew I would be going home tonight. They glared at each other in silent confrontation and I cleared my throat, reminding them of my presence. Madame looked at me.

"Madeleine, go get your things together."

Erik stood from the bench immediately, standing in-between Madame and myself protectively as if Madame Giry was a thief that was here to do us some harm. "That is not your choice, Annette," he practically growled the worlds and I swallowed nervously, not sure whether I should leave or not.

"Erik! You cannot honestly keep her here!"

I was confused at how these two people knew each other, but I remained quiet, listening to them discuss my fate.

"I found her wandering around near my home! I could not leave her there, knowing where my home was! You should thank me! I took her here instead of the alternative way I could have taken care of the problem."

I gulped, knowing Erik meant he could have killed me.

"She has been missing for almost two weeks."

"I had to keep her here until I knew she could be trusted."

"She will be leaving with me tonight. If there is anyone you can trust, it is Madeleine. I will talk to her, so do not worry."

"But—"

"Go get your things," Madame Giry interrupted, looking at me.

Feeling like the decision had been made; I stood and went to my room. I quickly packed my things into a trunk, including Erik's letters and the dried out lilies. Tears prickled at my eyes. What if this was the last time I saw Erik? He had made me angry and scared several times since I had been here, but he was my friend. I did not want him to simply never return into my life.

As I was about to shut the trunk, I thought for a moment. I needed to speak with Erik alone. I did not know how with Madame here. I thought quickly and grabbed a necklace that had a little gem dangling at the end that Jason had given me. I set it on my nightstand before dragging my trunk outside, where both Madame Giry and Erik stood, waiting.

"Ready?" she asked me, giving Erik a cross look.

"Yes. I just need to get something from the music room." I reached for my neck, as if to grab a necklace. As my hand touched bare skin, I looked at Madame Giry. "Oh! I left my necklace on my nightstand! I took it off before I took a nap today. Will you please fetch it for me Madame while I get my letter?"

Madame Giry gave me a suspicious stare before walking off towards my room. Erik and I had a few precious moments together and I was not going to waste them.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked, turning to him.

He seemed shocked. "Do you...want to see me again?"

I nodded. "Yes, since I have been down here I have considered you one of my friends." I smiled bitterly.

"If you want, we may see each other again."

I nodded again. "Alright, but how?"

Just that moment Madame Giry came back and handed me my necklace. I took it graciously. "Thank you Madame."

"Did you get what you needed from the music room?" she asked, with a look on her face as if she knew what had been going on.

I smiled as I held up my mother's letter that I had in fact had in my dress pocket. Madame Giry looked defeated as she ushered me away. I turned to look at Erik and he had a look on his face that I could not place.

It was only after we reached the surface that I knew what the look was.

It was of grief.


	10. A Taste of Sunshine

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Ten: A Taste of Sunshine  
By: Genevieve Lee

--

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we emerged from the scene shop cellar where everything had begun. I smiled to myself thinking of how different things could have turned out if I had simply stayed in here. Erik probably would not have even bothered with me. It was all because of me wandering into his secret passageway that he kidnapped me. I followed Madame up the stairs and she cautiously looked around the hallway before beginning to lead me towards the dormitories.

"Was Erik kind to you?"

"Yes, he was a wonderful host." I paused and shuffled my feet to get closer to Madame Giry. "How do you know him?"

Madame gave a tired sigh as she stopped outside the dormitory door. As she set her hand upon the doorknob, she looked at me. "That, my dear, is another story for another day."

I sighed in disappointment but did not press the matter. Perhaps she would tell me sometime soon.

She opened the door and ushered me inside. All the other chorus girls were in here and I found myself not really wanting to talk to them. I walked over to my bed and Madame set my trunk down at its foot. She leaned over to me and whispered, "Remember, you were visiting your family for your sick cousin."

I nodded then turned to unpack my things. Suddenly I felt someone wrap her arms around my abdomen and squeeze the life out of me. I gasped for air as I struggled to turn around. Finally, when my captor allowed me to, I saw it was Brenda.

"You're supposed to hug me back!" she said in a false whiney tone.

"Brenda!" I practically jumped on her as I threw my arms around her. Out of all my family and friends, she was probably the person I had missed the most. Soon, my other friends surrounded me.

"How is your cousin?" Avril asked as I sat down on my bed.

I smiled as I smoothed my skirts. "She is quite alright. I am sorry I had to leave so abruptly, but when I was in the scene shop, my mother came for me so Madame Giry found me and I left. I missed you all terribly!" I added in for good measure.

Brenda eyed me from where she sat on her bed, and my heart froze. I knew she could see through my lie.

"How are rehearsals going?" I asked to avoid Brenda questioning me in front of everyone. I would rather just her to know.

"They are splendid!" Adele said with a sigh as she fell upon the bed beside mine.

"We open next week!" someone else said.

I frowned. That meant I had been gone too long to be included.

"Alright girls, time for bed!" Madame Giry said, after we visited a little bit more.

Everyone scampered to obey her and soon everyone was fast asleep, tired from rehearsing earlier that day. At least, I _thought _everyone was asleep, until someone appeared at my bedside.

"Maddy? Are you awake?"

It was Brenda.

I sat up and nodded.

"Follow me."

I sighed as I disentangled myself from the sheets before following my friend to the door, luckily not waking anybody.

We made our way silently down the hall of dormitories and continued going until we got to the stage. We had done this many times before, so I suppose you could say we were quite adapt to it. We soon found ourselves seated in the lush seats of a private box. I sighed as I looked around, waiting for her to question me.

"What really happened? I know Susan does not live with you and I saw your mother come here looking for you yesterday."

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw she was studying me. "You will think me a fool."

"Maddy! I am your closest friend! Please? I promise not to tell anyone else!"

"Alright, only if you swear."

"I do!"

"When you and everyone else sent me down to the scene shop, I wanted to bring back something and make up some wild story of how I had found it, so I began exploring." I paused, trying to recollect memories. "I leaned on something when I was beginning to get tired and it opened up this secret passageway!"

"You went in?" Brenda asked, wide-eyed.

I nodded. "Not the smartest thing I suppose, but as soon as I went in there, the door shut behind me and I could not figure out how to open it again! So I had no choice but to walk down it." I felt oddly like I was entertaining her with nothing but a fictional ghost story. "I will not bore you with the details, but the Opera Ghost captured me." Brenda gasped, and I continued. "He said he could not trust me with knowing where his home was, since I had almost stumbled upon it. So, the past eleven days, I have been with him."

"Was it terribly awful?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, it was actually quite pleasant. He was...very kind."

"So the ghost is actually a man?"

"Of course he is a man, you ninny! Just a very sly one!"

She shyly hit me and laughed. "I am not a ninny! I am simply trying to make sense of the situation."

I nodded, and then proceeded to tell her about everything that happened while I was there. The chess lessons, the singing lessons, our dinners together, his terrifying bedroom, and the sometimes frightening way he could become angry so easily.

"How did you get out?"

"Well, Madame found me."

"She knows the ghost?" I gave her a stern look and she stumbled over her words to correct herself. "I mean, Erik."

I smiled and nodded, deciding I did not want Erik to be referred to as the Opera Ghost any longer. Not that I planned on telling anyone else besides Brenda. I leaned forward and smiled, loving this part of the story. "She would not tell me. But I knew I needed a moment alone with Erik, without Madame Giry there, so I came up with quite the clever plan while I was packing."

"What did you do?"

I smiled. I quite liked the attention I was getting from Brenda. "Well, I set down one of my necklaces on the night stand and when I came out I pretended as though I had forgotten it and asked Madame to fetch it for me."

"Did she?"

I laughed along with Brenda as I said, "She did!"

"So what did you say to Erik?"

"Well," I sighed, "I asked him if we were going to ever see each other again. He looked shocked that I would even ask, and he questioned if I wanted to. I said I did, that I thought of him as a friend. He then said if I wanted to, I will. I then questioned him how we would, but that was when Madame Giry came back."

"Do you think you will ever see him again?"

"He said I would but honestly," I dug my toe into the thick carpet, "I do not know."

It was quiet for a few moments before Brenda asked a question in a very timid voice. "Did you ever see under his mask?"

I shook me head, not looking up from the ground. "No, he never offered to take it off, and I never pressed him. He is wearing it for a reason I suppose, and it is none of my business."

"What do you think he is hiding?"

I looked up. "Well, you know those rumors that say he is deformed underneath?" I did not wait for Brenda to reply. "Well, I do not think they are rumors. It would explain a whole lot if it was true."

"Madeleine, do you care for this man?"

"Well, yes. I mean..."

"No," Brenda cut me off, looking into my eyes. She always did this when she was asking a very important question. "Do you _really_ care for him?"

I looked down from her intense stare and into my lap. I did not know the answer myself, so I decided to try and explain what I felt. Who but my dearest friend would understand me? "I do not know. Would it even matter? You and I both know what happens on my next birthday, so all feelings are tossed aside."

"Forget about Jason. Forget about what is to come."

"Well then, yes." I breathed the answer, as if I was afraid someone was going to hear me. "Yes, I care about him. He was so kind to me, and oh Brenda! He did not make me feel inferior at all! We discussed politics and books! He taught me chess and I had so much fun there. I kind of did not want to leave..." I looked down.

"What? You mean you did not miss me?" Brenda acted hurt.

I swatted her playfully. "Of course I missed you!" My tone became serious. "Just knowing it could have been the last time I saw him..." I felt myself shiver. "I do not know if he is as fond as me as I am of him, so I could just be getting my hopes up for nothing." I shrugged.

Brenda nodded and suddenly she wrapped her arms around me. "You will see him again Maddy, I'll make sure of it!"

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around my friend. "What could you possibly do to make him see me?"

"I will write him a threatening letter, of course! I'll be sure to seal it with a red wax skull."

We both giggled, knowing that was _his_ signature seal. We sat for a few moments more, and I almost told her about Susan moving in with my parents, but decided tomorrow would be better. Like Madame had said, it was a story better left for another day. We sat in silence for a few moments before I finally stood.

"I suppose we should get back to bed before we are found out."

Brenda nodded as she stood beside me. "Yes, we would not want to break our lucky streak this time!"

I laughed and took her hand as we began our decent from the dark auditorium. Both of us were oblivious to the shadow that followed swiftly behind us, making sure we made it safely back.

--

I watched as Madame Giry yelled at my fellow chorus girls, trying to regain their attention after a break.

"Funny. I thought she said a _ten minute_ break," Brenda said as she left my side to resume rehearsal.

I was not required to participate in the next show, but I was required to sit through every rehearsal and "observe" which caused long days of doing nothing. I secretly think that was Madame Giry's way of keeping an eye on me.

"Mademoiselle Taylor!" I hunched my shoulders as I heard my name being called. I looked behind me to see one of the managers, Monsieur Firmin, approaching me. I stood quickly and gave a little curtsy to him.

"Monsieur?" I questioned politely.

"Good afternoon mademoiselle. A Monsieur Jason De'lorme is here to see you!"

I sighed. I knew it would only be a matter of days until I had to see him. I put on a false smile. "Splendid! Where may I see him?"

Monsieur Firmin motioned for me to follow, and I did. I was lead down the rows and rows of seats and we soon found our way into the brightly colored lounge.

"Madeleine, darling!"

I cringed at his voice but forced a smile on my face anyways. "Jason, how do you do?" I gave him a quick curtsy.

Jason laughed at my formalness, and then scrutinized my appearance. "Oh no, my dear! That dress will simply not do!"

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from saying anything sarcastic. I happened to be wearing one of my best dresses, and him insulting it made me fume all over. I was about to ask what he suggested when he spoke first.

"Lucky for you," I noticed for the first time a servant behind him holding a box, "I bought something suitable to wear. Now go to your room and change, then we will leave."

"I will go quickly in the dormitory and be right back. Thank you, Jason." I motioned for his maid to follow me, so she could assist me in changing.

"A dormitory?"

I turned around and stared at him evenly. "Yes, where I live."

"You live in a dormitory?"

"Yes, just like everyone here besides the prima donna and the prima ballerina."

"That will not do either. No fiancée of mine will live in a dormitory."

I sighed and without responding, I turned around and walked away, the maid at my heels.

"Oh, does he make me angry!" I mumbled as we entered my room. Everyone was still at rehearsals, so it was empty. With the maid's help, we unlaced my current dress and it fell at my ankles. I gingerly stepped out of it as the maid extracted the new dress from the box. As the top fell to the ground, I looked over at the dress that I would be wearing today.

Well...it was pretty...

It was baby blue in color and had black lace everywhere. The collar was high, reaching up to my neck. I never particularly enjoyed wearing dresses like this, for I usually felt like I was being strangled all day. It had black lace around the chest area that dropped to little black buttons down the bodice. There were then stripes of black lace wrapped around the rest of the dress, and it also had black-laced sleeves.

I stared at it as if it was a slithering snake rather than a high fashion dress. I sighed as I stepped into it and pulled it over my chemise. I lifted up my hair off my neck so the maid could begin lacing up the dress. I stood still as she began fastening it, making me short of breath with every tug.

"I am sorry, Mademoiselle Taylor, but I think we may have to tighten your corset."

_Of course_.

I nodded, letting down my hair as she unfastened the dress and it fell down, pooling around my ankles. I braced my hands against the wall in front of me as the maid gripped my corset strings and tugged. I gasped as I let my head fall into my chest as I waited for her to finish. Finally when she announced she was done, she bent down and shimmied the dress over my body, since I could no longer bend in any way, shape, or form. The corset was too tight.

Finally, I was dressed and I left to go meet Jason.

I arrived back in the lobby within a few minutes and Jason smiled as I approached.

He reached out his hand which I reluctantly took. "Better, much better," he observed as he pulled me beside him.

I smiled. "Thank you, Jason."

"Of course, my dear."

I cringed at his fake well-practiced act.

"Well monsieur, if you will excuse my fiancée and I, we will be on our way."

I turned I turned my attention forward and I noticed one of the managers standing in front of us. I gave him a sweet smile as Jason's arm snaked around my waist.

"So, you will do what I asked my good man?"

"Of, course Monsieur De'lorme, we will take it into great consideration."

Jason then led me away towards the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked, glancing back over my shoulder curiously.

"Just business, Madeleine. Do not worry your simple head over it," Jason replied as we exited.

--

I returned that evening feeling depressed, frustrated and angry. After lunch with Jason, he took me to his home for afternoon tea. There I had asked if he would care to play a game of chess. I was very excited to put my chess lessons with Erik to the test to see if I could beat Jason. To which he had simply replied, "Madeleine, do you not remember the last time we tried a game? You simply could not follow along."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jason had finally announced that it was time for me to return. He had escorted me to the carriage to which he told me he would not be accompanying me, because he had a business meeting to go to. I knew it was not proper for a gentleman to not escort a lady back home. I had heard horrifying stories of unescorted ladies, but I paid them no heed. I would rather have him leave me now than hear his voice the entire way home. So I sat in the carriage alone and rode the forty-five minute drive alone.

As I entered through the front doors, Monsieur Firmin was next to me in merely a second.

"Good evening Mademoiselle Taylor."

I gave a shaky smile. "How do you do, Monsieur?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know your new room is ready."

I stopped, mid-step. "My new...what...?"

"Did your fiancé not tell you?" He gave a tight smile, and when I did not respond, he answered my silent question. "Monsieur De'lorme did not like the fact that you lived in a dormitory so he used his...," he paused. "...persuasion to get you a new room."

"His money, he used his money." I sighed. "Where is this new room?"

"It is the old Prima Donna's room."

"The one Carlotta uses?"

"Yes, well, we moved her to a bigger room. So her old room is now yours. All your things are now in there."

I sighed again. "Thank you, monsieur." I then began walking towards what I suppose was my new room. I took in a shaky breath.

Why did he do this to me? Control my life without me having the slightest input. I did not want a big room to myself! I wanted to live with all my friends. As I contemplated this, I did not notice Brenda until she was right in front of me.

"Maddy! We don't live together anymore!"

I looked at her. "I know! This is so dreadful!"

"Would you like to hear an idea of mine?" I smiled and nodded at my friend, glad she was there to cheer me up. "Maybe...I mean, if you want, I could live in that big lonely room with you!"

I gasped. "Brenda, you are simply the most brilliant woman I have ever met!"

She gave a mock curtsy. "Well, I hoped you felt that way, so I consulted Madame Giry and she said it was a good idea. So, she moved all my things there already."

I giggled and grabbed her hands as we spun around. "We will be roommates! Just you an me!"

"Come on! Let's go back to _our_ room."

I took her hand and we began our decent down the hall. Soon, we found ourselves in our new room, which was surprisingly very large. Brenda immediately went behind the dressing screen to change into her nightgown. My eyes caught on a piece of paper that sat on my dressing counter.

"So how was your day with Monsieur Awful?"

I paused as I reached forward and grabbed the piece of paper. My name was written neatly on the front. I slowly unfolded it and smiled as Erik's print stared back at me.


	11. Guardian Angel

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Eleven: Guardian Angel  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

_Mademoiselle Taylor,_

_It would be in your best interest if you are at the opera house chapel at exactly eleven tonight. Do not fear of being followed or caught, for you will have an unseen escort to your location._

_I Remain Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G._

I giggled out loud at the formalness of the letter. I began folding it up just as Brenda came out from behind the dressing screen.

"What in heavens name is so funny?" She asked as she began tying the strings of her dressing gown.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, clutching the letter to my chest protectively.

Brenda shrugged as she began walking towards one of the two beds that had been brought in today. But as she walked past me, she grabbed the paper out of my unsuspecting hand.

"Brenda!" I squealed as I ran over to her. But as she turned her back to me she also held the letter up high, too high for someone as short as me to reach. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, waiting for her to give it back. Finally, she lowered the letter and handed it back to my waiting hand.

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me!" Brenda squeaked.

I quickly put the note in one of the drawers before turning back to Brenda. "I was just afraid you were going to ask if you could--"

"Can I come?" Brenda asked, practically jumping up and down.

"…come." I finished slowly.

Brenda pouted. "Please, Maddy?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Brenda, I would love for you to meet him! But he said I would have an 'unseen escort' which means he's probably going to be making sure I get there without any unfortunate encounters. If he sees you with me, he may not show up, and I want to see him so terribly!"

She frowned but nodded. "I understand. But will you wake me up when you come back? I don't have rehearsals tomorrow so who cares if I am a little tired?"

I smiled. "Thank you Brenda! But I don't have to go for another hour!" I said, glancing at the clock on my nightstand.

Brenda grinned and we sat on the bed, and did what the closest of friends did; we talked.

-----

At ten minutes to eleven, I slowly pulled the hood of my cloak up before stepping out of the door. I had changed from the horrid dress Jason had gotten for me into a more casual green one. I closed the door once I saw there was no one in the hallway. I glanced cautiously around before starting down the dark corridor.

It was quite eerie knowing that Erik was probably watching me at that very moment. The thought kept me glancing over my shoulder. After I finally accepted the fact that if he was near, I was not going to see him; I began to not worry so much about it. As I stepped onto the stage, I let my senses begin to guide me to the left wings where the chapel was located.

I stumbled backwards when my dress caught on a piece of the set from the newest production. I mumbled a word that was not very proper before turning around to pull my skirt free. My hands began fumbling in the dark trying to find where the material had been snagged. Finally, I pulled it free with a rip. I sighed in defeat as I grabbed the small piece of fabric that had disconnected itself from the actual hem of my dress.

I tucked it into my pocket, thinking that maybe the seamstress could try and fix it. I then began walking across the stage hoping I was not going to be late. Suddenly though, I heard the sounds of voices coming from backstage. I perked a little, hearing one of the voices sounding very young. I nervously glanced in the direction I should be heading before deciding it was best to see why someone else was out here.

I pulled my skirts up to an immodest length as to avoid tripping or getting them caught once again. I sucked in a breath and snuck behind the sets and made my way slowly and quietly backstage. I leaned against a wall as I listened to the conversation that took place a few feet from me.

"What are you girls doing here?" This voice was a man's voice, and it sounded slurred. It was most likely a stagehand.

"Just, um…g-going back to our room, monsieur." This voice could not have belonged to anyone older than ten-years-old.

"We did not mean nothing by it!" Another young voice perked.

"Well you should know better than to wander out here alone, especially this late. Don't you know what happens to girls who are alone?"

"Well, monsieur, if you will let us be on our way, we will just go back." I could tell the young girl was trying to sound brave, but she was failing miserably.

"I am sorry sweat heart, but if I did that, you and your friend here would never learn your lesson now would you?"

I had a feeling what this stagehand had in mind to "teach them a lesson" and I was not going to stand for it. I stepped out from behind my hiding place and walked over to the threesome. As I suspected, the man was one of the disgusting stagehands who preyed regularly on the young ballet rats. The two little girls were cowering next to each other and I recognized them as Lily and Sarah. The man, obviously drunk, was stumbling towards the very frightened girls. I quickly stepped in front of them and finally lowered my skirts down to their normal length, as to not give this man any ideas.

"Thank you for finding these girls, but I will take it from here."

"See, mademoiselle, I cannot let you do that, as I have to teach these girls a lesson for wandering around here so late at night. In fact," Here he grinned, but his teeth were crocked and rotten, which made the smile very disturbing. "You aren't supposed to be out here either, are you?"

"That," I said as I kept myself protectively in front of the whimpering girls behind me, "Is not any of your business."

"I beg to differ." He said as he began walking closer. I walked slowly backwards, as did the two little girls. This man was very tall and had a large-built. He could easily overpower me, drunk or not, and I was beginning to get frightened.

"You will not harm me or these girls, you filthy pig!" I said as I finally stopped, trying to assert some kind of authority into the situation. I felt the girls behind me gripping my skirts and crying.

I saw anger flash across the man's eyes, and I regretted insulting him. If in the end it turned into a physical fight, I had no doubt I would lose in the end. I had no idea what I was going to do, and decided that even if I sacrificed myself for the two young girls behind me it would be worth it. I prepared myself to fight when I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you think that wise?"

Sarah and Lily both squealed as they gripped my skirts even tighter, digging their faces into the material. I quickly turned to look where the voice came from and behind me I saw my "unseen escort" walking forward.

I sighed in relief as Erik came forward, standing in front of the girls and me. Lily seemed to be climbing up my body as if it was a tree, so I finally bent down and scooped her into my arms while Sarah managed to hide her entire body in my gown.

"Who the hell are you?" The drunken man asked, stumbling backwards in surprise.

Erik did not reply but walked forward, grabbed the filthy man by his collar of his shirt before slamming him against a nearby wall. I heard him whisper something menacing, but it was too low to hear. After a moment, he let the man go and he slowly slid down the wall before crawling pathetically away.

I saw Erik turn around towards me and for the first time I noticed his golden eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark. Lily had now efficiently wrapped her arms around my neck and was sobbing into my shoulder while I could feel Sarah shaking beneath my gown. He walked towards us, but neither girl seemed to notice.

"Madeleine, are you alright?" He stopped beside me and looked down with concerned eyes.

"I am fine, but I cannot say the same for these girls." I said, as I looked back up at him, but I found myself surprised as I saw how close he actually was to me. Our lips were only inches apart. "Thank you, Erik." I said quietly, as I licked my suddenly dry lips.

Before Erik could respond, a voice rang out from the corridor and both of us looked towards the hall. We saw a single silhouette coming towards us, holding an oil lamp.

"I must go." Erik said, looking back at me. "If you can, please still come to the chapel tonight."

Before I could say anything though, Erik was gone.

"What is going on down there?" The voice rang out again, and I reconizged it as Madame Giry.

"Madame!" I cried out, suddenly very happy she was here. She came up to me and took Lily out of my arms, allowing me to pick up Sarah.

"What in heavens name happened here?" Madame Giry asked as she slowly rubbed Lily's back.

"I was…" I paused, trying to think of an excuse. "…out because I forgot…my…um…and well I came out to get it, and I found one of the stagehands trying to get to Lily and Sarah. Luckily you startled him away when he heard you walking down the corridor!" I said in a rushed tone, hoping she did not see through my lie.

"Yes, well I will take the girls now." She said as she took Sarah from my arms. "And I want you to go into your room," She paused as she gave me a stern look, "…for the rest of the night."

"But--"

"Madeleine, I do not have time for this."

I nodded before asking if she needed any help. She said she would rather me to just go to my room and she would take care of everything else. So, like the young lady I was brought up to be, I obliged. Although it would be an understatement to say that I was severely disappointed in not being able to see Erik.

-----

I opened the door to the room and slammed it shut, severely angry, disappointed, and shaken. I leaned against the wall for a moment to catch my breath before I looked over at Brenda's sleeping form. I was surprised to see she was still asleep after I had loudly closed the door.

I still wanted to see Erik, and he still wanted to see me, but I didn't know if I was brave enough to go back out there. It only took me a moment to decide and I opened the door and slowly slipped out. I knew Madame would be with Sarah and Lily for the better part of the night so I did not have to worry about being caught by her. But the stagehand was a different problem. He could still be wandering around, so because of this, I tried to stick mostly to the shadows. When I came to the stage, I paused and cocked my head upstage to listen for any sounds. I did not hear anything, so I cautiously proceeded across the stage to the other side.

I felt safer when I was in the wings, and I was assured that there was no one backstage. I paused to calm my speeding heart before I continued towards the chapel. It was only a few minutes later when I arrived there and closed the door quietly behind me.

I looked around quickly, but did not see Erik. I pulled the hood of my cloak up when I felt the cool air inside. I slowly walked inside and began to look around, even though I had seen the inside of this place many times.

"Madeleine?"

I practically jumped ten feet in the air when I heard Erik's voice. I turned around to see Erik standing towards one of the corners of the room. He was nowhere near the door and I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"Did you use a secret passageway?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded, but I could barley see his facial expression in the dark. It was quiet for a moment and I used that time to sit down on a little brick wall that was surrounding a closed off area meant for praying.

"I am sorry about tonight."

My head perked a little as I looked over at him. "It's not your fault, Erik."

"Well if I had not asked you to come here, it would not have happened."

I shook my head. "It was better that we were there. Who knows what would have happened?" I sighed.

Erik turned his back to me laying his hand gently on the wall in front of him. I had a feeling that what had happened had affected him more than me.

"He will have to pay for what he did."

I did not say anything, mostly because I think he was talking more to himself than me. I was angry that the idiotic man had ruined one of the few times I had seen Erik within the last week, but I did not say anything. I just waited for him to come out from his stupor. It did not take long.

He turned to me. "Perhaps you should get back to your room, my dear. It is quite late."

I tried to not let my face crumble in disappointment but I do think I failed miserably, because when I looked up, Erik's face had softened.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, the question feeling familiar in my mouth.

"Very soon, my dear."

I smiled and nodded. "Good night, Erik."

"Good night Madeleine."

I turned and walked to the door. I could hear Erik moving in the other direction, probably taking his leave also, through an exit no one knew about. I paused as I let my hand rest on the doorknob for a moment, before I let my head look over my shoulder. "Erik?" I asked quietly, deciding to let down my guard, if only for this one time.

I saw Erik turn back towards me.

I gave a small swallow before giving a shy smile. "Will you walk me back? Just after everything--"

"Of course." He said walking forward.

I smiled a little wider as I opened the door and we walked forward into the hallway. I stopped for a moment and let Erik take the lead into the darkness. He walked ahead of me and I decided something in the split second of the moment. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me, startled.

"So I don't get lost again." I explained lamely.

He did not say anything and continued walking, and he did not let go of my hand.

Although our visit was short, I went to bed content. I even forgot to wake Brenda up to tell her what happened. But I felt even happier when I woke up and there was a beautiful lily sitting on my nightstand glowing in the morning light.

-----

**Genny's Note: So here's the thing. My computer monitor burned out and I was lucky to have gotten this chapter up on time. I still have to write next week's chapter, so I do not know if getting it up this Wednesday is a possibility, but I will do my best. Don't you hate technology sometimes? And I could not reply to reviews, because I am not allowed on fanfiction on my dad's work laptop, and simply had to send this to a friend to get it up. Hopefully we will get a new one this weekend. But I thank all of you guys for reviewing!!!!**

**Review please (:**


	12. Potential Disaster

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twelve: Potential Disaster  
By: Genevieve Lee

**Lady Wen**: She will tell him soon. I promise. I've already written it. Hehe.  
**Hot4Gerry**: Aww…I liked the way you said that. Made it sound like a fairy tale! (:  
**xLissyx**: (: Thanks. Erik wouldn't let anything happen to her!  
**Rose1234579**: Well, I am allowed on my dad's laptop to type sometimes, which is good.  
**Markey Square Heroes**: Although I am all for taking care of yourself, I love "damsel in distress" moments sometimes.  
**Trickstersthiefgirl**: Oh, me too. Do not worry!

**Thank you to all my reviewers (:  
This chapter is dedicated to my brother. Without him not noticing me when I looked over his shoulder to find out his password, and using his laptop when he was not home, I would never have been able to get this chapter up in time. Thanks for being oblivious Josh (: **

-----

I smiled as I pulled through the final loop and tied the end of the yarn so it would not unravel. I held up the baby blue blanket in front of me and exclaimed with pride in my voice, "Finished!" The excited tone and overall loudness of it caused Erik to look up at me curiously from his place at the other side of the library. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." I said as I began folding up the blanket. "I just finished my younger cousin's blanket I promised her."

He nodded. "Is that the one you were working on when you were first here?"

"Yes!" I replied as I set it aside.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "It took you a while to finish."

"It's a long process." I defended stubbornly.

"I was not saying it wasn't." He said as he glanced back down at his book, though I did not miss the sarcasm in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes and quickly looked around for something to hit him with. My eyes landed on the chess set a few feet in front of me. I reached out and grabbed one of the individual pieces and brought my hand back behind my head, preparing to throw it at him.

"Do not even think of hitting me with that." Erik said, not looking up.

I pouted as I let my hand go back down. "I hate that."

"What?"

"You always know what I am going to do without looking up."

"Well, perhaps, my dear, it is because I know you so well."

I set the piece back in place and mumbled, "Yes, but it always ruins the fun."

"Pardon?" He said looking up.

I smiled politely. "I did not say anything." I said as I grabbed a book and opened it on my lap.

We both sat in respectable silence for a while, both of us absorbed in our own books. It was Sunday morning, and since I did not have rehearsals, I had decided to spend the day with Erik. I wanted to smooth over what had happened the night before. But Erik had a strange way of acting like some things did not happen, mostly things he did not care to remember. And last night's frightening event had been no different.

I guess I did not mind too much, but I was so confused. I did not have the courage to ask him what he planned to do to the stagehand.

I bit my lip as I switched subjects entirely and tried to think of a way to tell him about Jason, but casually. Even though I cared for him, it did not mean he cared for me that way. He may even be happy about me being engaged to a man as wealthy and known as Jason. The thought made me positively sick.

"I will return in a moment." I heard Erik say and I nodded silently. My eyes wandered up from my book that I was not even reading, and casually looked at the clock on the mantle. I wanted to jump from my skin when I saw what time it was.

"Oh, no!" I practically yelled as I leapt up, my book toppling to the floor.

"What?" Erik looked back at me, startled.

"I am supposed to meet my mother and Brenda in the lounge in fifteen minutes!" I said as I hastily began grabbing my things and shoving them in the bag I had brought.

"For what?"

"The summer ball at Monsieur and Madame Leflore's manor is coming soon, and we need to get a suitable gown for the occasion!"

I saw Erik give a light roll of his eyes. I ignored him as I shoved my cousin's blanket in my bag. I rushed over to the doorway, in which Erik was blocking as he stared at me with light amusement.

"Move!" I said, gesturing for him to do just that.

I saw something flash across his eyes.

"Move?" He questioned.

"Yes! Move!" I said more sternly.

"Wow, we are quite demanding today, are we not?" I could hear the teasing in his voice, and I decided to retaliate.

"Oh, no! Now I am going to be late. My mother is going to kill me!" I turned from him and put my face into my hands.

"Madeleine, I'm sorry." I heard the tone of his voice change in a moment as I he stepped towards me. "If we hurry--"

He did not finish because at that moment, I lifted my smiling face from my palms as I tried to dash past him into the hallway. I made it about three feet before I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me back, his deep laugh filling the silence. I even began laughing, forgetting about where I should have been at that moment.

We both laughed for a while and I maneuvered myself so that I was facing him. When his hands did not leave my waist, my laughing quickly subsided, as did his. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and he lifted his hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from my eyes. I do not know if it was my imagination, or if I really did draw closer to him. I did not have time to find out if I really was going to kiss him, because at that moment I saw someone turn the corner of the hallway.

The man looked at us shocked as he stumbled backwards. I furrowed my eyebrows as I prepared to alert Erik, but Erik had already noticed my displaced attention. His arms quickly dropped from my waist as he turned to face the man.

"Daroga." Erik practically growled the title.

"Erik…I was--"

"Save your excuses." I could hear he was about to say something more, but his eyes shifted over to me, as if remembering I was there. "I need to escort Mademoiselle Taylor back and then I will return." He said as he grabbed my forearm and led me away, leaving no more time for exchanged words.

"Erik, who was that?"

He sighed. "He is just a pesky acquaintance of mine."

I hesitated before I asked my next question. "Is he the one that was at your home the night I was eavesdropping?"

Erik simply nodded, and was painfully quiet the rest of the journey back. I sighed as I realized that he had drawn into himself once again. After he had brought me to the scene shop cellar, he turned to leave without as much as a good-bye.

"Erik! Wait!" I said as I reached out and clutched his hand just before he completely disappeared into the darkness. "May I see you tonight?"

I saw him hesitate. "I do not know if that is wise. Visiting that late at night will surely affect your sleep and--"

"Please?" I asked quietly, suddenly sounding very vulnerable. Jason was accompanying us today and I knew I was going to want to see Erik tonight. At my desperate sounding voice, Erik gave in.

"If you wish, then I will meet you tonight."

I smiled and nodded before letting his hand go, and we went our separate ways.

-----

"Where have you been?" Brenda hissed at me as I burst into the room we now shared.

"With Erik!" I said as I grabbed a brush and worked it quickly through my curls. As I began applying a little rouge on my cheeks, Brenda continued scolding me.

"I am happy to know you are getting along with your former _kidnapper_, but we were supposed to be there five minutes ago!"

"I know!" I yelled as I grabbed a new pair of shoes and slipped them on. I quickly twisted my hair and pinned it back. As a few wavy strands escaped into my face, Brenda began to fix them. "It will have to do!" I said as I grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hallway behind me. We both flew down the corridor, bumping into other passing people, and if they did not move quickly enough, we would resort to pushing them out of the way. As we came closer to the lounge, we began slowing down.

We stopped at a corner and I peaked around to see my mother, Jason, and Brenda's escort for the day, Daniel. We mechanically faced each other, tugging at one another's hair and gown, adjusting to perfection. Once we were sure we looked presentable, we strode slowly over to the trio who was waiting for us.

"You are late." My mother said sternly. "A lady is never late."

Though I doubted that, I looked at mother apologetically. "I am truly sorry. The fault is all mine."

"Let us not waste anymore time than we already have." Jason responded.

I bit back my snide comment and instead introduced Daniel and Brenda. "Brenda, this is my neighbor and a great friend, Monsieur Daniel Smith. Daniel," I usually called him Danny, but now was not the proper time. "May I introduce my dearest friend, Brenda?"

I watched as Danny gave his charming smile. "Pleased to meet you, mademoiselle." He bent down and gave a chaste kiss on her hand.

Brenda smiled. "Please, call me Brenda."

"Then you must call me Daniel. Or, Danny if you prefer."

I shook my head at their behavior in front of my mother. I knew if it were under any other circumstances, they would be acting completely different. After a few moments, Danny offered Brenda his arm and Jason offered me his, which I reluctantly took.

About a half hour later, we were in one of the finest dress shops in Paris, as Jason had offered to buy my gown. Brenda was sent a monthly allowance from her parents, and she had saved practically all of it for that month to be able to afford a beautiful gown as well. In short, we were both very excited.

I separated myself from Jason to begin browsing the shops.

"Hello ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" I looked over at the saleswoman and smiled.

"No thank you, we are just browsing for now."

She nodded then looked over at Jason and Danny. "Would you like to take a seat?" She asked, motioning towards some chairs meant for men to wait at. Both men complied and took a seat.

I sighed with relief, glad Jason would not be peeking over my shoulder at every moment. Brenda and I immediately attacked the racks, browsing through dresses at an incredible rate. After a few minutes of unsuccessful shopping, I slowed down a little so I would not overlook anything.

"Madeleine!"

I turned to see Jason at one of the racks. I walked over to him when he motioned for me to come closer. He held up a dress.

"What about this one. Don't you think it would look lovely?"

I bit my lip as I observed it. The skirt was striped in so many different colors I began to get dizzy when I stared it at. The bodice was bright orange and had bright yellow buttons going up it. All in all, it looked like someone threw up on it. I glanced up at him to see if he was joking. He had a light grin on his face, and I realized that he knew it was hideous.

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, I insist you try it on!"

I opened my mouth to protest but I saw the look my mother was giving me behind Jason and I knew I was trapped. I stifled the comment I wanted to say to him as I draped the gown over my arm and went to the dressing room, where one of the salesladies followed to help me change.

As I shimmied into it and she laced it up, I could already tell it was going to look horrible. It did not take long to get it on, and I emerged outside to look at myself in the mirror. I walked up to it with my eyes closed, and after taking a deep breath, I opened them to stare at my reflection.

I wanted to cry.

First off, it did not even fit correctly. The bodice was obviously too low, and my pale breasts poked out from the top, almost so much that it would be considered immodest. There was something in the material that was making the skin on my chest turn red with the beginning of a rash. I heard Jason and my mother come into the small room and I turned around, praying they would see how horrible it was.

"Oh, Madeleine! You look simply stunning!" Jason smiled, but I could still see the evil glare in his eyes. "I insist you wear it to the ball!" I looked at my mother for help, but she had the same smile on her face. I knew she would do anything to please Jason.

I nodded and began going back to the dressing room. I quickly put on the dress I had worn here and emerged with the other one. I handed it to the saleswoman and told her we would like to purchase it. She looked thrilled that we were buying such an expensive gown. As I stood nearby while Jason paid for the dress, I heard Brenda whisper my name.

I followed the sound to the dressing room as she emerged in a pretty black and navy blue dress. I sighed as I looked at her. "You look beautiful in it, Brenda!" I said, meaning it. It fitted perfectly to her body and the navy blue in the dress brought out the color of her eyes, and the black matched her raven hair.

"You really think so?" She asked as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

I nodded. "You must buy it!"

She smiled and eagerly ran to change, as to purchase her dream dress that much faster.

-----

A few hours later, Brenda and I emerged from Jason's carriage and began walking up the steps of the opera house, Jason in tow. He had to talk to the managers. After he left us, Brenda and I began walking towards our room.

"Oh, no. I left something in the carriage." I said. "I'll go fetch it, go on and go to the room. I'll be there in a moment."

I left Brenda and went to the carriage where my mother was waiting for Jason to return. I grabbed one of my hair clips I had left on the seat before returning inside. As I passed the manager's office, I stood for a moment, wondering what Jason had to say to them.

"I am sorry, Monsieur De'lorme. We are having a sort of mini-crisis. The Opera Ghost wants us to fire one of our stagehands, but he did not give us any reason why."

My heart skipped a beat as I stepped closer to listen.

"Why do you gentlemen do everything this so called 'ghost' asks?" I heard my fiancée's voice.

"It is complicated, Monsieur. But when we do not obey his orders, something terrible always goes wrong. We just lost a patron, and the stagehand in question works for very cheap, so we cannot let him go." I heard a paper crumble as they dismissed the matter and began talking about something else. I sighed as I left my post and walked in the direction of my room. I was relieved that all Erik was trying to do was get him fired, but now that they were not doing it, who knew what could happen?

As I walked down the hall, I passed my old dormitory where the other girls were.

"Oh, there she is! Madeleine!" I turned at hearing my name being called to see Avril and Madame Giry. I smiled and gave a small curtsy to the ballet mistress.

"Thank you Avril." She nodded and scurried away, and Madame Giry looked at me. "May I speak with you a moment, Madeleine?"

My heart stopped for a moment, I had a feeling it had something to do with Erik. But what could I say? I nodded and she led me to her separate room.

As I walked in, I immediately felt another presence and I looked to the corner where I saw the shape of a man standing.

I looked over at Madame Giry. "What is going on?"

The man stepped from the shadows and I recognized him as the man that was at Erik's home this morning. I now knew it had something to do with Erik.

"Have a seat, Madeleine."

I gulped and complied, fiddling with the clip I still had in my hand.

Both sat across from me and Madame folded her hands in front of her, before calmly saying, "Monsieur Khan," She motioned to the man next to her, "told me you were at Erik's home this morning."

I glared at the stranger, angry at him for betraying my secret when I did not even know him.

The man looked guiltily away, and feeling accomplished, I looked back at Madame Giry. "Yes, I was paying him a visit." I said, daring this man to repeat anything he saw.

"Yes, well I do not believe continuing your relationship with Erik is wise."

I bit my lip. "Why do you say this?"

"He is a dangerous man, mademoiselle." Monsieur Khan said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, so I have gathered."

The two adults exchanged looks before eyeing me. "Madeleine, did he ever hurt you?" Madame asked, looking serious.

I was starting to become angry. Why did these two people think my relationship with Erik was any of their business? They had no right to interrogate me. So I decided to draw into myself. "No." I responded quietly.

"Madeleine!" Madame Giry sounded exasperated. "You cannot continue to see him. Did you forget you have a fiancée?"

My eyes narrowed. "I am not doing anything wrong."

"Seeing a man whom you are not engaged to when your fiancée does not know, is not proper, or right."

"We are simply friends."

"I do want to have to go to Monsieur De'lorme with this, but I will."

My mouth snapped shut as I looked at the two people in front of me. What was so horrible with Erik that they did not want me to see him? Forgetting my manners, I stood. "Thank you for the warning Madame Giry and Monsieur Khan, but I do believe I am old enough to make my own decisions." And without another word, I left, ignoring their calls for me to come back.

-----

**Genny's Note: Good news! As you saw on the dedication above, I was sneaky and got my brother's password and used his laptop while he was at work. I have been on such a writing spree, I have written chapters 12, 13, and 14 in the span of a few days. We also got a new monitor today, so updates are normal again for sure now. (: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Added a little fluff in there. There will be some major plot additions in the next two chapters, so look forward to that! Please review (: **


	13. Better If You Don't Know

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirteen: Better If You Don't Know  
By: Genevieve Lee

**Lady Wen**: I know! I _know _I would not be able to live in that era. I am not soft spoken (:  
**Hot4Gerry**: Ahaha. The parachute comment made me giggle.  
**xLissyx**: Well danke (: I am enjoying writing this as much as you are reading it.  
**Rose1234579**: Thank you (: I appreciate you reviewing so often!  
**Markey Square Heroes**: Oh boy, was he mad when he found out. But I suppose it was worth it!  
**Leia**: I thought to myself "What would make a really ugly dress?" And I just thought of this one dress I tried on last year for Winter Formal.  
**Sagems10**: Aha. I agree! And yes, the real Madeleine is beginning to shine through.  
**Passed Over:** Nope, do not worry. It will play out the chapter with the ball, which is chapter sixteen.  
**AnimeKitty47**: Yes, I do think Nadir and Madame Giry are just trying to do what is right, too bad it's wrong. (:

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You do not know how much they help! All I have to do is reread a few to get the inspiration to start a new chapter **

-----

It did not take very long for me to fall for Erik. Most people would probably think Erik would be a very hard man to fall for. He was cold, was angered very easily, a man of darkness, and of course there was always the mystery of his mask.

I do believe that his mask did irk me both day and night. It was not the fact that it intimidated me, though it did, but more so that I did not know what lay beneath it. I did not waste our time by being lugubrious towards him, though. If I did, I felt like my actions would be wasted. It seemed to me all he wanted was to be treated just like everyone else, just to be an equal. Since I felt the same way, we had a silent compromise to give each other what we wanted. He treated me like I was not brought up to simply make a man happy and have a family, and I treated him like he was any other man.

As my feelings slowly left friendship and fondness behind, I knew I would need to talk to someone about it. It had almost been three months since I had returned from staying at Erik's home for those eleven days. Practically every night since then, I had met him after everyone else had fallen asleep. Sometimes we would stay in the chapel and talk, or we would make the journey to his lair and he would help me with singing for a little while. No matter what we did, we always grew closer and smiles became more frequent.

I was regularly lost in my thoughts, which made most people suspicious of what was going on in my life, but only Brenda got a frequent update. I would usually tell her during our lunch break. (We had started another opera, one in which I was included.)

What I needed to talk to Brenda about now was something that could not be done in the opera house. Everyone knew that the "Opera Ghost" had ears everywhere, and I did not want to risk him overhearing me. That is what brought my dearest friend and me to a little café for dinner, with Madame's permission of course.

As I took a sip from my tea I saw Brenda studying me intently. "What?" I asked defensively as I set the cup down on the table.

"Well, you obviously brought me here to tell me something, and quite frankly I am anxious to know."

I looked shyly down at my lap. "It is about Erik."

"Really?" Brenda leaned forward with interest. "I had no idea."

Hearing the sarcasm in her voice I gently tossed a cube of sugar at her. "Oh hush Brenda!"

As we got strange looks from the people at neighboring tables, Brenda smiled and tossed the sugar cube in her mouth, which took away any future gawking.

"So, what about him do you want to tell me?"

"Well, I have a problem, between him and Jason."

Brenda cocked her head thoughtfully. "Maddy, I know that you do not want to marry Jason. I don't understand why you do not just tell your mother so."

I sighed as I stirred some more sugar into my tea. "I cannot trust my mother. You can never go to her for anything important. When Father has made his choice that is it. She would never stand up to him…" I hastily picked up my tea cup and took a sip to keep from saying anything more, hoping Brenda would fill in the empty space of silence.

"It is just not fair for you Maddy. Now besides the obvious, what is your problem?"

I gave a very tiresome sigh. "Oh Brenda. I do not know if I should continue meeting with Erik like this! It is not fair for him."

"Well, he is doing it on his own accord. It is not as if you are forcing him. He knows about Jason and--"

I shook my head slowly.

Brenda's mouth slowly dropped open and I looked down at my lap, adjusting my gown with shaking fingers.

"He does not know about Jason?"

"No…" I paused as I shyly looked up at Brenda. "I am being horrible, aren't I? I am not giving him a fair chance."

"Horrible would not be the word of choice. Remember that he has not told you everything about him, so you should not feel guilty."

"I suppose not, but I do. Unless he has a mistress or a lover I do not know about…"

"Which I do not think is the case."

We both gave a thoughtful sigh as we crawled into our own worlds for a minute. Brenda was the first to resurface.

"Madeleine…what do you feel when you are with him?"

I dug out my coin purse and began counting the sufficient cost for what we owed. I dropped it on the table and we got up and began walking away, preparing to hail a cab.

"I am so many different things when I am with him." I finally replied when we had seated ourselves on the cushy seats of a brougham.

As it lurched into movement, Brenda made a gesture to continue.

"Well…" I started softly. "I feel adventurous, but I think that is due to the sneaking out part." I gave a small laugh. "I usually am very happy when I see him, like I cannot help but smile when he first comes into view. But sometimes, I am afraid of him. He has such a horrible temper, although I have only seen it get out of hand a few times. But when it has it is one of the most terrifying things."

"Maddy…he has never hurt you, has he?"

"Oh, no!" I shook my head so hard that my curls slapped my cheeks. "It is hard to sum it up into one word of how I feel. I think its happiness, hope and…" I trailed off as I looked into my lap.

"And…?" Brenda prodded.

"Love, I think."

-----

As we pulled up to the opera house, the driver opened the door. I smiled and thanked him as I handed him what we owed him. I grabbed Brenda's hand as we began walking up the steps.

"Maddy, you do not have to pay for everything!"

I laughed and shook my head as she tried to hand me a handful of francs. "Please, since I have been engaged to Jason, I get what I want for the most part."

"Alright, well if you insist." She said, pocketing the francs.

"Oh, I do!" We both laughed as we linked arms and walked into the lounge.

As we entered through the main doors, I noticed quite a crowd standing off to the side.

"Why are there so many people here right now?" I asked, looking over at Brenda.

"Oh, that." Brenda practically snorted. "I heard that the Victome and Vicomtesse de Chagny are visiting here for a few days. The Vicomtesse used to be the Prima Donna here before the fire two years ago."

"How did that fire start? I never did find out."

Brenda shrugged. "I do not know. It was before both of us came to Paris."

"And she married a Victome? That is quite strange." I gave a small giggle. "It must have been a true rags to riches story!"

Brenda and I both looked over at the crowd as two people came from the center. One was a beautiful young girl who looked to be about barley twenty. She had golden hair that curled elegantly around her face. She was small and petite and seemed to be smiling at everyone. I gave her a closer look and realized her smile was quite strained.

Next to her was a handsome young man with dirty blonde hair that was tied back with a leather string. The way he looked at his wife, you could tell he loved her. Both of them were dressed in the highest fashions. I could tell they were both trying to act very happy to be here, but if I did not know better, I would say they looked scared.

"What do you suppose they are here for?"

"I do not know, but I will ask the other girls tonight. Perhaps they will know." Brenda responded before we took our leave.

-----

"Can you believe Christine is back?" One of the girls asked as I sat on Avril's bed, intent on doing some investigating before I went to my own room for the night, and then snuck out to see Erik.

"Who is Christine?" Brenda asked as she sat next to me.

We got a curious glance from about everyone in that room.

"You do not know?" Adele asked with her eyes wide.

"Please, can we not talk about this?" Meg asked, looking quite worried.

Avril waved a hand, shushing the blonde before looking at Brenda and me.

"Christine is the Vicomtesse, and she used to be a chorus girl here at the opera."

"I thought she was the Prima Donna." Brenda said.

"Oh! She was, but not until the Opera Ghost helped her."

I visibly perked. "The Opera Ghost?"

"Yes, the one who started the fire!"

Brenda cocked her head. "But I thought the fire was an accident."

"It was!" Meg interjected quickly, catching everyone off guard. Meg was usually the quiet one of the group. When all eyes were on her, she mumbled an excuse about finding her mother and left.

"What was that all about?" Brenda asked quietly.

"Oh, you must not blame her!" Adele said, looking after Meg pitifully. "She was very close to Christine before it all happened."

I was now utterly confused. "Before what all happened?"

"Well, you see," Avril began. "The Opera Ghost fell in love with Christine, and taught her how to sing. Finally, when she was believed to be good enough, she premiered as the lead, but only after Carlotta left. Christine became a star overnight, but also caught the sight of her old childhood friend, Monsieur de Chagny."

Adele continued, wanting to be apart of telling Brenda and me. "So at the next opera it continued with Carlotta as the lead, and the Phantom was not pleased. So he gave Carlotta something that made her croak like a frog!" She giggled. "It was horrible! The audience was simply--"

"Yes, now onto more important details." Avril interrupted. "So long story short, she fell in love with Raoul, the Victome, and when the Phantom found out, he was not too happy. He forced the managers to put on an opera he had written himself, casting Christine as the female lead, and Piangi, Carlotta's old husband, as the male lead. But came time for the final scene he had disappeared, but was later found dead backstage. Instead of Piangi, the Phantom came on! At the end of the song--"

"--Christine pulled off his mask! Then he kidnapped her, but not before sending the chandelier to the ground, setting everything aflame. No one knows for sure what happened after that, but now Christine is married to the Victome."

It became quiet after that and I let my eyes slowly find Brenda's. I silently asked her, _is what they say true_?

Brenda suddenly threw her pretty head back and laughed. "Honestly, you girls really need to find a much better form of entertainment."

Adele pouted. "It's true!" She insisted.

"It really did happen, we were there!" Avril chimed in.

"I do not believe a word you just said." Brenda replied as she grabbed my hand and forced me to my feet. "We are going to bed now."

"I do not understand you girls anymore. You have been so distant from us lately."

I felt a flash of guilt, knowing that most of my extra time and thoughts had been spent on Erik. But now with these new revelations, it made me second guess everything. I did not have much time to think of it though, for in a moment we were out the door.

-----

I walked through the dark hallways at ten minutes to eleven, as I had every night for the past three months. I pulled my hood down when I saw no one in the hallway before continuing on my way. The darkness hardly made my step falter, for I had made this journey so many times, I could do it blindfolded.

Soon, I was upon the place I needed to be. I laid my hand gently on the doorknob before cocking my head to a noise I heard inside. It sounded like the simple shuffling of feet.

Normally, such a common sound would not alarm me, but when it was supposed to be Erik waiting on the other side, it did. He was always inhumanly silent. I took a deep breath before turning the knob. I cracked the door a bit before sticking my head in. I could not see anything in the darkness.

"Erik…is that you?" I heard a slight shuffle from behind the door and I stumbled backwards in surprise when a man that was not Erik appeared in front of me.

I let out a yelp as I took a few steps backwards.

"Mademoiselle! It is quite alright!" Suddenly a candle lit and in its glow I saw it was the Victome de Chagny.

I laid a hand gently on my chest, trying to stop my fluttering heart. "I apologize for the intrusion Monsieur de Chagny!" I apologized quickly.

"It is quite alright, but what may I ask are you doing out here so late? You were looking for someone by the name Erik?" I saw a flash of suspicion flash across his eyes, and suddenly the new knowledge of the rumors blazed in my mind.

"No, I was just, heading to bed. Please forgive me, Victome." I said lamely as I turned with a quick curtsy and hurried down the corridor.

"Mademoiselle! Wait!" His voice was more commanding than pleading, which made me lift my skirts and hurry down through the darkness faster. I could hear him coming up behind me. I did not know what he wanted, but a strong part of me urged to not find out. I turned to glance over my shoulder, when I efficiently slammed into someone. I gasped as I turned to see who it was, and was relieved to see Erik.

"Oh, Erik! For goodness sakes!" I huffed.

He did not say anything, but as we heard the approaching footsteps of the Victome, he quickly pulled me into a hidden corner, holding me close against his chest so we were not seen. I do not believe that the Victome meant me any real harm, but I was still relieved to see him rush past us.

After several minutes in the darkness, I finally felt Erik's grip release and I stumbled back into the hallway before turning and facing Erik. I saw at once that he was angry, and his eyes glowed like a yellow fire.

"What were you doing speaking to him?" He asked harshly, his tone hushed but firm. I took a breath to respond but he silenced me with a hand as he paused to listen. The Victome's footsteps had disappeared and once Erik seemed assured we would not be heard, he motioned for me to answer.

"I was going to meet you, but he was there, and I almost hit him with the door." I almost smiled at the humor of it, but Erik's obvious displaced anger kept my face straight.

"What did he say to you?"

I squirmed under his intense gaze. "He did not say anything."

"Then why were you running from him?"

"I did not want him to see my face, in case he was to report me to Madame Giry for being out this late." The lie rolled off my tongue, because suddenly I did not feel like putting my full trust in Erik.

"You are lying, Madeleine. I heard the whole conversation."

"Oh…"

"You are not to speak to him again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, but--"

Erik gripped my upper arms and I yelped in surprise, attempting to stumble back. "No 'buts.' I do not want that man near you."

I nodded, suddenly very scared. Erik released me and we stood in silence for a few moments.

"I believe I have had enough excitement for one night." I finally said, ready to go to sleep. Also, Erik's temper had scared me again.

He simply nodded.

"Well, then goodnight." I turned to leave.

"Good night Madeleine, and remember what I said."

I did not respond but instead just continued walking. At that moment I realized it was times like this that made me realize why I was holding back with Erik. I was scared of going into the unknown.

-----

**Genny's Note: I am sorry if you feel this was moving a tad fast. I just wanted to get the plot moving along a little bit. But trust me; there are a lot more issues for Erik and Madeleine to work out before they can be happy. Example: Erik's past and deformity, and Madeleine's engagement. And a little hint for next chapter: Both these issues will be coming up. (:**

**Ohh! And I decided to add this in after I posted the chapter, so I do not know how many people will read it. But, I am going to start another EoW with a mix in between Phantom (of course) and the trilogy, "A Great and Terrible Beauty." I will not post anything until after I have completed this, and read the third book of the triology which comes out December 26. So, if you have read these books and have any ideas of how to mix these two, drop me a line. If not, well just look forward to knowing that this is not my last story. (:  
**


	14. Closer To Wrong

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Fourteen: Closer to Wrong  
By: Genevieve Lee

**Passed Over**: Haha, maybe I should have her just go to Raoul and talk to him, just to show him! He wouldn't like that, lol.  
**xLissyx**: I know. Grr. Raoul caused problems with Erik and Christine. So what do you think he will do with Madeleine and Erik! Ah! I've said too much! (:  
**Sagems10**: Yes, that is just how Erik is. -in hushed tone- He's very controlling. Don't tell him I said that!  
**AnimeKitty47**: Thanks, I did! (: But yes, I hope this chapter interests you guys! It was hard to write.  
**Rose1234579**: I hope this chapter makes up for my previous slow one. Hehe. But in the next few, things will be picking up pace, promise!  
**Market Square Heroes:** They had to come back! We need _someone _to be snooping besides Nadir and Madame Giry. (:

Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers! Now onto the chapter!

-----

"It was so wonderful! Thank you for introducing us!"

"…"

"Madeleine!"

"What?" I said, looking over at Brenda.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted this morning…" Brenda commented as she tied her hair back.

"Oh, yes, I am fine. Just tired I suppose." I laughed. "All these late nights are getting to me." I said, as I tied my hair back as well.

But in truth, I was not fine. I kept thinking about Jason, about Erik, and about what had happened last night. Why did Erik not want me to see the Vicomte? Not that I wanted to, but I was simply curious; especially after hearing those rumors from Avril and Adele. What if they were true? What if Erik really had fallen in love with Christine and caused the fire? What if he still was in love with Christine? I had seen her yesterday and she was rather beautiful.

I let out a growl as I put my face in my hands.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Brenda asked, looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I replied as I got up and grabbed my Pointe shoes for rehearsal. "I will tell you over lunch." I promised as I looked at myself in the large mirror before walking out with Brenda, ready to go to a long day of rehearsals.

-----

"Madeleine! Go!" Adele said, shoving me from the wings.

I had not heard our cue again, but I made it out on time, doing the moves with grace until Madame Giry stopped us.

"No, Madeleine!" She said, tapping her instructing cane on the stage floor. "Left foot first! _Left_!"

I nodded sheepishly, as I walked back to the wings, embarrassed to have stopped the rehearsal again.

A few minutes later after I had efficiently did a triple turn the opposite way of everyone else, Madame Giry called me aside during a five minute break.

"You are not in the right state of mind right now."

I sighed as I pushed my hair away from my face. "I know, I am sorry Madame Giry. I suppose I am a bit distracted."

"What is causing this distraction?" She jerked my arm, making me look up at her. "Is it anything I should know about?"

She had been constantly interrogating me ever since the night I had had the discussion with her and Monsieur Khan. "I told you Madame, I have ended my relationship with Erik." I had been able to convince her of this months ago, but on days like this, she always needed reassuring. "I suppose I have just been thinking of my marriage a lot lately, and the grand ball next week. I just have a lot on my mind." That was not a complete lie.

She nodded. "Yes, well you are slowing down rehearsal, so you and I will have a private rehearsal later. You are dismissed for the last hour of this practice." She then turned and briskly walked away.

I groaned as I grabbed my things and left. Everyone knew that is you got called to a private rehearsal with Madame; you were in for the longest two hours of your life. I slung my bag over my shoulder and began walking to my room. I might as well take a nap while I could. I would be extra tired tonight, so I did not know if a visit with Erik was possible. That is, if he planned on meeting with me.

I walked briskly down the corridor, thoughts of my soft nightgown and cushy bed taking over my mind. Once I had reached my room, I set my things down before noticing a note sitting on my nightstand. I walked over and grabbed it. I knew it was from Erik, and I considered not opening it, but curiosity got the best of me.

_Madeleine,_

_Please turn towards the mirror in the back of the room._

_-Erik _

The mirror…?

I reread it before flipping it over to see if anything else was written on it. But the back was blank. Why would he want me to look at the mirror? Unless…

I sucked in a breath and turned around, but the mirror looked like it always did, standing tall and proud against the wall. I walked closer and inspected it. I cocked my head when I thought I saw something move within my reflection. I turned around, but saw no one else in the room.

I turned back towards the mirror, and to my surprise, it began to open! I screamed as I stumbled backwards. I dropped the note, and it landed next to the mirror, forgotten.

Before I could see him, I heard him. "Madeleine! It's me!"

I scrambled for a breath as I saw the mirror disappear and Erik standing in what seemed like a doorway. I tried to gain enough breath for a coherent question, but was having a difficult time. "How did…where…what?"

I could almost see the laughter in his eyes. "It is one of my secret passageways." He said, and when he saw me giving him a curious look, he replied, "Madeleine. I would never do something like that."

Although a two-way mirror in two women's bedroom was a suspicious thing, I believed him. "How long has this been here?"

"It has been here long before you were."

I nodded. "Well, that was a frightful experience."

I saw Erik give me a look that mixed with hurt and confusion.

"No! Not like that. Just the letter, and then you just popped from behind the mirror, I just was not expecting it."

He nodded his understanding. "Will you accompany me to my home before you must see Madame Giry?"

I nodded, thinking that I would rather make up with Erik than take a nap. We made our way down to his home in silence. I was still shocked about this newly found secret passageway.

Once there, Ayesha ran up to me. I smiled and picked up the furry creature, glad she had grown attached to me due to my frequent visits. I stroked her silky fur as she began purring. After a few moments, I set her down and turned to see what Erik had to say.

"Well, last night was a rather…rough visit."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue. But he did not. Instead he left the room for a moment. When he came back, he offered me a little box without saying a word. I looked at him questioningly before he motioned for me to open it.

I did and gasped at what I saw inside.

On a little white cushion sat a necklace. On a silver chain hung a music note and the two circles at the bottom were sparkling diamonds. My jaw dropped and with shaking fingers, I replaced the lid and tried to hand it back to him.

"No Erik, I cannot accept such a gift!"

"You do not like it?" He said as he gently took the box, looking dejected.

"No, I like it, it is just-"

"Madeleine. I bought it for you, to apologize for my behavior last night. Please accept it."

I looked up at him to protest again, about to say I did not deserve such a gift, but the pleading look in his eyes stopped me. Instead, I smiled and nodded taking back the box. I opened it again and gingerly took it out; as if I was afraid it was going to disappear. "Oh, Erik, it's beautiful. Thank you very much." It lay on my hand gently, catching the light from the nearby candles. I had never received such a gift. I held it out to him. "Will you…?"

He nodded as he took it from me and I turned around, lifting my hair as I did so. He gently placed it around my neck and I could hear him fiddling with the clasp, his hands brushing against my neck as he did so. I felt chills go down my spine that did not leave, even after he got it hooked and his hands left my neck, but not before brushing it slightly with the soft material of his gloves. Whether it was by mistake or on purpose, I did not know.

I turned back around, my thumb and forefinger holding it tenderly; to make sure it was indeed there. I could even feel tears pooling in my eyes at the gratitude I felt towards him at that moment. I hoped he did not notice. "Thank you, Erik. That was very kind of you."

He nodded and smiled. "I just hope you forgive me."

"I do, but Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I do not forgive you because of the necklace, though it is very lovely!" I said wanting to make sure he knew that I did not forgive him simply because he had given me a piece of expensive jewelry.

He nodded. "Thank you, Madeleine."

I smiled and we stared at each other for a moment, my body burning with the thought that I might just love this man.

"Perhaps I should take you back. I do not want you to be tired for our visit tonight…" He observed me. "That is as long as you _still_ want to see me." He said, looking at me anxiously.

"Of course I want to see you Erik." I said as we began our walk to the surface. My mind was swimming with the possibilities of tonight the entire way back.

-----

"You may go to bed now Madeleine."

_Finally_. I managed a curtsy with the little energy I had left. "Thank you, Madame."

I quickly returned to my room, where Brenda took in my sweaty and shaky body.

"She really worked you, didn't she?"

I nodded as I collapsed on my bed. "I feel like I have used three days worth of energy." I said as I pulled a pillow beneath my head. "What time is it?"

I heard Brenda sit up from her bed to look at the small clock we had on the table. "It is ten thirty."

"I have twenty minutes." I said as I sat up and began to make myself look presentable. "Brenda, will you help me with this dress." I asked as I strained my arms to reach the middle buttons. It seemed no matter which way I twisted and turned, I could not reach them.

"Of course."

Soon, Brenda was behind me buttoning the last few buttons. I turned around so she could adjust everything else, but before she started she grabbed the necklace around my neck. She gasped as she practically dragged me over to a candle so she could see it better. Then, I heard her squeal.

"Oh! Where did you get this? Are those real diamonds?"

"Erik got it for me." I replied as I disentangled myself from her.

"How sweet!" She said grasping my hands.

I nodded and squeezed hers in return. "I think I am going to tell him tonight."

Brenda's large eyes widened. "Really?"

"I think so!" I stole a glance at the clock. "But I must go right now! I will tell you everything when I get back!"

"I won't be here."

I turned and took in my friend, noticing for the first time she was fully clothed. "Where will you be?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well…" She paused and I gave her an encouraging squeeze of the hand. "I am going out to see Danny."

I gasped. "Brenda!"

"Well, it is just I have not been able to see him, with all these rehearsals lately. I just thought…" Then, she looked at me. "Wait! Why am I explaining myself when you are sneaking out to meet a man too?"

I giggled. "You're right!" I hugged her. "Have fun, and be safe!"

She smiled. "You too!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Right now."

"Well then, come! We will go together."

I grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway, but once we reached the end, I went to the left towards the chapel and she went to the right where the entrance was, where Danny should be waiting. I smiled as I watched her go. I knew Danny would be nothing but a gentleman with her, so I was not worried. Once she was out of sight, I made my way to the chapel and came in, more cautiously than I had the previous night.

To my relief, Erik was the only one there.

I smiled as I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me.

"Where is Mademoiselle McKinley going this late?" Erik questioned.

I blushed for her sake, but told him anyways. "Well, she is going out to meet my friend, Danny. I do believe he will be courting her soon enough."

He nodded, and with an "Ah," changed the subject. We visited for a few minutes, and as we did, I noticed the increasing heat of the enclosed room. It being June, the weather was starting to become considerably hotter.

Erik turned away from me for a moment. "Excuse me, but I need to take my mask off for a moment."

I bit my lip, and before I could stop myself, I asked softly, "Erik, why must you always wear the mask?" I put my hands over my mouth as if I could stop the phrase from escaping, immediately regretting the question.

I saw Erik tense, but he did not turn back around. I decided not to apologize because I had finally asked him and if I did not take it back, perhaps he would answer. So, in my softest voice I asked, "Is it the rumors? Are they true?"

Finally, he turned to me and I could see what looked like anger in his eyes, but also fear. "You should not believe everything you hear, _child_." I visibly recoiled, but tried to keep my nerve. It was the first time he had verbally belittled me.

"I don't Erik, I…I just want to know. I will not think any different of you." I said as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

His gaze burned down on mine as he asked, "How could you promise such a thing, when have not even seen _it?_" He asked.

"Can I please just know?" I felt like a child begging for an extra piece of candy.

He sighed as he looked down, turning his face away from me so that the unmasked side was facing me. "It's the rumors, Madeleine. They aren't rumors."

I gulped as I grabbed his hand, and forced him to look down at me. "Can I see?"

He took his hand away and shook his head. "No, Madeleine. My face has caused nothing but hardship and-"

"Erik!" I was crying by now. "Please? I feel like I have only seen half of you! It will not change anything. All along you have had this face, but you are still you." I said, hoping to convince him. I bit my lip and waited for him to answer.

He took in a shaky breath and turned to me, and with tears in his eyes, slowly said, "Go ahead."

I felt guilty about pushing something onto him that he was obviously uncomfortable with. (This is an understatement.) But I knew that if I did not, he would probably think it was out of fear rather than pity. I gulped and with a shaky hand, forced my fingers under the edge of the mask. I saw him clench his eyes shut as I tore it away from his face. I got the courage to look up and see the right side of his face.

It was deformed. But I suppose I already knew that. The flesh was bumpy and uneven, and his right eye was sunk into his skull, something you did not notice with the mask on. In the low light of the candle light, I could not notice too much more, but I did see slight distorted coloring where veins rose on his face. I lifted my left hand to touch it, to feel the uneven flesh.

Personally, I did not think it to be too bad. But I could see why it had separated him from society. I looked into his eyes to notice they were still shut. I smiled slightly as I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed his right cheek. Something that was not very easy with someone as tall as him.

When I pulled back, his eyes shot open as he looked at me in surprise. As I handed him back his mask, which I had to physically close his fingers around to so it would not fall, I took a step back.

"You led on that it was much worse than it really is." I said as he continued to look down at me shocked. I almost laughed, but decided against it. He may have taken it the wrong way. We stood in silence for several moments. I gulped, starting to get nervous. I grabbed his hand. "Erik…are you alright?"

He slowly looked down at me. "What…?"

"Honestly Erik, it is not as bad as I thought it would be. It looks like a lot of the swelling is from the irritation from the mask." I said as I touched a part that looked like it had been rubbed irritably by.

As if remembering he still did not have his mask replaced, he did so quickly. "How can you…?" He still seemed quite speechless.

I smiled at his lack of words.

_This is it…_

"Erik…there is a reason why…" I trailed off.

_How do you tell someone you love them?_

"You see-"

"Madeleine-"

We both began at the same time.

"Sorry, go ahead." He said.

"No, you first." I said, hoping to take the time to gather my thoughts.

"Well…I just wanted to say…" He broke off, looking down on me worriedly.

"Yes?" I said, giving him a small encouraging smile.

Erik gave a very deep sigh and looked down at me. "I love you."

For a moment, I felt like all the breath had been pushed out of my lungs. I also felt dizzy and I grabbed his hand to steady myself. Finally after a few tense moments, I finally regained my senses and I looked up at Erik and smiled. "Erik…" I could not help but emit a small sob. "I was going to say the same thing!"

"The same thing…?" He questioned. "You…_love_ me?" He blinked.

My heart clenched painfully as I looked at him. "Yes, Erik. I love you." I choked on my tears thinking how awful this really was.

The current situation seemed forgotten. "Madeleine…what's wrong?"

I hiccupped and looked up at him. "Erik…I've been lying to you."

He stumbled back in surprise. "What?"

I looked down and let go of his hand, staring at my feet. "Well…it's just…"

_He has a right to know. You can decide what to do together after he knows._

"I'm…" I took a deep breath. "I'm engaged."

It was silent and I could not even bring up the courage to look at him. The next moment though, I felt his hand encircle my own. For a moment, hope glimmered in the back of my mind as I looked up at him. But to my horror, I saw it was my left hand he had grabbed. He brought it to his face for closer inspection as I tried to wiggle free. He caught sight of the ring I had passed off as a family heirloom only months earlier. As the diamond glimmered in the candlelight, he threw my hand away with disgust. He immediately began walking away.

"No, Erik, wait!" I sobbed as I reached out, grabbing a hold of his cloak. "Let me explain, I know I am engaged but--"

"That is all I need to know."

"No! The 'but' part it really important too!" I pleaded as he ripped his cloak from my grasp. He did not listen though, and simply continued on his way out. In a moment, he was gone through his secret passageway. I stared at where he had disappeared for several long moments before walking forward. Maybe, just maybe, I could find a way to go after him. In my haste, my foot slipped on the slick floor below me. I desperarely clutched anything I could grab onto, which turned out to be a large self-standing candle stick. It came tumbling to the ground next to me, the glass shattering around me. As I caught my fall, glass sank into the tender flesh of my palms. I did not even cry out in pain, but simply lifted my now bloody hands to my face and sobbed.

-----

**Genny's Note:**** For those who didn't know, and who care, I posted a tibit of the first chapter of my new EoW. So, if you would care to read that, please do (: I will be starting that one sometime after the first of the year, depending on when I finish this one.**

**This chapter was hard to write ): But on a happier note, did anyone catch my reference to "Because I Said So"? If you did, tell me and I'll give you a cookie. Ahh...I love that movie. Such a heart-warmer.**

**Anyways...I know this chapter will disappoint you but do you think Madeleine is just going to leave the situation alone? Of course not! I suppose you will have to wait and see what the upcoming chapters bring. Well then, please review (:**


	15. Even Further From Right

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Fifteen: Even Further From Right  
By: Genevieve Lee

**e-g-a**: Yes, I will admit it was. But at least I update every week (:  
**Sagems10**: Haha, I liked how you referred to Jason as a cow. That made me smile.  
**Market Square Heroes**: Your cruelty has been spared! Just scroll down (:  
**AnimeKitty47**: I think if she laughed, he may think she was laughing at his face, especially since he was at such a vulnerable moment.  
**xLissyx**: Whoa, someone reads it over and over? I do that too, but I never thought someone would do that with my stories! Thanks! (:  
**Leia**: Great movie! Haha. And yes, chapters are getting harder and harder to write, especially with AP Lit kicking my butt this year!

Thanks so much for your reviews! They keep my going! Now on with the chapter!

-----

It seemed like forever until I could collect myself off the floor. I lowered my arms and sniffed. I could feel the blood trickling down my face that had been placed there from my hands. As I looked down at my palms, I could see shards of glass sticking out from various places. I winced as I sat up on my knees and picked out the ones I could get with my fingers. I knew the smaller ones would have to be removed with tweezers back at my room.

Once I had removed as much as I could, I stood up on shaky legs. I looked at the room around me, seeing if he might be there. But my feeble hopes were shattered when I saw I was the only person in there. I grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the blood from my face, so that way if I happened to run into anyone, I would not be questioned. Stuffing it back into my pocket, I began walking back to my room.

He loved me; at least that was one thing. The thought brought a small, sad smile to my face. I just hoped that if I had a chance to talk to him, he would understand. It was not as if I wanted to marry Jason. It was the exact opposite, really. If only Erik had given me a moment to tell him! I felt lonely as I walked down the dark corridors. Every night we had met, Erik had walked me back, with the exception of last night. I reached the stage and decided to go around backstage, for anyone who was around right now would get a perfect view of me if I were to walk across it. I turned to my right and walked down until I was behind the draperies that hid the stage from view. I stopped again and listened for any sounds that could indicate Erik was near, but I knew if he was, I would not know unless he revealed himself to me.

I sighed as I tucked my still bleeding hands into my pocket to soak up the blood. It was better than it dripping down the front of my gown. As I began walking again, I heard a noise to the front of me. I stopped and listened carefully. Before I even had a chance to even guess who it could be, he appeared to me.

It was not who I had hoped it would be.

"I've been waiting for you…" He said in a gruff voice.

I gulped as my eyes met his, and I saw it was the stagehand that had tried to get to Sarah and Lily three months ago. What was he doing here, and what did he mean he had been waiting for me? I decided to ask. "I beg your pardon…?"

"You see…" He paused to take a drink from a large bottle that was in his hand. It was obviously some kind of alcohol. "Ever since you had the Phantom attack me, I decided I still needed to teach you a lesson." He took a step forward, and I took one back. "So I've been waiting for you to be alone. But every night you come out, you were with the Ghost. But tonight…" He set the drink down on a nearby box and came towards me. "…It looks as if you will get your lesson. But I think I will do something we can both enjoy." Sadly for me, I could tell that tonight he was not drunk, or not too much. He would be even more powerful than last time.

I felt my eyebrows cinch together and I brought my hands from my pocket, preparing to fight or run, whatever I had to. But one look at my tattered hands, and I knew I would be no match against him with my hands like this. My heart was pounding so hard; I was surprised he didn't hear it. As he continued coming towards me, adrenaline raced through my veins as I dashed past him. He quickly turned and reached for me, but I was just out of his grasp. I knew he was going to go after me, so I thought quickly and grabbed the bottle he had just had in his hands. I turned around and flung it just in front of his feet and it shattered. Since he was running, he did not have enough time to stop himself and stepped on the jagged glass. I could hear it break the sole of his boot then him screaming as he fell to the floor. He would not be able to walk with glass in his foot, so I knew I was safe from him, for now.

"You little bitch! You'll see, just wait!"

I didn't stay to hear what else he had to say, for I had lifted my skirts and took off down the hallway. I do not think I had ever run so fast in my life, and was at my room within moments. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, listening to the sound of my own rough breathing. One glance around the room told me that Brenda was still out with Danny. I silently thanked God for this, as I needed some time alone. I was very troubled and unsettled about what had just happened; both Erik and the stagehand. If Erik would have been with me, would he have even attempted that?

No, he had said he had waited every night for me, but I had been with Erik. He had been stalking me. And worst of all, now someone besides Brenda knew my secret. This would not end well. He could easily extract his revenge by finding me alone again, because I had simply been lucky to escape this time. Or he could tell everyone I had been meeting with the Opera Ghost in secret. Sure, he had no evidence against me, but it would bring unwanted attention upon my reputation.

Extremely shaken and depressed about the night that had just happened, I laid on my bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

-----

Sleep deprived I greeted the next day. It was still dark when I dragged myself out of bed. I walked to the mirror that stood against the wall, the same one that Erik had come through the previous day. I stared at my blank expression in the dust-laden mirror before I began looking past the mirror, hoping to see someone move in my reflection, but everything remained still. I lifted my hand and touched the glass. My hand began to sting as I firmly pressed it against it and whispered, "I'm sorry Erik. Please let me explain." I looked down and let my eyes close softly. I waited a few moments, and when I did not hear a response, I slowly walked over to my dressing table. I knew I needed to take care of my hands.

I lit a few candles so I could have a little light. In about half an hour all the glass was taken from my hands and they were gently bandaged. They felt better, but now my hands were raw from the water I had used to clean them out. I flexed my hands a little and winced, but I knew that since we had rehearsals today, I needed to step it up since my performance was so poor the day before. At that moment, I heard a small moan from the bed opposite from mine. I looked over as I saw Brenda disentangle herself from the sheets. She sat up on the bed and smiled at me with a dreamy expression on her face.

"You will never guess what happened last night!" She said, her voice gaining momentum.

"What?" I asked with a small smile, glad we were talking about her night rather than mine.

"Danny asked if he could court me!" She seemed like she was about to explode with happiness.

"That's wonderful Brenda! He is a good man." I tried to act happy for her. I was, but just with everything that had happened, it was hard to smile or laugh. I felt like I could not, at least not until I got all of this sorted out.

"Maddy…" Brenda cocked her head thoughtfully to the side. "What happened with you last night? Did you tell him?"

Leave it to my dearest friend to know something was wrong with me.

I nodded and sniffed, trying to keep the tears that had suddenly sprung to my eyes from falling. "Yes, and he loves me back!" I said in a bittersweet tone. I turned away as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Unfortunately though, I had turned towards the mirror and Brenda could still see me.

"If he loves you, then why on Earth are you crying?"

I used my sleeve to wipe away the evidence. "I told him about Jason…"

"And he didn't take it well." She finished knowingly.

I nodded my head. "He doesn't know it is arranged though. He left before I could tell him." I then thought of the stagehand, but decided to keep that to myself.

"Well, if he loves you, he will listen. You'll see."

But Brenda did not know Erik like I did. I knew he was a stubborn man and often assumed rather quickly. It would probably be weeks before I would talk to him unless I took action, which I intended on doing. We had a short rehearsal today, for tonight was the opening of our newest opera. They did not want to risk overworking the singer's voice or a dancer to sprain an ankle.

I shook my head. "No, I do not think so. But, can we please not talk about it? Tell me about your night with Danny instead."

Brenda nodded and proceeded to do just that, as we got ready for this morning's rehearsals.

-----

The day actually went rather quickly and before I knew it, the maestro was announcing the rest of the day was ours, but to be back by six o'clock that evening. That gave me six hours to do what I needed to do. Brenda had told me earlier that she was going to spend her free time with Danny. She had invited me along, but I had declined, which she understood as soon as I told her my intentions.

As the cast began fanning out, I slipped off my Pointe shoes and began jogging briskly down towards my room, pushing many people out of my way. I was anxious to do this. As soon as I reached my room, I threw my Pointe shoes carelessly aside and went to a desk that sat in the corner of the room, to the left of the mirror.

I brought out a piece of parchment, some ink and a quail pen. I quickly began composing a letter. Although it was the only thing I had thought about today, the words still did not exactly flow from my hands. It took me about an hour to write the short letter. Once I had finished, I set the pen aside before lifting the paper to reread what I had written.

_Dear Erik,_

_Please, before you crumble up this letter and cast it aside, just read through it and then you can decide what to do afterwards. I was not honest with you, and for that I apologize. It is true I am engaged, but there is more to the story than that._

_Shortly after I turned seventeen my parents sold me to a man named Jason De'lorme for ten thousand francs. I did not think it to be too terrible, because my parents had brought me up to be put into a marriage with a wealthy man. I had known my whole life I would be put into an arranged marriage. It did not pose as a big surprise when I met my fiancée for the first time Christmas Eve. I had foolishly hoped he would be a kind man, but he is anything but._

_I will not use your time at the moment to describe him, but I want to assure you that the last thing I want to do is marry him. I am due to be married on my eighteenth birthday, which is this coming up November twentieth. _

_I understand if you are terribly angry with me right now, and I do not blame you. I was just afraid. I love you, Erik. I can be myself around you as I never have been able to do before. I just hope you can forgive me. Please contact me somehow._

_I Love You,_

_Madeleine Taylor_

I bit my lip as I folded it and tucked it into my pocket. I silently prayed that everything would go as planned. I made my way to the managers' office and held my breath as I pressed my ear against the door. I did not hear voices inside and I opened the door cautiously. To my relief, it was empty. I quickly closed the door and went about my plan quickly. The last thing I needed was to have someone walk in on me.

I knew that sometimes the managers would reply to Erik's letter, and I knew he had sent them one a few days ago. With any luck…

"Aha!" I exclaimed as I held up the note that had the words "Opera Ghost" written on the front. I knew they would soon give it to Madame Giry to deliver to Erik. I carefully opened the envelope and stuffed my letter inside. I replaced the seal and I looked at it, seeing it looked just as it did when I found it. I set it down on the desk before taking my leave. I felt like I had held my breath that entire time, and it felt good to know I had accomplished what I went to do. As I walked through the lounge, I saw the managers walking with Madame Giry and smiled, knowing my letter would be in Erik's hands before the opera tonight even started.

I just hoped he understood.

I decided to spend the rest of my free afternoon reading. I had not had a lot of free time lately and sinking into my bed with a book sounded heavenly right now. But my plans were interrupted as I heard someone call my name.

"Mademoiselle Taylor!"

I turned around to look for the unknown voice that had called me. Imagine my surprise when I saw the Vicomtesse and her husband walking towards me.

"Vicomte . Vicomtesse." I curtsied when they came before me.

"Please, call me Christine." She said.

I nodded, wondering why someone of such high social ranks was speaking to the likes of me.

"Do you mind if we have a word with you?"

"Not at all." I replied as I followed them to one of the many unused separate rooms. I sat down on a chair and they sat upon a divan across from me. An awkward silence settled upon us for a few moments before she finally spoke.

Her first words were blunt. "So, you know Erik?"

My heart sped up at an alarming rate. I clutched the arms of the chair furiously, making pain shoot through my still sore palms. I knew the Victome had evidence against me, so I did not bother denying it. I nodded slowly instead.

The Victome shot his wife a knowing look, which she immediately returned.

"There are some things you should know about him…" The Vicomte began and I shook my head.

"Please, if this is another lecture of why I should not be around him, I do not care to hear it."

"Mademoiselle Taylor, please. Just listen to us. There are some things you do not know about him. He is a murderer and a stalker! And he tried to kill me when I went to save Christine."

"I have heard about this." I responded calmly, though I was terrified that this rumor was confirmed to be true.

"Yet, you still go with him?"

I looked up, staring at the Vicomte hard in the eyes. He seemed to be doing all the talking. "He is my friend."

"Even after you knew?"

"He has done nothing personal to me, so I see no reason to shun him."

"Mademoiselle, do you hear yourself?"

"What right do you have to judge him? You may know him as the Opera Ghost, or the man who kidnapped your wife, but do you really know about Erik as a person?" He was silent and I continued. "How can you expect him to act any differently when every time he has taken a chance on love, he has been shunned or kicked away? He's a human, monsieur. He is not everything people think of him to be. He is a man, nothing more. Someone deprived of love his entire life, and when he tries to find it, you condemn him. Sure, he did not go about it the right way, but that is because he knows no other way. You plan on punishing him for that?"

"None of this matters--"

"Raoul, will you please leave Madeleine and I alone for a moment?" The Vicomtesse spoke up for the first time.

"Christine…"

"Raoul, please, just a minute." Her husband grudgingly agreed and left us.

She gave a nervous laugh as she straightened her gown with shaking fingers. "You must forgive him. He still worries too much. He does not know any better." It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I did care about him, Erik, I mean. He was my friend, my mentor. But I believe I cared about him in a more fatherly way. I had known him since I was a child. Does that make sense?" I nodded, and she continued. "I was weak, and I could not tell him I loved Raoul. So it led to that night…" She looked up at me and I nodded, indicating I had heard about it. "Well, I still wish for his happiness." She looked at me straight in the eyes, so much that I was tempted to look away, but I didn't. "Do you feel more for Erik than friendship?"

I took a deep breath. Why should I tell this woman anything? She had broken Erik's heart and left him. But I found myself confessing anyways. I guess I am sometimes too sensitive to be as strong as I would like to be. "I do, I love him…"

She seemed quite surprised at this confession. "Does he know?"

I gave a small nod, still feeling strange at telling her all of this when I hardly knew her. But it also felt good to discuss my feelings with someone who knew Erik. "He loves me too." I continued, but sighed. "Unfortunately though, I am engaged."

She was silent for a moment, but this woman looked so understanding, so caring, that I found myself telling her everything that had happened last night. I also told her of Jason, and how I did not want to marry him. I even told her about how I had gone about getting my letter to Erik. When I finished my story, I felt emotionally drained and began to regret telling her this. For all I knew, she intended on telling Madame Giry or someone else.

"I would not worry too much. Erik and I had bigger problems than that. He may be angry now, but once he receives your letter, I am sure he will understand."

"You think so?" I felt so young, needing constant reassurance.

"Yes. I have known Erik for a while, and I believe he will come around."

My heart began beating slowly as I thought of a question I had wanted to ask her almost this entire time. "Do you think maybe…you could talk to him for me?"

I saw her visibly pale as she shook her head. "Oh, no! I have not spoken to him since _that night_. I cannot…could not ever speak to him again."

Ah, there was the feeble-minded woman I had heard about.

"I was always hoping Erik would get his happy ending. I wanted him to understand so badly that I was not the right woman for him. I was too weak. But you, Madeleine…" She set her hand on mine. "I can already tell you are so much stronger than me. Everything will be fine. Just be careful."

And with that, she stood and left, leaving me more confused than ever.

-----

It was many days before I saw Erik. The opera was playing its last show, and then everyone would get a week off to refresh. During this week, Brenda and I would be staying at my home where we would attend Monsieur and Madame Leflore's ball to celebrate the beginning of the summer season. I would also be helping my younger cousin, Susan, settle into her new home with my parents, which posed as another problem.

"Madeleine, you are sure it is alright if I go with you this week?"

I pulled on my Pointe shoes and nodded. "Yes, for the last time! My parents said it is fine. As soon as this show is over, we are leaving. Now get out there before you miss your cue!"

Once Brenda had run off, I sighed with relief. Most everyone was on stage for this scene but I was one of the few who weren't. I redid my hair before I walked backstage, watching as the cast danced in front of the backdrop I was behind. It was deserted right now, for the other people who weren't on stage had run off to get a quick drink. I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. I was quite tired, for every night that week I had been in the chapel at the appointed time, hoping Erik would come. He never did. I was still hoping I would see him before I left but it was past intermission and I was leaving as soon as the curtain closed. I had tried to seek out Christine to talk to her again, but found out they had left the night after we had first spoken. They were going back to England, where they lived, so it was doubtful I would ever see her again.

I stood there, resting for a few minutes until I heard something that caught my attention. I cannot exactly describe the noise; I just knew it was not something normal. So I went to investigate. The sound seemed to be coming from the furthest corner of the backstage area, but since I did not have to be on stage for a while, I proceeded.

Finally, after stepping over props and sets, random boxes and trash, I found the source of the noise. It was one of the most awful sights I had ever seen.

Erik's back was to me, so the victim was the only person who saw me. He had a lasso around the stagehand's neck, and he had already begun to change colors. Erik was not aware of my presence until I heard the man's neck snap. As he went limp in Erik's arms, I could not help but gasp. Erik turned around in a flash, looking angry. I had seen this look in his eyes before. It was the same one I had seen the first night the stagehand had tried to attack me, and when he was speaking of Raoul the other night. This look was of pure _hate_.

But when he saw it was I, and not some random member of the cast, I saw his eyes soften so fast, I was not sure if I had even seen it. I heard him mumble something under his breath. I did not quite understand it, but if I had to guess, I think he said, "not again."

Tears filled my eyes as I thought of the fact that Erik had ended someone's life. Suddenly the fear and pity I had melted away. He was angry and refused to contact me because he knew I was engaged, and although I knew he was a murderer, I had done everything in my will power to contact him. It hit me then that he was not being fair at all!

He had made me feel so horrible because of an arranged marriage, and here he was murdering people and _I_ was the criminal. Suddenly, I did not want to be around him anymore. Not because I was scared, no, I knew Erik would never hurt me, but because I was angry. So with three words, I turned and left.

"You're a hypocrite."

-----

**Genny's Note: Whoa dang, that chapter took me forever to write. And yes, our lovers are having some problems it seems. Well, guess you'll have to wait and see what happens (:**

**Oh! And there's a picture on my profile that I think Madeleine could look like. I have always liked visuals to go alone with stories, so I thought you guys might want one too.****  
**


	16. All The Promise We Adore

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Sixteen: All the Promise We Adore  
By: Genevieve Lee

**-BeeVee-THEEAmazing: **Aw, well thank you (:  
**Sagems10: **Yeah, I was sick of Christine being the bad guy in every EoC so I changed it up a little bit.  
**Erikslittleangel13: **Thanks so much for your insipiration!  
**Lady Wen: **I am sorry you feel this way, but maybe this chapter will help piece everything together.  
**Passed Over: **This chapter will answer your question about the letter, promise!  
**AnimeKitty47: **Good guess! And yes, you are correct!  
**Market Square Heroes: **Haha, got some thrashing. That made me laugh,  
**xLissyx: **Vacations are always good, but when you have no internet, it can be such a bother! I hope you have a good time!  
**Hot4Gerry: **He had a good reason, promise! And thanks for catching my mispelling (:

**Wow, I feel stupid. For some reason, I thought I made it clear that the stagehand Erik killed was the same one who was bothering Maddy, but I guess I did not. So, yes, he is the same one. Erik had a reason to kill him. But, that doesn't make it right, now does it? (: Well, on with the story! There will be a new major character coming in in this installment. I don't particularly like this chapter. The emotions are messed up and I will no doubt be rewriting it once the story is over. But I suppose the show must go on.**

-----

The curtains shut, which left us in darkness. Everyone shuffled around, trying to find their way to the wings so they could greet loved ones or simply scamper off to bed. A few would go off and drink merrily, celebrating the end to this opera and the start of a new one. Everyone would be happy tonight, anxious for a week of rest and what parts will be assigned to our newest production. The next week will be spent gathering energy and inspiration to perform a new show, or perhaps visiting with family or friends.

But I, I must go home.

While everyone is merry and enjoying the start of the summer season, I shall be at home, the least merry place I can think of. I shall have to deal with my critiquing grandmother, my pestering fiancée, my ignorant mother, my drunk of a father, and of course the feelings I am still trying to sort out for Erik.

Though, through all this, his home still sounded more welcoming than my own. But I cannot forget that he killed a man tonight. As far as I was concerned, his slate was clean when I met him, but after tonight, I do not know what to think. I love him, that much is true. Perhaps I had been too harsh to him, especially since I would not see him for over a week. But no, my conscience is telling me what I did was right. But I do not know. I seem to not know anything anymore.

As everyone fanned out around me, I realized I was the only one still standing on the stage. I shook my head; trying to focus on the long night I was about to have. I walked into the wings, and quickly located Brenda. Our trunks had already gone in a carriage ahead of us before the show had started. All we had to do is change and find my family, who had attended the opera that night.

We did exactly this, and by the time we came out, many of the other attendees have already left. It was simple to find my family. I walked up and smiled, grudgingly giving a small curtsy to my fiancée. It did not fail to surprise me that no one has said anything of my performance, even though I had had a small singing solo in one scene. But I got a pleasant surprise when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned to acknowledge the person, and saw it was my older brother, whom I had not seen since Christmas. "Christian!" I squealed, realizing I sounded very unladylike, but at that moment I did not care. I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me to his chest, laughing softly.

"You were splendid tonight, Madeleine!"

I pulled away from him. My brother had always supported me in what I did, and we had always gotten along. When we had moved from to England to Paris when I was fifteen, he had stayed behind, and I had only seen him a few select times since then, so him surprising me was a real treat. I then turned and introduced Brenda to him, before Jason slyly slid his arm around my waist.

"Come now, you should be getting to bed soon, my dear. It is quite late."

I felt shivers go down my back, as they always did when he gave mock concern. Though I became distracted when a familiar prickling went up my neck, what I usually felt when Erik was watching me. My head shot up as I looked around the lounge, my eyes wide.

"Madeleine, what are you doing?" Christian asked, making me turn my attention elsewhere.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something." But that was a lie. I had _felt_ something, and I knew Erik was near. I wondered what he felt when he saw Jason. His look of hate flashed through my mind and I could clearly picture it on his face at that moment. Before I could think of this anymore though, Jason ushered me out into the warm night, leading me towards the carriage that would take us all home.

-----

"How long has it been since you have seen your brother?" Brenda asked as she slipped on a pair of my stockings and inspected her calf in them before pulling them off.

"Christmas." I replied absent-mindedly. We both stood in my room in petticoats and corsets, stockings pooled at our ankles; all sense of modesty had been forgotten.

"Did you miss him?"

I nodded as I fingered the necklace that Erik gave me. I had not taken if off since the day he gave it to me. But at that moment I undid the hook and set it gently on my dresser, along with my engagement ring; two pieces of jewelry that held such significance. I looked at them, both glittering prettily in the light of my room. I could feel Brenda observing me quietly as I stared at the necklace and ring. My hand hovered above them before I let it drop gently to my side, leaving both pieces of silver on my dresser.

"Oh, Maddy, I am so sorry."

I sighed as I shook my head, taking out all the clips that held my stubborn hair up. It cascaded down my back and I gave my head a little shake. "It's fine, Brenda. After all, it is not your fault." I felt strange speaking French in my home, as we usually used our native language, English. But I did not think too much of it.

She nods. "I know, I just…"

I smiled as I looked over at her. "It's alright, Brenda. Truly. Somehow, I know everything is going to fall into place." It was not true, but I did not wish for her to feel poorly on my behalf.

Sensing I wanted a subject change, she did just that. "Your family is quite hospitable." She said politely.

I snorted at this. "If that is what you want to think." I slipped off the stockings that were still at my ankles.

"Well, your mother seems nice."

"Yes, but do not be fooled. You can't go to her for anything that matters."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

As I slipped on my dressing gown, I shook my head. "Nothing."

She gave a small smile. "And the mystery of Madeleine Taylor furthers itself."

I did not reply, but instead asked her about Danny, a conversation she happily dived into. After a while, I showed her to her room before taking back to my own. I knew sleep would be impossible tonight, so after I was sure the household was asleep I crept from my room.

My feet sank into the lush carpet as I walked silently down the hall. I had become quite good at this whole sneaking out thing because of Erik.

_Erik_.

Why must every thought lead to him?

I sighed as I walked into the library before quickly grabbing a book I had read once before. I returned to my room and found I had a visitor. I smiled, as I had missed our nightly talks from when we lived together. His back was to me as I walked in. I smiled before whispering, "You know, it is unforgivable to be in lady's room after dark when you are not married."

My brother turned around smiling. "Ah, well if we were married, that could pose as a problem."

I giggled and set my book down.

"Why ae you never asleep at this time?"

I shrugged as I sat down at my desk. "It is my time to reflect I suppose."

He sighed. "I have not spoken to you in a while. So, if I may be honored with the answer, what have you been reflecting about lately?"

I almost told him about Erik, but decided against it. My emotions were too raw, plus my brother was quite overprotective of me. I opted for a different conversation instead. "Jason."

"Ah, your fiancée."

I nodded. "I do not care for him."

It was silent for a moment before my brother responded. "I was hoping I was not going to be the one to say it."

I laughed aloud. "You do not like him either?"

Christian smiled. "Not very much, when I first met him, I thought he seemed snobbish but being with him all day today only confirmed my belief!"

I groaned with over exaggeration. "Oh, you do not even know the half of it!"

My brother smiled. "Do you think if we went to his home on a full moon, he would be a werewolf?"

"I have no doubt of it!"

We both had a good laugh at Jason's expense before I decided to change the subject.

"Do you have your sights set upon anyone?"

He shook his head. "Not quite yet. Perhaps you know of someone at the opera?" He gave a sly smile.

I laughed. "Oh, yes. They all know about you."

"Oh, really? What, pray tell, did you tell them?" He prompted.

"I have warned them all."

"Nice to see you too, Madeleine!" Christian said, laughing. "I understand we are to attend a ball in a few days."

I nodded as I played with the cover of the book. "Yes, and Jason has chosen the most awful gown for me to wear!"

"Oh come now, it cannot be that bad."

"Oh, yes. It certainly can be!" I stood and walked to my closet, which I quickly opened before retrieving the gown and holding it up for him to see.

I saw him grimace at the fluorescent colors and overall style of the gown. He quickly replaced his expression with that of one of whom seemed fairly pleased. "I like it."

I gasped, but was smiling at the same time. "Oh, no you don't! I saw the horrendous look on your face when I brought it forward!"

Christian laughed. "Alright, how about this, I take you out to buy you a new gown tomorrow?"

I smiled at his kindness as I replaced the gown. "Oh, no Christian. I could not do that. Jason would be cross with me."

Christian shrugged. "It is your first ball as a woman is it not?" I nodded. "Well then, I daresay, you should get to wear what you want. It is also because of this dreadful man you never got to have your season."

I felt a slight pang of pain at the reminder. I would never be courted or attend fancy balls with the hope of finding love. Instead, I was forced into a marriage when I was only seventeen. Although I suppose a ball was the last place I would meet Erik. He, after all, was the man I loved. But tonight had filled me with doubts. I tried not to reveal this to my brother. "I suppose you're right…"

"Okay, that is the end of this conversation! I shall buy you a new gown tomorrow!"

I smiled and wrapped him into a friendly embrace, appreciating him more than ever at that moment.

We chattered on for a while longer before he left to retire. It was then I finally curled up next to a low light and opened up to a random page of_The_ _Scarlet Letter_. One sentence sprang out at me and I was not able to get out of my head even when I went to sleep.

"_It is to the credit of human nature, that, except where its selfishness is brought into play, it loves more readily than it hates. Hatred, by a gradual and quiet process, will even be transformed to love, unless the change be impeded by a continually new irritation of the original feeling of hostility."_

-----

"_Madeleine…"_

_I look up and see I am standing on the bank of a river. Erik is standing on the other side and he is calling my name._

"_Erik?"_

"_Madeleine, come with me!"_

_He reaches out one of his gloved hands, motioning for me to cross. I glance down at the river, seeing it is white with rapids. The water sloshes over the edge and hits my feet. I can feel a chill go through my body as I take a step back, lifting my skirts as I do so. I continue inspecting the river, trying to find a way to get to Erik. Suddenly, a little path of rocks pops up from the white of the water, sending it flying everywhere, landing like crystals. I can now get to Erik, but I just have to cross…_

_Apparently I am taking too long, because Erik turns around and begins to walk away. I lift the hem of my gown higher and start to retreat to the rocks._

"_No, Erik! Wait, I'm coming!"_

_Before my foot can touch the stone, I feel a hand wrap itself around my forearm. I turn to see who is stopping me, only to discover it is Jason. He holds me back, even as I struggle._

"_Madeleine, where are you going? You must stay with me!"_

"_No!" I struggle against him. "Erik, help me!"_

_But he has already disappeared through the mist._

I gasped as I shot up from my spot on the bed, panting with what seemed to be exhaustion. I could feel sweat trailing down my face, or it could be tears. I was not too sure. I reached over and turned up the lamp so that light floods the room. I put my hand to my head as I tried and gather my bearings.

"It was just a dream, Madeleine." I said aloud to reassure myself.

But I still found myself feeling frazzled. The dream obviously held some significance and symbolism. I flipped the covers off my legs and kicked them past my ankles. I stood up on the carpet, my legs as shaky as a newborn colt's. I slipped on a pair of my tiny satin slippers, and although I know they looked ridiculous with my nightgown, I could not find it in my mind to care. I snatched a candle and lit it, and cupping my hand around the delicate flame, I proceeded downstairs.

As expected, everyone was still asleep. It was still quite late in the night. I bit my lip as I opened the main door slowly, hoping no creaks come from it, alerting anyone of my escape. But the house remained silent so I stepped outside and shut the door.

The warm air enveloped me and I immediately felt better. The slight breeze blew the flame out, but I could care less. I set down the cylinder of wax on the porch before I walked down our walkway. Our neighbors are each a long ways away, so I did not have to worry about being tattled on. I could only imagine what Grandmother would think if she knew I was out here at the time. I walked down until I reached a tree, where I sat in the fluffiness of the grass.

It does not take long for me to feel relaxed and more secure. For some reason, a calm night like this had always had this affect on me. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes for a moment. After several minutes, I knew it is time to return to my room before I fell asleep. That would be perfect, having my entire family discover me sleeping under a tree in the morning. The thought brought a small smile to my face as I stood up.

I walked out from under the tree and into the moonlight. I could hear some dried leaves crunch under my feet, as I made my way back into my home. About halfway there, I noticed something I had not before: the silhouette of a man on the other side of the yard. We seemed to have seen the other at the same moment. Although I could not see his facial features, I knew his eyes were on mine.

I was not too sure what to do. What are you to do when you are alone with a strange man in the middle of the night? In a moment's time, I realized it could be Erik, and when the man stepped into the moonlight as well, my suspicions were confirmed. Yet, I still did not know what to do. He seemed to be contemplating the same thing. Neither of us made a move, but we simply stared at one another, wondering why the other was here.

It took several seconds of decision, but I lifted one of my hands and gently motioned him over. There was no use for us to stand around and stare at each other. He complied and strode across the yard. I took this time to check on my home, but the all the lights were out and it was quiet. When I looked back up, Erik was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked frankly. "Wait, no, don't answer that." We were both quiet for another period of time, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Madeleine…I--"

"Why'd you do it, Erik? Why?" I could already feel tears pooling in my eyes. But no, I refused to cry. I would not be the typical weak-minded woman. I fought them, and eventually they disappeared.

"I saw what he almost did to you." I could hear the anger in his voice, but I could also see a different emotion in his eyes.

"Why did you care, after all that's happened?" I had to know.

"Madeleine…" He seemed shocked. "I may have been angry, but I would never…" He shook his head. "I could not let him alter your innocence."

I looked down.

_I am not as innocent as you would like to think..._ I thought, but instead said in a small voice, "I don't understand. Why didn't you intervene when it was happening?"

"I was about to…but you got away."

"Promise me something, Erik." He did not say anything, so I continued. "Promise me you will never kill again."

"Madeleine! I—"

"Promise me!" I practically yelled, looking up at him with a hard glare.

"I cannot." He responded simply, looking away from me. His mouth was set in a grim line.

"Why?" I asked haughtily.

"Because, if you are ever in danger, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Killing among them."

It was quiet after that and I realized he was right. For the first time, I saw the situation from his point of view. He had seen someone he loved was in danger, and had intervened in the only way he knew how to. The stagehand had also known about my relationship with Erik and he could have told anyone. Rumors were an ugly thing.

I looked down again, my slippers peaking out from the bottom of my nightgown. It reminded me of the compromising manner we were seeing each other in. I crossed my arms across my stomach. "I suppose my letter did nothing to--"

"Letter?"

I could literally feel my jaw drop. "You did not get my letter?" When he did not respond I groaned. All of this could have been avoided! "I sent you a letter; I snuck it in the managers' response to you." I was also disappointed that my diabolical plan had failed!

"They never sent me a response!" Erik could feel I was getting angry, but what he did not know was it was not at him.

No wonder he never came to talk to me, he still did not know the truth! "Erik, there is something you need to know about my fiancée!" I saw a dark shadow pass over his face, but I continued anyways. "It is an arranged marriage; I do not want to marry him!"

"Arranged?" He repeated, like a zombie.

"Yes, Erik!" I smiled; glad he had had a reason for not speaking to me! "My parents arranged our marriage after I turned seventeen in November. I met him Christmas Eve. I can assure you I don't want to marry him." I turned and saw a candle had been lit in my father's study. I gasped. "My father is awake! I must go!"

"I still need to speak with you!" Erik replied urgently. I knew many things were still not settled.

"I know, Erik, as do I, but I cannot at the moment." I looked back and saw my father's silhouette from the window. I would have to go in the back way. "You know where I am now. My room is on the second story, the last one on the left." I showed him with a pointed finger.

"Madeleine, you will speak with me again?" He seemed so much like a child at that moment; as if he did not know what I was telling him was true.

"Yes, Erik!" I hissed. "I have to go!" I turned to go back to the house, but on impulse decided to do something completely improper.

I turned around, luckily Erik was still standing there, and I pressed my lips against his. It was a strange feeling, how firm his were against my own. I found I had trouble doing my task with the mask on, so I slipped it off. Erik pulled away from me for a moment before I brought him back down. This time his lips moved more fiercely against my own and I felt as if my stomach was going to fall to my feet. I let my arms snake around his neck, for I fear if I did not, my knees would buckle and I would fall to the ground. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the giddy feelings set in again. We lost ourselves for a moment and I finally pushed back.

"I have to go!" I said firmly. I could not help but give a girlish giggle at the look of shook on his face. I knew I had been completely immodest by taking a kiss so boldly, without waiting for it to be asked of me like I should, but I did not care.

But I did care about being caught, which is what just might happen if I had waited a moment longer. I then gathered the thin material of nightgown and took off across the yard; making my way, without incident, to the back.

-----

"Do you really think so?" I asked, looking incredulously down at my body.

"I am buying it for you, which is the end of that!" My brother replied firmly as I turned back towards the mirror. The dress I had on reached to about my elbows and dragged gracefully across the ground. It was a beautiful baby blue color and had white lace around the collar and the hem of it. Down the bodice were little tiny white pearls for buttons

It had a plunging neckline, revealing more skin than I cared to show, but I could simply have my maid fix that. She was a wonderful seamstress. I turned this way and that, evaluating myself in the mirror. Finally I turned back to Christian.

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking in the price that hung from a small tag.

"Madeleine, the dress you are supposed to wear tonight is horrendous."

My mouth dropped open and I gasped, swatting his arm playfully. "You're simply mad!"

"You're mad if you want to wear that dress tonight rather than this!" He motioned grandly to what I was wearing.

I smiled, tears pooling my eyes at how much my brother was doing for me. "Thank you, Christian."

"Oh, no, no crying now. You women and your feelings!" He gave a great booming laugh. "Now go change so we can get some lunch."

I nodded, and did just that. Once I emerged, I handed the dress to Christian who went to pay for it. While he did that, I walked around. I touched the lace and silk of the dresses as I passed shelves and racks of gowns. I could not help but thinking of Erik. I had had my first kiss last night. It gave me a pleasant feeling to know that my first kiss had not been with Jason. Although he had tried to kiss me many times, I had always turned my head so that he had gotten my cheek. I smiled at the thought as I stopped in front of a glass case of jewels.

"Would you like to see any of the necklaces in the display?"

I turned to a small man with spectacles who worked there and smiled. "No, thank you. I am just looking."

He nodded and then proceeded to help other customers. Being reminded of gems, my hand instinctively flew to the necklace around my neck that Erik had given me. I looked forward to seeing him again, and discussing what we would do about Jason. If Erik ever met him, I wonder if he would find him as dreadful as I do.

"Madeleine?" I looked over at my brother. "We are taking the gown with us now, so your fiancée does not see it."

I giggled. "I cannot wait to see his face tomorrow night when he sees I am not in the dress he bought me!"

"Neither can I. It should be the most entertaining of experiences, I think."

-----

My brother and I enjoyed a quiet lunch at a small café before we decided it was best to return home. After he hailed a cab, we were on our way. I had to be home, for my cousin Susan was coming today. I sighed as I thought of that problem. Good thing Father would be out on business tonight.

It did not take long to arrive at our manor. As Christian stepped out from the cab, I grabbed the box my gown was in. He took it from me as the cab driver handed me out. My brother pressed a few coins in his hand before we walked up the steps.

"I will take your gown around back so Mother does not see."

I giggled. "We are being most sneaky, I think."

Christian gave a mock bow and proceeded around back. I opened the door to my home and hung my shawl on the clothing rack.

"Maddy!!" I heard a very excited voice call.

I glanced around and saw my cousin standing several yards away. In her arms she held my kitten, Sophie, who seemed to be enjoying the new attention. I smiled as I opened my arms to her.

The eight-year-old set down the cat before running up to me. I kneeled down to catch her and as soon as she was in my arms, I picked her up and swung her around to keep from falling from the extra weight. I set her down after a moment and bent down to her height.

"How is my favorite cousin?"

She gave a smile, revealing where some teeth were missing. "I'm really good, now that I'm here! I am so excited to live here!"

A pang hit my heart as I gave a tight smile. "Yes, we shall just have the grandest time."

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night, Maddy?"

I nodded. "But of course. Are you?"

She gave a sad shake of her head. "No, Uncle says I am too young, but he says he will stay home and keep me company."

"Certainly not!" She gave me a strange look. "I mean you are a guest here and should be allowed to attend your first ball! Would you like that?

"Oh, yes cousin! Very much so!"

"Then you shall have it!" I set her down and stormed into the parlor where my mother was taking her afternoon tea. Luckily, no one had come to call upon us today, so she was alone. I motioned for the servants to leave and they did so. I turned to my mother.

"Susan will be going with us tomorrow night."

"No, Madeleine, she will not. She is far too young."

"So, she will stay home with Father?"

A saw what looked like an expression of fear pass over her face, but there she was again, completely composed. "Yes, Madeleine. I do not wish to speak further of this."

"Mother, I have never spoken to you about this, but I will…" I threatened, staring her straight in the eyes. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I do not know what you are talking about." She took a sip of her tea before noticing my rock hard gaze. "Alright, she may go tomorrow night. But your father will not like it."

"It shouldn't matter what he thinks." I replied matter-of-factly. We waited in silence for the other to speak. Finally, she did.

"You may go now."

And with that dismissal, I did just that. That gave me another day and a half to put my plan into action. But first, I had to think of one.

-----

**Genny's Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one is the ball where some secrets about Madeleine will be revealed, unless you've already guessed it from the foreshadowing. If not, look forward to the next chapter. I am excited to write it. Well, I hope you enjpyed this one. It is the longest I have written but not my favorite. (:**


	17. Let the Flames Begin

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Sixteen: Let the Flames Begin  
By: Genevieve Lee

-----

**Genny's Note: Alright. Who's ready for another excuse…? Anyone? Going once…going twice...okay. Here's what happened. I woke up this morning with the flu and have been sleeping all day. **_**But**_** I had already written the chapter, and I just had to edit it. So I sat my butt down and did it, and now I am exhausted. I will reply to all your reviews tomorrow! Thank you so much for being patient. You guys rock!**

-----

The manor was bright with lights as we pulled up. Elegant carriages pulled by massive Thoroughbreds and Clydesdales halted to a stop by the front where the driver would run around to the side, opening the door. He would help the women out and nod to the men. The men in their tails and the women in their beautiful gowns would then proceed up to the door, where the ball was just on the other side.

As we waited in the line of carriages, I gazed out the window, temporarily distracted by a woman who was in a gown with an over exaggerated bustle that looked absolutely ridiculous. I giggled softly before turning my head away, least I be caught staring. I focused instead on my family and Brenda, who were in the carriage with me. Luckily, Jason was coming with his family separately, so he would not be able to be too angry about the gown since we were in public.

"Madeleine…why are you not wearing the dress Jason bought for you?" My mother asked, as if we had not just ridden in the carriage together for the past thirty minutes.

"Oh Mother, that dress was atrocious. I think I would be to embarrassed to dance with her if she were wearing _that_." Christian put strong emphasis on the last word, giving a knowing smile in my direction.

"He will be very cross with you."

As if I did not know that already.

"Oh, Julianne! It's fine. If she does not want to wear the dress, then she does not have to. Jason will understand."

My mother opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and snapped it shut. I gave a smug smile, but turned back to the window to hide it. I wrapped my arms around Susan, who was seated comfortably on my lap. When Father had learned Susan was coming, he had made the ultimate decision to come along with us. After a few minutes, it was finally our turn to leave our carriage. Once I was handed out, I grabbed Susan's hand and looked down at her.

"Are you excited Susan?"

She nodded eagerly as we walked up to the manor. We came through the other side of the large double doors and Monsieur and Madame Leflore were standing there waiting to greet us, and the line of people still coming. We all bowed and curtsied, exchanging the proper greetings before the women moved over to a table where our dance cards sat. Tiny little pearls had been glued to the tan paper and the elegant script of each dance and the line where the man's name went matched the off white color.

I smiled down at it, as it was only the second ball I had gone to where I was able to obtain a dance card.

"Auntie, may I have one?" Susan's eyes were large and her tiny hands gripped the edge of the table as she looked anxiously down at the rows of cards.

My mother gave a dejected sigh. "No Susan, you are too young to have a dance card." She turned away from her falling expression and walked after my father. As I walked by the table to follow them, I sneakily slipped one off the tables and held it behind my back with my two hands. I waved it casually, and as Susan spotted the extra card in my hand she gasped.

"Really, Madeleine?"

"Yes. Just do not let your aunt or uncle see."

I heard her squeal of delight as she took it from me and cradled it in her hands like she was holding a precious diamond. I waited until she had tucked it away into her small pocket before we walked over to our family. Thankfully, I had not spotted Jason or my future in-laws, and as long as they were not here, the evening could continue to be pleasant. I stood in between Christian and my mother, half listening to the vain conversation that was going on.

I wondered when I would see Erik again. I hoped it would be before this week was up. I would go mad without seeing him for seven whole days. Especially since Brenda would be busy with Danny. She had already met up with him and I probably wouldn't speak with her most of the evening.

"Well, Madeleine? Yes or no?"

I snapped my head up and I noticed the small group we were standing with were all staring at me expectantly. I had completely missed the question aimed at me.

I gave my most charming smile. "Yes, thank you." I hoped it was the right answer.

"Well good!" One of the women who looked old enough to be my grandmother's mother clapped her hands together excitedly. "Here comes my nephew now!"

I furrowed my brows as I turned to see the man in question. He stood behind me with his hand held out. He was very large, and about as old as my father. I could see perspiration sticking to his face and beginning to drip down his neck.

"Well go on, the waltz has started!"

I gulped as I realized I had just agreed to dance with him. I gave a weak smile as I curtsied and took his hand. He smiled in return, his eyes being lost in the apples of his cheeks that were pushed up in the process. We began to walk away with choruses of, "Too bad she is engaged." Or, "They would make a splendid couple, would they not?"

For once in my life, I found myself being grateful for Jason. We walked to the dance floor where he placed his hand on my waist, which was a little low for my liking. I gently set my gloved hand on his shoulder and took his other hand with my own. I could see his palms were sweaty and I was thankful for my gloves. We began moving to the music, but it was not long until his bulbous foot smashed mine and I yelped in protest.

"S-s-sorry!" He looked down at his feet as he clumsily tried to get back into the tune of the music, but it was in vain.

"Ouch!" I said under my breath, not wanting to cause a scene, but wanting him to know he had stepped on my foot _again_.

"Sorry!"

The dance soon mercifully, came to an end and I thanked him for the dance and curtsied.

"Perhaps we could dance the polka together?" He gave a grin he was probably hoping to look seductive, but just ended up looking frightening.

"I am terribly sorry, but it seems my dance card is filled for the evening." I slyly fanned myself with it; so that it was moving so fast he could not see that every space was still empty. Before he could say anything else, I happily departed. I made my way back to my family. I saw my brother look at me and raise his eyebrows in question. When no one was looking, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, look! Jason and his family are here!" My mother motioned for them to come over and I felt my heart drop in sadness. There went the rest of the evening.

As the orchestra struck up another song, my brother walked forward. "Would you honor your lonely brother a dance?" He held his hand out.

"Yes, thank you." I curtsied and took his hand, dragging him onto the dance floor before Jason could come over. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this." I grumbled as we began dancing along with the other couples. My feet were still tender from my last experience but I knew Christian was an exceptional dancer.

"Talk you into what?" He asked innocently.

I nodded down to my gown.

"Madeleine, if he so much as gives you a bad look, I will set him straight."

I sighed but didn't respond. I did not want to ruin what would probably be my last moment in solace for the night.

"I see Madame Fiaine got you to dance with her nephew."

I did not bother trying to be polite. "He must have never danced before."

"Why do you say that?"

"He could not tell the difference between the floor and my feet!"

Christian laughed. "Maybe we should have sent you to finishing school rather than the opera house! You don't have the best manners."

I giggled. "Either do you!"

"Yes, I suppose not. It's the English in us, I guess. I do not think you could survive finishing school, anyways."

I scoffed. "Why would you say that?"

"You are too spirited."

I thought about it for a moment. I was trying to get out of my arranged marriage and I was almost nightly sneaking out to meet a man who was not my betrothed. I suppose that could be considered spirited. But I did not respond to that particular statement.

"Christian…can you keep something to yourself?"

"Of course."

"What if a sister told her brother she was not going to marry her fiancé, but she was going to marry someone else? Someone who…she recently met." Sure, it was a stretch. Erik and I had never discussed marriage, though we have barley discussed _anything_ since we admitted our true feelings for one another. I could honestly see myself with him for the rest of my life. The thought made me lightheaded and happy.

"He would say… 'Is this a hypothetical question?'"

"What if I said—I mean, she said that it wasn't."

He was quiet for a moment. "I think he would say that his sister should follow her heart. And that he would do whatever he could to help, only if he approved if the man. Of course."

"Of course." I agreed with a smile.

"Monsieur Taylor, may I cut in?"

We both looked over to see Jason standing there, looking livid. It was completely improper for him to ask to do so, but the look in his eyes froze any of the protests that were screaming in my head.

"Yes." Was my brother's curt answer. The two men stared at one another for a moment before Christian bowed to me and began walking away, but not before whispering, "I'll be watching," in my ear.

Jason came forward and gripped my hand in his and we abruptly began our dance. I kept my lips set in a grim line. I refused to speak first. I would not be polite to someone I loathed.

"That is a beautiful gown, Madeleine. It becomes you."

I gave a small nod of thanks, knowing what was coming next.

"I do have a question for you though. Why are you not wearing the one I bought for you?"

I sighed, but decided to go with the truth. "Jason, you and I both know that gown was hideous."

Jason looked shocked. "If you did not like it, you could have told me and I simply would have bought you another one."

I scoffed. "You would not."

He suddenly gripped my hand very tightly; pinching the skin against the engagement ring I wore and making my bones crush together which made me wince in pain. "Madeleine, you will do as I say next time. Understand?"

I could not answer. I felt breathless with pain. I could feel he was bruising my hand and my bones were crushing together painfully.

He squeezed even harder. "Understand?" He repeated.

"Yes." I finally managed to gasp out.

"Good." He dropped my hand as the song ended. He patted it softly. "You may want to keep your glove on the rest of the night." Then, with the nerve he has, he left my side and never returned to it the rest of the night.

-----

Towards the end of the night, I felt crushed by all the people and the hot air that drifted in from the open doors. Luckily, Susan was becoming quite tired, so my mother decided it was best if we all went home, though there was another hour left of the ball. Before anybody else could, I scooped Susan up into my arms and let her lay her tired head on my shoulder.

We walked to the carriage, and our driver looked more than pleased to be leaving an hour early. I thought I saw him flash a bragging smile to the other drivers, but I was too tired to know (or care) if he really did or not. It did not take long to get home, but when we did, I held Susan's hand as we walked up the pathway, supporting most of her weight with my arm. Once we entered the house, I took my shawl off and handed it to one of the maids. It was still a curious thing that we had maids and a driver when we were not that wealthy. I knew my parents mostly put on the façade of wealth, sending me to the opera, but telling our closest friends from England I was attending a finishing school here in Paris.

"Come now Susan, you should go to bed." My father motioned for one of the maids to take her from me. But I stepped in between the maid and Susan once my father left for his study.

"It's alright Hilary, I will take Susan to bed. You may go ahead and retire."

She curtsied. "As you wish, mademoiselle." And she left.

I picked up Susan and hurried to her room before anyone could see me with her. I quickly helped her into her nightgown and brushed out her hair before I proceeded to tuck her in.

"Now, Susan, I am letting you live here right?" I said, looking down at her with a stern expression.

"Yes, cousin."

"Then you must promise to do something for me every night before you go to bed. You must lock your door."

"But why?"

"Hush, child. Do not question me. I am your elder, am I not?"

She nodded, surprised at this new side of me.

"Well then, you must listen to me. You understand?"

"Yes, Madeleine."

"I will explain it to you when you are older."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I brushed some hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. "Now sleep, little one. You have had a long night. But remember what I said." I stood up and grabbed the dance card I gotten for her and slid it into the pages of a book that sat on her desk. She sat up in her bed, watching me, waiting for me to leave so she could do as she was told. "Goodnight. I love you." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Madeleine."

I smiled as I turned and left, least she see my tears and question what was wrong. I closed the door quietly behind me, and stood there, waiting. I heard the bed squeak as she got up and crossed the room. I did not exhale until heard the click of the lock. Only then did I let my tears fall freely. I tried the door and turned to go to my room, to be alone with my misery. But a shadow at the top of the stairs made me stop. My breaths became shallower as he stepped into the light cast from an open window. I knew by the expression on his face that he had heard everything.

I had to think of something to say, anything to distract him from bringing up what he knew. "That ball was awful." I laughed despite myself. "I had to dance with this man who was--" I could hear myself babbling, but I did not have any more time to go on, because Erik interrupted me.

"Is that what happened to you Madeleine?"

I grimaced, but tried to keep my composed expression. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Did you have no lock on your door?"

Pain constricted in my chest as I felt my eyes pool with tears again. I turned away, not understanding how he could have gained so much information by that one little conversation. Had I hinted at it before? "Whatever you are thinking…" I could not finish. How could I lie to him? He already knew anyways.

"Madeleine…" I could hear him walking closer.

I shook my head as I turned around. I could feel the sobs choking me, begging to come out. "Don't…look…at…me." I did not want him to see me like this. This was one part of my life I vowed to never haunt me again. Something I never would be reminded of. "It's my fault, really. I brought it out in him."

"It is _not_ your fault."

His voice was closer; I could hear it. But I could not bear to look at him. I just hoped he did not come any nearer.

"It _is_ my fault, Erik. He told me so." He could not—would not—understand.

"If you bring it out in him, then what do you make of Susan? She does also?"

"I…I…don't know. I just don't want--" A sob finally broke out. I couldn't help it. And at that moment, I felt Erik's arms wrap around me as he crushed me to his chest. I could not hold them in any longer. I sobbed long and hard, my salty tears staining his white shirt transparent. I could feel him massaging calming circles in my back and making small shushing noises. I felt myself shaking from the force of the sobs.

"Madeleine?"

Erik stiffened and I set my chin on his shoulder to see Brenda standing cautiously in the hall. He quickly disconnected himself from me, but I clung to his shirt. "No, she's fine. She knows." I said. But I knew we needed to get to my room in case the next time we woke one of my parents or even my brother.

"I'm fine Brenda. We'll talk tomorrow." I gave her a look that told her to leave, which she quickly did. I had taken these few moments to compose myself and I looked at Erik.

"Will you meet me in my room in fifteen minutes?"

He grudgingly agreed. I was not too happy with having to part with him at the moment I needed him most, but if we were caught it was cause a scandal. He disappeared into the darkness ad I quickly went to my room. I shakily removed my gown and corset and put on my nightgown and robe. I then began working on my hair, pulling out the pins that held it up. When I took my gloves off, my left hand was black and blue from the painful encounter with Jason earlier that night. This brought on a whole new wave of tears.

I had hoped to compose myself enough to have a normal conversation with Erik when he came back, to explain myself, but he found me sobbing and leaning on my dresser with both arms supporting me; ignoring the biting pain in my protesting hand. He did not say anything, but instead took my into the cradle of his arms and let me cry. I was glad he knew words would not help. It was better just to cry my pain out, rather than try to explain it. Years of built up emotions poured out into the night. I had never cried because of this, so everything exploded. The sobs thinned out after several minutes as I tried to control myself.

"Madeleine, just so you know, this is in no way your fault."

Anger seethed through me but I was too weak to let him go. "You don't understand! It's something I've hidden. Something I never wanted to talk about. I…I just wanted to pretend like it never happened."

"Pretending never helps."

I pulled away from his chest so I could look at his face; OI could feel the black fury in my eyes. "How would you know?" I lashed out.

He didn't get upset over my displaced anger. He simply stroked my face with his hand, to which I gladly leaned against.

"I know more about that kind of thing than you think."

I gave a gentle sigh as I cautiously lifted my hand up and set it on the mask, asking permission. He nodded and I peeled it from his face. I set my good hand on it and felt the disfiguration with the lightest of touches.

"Of course you do." I finally answered softly. I hesitated before asking, "Will you tell me about it?"

"Tomorrow. It is much too late right now."

"Tomorrow." I agreed.

I finally exhausted myself into sleep, and I felt my eyes getting heavy. My choking hiccups became less frequent and I could feel my body shutting down. The last thing I felt was Erik scooping me up and setting me gently on my bed. Though, even in sleep, I did not escape the pain.

-----

**Genny's Note: Sorry again for the delay. I hate this, but I am going to have to cancel my every Wednesday updates. It puts too much stress on me and I have A LOT going on right now. School cannot be helped. But I will update as frequently as I can. Do not worry; this will never, ever, ever, ever become one of those unfinished dormant stories. So do not fear! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I know you guys forgive me (:**

**Credit to the whole door not being locked thing goes to Libba Bray.**


	18. Secrets in the New Home

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Eighteen: Secrets in the New Home  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

I woke up to a flurry of motion and activity going on my room. I could hear two maids whispering as they walked around, making a little racket but obviously trying to be as quiet as possible. It was safe to assume that Erik was no longer there. I finally wretched my tired eyes open and sat up, only to see them packing my belongings into two large trunks.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

One of the maids looked up, startled. "I'm terribly sorry mademoiselle, but something has happened to your aunt and your family must go back to England right away to see her."

Panic gripped my heart. "My aunt? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, or she will be. Just a carriage accident, I believe."

I sagged in relief against the pillows. "Am I returning to the opera house?"

"Yes, you and Mademoiselle McKinley will, and your cousin Susan will be joining you. Arrangements were already made this morning."

I nodded. "Thank you. How long until I have to leave?"

"Around an hour, mademoiselle."

I was relived. For the last four days of vacation, I could lounge around the opera and probably be with Erik, all while having Susan under my supervision. I sat up and kicked the covers off of my bed to start getting ready. In about an hour, Brenda, Susan and I were all piling into the carriage.

"This is a good thing." I said, looking over at Brenda as the carriage lurched into motion.

"It's a good thing your aunt is in the hospital?" Brenda asked, arching one of her perfect eyebrows.

"No!" I laughed. "I am worried about her, but they said she will be alright. What I was talking about was we get to spend four days at the opera without rehearsals. I can be with Erik and you can be with Danny!"

"Who's Erik?"

Brenda and I looked over at Susan who was sitting innocently on the other seat of the carriage. I could not help but smile at her. "Erik is one of my friends, Susan. Perhaps you will meet him this week."

Then suddenly it dawned on me. I had a plan to keep Susan safe, but Erik's cooperation would be needed for success. With every passing moment, the picture was becoming clearer and clearer and every detail seemed to fall in its proper place.

-----

"Are you sure about this?"

I looked up at Brenda, then back down at my hands, which were entwined nervously.

"Do you think it will work? It is quite drastic."

"I suppose it is…" I trailed off.

"Well, do you think things will be bad enough that you need to do that?"

Brenda and I were sitting in our room, discussing my new plan. Of course, I had to first tell her why I wanted to take such a dramatic jump in the situation.

I took a deep breath before answering. "I'm not sure. But I am willing to do this if it will guarantee her safety." I paused, hesitating before continuing. "I do not want her to end up like me."

She did not respond to that, and I was glad. I did not need another emotional breakdown. "What do you think Erik will say?"

"I don't know. I was actually wondering if you could watch Susan while I went to talk to him about it."

"Of course I will." She nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in time for dinner." I stood up and left, knowing exactly where I was going.

Sneaking around is a lot easier when there are not as many people to catch you. Most people were at home or taking a holiday in the city and only a few lurked the hallways. It did not take me long to get into the cellar where this all began. I closed the door behind me and coughed when a few dust particles blew in my face. I figured I could find my way there, or Erik would find me before that.

I walked to the back, where I knew the secret entryway would be. I located the lever and pushed the prop away from me and heard the mechanical click of the door opening. I felt déjà vu coming on as I walked through the long hallway. As it had before, the door closed behind me and I knew there was no going back. Unlike the last time, I knew what to expect. I was not wandering in the "Opera Ghost's" labyrinth, but part of Erik's home. I was not afraid this time.

After a few minutes, I came into a fork, and vividly remembered taking a left last time, so this time I took a right. I proceeded this way for a while, remembering what I did last time and doing the opposite. I thought I was doing pretty well until I came to a five-way fork that I had never been to before.

"Um…"

I cocked my head to the left, trying to figure out which way I should go. I was always taught to go with my first instinct and so I took the farthest left. I began to get worried when the hallway became simply straight, and no other directions were possible. But what else could I do? If I tried to backtrack I would never find my way back. So I kept walking.

Three things happened in the spring of a second.

The floor beneath the foot I had just set forward simultaneously disappeared and I fought to keep my balance. It was impossible though, and I could feel myself falling over and I screamed. One of my worst fears was to fall into a deep, black hole, and who knew where it would take me? The last thing I remembered happening was an arm snaking around my waist and catching me right before I toppled forward. The arm brought me backwards and I fell against something hard.

My heart was beating so fast, I could feel it everywhere at once. It was in my neck, my head, my wrists, and of course my chest. As soon as I could feel that both my feet were on solid floor, I looked up, and I of course saw Erik.

"What were you _doing_?" His voice was stern and concerned.

"I came here to talk to you."

"Why would you think it was alright to come down here without me?"

Suddenly, I remembered something Erik had said to me when he was explaining the only two rules of his home on the first day.

"_Do not try and escape. You will not get very far, because I have traps everywhere. You are quite lucky to not have run into any."_

I was not so lucky this time. Realization dawned on my after a moment and I felt my face fall. My logic was not very logical anymore. "Oh…"

"Madeleine, if I had not been here, you would have died. Do you _understand_ that?" His arms dropped around my waist and he looked angrily down at me. "You would have _died_."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you and I knew you thought I was at my parents' house--"

"Why would you come looking for me? You knew I would realize you were here later tonight."

I do not want say I was afraid of him at that moment, more like nervous. He was so angry, and I knew he had a right to be, but it still was a little frightening to see him like this.

"Madeleine! Are you listening to me?"

What could I say? No? Instead, I swallowed nervously and said, "Yes."

"I do not think you understand the importance of this situation. I never want you to come here alone again."

He kept on with his little rant, and I tried to think of a way out of it. I felt like a small child being lectured for running away while in the market.

I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss, before wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

He tensed for a moment before I felt him emit a sigh and wrap his arms around me. He leaned his head on top of my own. "It's alright. _Just don't do it again_."

I nodded against his chest before pulling away. "Can we go to your home now? I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "Yes, we can."

I sighed in relief as we made our way to his home and my scolding was not continued. Once we got there, he asked if I wanted tea, and I refused, saying I just wanted to talk. He actually looked nervous. He probably had no idea what all of this was about. After a few minutes, we were seated across from each other and I struggled to begin.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my younger cousin."

Something dark flashed in his eyes. "Your father--"

I raised a hand to stop him. "I do not want to talk about me." I took a deep breath. Talking about me would not do anything, only make me upset. Susan was the situation at hand. "This is about Susan. You saw last night how I was trying to avoid what happened to me from happening to her." He nodded, and I continued. "Well, I'm afraid that won't work. And if it is in my power to do something, I have to help her. I cannot let this happen to her. I cannot let her end up like me."

"Madeleine…I--"

I looked down. "Please. I don't want sympathy." It was quiet, so without looking up I managed to keep going. "There is something you can do to help."

"I will do anything for you, Madeleine." A small pause happened before he spoke again. "I love you."

I grinned and looked back up. "I love you too." And with that, I began to tell him about my plan.

-----

"You want me to what?"

It sounded better in my head, and Erik's incredulous reaction was making me feel ridiculous. "I want you to help me fake my cousin's disappearance and have her live down here with you."

"How will this work out?"

"Well…" I began to feel embarrassed now. "I was thinking, that, since I love you…" I took a deep breath. "What I mean is…we could eventually leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. It's obvious I'm never going to marry Jason…and I don't care to see my parents again, I could send my brother a letter once things seem safe and Brenda will help us." Everything was pouring out at once.

"Madeleine. There is…much you don't know about me. I don't know it you want to commit yourself to me quite yet." He looked at me carefully, assessing my reaction, which remained calm.

"Well we can discuss details later. I know I can trust you with her, and you seem to be the only choice we have right now."

I realized it was a lot to ask of him, and I felt bad putting him in an obvious uncomfortable situation. After a few moments of silence, I looked up worriedly at him.

"I'm sorry. If that was too much to ask--"

"No, Madeleine. Of course I will do it for you. I was just thinking how the child will respond to me."

I jumped up, and took him into my embrace, and thanked him over and over again.

-----

"Susan, I would like you to meet my friend Erik."

We were in my room, and Erik had come through the door, instead of the mirror, to seem more like a "normal" person. Susan was going to go through a big transition tonight, and I did not want her to be afraid. I thought Erik meeting her in a neutral environment would help.

"How do you do?" Susan asked, smiling.

I could already see the glimpses of a lady of society in making. It made me slightly angry, but I ignored it instead. I giggled at how awkward Erik looked. He obviously did not know how to act around a child.

"Are you who Maddy was talking about today?"

I laughed and blushed at the same time, but I could feel Erik look lovingly down at me. "Yes, Susan, I was talking about him this afternoon." I grabbed her hands and forced her to face me. "Do you think you would like to stay with him for a while?"

Susan hesitated. "Are you going to be there with me?"

Erik and I had discussed it earlier and we figured Susan would want me there at least the first night, if not more, and of course Erik had said it was fine. I was so grateful right now for him; I could not even begin to tell him or anyone else just how much.

"Yes, darling. I will be there with you."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, I will go."

The hard part was getting her down there without asking questions. "Well Susan, it will not be fore a while and we had a long night last night. Why don't you take a short nap?"

"Where will you be?"

"In here with you, of course."

With her mind reassured, she lay down and was asleep within minutes. I sighed with relief and sat on my bed, taking a deep breath and exhaling. I could feel the stress wound up in my body, and I knew I would feel better once my plan was in motion. I did not see him, but I felt his weight sink the bed as he sat next to me.

"You look strained."

"I am, but I'll be okay when she's with you."

It was quiet for a moment. "Is there something else bothering you?"

I hesitated. There was, but I was not too sure I was ready to tell him. He was already doing so much for me, I felt guilty for asking for more. But I knew there was no point in hiding it. "Well, just last night you said something that implied about the previous experiences in your life, and I just wanted to know what they were. I want to understand you more."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, but he remained quiet for a moment. "You have a right to know, don't you?" He didn't seem to be looking for an answer, so I did not give him one.

"You don't have to tell me…" But I think my voice betrayed me.

"No, I want you to know."

"And I want to know, but maybe you should tell me tomorrow. I've had a very long two days." I looked up to see his reaction to see him staring back at me.

"I understand completely." He moved a strand of hair out of my face and I smiled.

I knew at that moment that I wanted to stay with Erik forever, but I was curious to why he seemed to still be holding back with me.

-----

Erik scooped Susan up in his arms and the three of us made it to his home in a matter of minutes. I had to of course promise him again I would not venture down there alone. It seemed to me Susan was going to be sleeping straight through the night, so we just lay her in my bed, which was luckily big enough for the both of us. Erik insisted I go to bed, and it was not until I lay down did I realize how tired I really was.

I did not wake until morning, and when I looked up at the small clock on my nightstand, I saw it was already ten in the morning. Susan was still curled on the bed, sound asleep so I slipped quietly out of the bed as to not wake her. I knew I was supposed to be meeting Brenda for a late breakfast in a half hour and I needed to return to the surface. I came into the library, where I found Erik reading.

"Erik, do you mind taking me up? I need to meet Brenda for breakfast."

"Oh, you will not be meeting Brenda today."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Why not?"

"You must be here all day. It is in my knowledge that Monsieur De'lorme is coming to call upon you today, and I frankly will not allow him to be around you anymore."

It dawned upon me at that moment what Erik was up to. It was my first kidnapping all over again. Erik was keeping me here without my permission.

-----

**Genny's Note: I finally got a chapter up! I'm proud of myself (: I've had major writer's block. Anywho, I hope you guys review for me.**


	19. What Does it Mean

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Nineteen: What Does it Mean  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

"You _cannot_ be serious. It is impossible. You are _not_ keeping me here, are you?" Finally, when life seemed to be in my control, it went spiraling in another direction. I would not allow it. I did not need another controlling person in my life.

"Actually, my dear, the is exactly what I am doing."

"_Why_?" My anger was slowly growing.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean exactly what I said! Why are you keeping me here?"

Finally, Erik gave me his full attention by setting his book aside. "I do not want you to see Jason anymore."

"Well, I was planning to break it to my family that I will not marry him! I don't want to simply disappear."

"And why not?"

"I just don't want to, alright? Now will you please take me up there?" I knew I would much rather be down here with Erik, than with Jason, but if I let Erik win this fight, he would feel he had complete control over my life.

"No." He picked back up his book.

I scowled. "What makes you think you can do this?" I asked bitterly.

"Have you ever read or heard of anything that would make you think that a man cannot control a woman?"

He had me there, but I ignored him. "I thought we were over this treating each other different." It was true. He never treated me as an insignificant woman, and I had never treated him differently because of his face.

"What I am doing for you is for your own good."

"That is your opinion."

"You want to be with Jason?"

His question was something he already knew the answer to. "No, but you cannot control me. If you had asked me nicely to stay with you, I would have. But you had to hold me captive."

"Alright, I'm flexible. Madeleine, will you please stay with me today?"

I answered with one word. "No." If he would not take me, I would find my way myself. I knew it was irrational, but I stomped towards the platform where the little gondola was tied. I bent down and fiddled with the knot, hoping to untie it, all the while mumbling angrily to myself.

Of course it only took a moment. I heard his footsteps behind me and he grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from the rope. "No, Madeleine. You promised." I uselessly fought against his hands. "No. I will not allow something like this to happen to you again. Not if I can help it." As he spoke, he lifted my hand up which was bruised from Jason's cruel treatment.

I hissed in pain through my teeth as I withdrew it, clutching it to my chest. "It won't happen again." I said as I put it behind my back when I felt him still staring at it.

"How can you guarantee that?"

"Simple. We will be around other people."

"You were around other people at the ball."

I opened my mouth to contradict him, but snapped it shut when I realized he was right.

"That's what I thought. Now_promise_ me you won't go off." I went to go back to my room but he was in front of me in a second. "Promise me again, Madeleine."

"I promise." I mumbled. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"You may."

I walked around him and retreated to my room, seething with anger the whole way. Once I got in there, I slammed the door, forgetting I wasn't alone. Susan started and sat up in bed.

"Madeleine, where are we?" She asked sleepily once she saw it was me.

I tried to get my emotions under control. It was not Susan's fault that Erik had used up most of my patience. "We are at Erik's house. You were sleeping, so I carried you down here." I decided not to tell her Erik was actually the one who had taken her here last night.

"Oh, okay. What are we to do down here?"

_Good question._

"Would you like me to teach you to crochet? I know you have been wanting to learn for a while."

"Oh, yes! Will you teach me?"

"Of course! I learned about your age."

I got up, glad I had found something for us to do that did not involve leaving my room, and went to one of my trunks. I had brought a few things with me last night, including my crocheting supplies. I opened it and let Susan select a color, which was pink, and I grabbed red and black. I helped her start the first row and started my own, showing her how to do it. After I had gotten her started I continued on mine.

I had not started a blanket since the one I had finished for Susan. I looked down as I began my third row and I groaned. I had thought about making a blanket for Erik a few days ago, and had subconsciously begun one. I had to remind myself that I was mad at him, but I would not be mad at him forever. I might as well get a start on this long process.

In only a half an hour, I was on my seventh row and had Susan started on her second. After a while longer, she eyed my blanket bitterly.

"Why is mine so much smaller than yours?"

"It takes a while to become as fast as me. I have done it for almost ten years. You must be patient." I replied soothingly.

She scowled and tossed her blank aside. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm hungry."

I set mine gently down and nodded. "Alright, let's get you some food." I stood and walked towards the door with her at my heels. If I was lucky, Erik would be composing or in the library. I was not yet ready to face him.

As I stepped into the hallway, I could hear him pounding away on his organ and I sighed in relief as I led Susan to the kitchen.

"Where is Erik?"

"He is the other room playing music."

"Oh! May I hear?"

I thought about my first time hearing him play, and I quickly shook the memory off. "No, Susan. He is working. Perhaps later."

I looked over at her as she looked in awe around his home. I knew there were a few things she would point out. No windows, no doors that led outside, and the large lake in the front.

"How come—"

"Hush. He is being hospitable to us. Let us not question him. Why don't we get some breakfast?" I hated being stern and acting like I knew my mother would, but at the moment I just needed her to accept where she was without question.

She nodded and followed me to the small kitchen. I did not find myself particularly hungry, so I quickly fixed Susan some bread and marmalade. She sat down with it, and as I was putting things away, I heard Erik come in.

"Nothing for you, Madeleine?"

My eyes flickered to him, and I replied coolly. "No, thank you." I turned and continued putting things away.

I heard him sigh. "Madeleine, may I see you for a moment?"

Besides the anger that was still seething inside me, I knew I owed him so much, and I did not want to stay mad at him. I turned to look at Susan. "Will you be alright for a moment?"

She nodded as she took another bite of bread, and I allowed Erik to lead me into the library.

"Madeleine, I was out of line today."

I shook my head. "No Erik, I overreacted. You are doing so much for me and I am acting like a selfish child. I know you were only looking out for my safety. We were both wrong."

He nodded his agreement.

I grinned. "Truce?"

He smiled down at me. "Truce." He agreed.

He still seemed reluctant to show any physical affection for me, so I stepped forward and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. I heard him slowly follow me and I smiled to myself. I came back in to see Susan had finished her small meal.

"Are you done? Would you like anything else?"

She shook her head. After a moment, she hesitated to speak. "Monsieur Erik, do you have anything I can use to draw with?"

I smiled down at her and played with her hair for a moment.

"Yes, in fact, why don't we spend the rest of the morning drawing?"

My smile dropped. "Oh, Erik. I am a terrible artist."

He smirked down at me. "How about I give you a lesson today?"

I shifted uncomfortably and finally nodded. "I guess that will be alright." I helped Susan out of her chair and we followed Erik to a room that I had never been in. It was obviously an art room, with slanted desks so your drawing could face you, with a table in the middle where you could set supplies or still life. Supplies were gathered everywhere, but to my disappointment; none of his drawings were out. He set up Susan with some watercolors.

"What are you going to draw?" I asked her sweetly.

"The house where Mama and I lived."

I smiled sadly. Unlike me, Susan was close to her mother. I felt bad that she had to leave her. I nodded my approval as Erik set up a still life for me. I could not see what he was doing, because he blocked it from my view. When he moved aside, I saw it was vase with a bouquet of lilies in it.

I grinned as he took a seat next to me and began instructing me what to do first. I shakily sketched out the vase and the flowers. Erik tried pointing out the different shadows and the contrasts of colors, but it was obvious I would never be able to see it like Erik. In the end, my painting was very amateur looking, but I was proud of it. It had turned out better than I expected.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my back and I heard my back crack lazily into place. It was around one in the afternoon and Susan had just finished her painting. She excitedly grabbed my hand and pulled me to her side of the table. On it sat a pretty painting of her old house, the one I had seen many times in my childhood.

I smiled at it and looked down. "It's very beautiful." I paused. "Do you miss your mother, Susan?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes, but she said I will see her soon, at your wedding!"

I cringed and Erik stiffened beside me.

"Well, I can promise you will see her soon." I replied with all honesty.

The rest of the day proceeded in the same manner. Erik and I found things to entertain Susan with, and I learned quite a few things myself. Around eight, Susan announced she was going to bed. I helped her get ready, and I was tempted to go myself, but went out to see Erik.

I found him in his music room sitting at his organ, but he was not playing. "Erik?" He turned to me, and I was surprised to see he looked distressed. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you tonight?"

"Of course." I replied. "But do you think you can take me up to see Brenda for a moment? I just want to let her know where I'll be for the next few days."

He eyed me carefully, as if seeing if my intentions were true.

"You can stay there. I won't be but a moment."

The thought of him being where he could watch me obviously relaxed him and he grudgingly agreed. He then quickly took me up to the passageway behind the mirror. He opened it and I crept through. "Brenda?" I asked in a hushed whisper into the darkness. I glanced around once my eyes had adjusted and realized she was not there. I turned around to Erik. "She's not here."

He gave a tired sigh. "Alright, you have five minutes to look for her, then you have to be back here. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, five minutes then." I then walked out of the room and down the hall. Everyone was in their rooms so I knew she had to be close. I seemed to be the only one in the hallway. I wondered if Erik was watching me somewhere, or if he was still back in the room, waiting. There was no way to tell.

"Madeleine?"

I turned at my name and my heart jumped to my throat as I saw Jason looking at me with a bewildered expression. I swallowed audibly and took an involuntary step back.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all day?"

-----

**Genny's Note: Ah! I hate when I write a chapter in one sitting. My back hurts ): You have to admit I got this chapter up quickly! My reviews are dwindling, but there are still a few people, which is good enough for me! We will soon be reaching the climax! Yay! I also am now replying to my reviews just by clicking the reply button. It is much faster!**

**And for those of you who are confused at what Madeleine's father did to her, I will just be blunt: He sexually abused her. –AWs in unison- ):**

**For those in live the the USA, have a happy Turkey Day!!! (:  
**


	20. For You and Me

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty: For You and Me  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

All I could think of at that moment was if Erik was watching, or if he was still waiting for me. Both had their pros and their cons. Jason stepped closer to me, looking livid. I knew now was the moment I had to put my plan into action. I would now lean on my acting skills more than I ever had. It did not take but a moment to trigger the tears, and when they came, they came hard. They began feverishly pouring down my cheeks. I had to make him think I needed him for comfort. When he was close enough, I smashed myself against his chest.

"Oh, Jason! It is simply awful! I woke up this morning and Susan was gone!" I sniffed and let out a hiccup for good measure. "I've been looking for her all day, but I cannot find her!"

Jason did not lift an arm to rub my back or speak words of comfort, but instead I felt him go rigid. No doubt because he did not know what to do. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Is there anywhere she could have been taken?"

I shook my head against his chest and sniffed. "I have no idea where she could be."

He pulled away from me and grabbed my wrist, tugging me down the hallway. I knew that by now, it had been five minutes, and Erik was probably looking for me. But I did not have the courage to ask Jason where we were going. After several minutes of silent walking, he shoved me into the room where Madame Giry stayed. The poor woman jumped from her seat where a book sat in front of her.

"Watch her for a moment. I must speak to the managers." He let me go and left without another word.

I stood awkwardly in the dimly lit room for a moment. My heart was racing, hoping I wouldn't have to leave Erik tonight. And I still wondered where Brenda was. Who had Jason told when I was missing? When Susan was missing?

"Where were you today? Your fiancé seems put out."

I knew Madame did not think my relationship with Erik was healthy, so I stuck with my lie. "Susan went missing and I've been looking for her." I let a fresh batch of tears spill onto my cheeks.

"Oh, well you should have told us!" She scolded.

I nodded. "I know. I just did not want to cause an uproar if I could easily find her."

"Madeleine." It was not Madame's voice, but Erik's, and it was not a tone of search, but rather of discovery.

"Erik." I turned and looked back at him. He had come in through some other secret passageway, no doubt. I forgot all about Madame's presence and rushed to meet him where he stood. "I'm sorry! He found me and I told our lie, and--"

"_Lie_?" Both of us looked over at Madame Giry, remembering that we were not alone. "Your cousin is not missing, Madeleine?"

I knew Jason would be back any minute and I had to get Madame Giry straight on the story before that. "Yes, but well, you see, I took her. She's at Erik's."

"Why is she with Erik?" She looked positively confused and worried now.

"Look Annette," I was surprised to hear Erik call her by her first name. "We have a very good reason for doing this."

"Erik, how can faking a young child's disappearance be _good_?"

"Please Madame!" I whispered urgently, for I could hear voices coming down the hall. "There is a splendid reason for this, and you must believe us! Go along with it and I promise to explain it later."

At that moment, Erik disappeared into the shadows and Jason walked in. "The managers are not here."

"They are on holiday, Monsieur De'lorme."

He scoffed. "You should have told me that before I went sprinting down the hall."

"You are right. Please accept my apologies, monsieur."

He ignored her, which triggered another wave of anger. He looked at me. "We shall alert the gendarmes in the morning. For tonight, you will come home with me."

I stiffened, and looked to Madame for help. She looked at me for a moment, probably trying to decide if she was going to tell him the truth or fabricate a lie. Jason wrapped his hand around my arm and began pulling me away, when Madame's voice interrupted.

"I am sorry Monsieur De'lorme, but I cannot allow that."

He looked back at her. "And why not? She is my fiancée."

"Yes, but I promised her parents I would keep an eye on her. _Here_. It is not my place to send her away with anyone."

He glared down at her small frame. "Remember your place, Madame. She is my fiancée. I may do with her as I please."

"Perhaps she is right, Jason." I said softly. I wanted to calm him down before Erik decided to interfere. I knew if Jason took another step through the doorway, he would. Jason looked down, shocked at me. He raised a bushy eyebrow, as if asking me why. So I explained myself. "Well, if Susan comes back, she will come here. Looking for me. It is probably best that I stay behind. You can come here in the morning." I could actually see him thinking it through. "It's the most logical idea." I reasoned.

"Logical?" He gave a humorless laugh. "What do you know of logic?" He released my arm. "Yes, you stay here and I will come for you in the morning." I nodded, not commenting on his statement. If I could just get him to leave, I could explain to Madame Giry what was going on. He grudgingly looked from me to Madame Giry before leaving. I exhaled loudly and turned to Madame.

"I believe you two owe me an explanation." As she spoke, Erik emerged from the shadows, looking enraged.

I took a deep breath and went over to Erik and laid a calming hand on his arm. I nodded towards Madame. "Yes, we do. Thank you for that." I took a deep breath. I could feel Erik trembling beneath my palm and I looked at him. "Perhaps you should get some fresh air. Clear your mind a little. I can explain everything." But before I was even finished speaking, he was shaking his head. "Jason is gone. He's not coming back until tomorrow." He still refused stubbornly.

"Erik, listen to the girl. You are shaking in rage. Some cool air will help. I will be with her."

He did not look thrilled to be ganged up on, but he finally agreed, promising to be back in ten minutes. I watched him leave and then I sat down on a chair. I wanted to admit to Madame my embarrassment without an audience. I looked down at the floor until I could feel her looking expectantly at me. I looked up at her a briefly explained why I was doing this. Why it was the best thing for Susan, and that it was the only thing I could think of to do. It all came out rushed. I wanted to finish before Erik came back.

"Does anyone know?" She asked in a gentle voice. She could tell I was getting emotional.

I shook my head. "Besides my mother, but she just pretended that she didn't know it was going on, and Erik, no. That's why he did this for me. He knew I did not want Susan to live with the same stain on her soul. The shame." I shook my head in disgust.

"I have another question for you, though I do believe it relates to a different subject." I nodded for her to continue. "You do know Erik loves you?"

I looked at her in shock. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"It is quite obvious, my dear. The way he looks at you, the great lengths he is doing to help you, and how much he detests you fiancé. Though, I may have to agree on that aspect." She paused and studied me carefully. "Do you love him?" I nodded without thinking. "Do you know everything about him?"

I shook my head. "No, I am afraid not. We have planned to sit down and talk, but things like this happen."

"Well, I believe you should talk to him before you further your relationship with him." I gazed curiously at her. Just a few months before, she was ordering me to stay away from him, now she seemed like it was no a huge matter. She must have seen my curious expression, because she explained herself. "I just never thought you would love him back. You have heard of the matters with Christine?" I nodded. "I suppose I do not want history to repeat itself."

I smiled lightly. "You do not have to fear. I have no desire to be with Jason." At that moment, Erik reappeared. I thought for a moment that perhaps he had overheard everything, but his face betrayed no emotion that he had. I sighed with relief and smiled up at him. "Better?"

He nodded. "Yes. Let's go." He seemed anxious to get back and I didn't argue. I stood.

"Thank you again, so much Madame Giry. You will never understand how much this means to me."

She nodded. "Yes, but I need you two to come back tomorrow so we can plan what we are going to do from here."

I agreed and let Erik usher me from the room. There was no one in the hall, and it was a short walk to my room.

"Why don't you get some more of your things since you will be staying for a while longer?"

I complied and opened the door, surprised to see Brenda standing there, as if she had just gotten in. I couldn't help but glare at her.

"_What_?" She asked innocently.

"I came looking for you," I pointed a finger at her. "I ended up running into Jason, and we—"

"We?"

I looked behind me to see Erik had disappeared. "I wish he would stop doing that." I made an exasperated gesture and shut the door. I knew he would come for me when I was ready. "Anyways…" I waved my hands dismissively. "I had to put my plan into action a lot sooner than I had wanted. But Jason is going to be back tomorrow morning, but I'm staying with Erik tonight."

Brenda nodded as I began packing my things. I decided to take things of importance since I had a feeling I would be down there for a while. I packed my favorite gowns and my best corset, my rehearsal clothes, and all of my shoes. I then walked over to my dresser and opened up the last drawer, where I kept all my letters from Erik and all the dried out lilies. I had already decided to take them, just so they would not get lost. But when I wretched one of the drawers open, one word came into my mind.

_Empty._

My letters were missing!

I looked back at Brenda. "Did you take my letters?"

Brenda glanced at me through the mirror she was in front of. "What letters?"

"The ones from Erik…" I replied as I slid the drawer back into place. "I put them in here."

"No, I didn't touch them."

I pondered for a moment, thinking I must have misplaced them. I sighed and stood, deciding not to stress too much over it. I already had a lot going on. I pulled myself to my feet and shut my trunk. I was ready to go. I looked over at Brenda. "Just so you know, Erik is probably going to come through the mirror." I just wanted her to be prepared when he did.

"What? _The mirror_?" She asked skeptically as she eyes the mirror with wary eyes.

"Yes, there is a secret passageway."

"Oh…" She hesitated. "When will I formally meet him?"

I locked my trunk and stood up. "I'm not sure. _Maybe right now_." I said, emphasizing the last sentence. I waited, but he did not come. I shook my head and looked at Brenda. "Will you help me into my nightgown?" Might as well get comfortable while we were waiting. We went behind the dressing screen and Brenda helped me out of my corset. In a moment, I was changed. I threw on my dressing robe and buttoned it, to be a tad more modest. When we emerged from behind the screen, I was not surprised to see Erik waiting for me, though Brenda was. She gasped and her step faltered.

"Let's go." Erik said grudgingly, going towards my trunk.

"Erik, wait." He turned to me and I reached behind me, grabbing Brenda's hand and tugging her forward. "This is my dearest friend, Brenda. Brenda, this is Erik." I smiled as the exchanged awkward greetings. At least now they had actually met. Erik hoisted my trunk up, I think it was very light to him, and I turned towards Brenda.

"You understand I need to be with Susan, don't you?"

Brenda snorted. "Please Madeleine. I would not be mad at you for this. Maybe some day, things will go back to normal."

"Normal…" The word felt foreign in my mouth. Would things ever be normal again? No, I did not think so. I hoped my life would soon take a better path, so I could stop living it secrets and lies. But for now, I would do whatever I could. "Perhaps one day, Brenda." I hugged her close. "I will be back tomorrow morning." I pulled back from her, kissed her cheek, and then followed Erik through the mirror and down the dark hallways. It only took a few minutes to arrive at his home, and when we did, we both went to my room. I, to check on Susan, and Erik to set my trunk down. Thankfully, Susan was still sleeping. She had never known we were missing.

I thought with dread what would have happened if she had. She could have tried to navigate the hallways, looking for me, that is, if she made it across the lake. I shuddered as I tucked the blanket more tightly around her and followed Erik back out.

"Perhaps you should go to bed, Madeleine. You will no doubt have a long day tomorrow."

I glanced at the clock to see only an hour had passed since I took Susan to bed. It was only nine o'clock. I shook my head. "No, you wanted to talk to me tonight and I am here to listen." It was silent for a moment. "What would you like to tell me?"

"I want you to know more about me before you get yourself any deeper."

I nodded slowly, taking in each word and weighing it. "Alright, well why don't we go to the library. It would not be entirely appropriate to have this conversation in the hallway."

Erik agreed and we both went to the library, and seated ourselves on chairs opposite to one another. I crossed my legs and waited for him to begin. I knew this was going to be hard, not just for him, but also for me.

"I was born like this." He began in a tight voice as he motioned to his face. "My father had died when my mother was pregnant, so I never met him. My mother treated me like I was the devil himself, and in many ways I was. I was resentful at my mother for not loving me, for not treating me like I saw other mother's treat their children. So, I made life difficult for her, and she made it hard for me in return. We only had the necessary interaction, but finally she went crazy. I felt horrible for doing that to her, so I ran away when I was nine."

"Nine?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't imagine Erik as a little boy, running away from his mother. He must have been terrified. I waited for him to continue.

"I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to leave. Gypsies in the woods captured me a few days later. I was there for many years. It is where I learned a lot of what I know today. They put me on display in a freak show, as the 'Devil's Child'." I gasped, but he continued. "I was forced to sing and then take off my mask at the end. Many people…they…" He paused, and collected himself. "They screamed or laughed. Some fainted or ran away. There, I suffered through starvation, beatings, and humiliation. It wasn't until we traveled to Paris was I saved. A young ballerina saved me…"

"Madame Giry?" I guessed knowingly.

He nodded. "Yes, she took me to live here." He gestured around himself. "By then, I was in my mid-teenage years. No older than you are now. A traveling group of scholars passes through about a year later, on their way to Persia. I was bored of living in these catacombs, so when they invited me along, I accepted. I took a job there as a royal architect and an entertainer. I shared with them magic and new buildings I designed. The best thing I built there was a torture chamber…it was used only for the Shah's entertainment. Many people met their death there. I killed many people myself there. I had many enemies. By then, my heart was filled with nothing but hatred towards humans. Nadir was my only friend. He saved my life. The Shah wanted me killed, so I could never build another torture chamber like the one he possessed. Nadir helped me escape, and spent years in prison for it."

"Where did you go after Persia?"

He then proceeded to tell me that he came back here, and that is when he took his position of the "Opera Ghost." He had become quite good at building traps, so he made many on the way to his home so he was never bothered. If any passed them and somehow made it, he would leave them a short victory before they found their way at the end of his Punjab. That was when he met Christine. Only a child at the time, she seemed alone, like him, and so he had taken her under his wing using the "Angel of Music" as his disguise. He made her voice heavenly, making her a star at the opera house, all the while plotting to make her his bride. But Raoul de Chagny had ruined all the plans. In his attempt to get what he wanted, he kidnapped Christine off the stage during her performance, sending the chandelier to the ground and setting the opera house aflame. He didn't have to say it, but I knew many people died that night. He then forced her to choose either marrying him and letting Raoul go free, or choosing her freedom along with Raoul's death.

"It was a stupid plan, really. There were too many flaws to work. She kissed me, and I knew right then I would not be able to kill that horrid boy. So I let them go."

"Erik, you do not still love her, do you?" I had to ask. Although it was irrational, I could still feel the jealousy creeping up on me.

He shook his head. "No. I do not." He paused as he continued. "When the opera house opened again, I resumed my position as the Opera Ghost. You know the rest."

By the end of his tale, he could not hold back the tears, and neither could I. I bravely walked over and sat on the arm of his chair before wrapping my arms around him. I let him cry on my shoulder. How could I not? How many times had he held me as I cried? It was time to return the favor. I rubbed his back and whispered words of comfort in his ear. It was only several minutes later did he pull away and muttered a quick apology. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Erik, you needn't be sorry. How many times have you done the same thing for me?"

"I am also sorry for deceiving you, lying to you."

"I lied to you, too." I pointed out.

He ignored me. "Madeleine, I need to know, how do you feel about all of this?"

I thought for a moment before answering. I knew that at this moment, I had to say the right thing. "A lot of it I knew already. I knew about Christine, and I knew you were a murderer." I left out that I had actually _seen_ him murder. I hesitated another moment before continuing. "You were not brought up as most people are. You had a mother who did not love you, and the rest of your childhood was spent with those horrible gypsies. You were not taught what most of us were. Who is to say none of us would do the identical thing if we were raised in the same fashion?" I took a shuttering breath before I looked down at him from my place on the arm of the chair. "You were forced to believe no one would ever love you. That no one _could_ love you. It was wrong. I'm sorry you had to go through that. You have never wronged me, personally. So why should I shun you? You have been nothing but good to me.

"Erik, I love you. And nothing can change that, I promise you." I gave a weak smile. "Have some faith in me. Did you think I would honestly leave you after you told me all this?" His brief silence was enough of an answer for me. "Oh Erik, I would never leave you." I knew we were not over the emotional part of this night yet. I could feel more tears forming in my eyes and some appearing in Erik's as well.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He stroked my hair as he buried his face into my shoulder. "Oh, Madeleine. I love you. I love you so much."

And in that moment, I believe he did.

-----

**Genny's Note: A week off for Thanksgiving gave me a lot of writing time. But tomorrow, it is back to school. But at least I got two chapters out. Well, please review (: This is probably the last chapter where Madeleine and Erik will be able to be together peacefully for a while. Some major plot twists and turns in the next two or three chapters.**

Also, I cannot reply to anonymous reviews, but e.g.a., thanks for your review! (:  



	21. Last Night With You

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-One: Happiness is Temporary  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

Small, but strong, hands pushed with unexpected strength against my shoulders. I shook them off as I rolled over, away from the persisting force.

"Madeleine! Madeleine! Wake up!"

I groaned and dug deeper beneath the covers. I heard a deep chuckle from the other side of the room. "It looks as if she wants to sleep longer."

I silently asked Erik to call Susan off, but instead, I felt those little fingers wrap around the edge of the blanket and yank it off me. I brought my legs up at the sudden cold. My hands instinctively reached down to try and pull the covers back, but they were obviously out of my reach.

"Maddy! You have to get up!"

I opened one eye, annoyed at the disturbance. Next to me, Susan sat cross-legged on the bed. She gave me a grin, revealing where some of her baby teeth were missing. I smiled and closed my eye again.

"No! Madeleine!" My cousin sounded quite distressed.

I kept my grin on as I pretended to be asleep. I made fake contentment noises and rolled away from her.

"You can't go back to sleep!" She squealed. She poked me, hitting one of my ticklish spots, which sent a stifled giggle out of my lips. I heard her suck in a gasp. "You're not sleeping!" She then launched herself at me and we had a tickle fight for a few minutes, one of which I won.

"Maddy! Maddy, stop! You win!" She said, squirming away from my fingers. We both had tears in our eyes from laughing so much. At her surrender, I leaned back on my calves, brushing my hair away from my face. Remembering Erik, I looked over but saw he was no longer there. He had probably gone out to start our breakfast as soon as our battle had begun. My eyes felt heavy with sleep, but I shook it off. One look at the small, ticking clock on my nightstand told me it was time to get up.

"Let's get ready for the day, shall we?"

Susan agreed and I sat her on the divan and brushed through her dirty blonde hair. Unlike a lot of girls, her hair was very straight. It was not unruly and frizzy, and when I finished brushing it out, it shined. I couldn't find the courage to pin it all back, as a woman of society should, but instead I compromised. I pinned half of it back and left the rest flowing over her shoulders. Susan then went to get dressed, and I then attacked my mane of hair. I really wanted to cut it. It had gotten long, almost to my elbows. I did not feel like dealing with it today, so after I brushed it with exactly one hundred strokes, I pinned it back at the nape of my neck.

I felt particularly optimistic today. I could not place why. I practically skipped to the door, making Susan erupt in giggles. I opened it and continued walking merrily out. After a moment though, it hit me. Why I was so happy. I remembered the talk I had had with Erik last night, about his past (though I was sure he had skimmed over the top) and how I finally knew everything. There were no more secrets between us! And we still loved each other. Last night, he had asked me if I would allow him to take Susan and I to England, away from my parents and Jason. I had whole-heartedly agreed. I glanced down the hall, and seeing that he was not there, I gave a little happy twirl, my skirt circling my ankles, wrapping around them before falling back into place.

Susan hung back, not really knowing what to make of my mood. She probably couldn't tell whether I was happy or psychotic. I was probably both. "Silly Susan." I grabbed her hand and forced her to walk with me down the hall. She smiled shyly as we made our way into the kitchen. Our food was already set up, and I was briefly reminded on my early imprisonment here. My food had always been set out to avoid unnecessary socializing. But I could hear Erik in his music room, so I thought nothing of it.

I nibbled on some bacon and toast, but found I wasn't hungry. I waited for Susan to finish before I began cleaning up. I stored the leftovers, mostly mine, and washed the dishes before placing them back into their proper place. I turned around, and saw that in the ten minutes I had been cleaning, Susan had disappeared.

"Susan?" I heard my voice echo off the walls and come back to me. I listened carefully for a response, but I heard none. Directed at me, anyways. If I listened closely enough, I could hear voices coming from the other room. I followed them straight to the music room. The door was cracked, so I held my breath and carefully peaked through the opening. What I saw surprised me.

Erik was sitting next to Susan awkwardly on the piano bench. He seemed to not what to do with himself, but Susan seemed perfectly content to sit there with him. I saw her look up at his face.

"You taught yourself?" She asked in an awed voice.

"Yes. I was never offered a tutor."

"Oh! Will you teach me?"

At a familiar subject, I saw Erik relax. "Well, yes, if you would like!"

She nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes!"

"Then let's have a short lesson now, shall we?"

I smiled so big, my cheeks protested with a slight pang of pain, but I ignored it. I backed away from the door, making sure not to make a noise. I left them alone to their lesson.

-----

"I do believe it was a left here. Am I right?" I looked at Erik. He opened his mouth to answer, but I held up my hand again. "No, do not answer. I must figure this out myself." I took the left, going with my first instinct.

Erik had told me he had to leave for a week to make our plans in England, and I had promised to stay in his home while he was away, not leaving unless it was an emergency. He had grudgingly agreed Brenda could stay with me. He didn't seem to like this idea all too well, but I convinced him that she was completely trustworthy. I also felt bad for neglecting her these past few months. A week alone would do our friendship some good. But all of this was under one condition. I had to be able to navigate the tunnels alone. Of course, I was not supposed to leave unless there was an emergency, but if there was, he would rather me know my way, instead of walking head-first into one of his many traps.

So far his idea was not going well.

I came to a six-part fork, and I knew I had never seen this part when he had slowly walked me through the pathway. "Bloody hell! I did it again!" I complained, stomping my foot. I had used completely improper language, but with Erik, I did not care.

Erik looked angry. He was obviously not comfortable in leaving me if I could not even make it halfway to his lair without his help. It took another four times, but I had finally made it. He then tested me three more times, just to make sure I had not gotten there by sheer luck. When he felt I had proved myself, we finally returned back to his home Brenda was watching Susan. My feet ached from the training, but I ignored their throbbing and decided to spend a little while alone with Erik before he left later that night.

I sat snuggled beneath his arm on the divan, Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" opened on my lap. I had always loved her work, but had yet to get my hands on this particular book. Lucky for me, Erik had it in his library. He had his own book opened, though it was in a language I could not understand, so I did not inquire about it. I flipped open to the first chapter and I sighed in contentment as I began to read.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

I wanted to laugh out loud. How true this sentence was. Miss Austen was very gifted with the way she told her stories, always using the truth that somehow related to anyone who cracked open her book's spine. I only made it until about chapter three before my eyes began drooping shut. Erik must have noticed me dozing off, probably because my head had fallen onto his shoulder, and he nudged me back into consciousness.

"Come, you are tired. Would you like me to carry you?"

I shook my head against his shoulder before lifting it up and yawning. I did not want to go to sleep, because I knew that when I woke up, Erik would be gone and I would not see him for seven more days. But I knew I had left Brenda and Susan alone for too long, so I complied and stood, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden movement. I stumbled slightly, but Erik's strong hand's steadied me. I shook my head, trying to regain my balance. _Begone._ After a moment, I turned to Erik and gave a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you." I said with all honesty.

He opened his arms and I willingly went into them. He finally seemed assured of my love for him. He held me against him, and I could feel him rest his unmasked cheek on top of my head. "I will miss you too."

"Seven days?"

"Seven days."

Oh, how would I get along for seven days? That was one hundred and sixty-eight hours! At least I had Brenda and Susan to keep me company. If I were to stay down here alone for a week, I believe I would rip my hair out because of sheer boredom.

I leaned my cheek against his chest and heard his heartbeat. After a moment I pulled away. "Will you be gone in the morning?"

"Yes, I am leaving in two hours time."

I knew he had to get things prepared, and so I pulled away, stood on my tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you, but I must get back to Brenda and Susan." His eyes shined with adoration as he looked down at me.

"I love you too." He nodded and I pulled away from him reluctantly. "Oh, Madeleine?" He called after me once I reached the door. "Please do not leave while I am gone. I will have Madame Giry check on you in a few days to be sure you are getting along fine."

I nodded before walking out the door, fighting off the urge to embrace him again. When I opened the door I saw the most darling thing. Brenda and Susan were snuggled together on my bed, both sound asleep. I suppose it had been a trying day for all of us. Luckily, all three of us were fairly small; especially Susan, and we could all fit, if a little snug, on my bed. After I changed, I laid down next to Susan and fell into a dreamless slumber.

-----

Within the course of the next few days, an idea began to formulate in my head. I did not know what to think of it myself, so I went to the person I always went to when I got crazy ideas: Brenda.

"Alright. Well what is this new idea in your head, now?" She smiled to let me know she was teasing.

I grinned back. "Well, I do not want to disappear as Erik wants me to. I do want to say goodbye to my family, just so they know what has happened to me. Erik will never let me though. So while he's gone--"

"—You want to tell your parents you are not marrying Jason?" She finished.

Sometimes I thought Brenda and I had the same mind. "Exactly." I breathed the word. I waited for her opinion on the situation.

"Well," She began. "It could work. What is the least that can happen? Leave, tell them, and come right back. Erik cannot be angry if you are alright."

I nodded, but all the while knowing Erik would be furious with me. But the person I really needed to talk to was my brother. The one person in my family I trusted. I had to tell him what was going on. I still wanted to keep in contact with him, and he would understand. He would probably offer to buy my ship ticket. I could not leave without giving him the chance to remain in my life. "I suppose it is quite harmless. If I go, will you watch Susan?"

"Of course." She grinned. "We are having quite a lot of fun working on a painting together."

I smiled, and thanked her, then went to compose a letter to my brother. If I did not have the chance to speak with him, I had to be prepared. I wrote it out carefully, telling him what had been going on the past few months, and that I was leaving soon with Susan. I knew Susan's mother lived in England, and I planned to return Susan to her. I had no doubt she would side with me once I told her why I had to "kidnap" Susan. She would not speak a word of it to my parents.

I finished with telling him that I loved him, and that as soon as I was settled, I would write him again. I signed it, and let the ink dry before folding it into an envelope. I tucked it into the pocket of my cape before making my way out. I had already fabricated a lie of why I was gone the last few days.

It turns out I did not need too. Jason had not returned that following morning with the gendarmes. He had business to attend to in a town close to Paris. He had probably forgotten. I snorted at the thought. But it made things for me easier. My parents still did not know what was going on, and so my escape would be that much easier.

Of course I was scolded for calling on them without an invitation or even a notice, but I convinced them I had a very important matter to discuss: my wedding. This ruffled my mother's feathers and she ushered me into the tearoom, my father in tow. We made small talk for a while, about the weather and how things were at the opera and at home. But finally, my father requested I tell why I had come. I took a deep breath.

"I am afraid I am going to have to cut off my engagement with Monsieur De'lorme."

I glanced up slowly, concerned about what my parents' reactions would be. They sat close to one another on the small divan, and were even closer when they glanced at each other to see what the other thought. I sighed as I looked down at my teacup.

"Well, quite frankly darling, you have already been promised to him." My father said as he looked at me.

My head shot up and I glared at him. "So, a promise is worth more than your daughter's happiness?"

"It is not that dear--" My mother tried to interject.

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" I said bitterly. "I forgot that you _sold_ me to him, and there is no way out of it. Is that it?" My anger was getting higher, fast.

Their silence was answer enough for me.

I shook my head as I set my teacup down with trembling hands. "How is this fair to me?" I asked softly. "Why do I not get a say in my own life?"

At this point, my father had had enough. He slammed his cup down and stood, walking over to me. It was obvious where I gotten my temper. "You ungrateful child! Do you know how many women would trade places with you to end up with someone like Jason? All you have done is give us grief!" My father bellowed, loud and clear, making the nearby servants fidget with awkwardness.

I abruptly pushed away my teacup before standing up, facing my father. "If there are so many women who want to marry him, then let them have him! I want nothing more to do with him! Have you seen the way he treats me?" I looked at my mother. "You told me you did not want to marry Father! _You told me_! If you could change it, would you? If you could marry someone you love rather than be forced with someone you do not even know would you do it, Mother?"

As my father glanced at my mother in surprise, she looked down at her lap; a look of shame crossed her face. I took this as my sign to continue. "Why are you going to subject me to a life you know I will hate? If I must go through with this, I will be _miserable_ for the rest of my life! Can you live with that on your conscious?" By now I was crying.

My father's face had become beat red, and for a moment I regretted everything I had said. It was silent for a few more moments, and at that time, I imagined Erik, and how crushed he looked when he found out I was engaged. I had to do this; if not for me, then for him. I felt my strength flicker back and I looked nervously at my father.

"After what you did to me for all those years, it is the _least_ you could do." I spat, venom dripping with every word that came from my mouth.

Shocked silence followed my little confession and my father looked furious. My mother looked up at me and as she raised a dainty hand to her chest said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No!" I screamed at her as I lifted my hand and pointed accusingly at her. "You knew about it and you did not do a thing! You just turned your cheek and acted like it didn't happen! Well guess what Mother? It did." I paused and took in a shaky breath, before continuing in a softer tone. "I am sorry I am the daughter you are ashamed of. I am sorry I cannot be the person you want me to be. But, I love somebody else. I will not live a life when in the back of my mind, 'what ifs?' haunt everything I do."

"You will do as I say. I am your father! I raised you to be what you are. And do not think, Madeleine Annabel Taylor that you can just throw it all away for someone you supposedly 'love'."

"What is love, anyways?" My mother continued, making a questioning noise as she walked closer to me. "Can you explain that to me, Madeleine?"

I paused as I took a deep breath. "Love is when your heart beats quicker when you see the person coming towards you. When you know you want to spend the rest of your life with him and know that if you do, you will enjoy every moment of it." I paused as I turned to look at my mother, who was now standing in front of me. "Love, Mother, is what you and Father never had."

A slap echoed across the room like a gunshot. I clutched my stinging cheek and looked over at my mother, who was rubbing her left hand.

"Don't you ever say that to me, Madeleine! I had a choice of marrying for love or marrying your father all those years ago! But let me tell you something, marriage is not about love. Marriage is something that is going to keep you secure for the rest of your life. I have never regretted my decision to marry your father! Can you not see that what we are doing is the best for you?"

"For me or for you?" I challenged as I began backing up towards the door. "I cannot be the person you want me to be." I shook my head. "_I won't_."

"Madeleine, you are shaming this family. You--"

"No!" I screamed as I shook my head furiously. "You cannot make me." I slipped off Jason's engagement ring and set it gently on one of the tables. "I will not marry Jason." And with that, I turned and ran from the room.

"Madeleine!"

"Let her go! We will punish her later!"

They continued talking but I did not hear what they said, because at that time I was out the door and running down the walkway. I was now sobbing uncontrollably as I reached the edge of my yard. But I did not stop running, I couldn't.

I ran until I was all the way down the street, where I sat on a patch of grass to catch my breath. I felt something poking my bodice as I leaned forward and I snatched whatever it was from its hiding place. I saw it was the folded paper Brenda had give me to read once I had finished standing up to my parents. She had told me it related to me, and that she hoped it helped. With trembling hands, I opened the paper and began reading.

_Madeleine, _

_I am so glad you found the courage to stand up to your parents, something many ladies have never done. I hope this quote will help you give the strength you need. I love you Maddy, and you are my dearest friend_.

I smiled through my tears as I leaned the paper towards the moonlight so I could read the quote below.

"_Remember the ladies, and be more generous and favorable to them than your ancestors! Do not put so much unlimited power into the hands of the husbands. Remember, all men would be tyrants if they could. If particular care is not paid to the ladies, we are determined to form a rebellion." -Abigail Adams _

_You have begun the rebellion and bravo for that Madeleine! I do believe it is time for Jason to gracefully bow out. _

_-Brenda _

I gave a laugh, despite myself as I finished Brenda's letter. I folded it up and tucked it back into my bodice. I then stood up on my shaky legs, and began walking towards the opera house, determined to take my next step into my new life.

-----

**Genny's Note: I actually wrote the whole confrontation thing before I even posted chapter one. So I had about half my chapter done before I even started! Woo hoo! Anyways, thanks to the rain and a Friday night, I was able to get this chapter done quite quickly. So please reward me with a review (:**


	22. Didn't Get to Say Goodbye

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Didn't Get to Say Goodbye  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

I awoke the next morning still very tired. It was one of the mornings when it felt physically impossible to open your eyelids, and so I simply lay on the spacious bed alone, awake but barley with the world. Brenda and Susan had gotten up hours ago, so I was lucky enough to regain consciousness alone. Of course when you are not doing anything there is only one thing you actually do.

Think.

I could not believe I stood up to my parents. The thought made me nauseous and giddy inside, but most definitely nauseous. My parents had always thought I was the one thing they would always have control over, the one person that would never go astray. Of course they could not control my brother like that since he was a man, so I had to do. It was still shocking to think of my mother denying what she knew even after I had confronted it. I felt frenzied when I thought of how surprised they were last night. I had never led on that I would ever disobey them, especially with something as big as this. No, this was not my refusing to wear Jason's gown at the ball, this was refusing an arranged marriage. But honestly, how could I be expected to walk up the aisle quietly while screaming on the inside? It simply could not be done; at least not for me.

I also worried about Erik. Yes, we were in love now, but would it last? I had seen so many relationships just designate when the people realize, usually too late, that they are not right for one another. Erik may help Susan and I escape to England now, but who's to say what will happen in a year? Two? I could not do this without him. Since I was a woman, I could not stay financially stable alone. Unless I became something like a maid. I suppose I would do whatever would be needed.

I did not feel like dwelling anymore on these thoughts and so I got up. I did not care to dress quite yet, as it was only girls in the home now. But I did put on my dressing robe. I treaded softly outside, taking care not to make too much noise. It did not matter though, because upon entering the kitchen after searching a few more rooms, I realized they were gone, and a note was left in their stead.

_Madeleine,_

_I know you had a long night last night and I did not want to wake you. Today was the first day of rehearsals, which as you know is casting and mostly discussion. I took Susan with me, and we will meet you outside at one, by the gardens. See you then._

_-Brenda_

I folded back up the paper and checked the clock. I was surprised to see it was already eleven and I sprung into action. I quickly bathed and dressed, dried my hair as much as I could before I pinned it to the nape of my neck. I took the letter I had written to Christian, intent on asking either Madame Giry or Brenda to deliver it directly to him. I then made my way up, the same way Erik had showed me and that I had showed Brenda. She would need to make it to and from rehearsals, and me escorting her every way seemed ridiculous. Once I reached the surface, I discreetly slipped through the mirror and out of my room, tucking the letter into my bodice in case I were to run into someone I did not want to see, like Jason or my parents. It was obvious the company was taking their two-hour lunch break, as many people were walking down the hall. I felt vulnerable out in the open, especially since I knew Erik wanted me at his home at all times. He should have known me better than that.

People greeted me and I gave a closed mouth smile in return. But most just ignored me. I had slipped from the company's social circle long ago, and it seemed I was not yet forgiven for it. People, who were once my friends, passed me without so much as a second glance. It mattered not though, as I would be gone in a few days, keeping in contact with the people who mattered. I passed Avril, one who I would have thought fit into this category, but she surprised me by excusing herself from the group she was with and coming up to me.

"Hello Madeleine!" She gave a cheerful smile, as if she was actually happy to see me.

I grinned in return, unable to stop myself. I embraced her quickly. "Hi Avril! How are you?"

At that moment, two girls walked down the hall, opposite of us, and one leaned to the other and whispered something. The girls both erupted in giggles while giving me a sour look. I quickly looked away, shocked.

"I am quite alright. But may I speak with you?" I read the urgency in her voice as if it was written to me, and I complied, following her into one of the many abandoned rooms. I bit my lip nervously as I took a look around the dusty, unoccupied room. When Avril shut the door, she cleared her throat for my attention, which I gave.

"Madeleine, I must ask you something. I want you to know you can be completely honest with me." I gulped and nodded for me to continue. "Are you involved with the Opera Ghost, personally?"

My breath hitched in my throat, and I looked at her surprised. Although my mind was screaming at me to deny it, I know my face must have given me away, because she nodded and said, "Yes, I thought so. Tell me about him."

"Why?" I couldn't help but spit out.

Avril retreated a step. "You don't have to, I was just simply curious. But I thought you should know something. Well, Madeleine, you see, some nosy maids were cleaning a few days ago, and they discovered some letters in your room. From the opera ghost about meetings you two have had, and," She took a deep breath "declarations of love in a few. They're true?"

There was no hiding from it now. Her web was artfully spun and I was stuck in it. So I took a deep breath and said, "Yes." I paused, hesitating. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before. You understand I must always be on my guard about that subject?"

She nodded her understanding, brushing off the apology quickly. "I also thought you should know that the maids passed them off to Cicely and Miranda."

She didn't need to say it, but I knew what she was implying. My notes had been passed off to the two biggest gossipers in the whole opera company. Everyone would either know very soon, if they didn't already. I wanted to cry. This would ruin everything. I started to feel dizzy and black spots began appearing in front of my eyes. I didn't realize I was falling until Avril caught me.

"Madeleine!" She straightened me up. "Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded, gripping the wall so she would no longer have to support me. She let go of my waist slowly, being sure I would not collapse again.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I had only told Brenda, she was the only one I trusted. But I looked at Avril, and realized I could trust her too. With tears in my eyes, I nodded. "Do you remember the night you sent my to the scene cellar?" I asked, and she guiltily looked down and nodded. I had the hunching suspicion it was her idea to send me, but it did not matter anymore. I bid her sit, and I sat across from her. I explained most everything that happened, but I did not go into great detail. "Avril," I choked. "I'll be gone in a few days. I'm leaving." I sucked in a breath. "I don't know when we'll see each other again. But I want to thank you, and apologize."

She looked down carefully. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to England, with Erik; the Opera Ghost." I said, quickly repairing my words so she would understand. "I'm sorry, Avril. I really am."

"Will you come see us?"

I nodded through my tears. "Yes, as soon as everything settles down, I promise I will."

She looked up at me, tears matching my own. We both stood and embraced each other. "Alright, as long as you keep your promise."

I smiled. "I shall." I kissed her cheek and pulled away. "I must go, I am to meet Brenda."

She nodded and bid my goodbye, and I left in a sullen mood. I was going to miss her. I would be sure to send her a letter along with Brenda as soon as I was safe. I quickly walked down the halls. I was late for meeting Brenda. But of course, another distraction was played out. I turned a corner and came face to face with a surprised Madame Giry.

"Oh, Madeleine!" She breathed. I had obviously scared her. "I was just coming to see you. Erik told me you wouldn't be leaving his home…"

I bit my lip. "Yes, well I needed to get a letter sent." I said, which was partly true.

She shook her head dismissively. "Madeleine, I have a letter for you." She paused for a moment. "It is from your mother."

I sucked in a breath and nodded my understanding.

"You must know that Erik told me to read anything from your parents or Jason." I walked forward and took the letter from her hand; the seal on the envelope was already broken. I nodded dumbly. "I wanted to give it to you now so we can plan what we are going to do." My heart hammered loudly in my chest. "I have already written a letter to Erik. I am about to send it. Is your letter to Erik?"

I shook my head and retrieved Christian's letter. "It is to my brother." I looked down tenderly at it. "Will you please be sure it is delivered directly to him?" She nodded. "Alright, I am going to meet Brenda, then I shall be returning to Erik's."

"I will be there later this evening so we may talk."

Something about her tone worried me, but I nodded again and walked to the garden, going to where I knew Susan and Brenda would be. When I came out, the smell of lilac greeted me and I saw them a few yards away. Brenda nodded at me, but continued playing with Susan. I returned the gesture and sat on the bench, opening the letter. I smoothed out the piece of parchment before leaning over to read it.

_Madeleine,_

_Your father and I discussed it with Jason last night and we have agreed. Five months is too long to wait to get married with the way you have been acting lately. Your wedding has been moved up to this Friday. Preparations are being made, and invitations have already gone out. We were gracious enough to give you twenty-four hours to say your goodbyes to everyone. After your wedding, you and Jason will be going to England, as will your father and I. I know you may loathe me now, Madeleine, but one day you will thank me. I am doing what is right for you. We will be here to pick you up tomorrow at noon. Be ready to go with your things packed. You will not be returning._

_-Mother_

By the time I was finished reading the letter, my hands were shaking. The breaths that were coming in and out were haggard, as if I had just run a very long distance. Brenda noticed this and she sat down on the bench next to me.

"Madeleine, what does it say?"

I would have just handed it to her to read for herself, but it was written in English. So, I roughly translated it into French. "My mother has moved my wedding up to Friday." It was Wednesday. I had no doubt that what she said was true, that invitations had already gone out and it was fully planned. Erik would be back Sunday night. If I sent him a letter saying he needed to come back immediately, he would not receive it in time.

I glared warily up into thin air, as if it was the blame for all of this. The dark clouds still ruled the sky, but pieces of blue showed through in places. It seemed the sky would be losing the battle against the rain.

"What are you going to do?" Brenda asked in a whisper.

"I don't know…" I swallowed audibly.

We sat silently for a few moments while I contemplated my situation. Fat raindrops began to fall from the sky, making Brenda squeal from the sudden cold.

"Madeleine, it's beginning to rain. We need to get inside."

I remained silent, just clutching the letter between my fingers tightly, stretching it out so far I knew it would rip soon. As the rain continued at a steady pace, Brenda looked worriedly at me, but I just stared straight ahead.

"I'm going inside. Will you be alright?"

I gave a weak nod, still not looking at her. I didn't have to look up to know she had trudged inside to the shelter of the opera house with Susan at her heals. I was alone. I sat there, letting the rain soak me through, holding the paper at its mercy. Soon, the water washed the ink away, and it spilled down the page like an ebony river. I did not move until the water had washed us both as clean as a new pearl.

-----

"Oh, Brenda! What am I to do?" I was pacing like a caged animal in Erik's living room. Brenda was seated at the divan, watching me with distressed eyes. It was already nine o'clock, and Madame Giry still had not come. Of course I took this as a bad omen. It was only fifteen hours until my mother would be here to collect me and I still did not know what I was going to do. "This is what I least expected. What is going to happen?"

"Well, if you continue pacing like that I fear you may burn a hole in the carpet."

I noticed what I was doing and abruptly stopped. Taking in a deep breath, I ran my hand nervously through my hair. "Alright. I shall be calm." To prove it to her, I sat down on one of the plush leather chairs.

"Calm." Brenda reminded me when she noticed I was as stiff as a board.

I nodded and picked up the book I had been reading lately. Maybe it would calm me. I was surprised how short of a time it took for me to be lost in the world of _Pride and Prejudice. _So much so, the next thing I knew, Brenda was walking into the library with Madame Giry in tow. I glanced at the clock and saw an entire hour had passed. I quickly marked the page in my book and set it aside. Brenda flashed me an encouraging smile before she left, leaving me with Madame Giry.

"Hello Madame. Won't you please sit?" My words were polite, but my voice was strained.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you Madeleine." She sat adjacent to me. I cleared my throat nervously as I waited for her to speak. "Well, I have sent a letter to Erik to let him know what was going on. I believe the earliest he can receive it will be Sunday morning." I nodded. "The reason why I am here so late is I had to find a messenger to deliver it as quickly as possible."

"What about tomorrow? What am I to do?"

"Avril told me she spoke to you about the rumors."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with my wedding?" I was confused. So what if the chorus girls gossiped about me? There was a more important situation at hand.

"The managers had to confiscate your letters at rehearsals today. They were making their rounds in the company. They were distracting. But once the managers read them, they called the gendarmes."

My breath caught in my throat. How much worse could this get?

"As you know, they have been searching for Erik ever since the incident with Christine. They turned your letters in as evidence, and now that they have proof, the gendarmes can now open it as an official case."

"So, they are searching for Erik?"

She nodded sadly. "They're scattered everywhere. It took me quite some time to sneak off without raising suspicion."

"What does this mean for me?"

She took a shaky breath. "Madeleine." She looked up, holding such fierce eye contact I couldn't look away. "If you stay here, your parents will report you missing. And with these letters from Erik in the hands of the gendarmes, he will automatically be a suspect. The case will be more urgent, and they will begin searching feverishly for you."

Tears welled in my eyes as I realized what she was implying. I shook my head hard. "No, no, no! I cannot marry Jason! I can't!"

"Madeleine," Madame Giry approached me once again, though this time she looked more concerned. "If you do not leave this place the gendarmes may come here. Rumors have been going around about you and your involvement with the Opera Ghost! If you stay here--"

"Erik will be discovered." I finished for her, gripping the arms of the chair as I did so.

Madame Giry exhaled. "Precisely."

I knew I could not do that to him, no matter how much I did not want to get married. This place was his home, had been his home for a long period of his life. I could not be selfish and let it be destroyed, with Erik possibly being caught in the process. No matter where I hid, Erik would be a suspect. I began shaking at what all of this meant.

"You really love him, don't you?" Madame asked as she sat beside me on the arm of the chair. I could not find the words or courage to speak, so I bit my lip and nodded.

"Well," She smoothed her skirt. "If he loves you as I know he does, he will not allow you to remain with Jason for long. But for now…" She stood and offered me her hand.

-----

"Two minutes to noon." I adjusted my hat and looked down at my feet.

"I don't want you to go!" Brenda said miserably, grasping my hands in hers.

I forced myself to look up at her. "I know! I do not want to leave either. But you understand why I do. I must protect Erik."

"Mademoiselle, the carriage is here."

I turned and saw our driver. "I will be but a moment." He nodded and took my trunk that had my few precious belongings in it.

I looked at my friends. "I have to go."

She nodded and released my hands. My heart gave a painful lurch. I was not only leaving the man I loved behind, but also my best friends. Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes. "Brenda, I'm going to miss you!" I took her into my embrace.

"As will I! But you must be strong!" She pulled away from me and smiled sadly. "You will get through this, I know you will. Erik will come get you, and then we may be together once more!" I sniffed and nodded.

Danny was also there to see me off. I was going to miss him too. He was, after all, one of my only other friends. I smiled at him before I hugged him goodbye as well. "Be sure to take care of my dearest friend. She can get into quite a lot of trouble."

He laughed and pulled away. "I shall. Take care of yourself, Madeleine."

"You too." I sniffed once more, wanting to get my emotions as bay before I saw my family. I did not want them to know the pain they were putting me through. With one last tearful hug, I walked outside. I folded my umbrella up against the rain as I walked to the carriage. The driver helped me in and to my relief it was only my mother. I was glad that I would not have to face Jason in his moment of triumph.

"I believe this belongs to you." My mother said, holding out the engagement ring I had left with her only a few nights before.

I sighed bitterly, snatching it from her hand. I slipped it on my left hand just so my mother would not have any excuse to speak to me.

"I do not like this attitude, Madeleine. Ladies should not be so ornery."

If this were only a few months ago, I would have quickly apologized then proved myself a dignified lady. Now it did not matter. Instead, I did not respond, but simply crossed my arms and looked out the window. I heard my mother sigh and draw into her own world. She did not care about me any longer. I was engaged, and was to be married in a day and a half. Her work was over. Jason would not be able to give me back after the wedding, and I would have accomplished what my parents wanted from me: wealth and connections with the aristocratic society.

The carriage then lurched into motion, and I looked miserably out the window. A thick layer of fog began to settle in, taking with it the sight of the opera house, my home.

-----

For the next day and a half, everything was a flurry of preparations. The dress needed to be done, a place for the reception must be rented out and ready for Friday, the cake must be made, maids and butlers needed to be hired, the guest list had grown so more invitations needed to go out, and even more. I did not pay too much attention though. I only spoke when directly spoken to, and my answers were only half-hearted. I did not care about my wedding. Did it matter what material my gown was made out of? The answer was no. Nothing mattered anymore. Not without Erik. It pained me to think about how he would react when he came back and found me gone, left to be married to another man. Of course I had left him a letter. I just wished that I knew where we were going after the wedding. All I knew was that we would be in England, but finding me there without any other direction was like finding a needle in a haystack, which was nearly impossible.

I knew my parents did not tell me because giving me too much information could result to be disastrous for them in the end. They were smarter than I gave them credit for. I had brought Susan along, as I could not leave her with Brenda. It did not surprise me in the least that Jason had taken my excuse that Susan had gone for a walk and had gotten lost. Before we had come, I had reminded her about locking her door before she went to bed, and every night when I checked, she had not failed me. At least she would be coming to England with us so I could still keep an eye on her.

It was Thursday night dinner when I was in my blackest mood. I had many relatives over, so it was a crowded event. Everyone was there to celebrate my happy wedding the next day. I did not speak, not even to Christian. He could not even pull me from the foulness I had surrounded myself in.

Of course my mother noticed this, and being concerned with image as much as she was, sent me to bed. She told everyone I needed my rest for my big day tomorrow, to which glasses were raised for another toast to the "dignified" Monsieur De'lorme and me. I was relieved to be sent away early. I could use my last night to mope and try yet again to think of a loophole. I left the table without a word and went upstairs. I dismissed the maids that were there to help me change from my gown to my nightdress. But I wanted to be alone. I did not want to go to bed quite yet. I blew out the candles and turned off the oil lamps so everyone would think me to be asleep.

I then went to my window and sat down, watching the clouds pass over the moon. I thought of the letter I had left for Erik. I hoped he understood what I did. I had tried to explain it to him in the note, but I did not know if there were words to express my regret and grief of what was going to happen. I had done my best though.

_Erik,_

_It hurts me so to write these words. But it must be done. By the time you read this, I will be Madeleine De'lorme. It is my fault really; I left even though you asked me not too, and told my parents I would not marry Jason. It resulted in the moving up of my wedding. I could not stay here, Erik. As I am sure you are already aware of my letters being stolen, I will not waste the precious space on this paper retelling what you already know. But this is your home. I could not stay here. If the gendarmes found me and forced me out, there would be nothing to warn you that they would be waiting for you. I could not do that. I just couldn't. I have no idea where I am going after the marriage. My mother said England, but I'm not sure if she is telling the truth. I hope one day you find me and we can be happy together once again. Please, do not blame anyone for this but myself. The fault is wholly mine. I cannot express to you the grief I feel, but just know this was never meant to happen. I love you, and I hope to see you again soon._

_Love Always,_

_Madeleine Annabel Taylor_

I unlatched my window and swung it open. I was greeted with a thin layer of moisture being blown into my face from the wind. I sighed and leaned out a little sucking in the cool air, hoping it would stop what was coming. But I began to cry anyways. Silence would be my new key to survival, and silence would be the very thing that pieced me together. Without it, I knew my whole façade would fall apart.

Though before this new vow began, I managed to utter out the words I so desperately needed to say. "I love you Erik, please forgive me."

-----

**Genny's Note: Bet you didn't see that one coming. But I did foreshadow it all the way back during chapter six when she began keeping all of the letters he gave her. Not that I expected anyone to guess. Haha. Well anyways, I was overwhelmed with reviews for my last chapter! I have a good excuse to not having updated for a whole week, but I will not bore you. I already poured it out into my live journal, which is my new homepage. Hah, well please review! I predict the next chapter coming pretty soon.**


	23. Love Sits on a Pedestal

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Love Sits on a Pedestal  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

The wedding rehearsal was in the morning, and the actual event later that night. If anything, the practice would be worse, for I knew I would have to do it all over again, and it would be real that time. The vows were simple enough. I was given them the night before so I could practice. But I found my tongue was heavy and useless in my mouth, even as the priest told me to repeat after him. I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. But most of all, I wanted to cry. The priest cleared his throat when I did not repeat the vows, and finally, in a shaky voice, I did.

"I, Madeleine Annabel Taylor, take you Jason Charles De'lorme, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Except that's not what I wanted at all. I wanted to be with Erik. I wanted to say these words to him and mean them. With Jason they were just empty promises, words I did not by any way mean. How could I love this man? He was using me, though I did not know what I could give him. I was a broken woman, taken away from the man I loved and I would never be the same.

What would tonight bring? Or tomorrow? I could care less. If it did not involve Erik, it mattered not to me.

I looked out at the pews of people, seeing only a few. I knew tonight would be mostly unfamiliar faces. Colleagues of my father or Jason, people who came just to be seen by society. Jason's cousin was after all a Comte. I could spy him sitting in the front row with his wife, who was wearing the latest fashions. I had been around her a few times before, and she seemed like the perfect woman of society.

Jason probably expected this from me. To gossip with other women, to impress the people he was with by being charming and graceful, to only speak when spoken to and have clever comments ready, to never join in conversations about government or politics, to walk one step behind him for the rest of his life.

Oh, dear Jason. If only you were aware of the horrors I was about to bring you. I'm sure Erik will probably bring some terrors himself, when he found me that is.

I had no doubt Erik would find me. It may take a while, I may have to be with this repulsing man longer than I wanted, but he would come to me. I would help. As soon as we were settled, I planned on sending a letter to Brenda. She would do anything for me to end up happy, as I would for her.

After the rehearsal, we went to a lunch at a nice restaurant. Luckily for me, it was just my parents, my brother, Jason's parents, and Jason of course. Smaller than I expected, but it was nice.

I listened idly, not responding to a thing. My brother kept throwing me pitied looks. I knew he had probably gotten my letter, and was wondering how I had managed to get caught in Jason's slippery grasp rather than going to England with Erik. I wondered if I would ever get a moment alone with him, just to let him know what was going on, and maybe get some help. I doubted it though. I saw very little alone time in my future.

The conversations were as follows:

"Yes, you must be excited."

"Madeleine and I are ecstatic."

Some more boring conversation, and then, "Madeleine would love that."

More of Jason, speaking for me, and then, "Madeleine, what do you think?"

I raised an eyebrow as my mother asked me a question about the church where I was to be married. I opened my eyes wide in a shocked expression. "What? You are asking _my_ opinion?" Everyone looked at me curiously. "Why don't you ask Jason? He seems to be making all of my decisions tonight anyways." I looked back down at my food, pretending to be very absorbed in my peas. I couldn't help but let a small smile of satisfaction cross my face as I heard the shocked silence. It was satisfying, and even more splendid when everyone acted like I hadn't spoken, and just continued to another conversation.

During that dinner, I decided one thing. I must talk to my brother. Surely he would help me! If only I could get a moment alone with him. As everyone began standing up, I did what I had done all those months ago in Erik's home, in order to have a moment alone with Erik. I slipped off a piece of my jewelry (purposely making it my engagement ring) and set it down on the table when nobody was watching. I then stood and followed everyone else out. As we went through the doors, I grabbed my brother's wrist for just a moment, so quickly no one but him noticed. I signaled him to hang back with me. Questions sparkled in his eyes, but he offered me his arm and escorted me out.

I prayed that this would work. It may be harder to trick my fiancé than it would be to trick Madame Giry. At least Madame trusted me, which is something I definitely did not have that with Jason. As we awaiting the carriage to be pulled around, I lifted my hand and absentmindedly inspected it before gasping out in shock, causing everyone to startlingly look at me.

"Oh, dear! I forgot my ring on the table! Christian, you must come with me to get it!"

"Do not be long." Jason grumbled. "The carriage will be here but a moment."

Before anyone else could say anything to me, I dragged Christian back into the restaurant and tugged him around a corner. My ring be damned! Waiters were passing us, throwing us curious glances, tilting an eavesdropping ear, hoping to catch a bit of scandal. They might just get their wish.

"Christian! You have to help me! I cannot marry him! I can't!" I gasped, grabbing onto his lapels desperately. He looked shocked at my sudden outburst, but regained his senses quickly.

"Madeleine, you must calm down!" He hissed quietly, so the wandering people would not hear.

It was true. I was near hysteria. Tears were pooling in my eyes and though I had not overworked myself, my breaths were coming out in deep gasps. I dropped my hands and took a calming breath. Once Christian saw I was sane, he spoke again. "This man that you were going to leave with, where is he?"

"He left to go to England for a week, to…make plans for us to leave together. We were going to leave Sunday night. But then all this happened. I don't have time to explain why I did leave, instead of hiding. But, Christian, I just need time! Just a little while, Erik will find me. I'm sure of it. I need your help though. I must delay this wedding!"

"You are sure this Erik is a trustworthy man?" Christian asked, with hard eyes.

I nodded, his face coming into my mind again. I almost wept right then and there. But I had no time for tears. "Yes. Definitely. I love him."

"Then I shall help you. You will not be married tonight Madeleine, even if I must whisk you away myself, it will not happen."

I bit my lip, hoping the pain would keep me distracted long enough to stop my tears. I nodded, and looked worriedly towards the door. Christian followed my gaze and he sighed. "We better hurry. Don't want them coming in after us. Do not fret Maddy, I will stop this." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Still not able to talk, I took his arm, retrieved my engagement ring, and returned outside where everyone was separating into the two carriages. I quickly passed Jason's and went with my brother to our carriage. Our next stop was Jason's club where we were going to have tea, before separating and preparing for the wedding. The club was the same as the restaurant, just listening to the excited buzz of conversation about the wedding. I kept meeting Christian's eyes, wondering what he was planning.

My mother sighed. "Too bad this wedding was moved up. We did not get to throw an engagement party, and many people are unable to make it to the wedding on such short notice."

Christian pounced. "It is really a shame, about everything." He gave a dejected sigh. "It's too bad the wedding was moved up." Everyone sat in collected silence before my brother spoke again. "Why must the wedding be tonight? If so many things are unorganized and it is not the way you wanted it to be, why not just make tonight the engagement party?" My brother was always quite good at fooling my parents.

I tensed, obviously loving this plan. I held my breath, my tea halfway to my lips. I tried not to look over-excited it wasn't too easy. I could see my mother thinking, and everyone looking at each other, not too sure what they thought of the idea. The tension could be cut with a butter knife. I looked at my brother and he gave a reassuring smile, and I remembered his promise to me. I would not be marrying Jason tonight. We both waited for our mother to come up with an answer, and finally, she did.

Her face enveloped in a grin. "Why Christian, that is a splendid idea!"

I could not describe how I felt at that moment. Mostly relief. I was not marrying Jason! I felt giddy, and I wanted to jump for joy, but instead I cocked my head to listen again.

"Yes, why we can spend the summer at Jason's summer home in England!" Jason's mother agreed.

Everyone exploded into conversation. Even Jason looked relived. I knew he was worried that he would make enemies in his social circle, as many of them did not have enough notice to attend.

"When should the wedding be?"

"On her birthday, November 20th as planned?"

"No, perhaps in October!"

"Or maybe wait until the spring! Spring weddings are always the most beautiful!"

"No, that is far too far away."

"What about Christmas?" The room silenced at my voice. Everyone turned to me, slightly agape with surprise. I hurried to explain myself before I was brushed off. "Yes…well, we can make my wedding during the day on Christmas Eve, and we can have a wonderful ball, to celebrate both the wedding and Christmas."

"Why yes! That will save us bundles of money!" Jason's father exclaimed after a moment, to which everyone tripped over their words to agree with him. I sagged in relief against my chair, looking at my brother with tears of gratitude in my eyes. I had many months before I would have to marry Jason. Perhaps, just maybe Erik would have time to find me in the big country of England.

-----

The engagement party was slow and torturous, but I just had to keep reminding myself that it was better than a wedding! When I thought about that, I only could grin in ecstasy.

I shall not go into detail about that, as it was very similar to all the tenuous balls I have attended. Everyone was rushing to congratulate us, shake Jason's hand and try to dance with me if they were men. I would dance with everyone, and though I knew they were only social climbers, I took every chance I could to get away from Jason. The night ended rather suddenly, when my mother insisted we go home. I only nodded and followed her out to the carriage. My brother and father were following later.

As our driver closed our door, I looked hopefully at my mother. "What day are we leaving for Jason's summer home?" It was an innocent enough question, but inside I was praying it would be Monday, maybe even Tuesday. Erik would be home by then and I wouldn't have to go.

My mother tortured me, holding her hand out and inspecting her gloves before unbuttoning and sliding them gently off. "Tomorrow morning." She said absentmindedly, flexing her hand.

_Blast!_

"That's why we are leaving early, we must pack your belongings."

I couldn't speak. My mother had crushed my hopes, stepping on it like a delicate flower. I nodded, turning away towards the window. The route we were taking would pass us directly by the opera house and I didn't want to miss the chance to see it. I had once more time I would have the opportunity to set what was left of my future into action. It was a very unlikely probability that what I needed to happen, would indeed happen, but if there was any hope, I would cling to it. Unbeknownst to everyone, I had a letter for Erik tucked in my pocket.

"It is dreadfully stuffy in here." My mother said, distracting me for a moment. I looked over to see her open her fan and move it slowly in front of her face. I felt the carriage begin to slow and my heart caught in my throat. I looked out the window and saw a flow of traffic had slowed considerably. I stuck my head farther out the window, ignoring my mother's chidings to get back inside. Directly ahead, I saw the opera house, and I sprang into action.

"Mother, I forgot I have a letter of Madame Giry's. I must return it to her!" I saw the carriages in front of us lurch into motion, knowing ours was next. I opened the door and bounded out of the carriage.

"Madeleine!" I heard my mother yell at me as I sped down the street. I gained curious glances from everyone. Here was a woman in a formal dress running down the street, probably looking terrified. No wonder everyone was staring. I ignored everyone though, sprinting to the front doors and wrenching them open. I could hear the horses' hooves on the cobblestones, and I knew it would only be a moment until my mother came after me. By now, Madame Giry would be ushering the girls to bed. So upon entering the beautiful golden foyer, I continued my pace towards the dorms.

"Madame Giry! Madame Giry!" I yelled her name, digging the letter out of my pocket. I opened doors, springing into rooms, and continued on when she was not in there. I finally found her in the dorm I had stayed in before I had lived in the old prima Donna's room. I was gasping by that time, and luckily it seemed everyone else was at dinner. I had to make this short and simple, as I'm sure my mother was storming into the foyer at that exact moment. "Thank goodness I found you!"

"Madeleine? What are you doing here?" She took in my disheveled appearance. "Never mind, Erik is on his way!"

My heart skipped a beat. "From where?"

"England. He still won't be here until Sunday." She paused. "Aren't you supposed to be married?"

"That is why I'm here. We changed tonight to my engagement party. I am not to be married until Christmas Eve. There is still time. But I am leaving for England tomorrow." How ironic. Erik was leaving the place I was about to go. "Here." I shoved the letter into her hand. "This is for you and Erik. It has all the information I have of where I am going. It is all they will tell me. But perhaps it will help." I looked worriedly over my shoulder. "My mother will probably be here in a moment. I must leave."

To my surprise, she took me into her embrace, in which I laid my head on her shoulder and heaved a sigh that was almost an escaped sob. "Erik will find you. Do not worry."

Oh, I wish it were that simple. "Madame, please, tell Erik I love him." I said pulling away.

She nodded and with another quick hug, I was off. As much as I would love to stop and see Avril and Brenda, I knew it was impossible. I did not want to raise suspicions from my mother. I found her inquiring about my whereabouts in the foyer. I bounded up to her, my spirits high.

"Madeleine!" She turned her back to the maid she was speaking to and towards me. "What in Heaven's name are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mother. I had to return a letter to Madame Giry."

"You could have asked to stop the carriage. You are lucky Jason or your father were not in the carriage." She huffed.

I couldn't help but agree. I was fortunate for just my mother to be in the carriage. The letter I had given her was scratched out on a scrap of paper I had found at the engagement party. It was the pieces of information I had collected from my family by just being silent and listening carefully. My family obviously was underestimating me. There was no way I would ever marry Jason. By the time my wedding rolled around, I could simply run away and find Erik myself. That is, if he didn't find me first.

I followed my mother, not exactly listening to her lectures. I was more dreaming that the next time I would see the opera house would be with Erik. My mother soon figured I was not paying any attention, and we both secluded into our own worlds. I stared out the window as I once again pulled away from the opera house, watching it disappear behind me.

-----

"May I come in?" Followed a short knock on the door. Recognizing Christian's voice, I shouted a, "come in," before he did so.

I set my quill down and turned to face him. I grinned, and before he could say anything, I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You saved me tonight. If it weren't for you, tonight would be the first night Jason and I would be _man_ and _wife_." I pulled away so he could see my expression.

He laughed at how distorted my face looked. He pulled me over and we sat down on my bed. "Now, how can I help you now?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you know where we are going tomorrow?"

"England, I know. But as for the exact location, I am not sure." He leaned towards me and whispered, "I think Mother and Father know I am your accomplice and are purposely holding vital information from me."

I frowned. "You are probably right. I am surprised they did not see it today." I gave a small smile. "Though I do have to admit I am glad they didn't."

He nodded, and it was a silent for a few minutes. Finally, he stood. "I will leave you to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

I knew I wouldn't be sleeping for a while, but was craving some time to be alone. I stood, and walked him to the door. I thanked him again, bid him goodnight, and then shut the door. I flicked the locking mechanism so no one was able to invade my privacy. I retreated back to my desk, where I was writing another letter to Erik. This was my third one to him in about three days.

_Erik,_

_I know this letter will never reach your hands, but it calms me still to write it down. I am so grateful I did not get married today. It was because of Christian that tonight was my engagement party instead. If that had not happened, I dread to think what I may be doing instead of writing this letter to you. But modesty forbids me to write anymore on that subject. I wanted to let you know that I still have the necklace you gave me. I have decided I will not take it off until I see you again. It is the only thing I have to remind me of you besides memories. Christmas Eve is the day I am to be married, but if I must, I will leave and return to the opera house alone. I will collect for you as much information about my whereabouts as I can. What hurts me most is how you reacted when you found out that my wedding was moved up. How ironic that it is now even later than it was originally to be. I just feel horrible that you are to think I am married until you reach the opera house where Madame Giry will give you a second letter. I somehow feel that you finding me have turned into quite the scavenger hunt, with all the clues I will be attempting to leave you. I must bid you goodbye for now. Tomorrow is a long day of traveling with Jason, and I will need my rest. I love you so much. We will see each other soon, I am sure of it._

_All My Love,_

_Madeleine Annabel Taylor_

I let the letter rest gently in my hands, cradling it like a child. I wished with all my might I could send this letter to comfort Erik, but I knew there was no way. It was obvious I would be watched at all hours now. My brother had told me earlier that night that there are guards watching our front gate. Guards! It has gotten so out of hand I can barley handle it.

I swung open my window, breathing in the fresh air that immediately hit my face. The letter still sat in my hand; I sat there, determinedly ripping it into tiny little pieces. Once I was finished, the letter lay in puny fragments in my hand. I stared at them a moment before thrusting my palm upwards, the shards falling gracefully from my skin and catching on the wind's wave. I watched as they spread, floating into various places, making it impossible for anyone to ever piece them back together.

I watched them for a moment longer, willing them to continue, watching as they danced away until they were invisible. Only the paths they traveled in my visions. I stared at it until my eyes blurred with tears and the path disappeared when a gust of wind brought up a flurry of leaves.

**-----**

**Genny's Note: Woo! Long day. I know I was supposed to get this up this morning, but my dad rushed me out of the house last night, was up at five for a garage sale, then I had to do family time…blah blah blah! Anyways, some important things…**

**I will be putting updates on future chapter on my profile, so you can see how much I've written, when I predict it will be posted, and little exerts. And even bigger exerts on my live journal, a link is on my page.**

**Also, I want to change the name of this story. It ventured away from what it was orginally going to be, and I want to change it. But I do not have any ideas. If you do, let me know! (: **

**Now, for the really important thing. When I began this story, I did not want to stray from my first-person POV but I kind of am feeling I want to write one chapter from Erik's POV. Just one. When he receives the letter, his rush to get back to Paris, ect. If you guys want me to, I will do this and it will be the next chapter. If not, then I will just continue with Madeleine. Let me know in a review so I can get started. Thanks, you guys rock. (:**


	24. Deluding Truths

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Deluding Truths  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

**Just so you guys are clear, this chapter is in Erik's POV. Please forgive typos. it's 2 am. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Enjoy! (:**

-----

A sharp knock on the door broke me from my stupor and I rose irritably from my desk. Who could be disturbing me at this hour, I did not know. I strode purposefully towards the wooden door, and cracked it open. Behind it stood a boy of about eighteen or nineteen. He wore clothes made for traveling, and he had a few days growth on his face. I wondered suddenly why he was here, knocking on my door this late at night. 

"Yes?" I asked carefully, still not opening the door wide enough for it to be mistaken as a friendly gesture.

The young man cleared his throat before speaking. "I apologize for the disturbance but I am to deliver this to a Monsieur Erik, though no surname was given. I was told by the woman that I would know him by his mask." He smiled. "I suppose I've found you."

I know he did not mean it to be condescending, but I took a menacing step towards him anyways and held my hand out. Obviously distracted by my looming presence, he set the letter into my waiting hand. I ripped open the seal on the envelope with my thumb, recognizing Madame Giry's print on the front. I unfolded the paper and held the letter up to my eyes.

Although I had better eyesight than most humans in the dark in result to my living beneath the opera house for so long, I still had trouble reading it in the dim light. A few words popped out at me though.

_Madeleine_…_married_…_Friday_…_nothing I can do_…_quickly_…_sorry_…

"Will I be needing to wait for a response, monsieur?"

My heart pounded and my hand gripped the parchment as I looked up at him. "Yes…wait a moment…" I replied absently, walking into my room. As soon as I was close enough, I held it up to the lit oil lamp to read the full letter.

_Erik,_

_I do not have much time to write this, so I will be brief. Madeleine's mother sent her a letter, and I did as you asked and read it. I have not even given Madeleine the letter yet, as I have decided to write you first. Apparently, Madeleine left to speak to her parents, and it did not go over well. Her mother has moved her wedding up to Friday. I have not yet decided the course of action to take, but I think we agree Madeleine should not get married. But there is nothing I can do. I am so sorry Erik. Make haste to get back here as soon as you can. I will talk to Madeleine and we will do our best to hold this wedding back until you can return. Please hurry._

_Annette Giry_

The realization dawned on me like a strike of lightening. The great black wings of truth spread over me, casting a dark shadow of certitude everywhere. I don't know which emotion spread through faster: rage or worry. It may have been equal, though one thing was for sure. I had to act immediately.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a fountain pen on which to write my response. I quickly pulled out my chair and began scribbling a quick letter.

_Annette,_

_Do whatever is needed to be sure that she is not married. Kidnap her if you must. I do not care about what happens to anyone else, as long as she is not married. If she is a married woman when I come back, Monsieur De'lorme will not live long enough to see the light of the next day._

I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to make her know the severity of the situation, if she did not already.

_Please Annette. She's all I have. I will be there as soon as I can. _

_-Erik_

I quickly folded it up and smashed it into an envelope and sealed it shut. I thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out which day it was. My eyes quickly shot to the calendar next to me and I saw it was Friday night. If nothing had been done, Madeleine should be married right now. It would be best for me to just go back to Paris without penning a response. Grabbing a bag of francs, I returned to the messenger, leaving the letter abandoned on the table. "What is the quickest you can get me a way to Paris?" I asked.

"Two days."

"Sooner."

"Monsieur, I--"

I dropped the bag of francs into his hand.

"One day."

"Go."

He did, and I shut the door before grabbing what few belongings I had before throwing them into a bag. It was only about an hour until the messenger returned from the docks with a ticket. I was to be leaving for France the next morning. Until then, there was nothing I could do.

I was left alone for my thoughts to torture me.

She had promised not to leave. She _promised_. I thought for once that she would see that what I was asking her to do was for the best, but of course she had to leave, and now her wedding was moved up. Madeleine was a free spirit, that much was for sure, but she did not always think things through. Though, with all this is my knowledge, I could not blame her. No, all the blame belonged to Jason De'lorme. The man I once thought my rival, but only turning out to be my bitter enemy. He did not love Madeleine, which was for sure. I could not pity him at all.

Without meaning to, I found myself comparing Raoul to Jason.

Madeleine did not love Jason, and he did not love her. I knew he was using her. She was a beautiful woman, and until she had met me, an obedient one. I felt satisfaction that I had brought out the more fierce side in her, though I knew it had been there all along. That was what a bitter man like Jason could hope for, a woman just to stand by his side quietly and look pretty. At first, Madeleine had seemed like the perfect candidate, and her parents had eagerly given her hand to him, but he had obviously gotten more than he bargained for.

But then I thought about how Raoul had loved Christine, and Christine had loved him back. Perhaps that is why it had hurt so much; to know she did not love me. That is the reason why I let her leave with him, so she could be happy. If I had made her stay behind, I knew we would only live miserable lives together. I could never do that to her, so I let her go so she could live in happiness.

The main difference between these two men was Raoul was, and I shudder to say, a good man while Jason was the exact opposite. I knew the fop would treat Christine well and make her happy. If there was any possibility that Madeleine loved Jason and wanted to be with him, I could let her go. Though then I knew I could not live through another loss.

I had thought I would be alone and hated for the rest of my life after Christine, and was prepared to end it all very soon. I could hardly take it anymore. Then I met Madeleine. She was first a pest I had been obligated to deal with. To this day, I still did not the exact reason why I did not kill her as I had done my other intruders. She was the first woman I had found wandering the catacombs. All the others had been men seeking rewards for finding the Opera Ghost's lair. They never made it too far. But when I saw Madeleine, I recognized her from the ballet corps. It could perhaps be the curiosity I felt when I found her. What could a simple girl want down in my labyrinth?

It did not take me long to fall in love with her. She was sweet, caring, and smart. She never pushed subjects she knew I wasn't comfortable with. She was quiet when the time was right, and conversational when she felt it was appropriate. When Madame Giry had come to take her away, the feeling of me losing her was unbearable. I honestly did not think I was going to see her again. I realized then that I loved her. I knew that even if she had not asked I would have found a way to see her again. Absurd plans flashed in my mind, but then she confided that she still wanted to see me. It was a surprise to say in the least. I never thought that someone like her could love me. _Me_. The Devil's Child, the Opera Ghost, a murderer a kidnapper…

Though of course when she first told me she loved me she dampened it by confessing about her fiancé. Of course the first image that flashed through my mind was her and a handsome young man, happy and in love. At that moment, I thought she was simply playing with me, and even when I discovered the truth, I could not fully believe in our love. She did not know about my past, what I had done.

So I told her.

I did not give too many details, but told her what was important, what she needed to know. And she _still_ loved me. She didn't care.

And because of this, I could not loose her now. I would do whatever I could do keep her. She was mine, and I wouldn't let a pathetic man like Jason take her away from me, especially when she didn't want to go. I would do anything and everything in my power to put a stop to this.

It took longer than expected for morning to come, but when it did, I was ready for it. I arrived at the docks an hour early and was the first to board. I had thought that once the ship began moving, I would perhaps become calmer, but my anxiety only increased. Luckily the trip across the English Channel was short, and I only had to find a carriage that would take me nonstop to Paris. It did not take too long with the amount of francs I was willing to pay. Fifteen minutes within getting off the ship the carriage I was in lurched into motion.

My nightfall of the second day I was traveling, I arrived in the front of the opera house. I paid the driver handsomely as I had promised before stepping out into the frigid night air. It was quite late, so no one roamed the streets and all was quiet. After the brougham had turned the corner, I went into the ally where a passageway was hidden neatly in a corner that would enter my underground labyrinth. With haste, I went through all the forks, taking the correct turns with ease.

False hope sprung into my chest. Maybe, just maybe, they had found a way to delay the wedding and she was back at my home, waiting for me. We would laugh at the scare we both had and I would take her away to England, away from her parents and away from Jason.

I clung to this prospect with all of my might, and upon entering I ran straight for the library, the place where Madeleine spend most of her time. I found it empty, and calling her name, I ran through all the other rooms in my home, at last ending in her room. Madeleine was gone. I was alone again.

_But not for long_! My mind insisted. I turned to leave but something caught my eye. A piece of white parchment stood out against the mahogany of her dresser, and I picked it up. It was a letter from her. I picked it up with shaking fingers and ripped the envelope apart to retrieve the paper inside faster.

_Erik,_

_It hurts me so to write these words. But it must be done. By the time you read this, I will be Madeleine De'lorme. It is my fault really; I left even though you asked me not too, and told my parents I would not marry Jason. It resulted in the moving up of my wedding. I could not stay here, Erik. As I am sure you are already aware of my letters being stolen, I will not waste the precious space on this paper retelling what you already know. But this is your home. I could not stay here. If the gendarmes found me and forced me out, there would be nothing to warn you that they would be waiting for you. I could not do that. I just couldn't. I have no idea where I am going after the marriage. My mother said England, but I'm not sure if she is telling the truth. I hope one day you find me and we can be happy together once again. Please, do not blame anyone for this but myself. The fault is wholly mine. I cannot express to you the grief I feel, but just know this was never meant to happen. I love you, and I hope to see you again soon._

_Love Always,_

_Madeleine Annabel Taylor_

She told me not to feel guilty, but the emotion was impossible to avoid. How could I not? I should not have left her alone! I should have known something would happen. I few hours was different, but I had left her for a week. I had thought that in the seven days I was gone, Jason or her parents would not do something to send things wrong.

I threw the envelope away from my in disgust, but tucked the letter into my coat pocket. There were some things I was confused about and I needed to question Annette. Perhaps she knew something I did not. I quickly went to the surface and found her in her room. Luckily, she was awake. I would not have to wake her. As soon as I walked in she stood from her desk.

"Oh, Erik! Thank goodness!"

"Where is she?"

"She…she left."

"I am too late then?" All hopes were crushed. Any chances that she was not married turned into dust.

"She is no longer here Erik, but she is not married. I do not know the details, but somehow she got Friday to be changed into her engagement party, and her wedding is scheduled for Christmas Eve."

I visibly relaxed a little. Madeleine was not yet married! I still had time, until Christmas Eve. That was a good few months away, but of course I would need to get her at the earliest time possible. "Do you know where they took her?"

"Not the exact location." She turned to her desk and walked over, motioning me to follow. She seated herself as I walked up to stand behind her. Spread across the desk was a map of England with many markings on it. She then grabbed a scrap piece of paper and handed it to me, talking as I read. "She gave me this, and I am trying to figure out where they are, or at least narrow it down."

On the paper was Madeleine's writing. A lump formed in my throat, but I pushed it away. I could not let emotions get in the way at such a vital time. Scribbled on it were a few sentences.

_De'lorme house in England.  
They keep talking about the shore. Perhaps by a beach?  
They just got it repainted. It's blue.  
Knowing Jason, it is somewhere where they can be seen by society.  
By London?_

The writing was small and scratchy. It was obvious she had not had much time to write it down. But it did help. I then looked over Madame Giry's shoulder.

She spread her hands across the map, smoothing it out. "It could be anywhere along the shore. It does not boarder another country besides Ireland, and that is a small part anyways. It could be by Liverpool, Newcastle, Bellast, Cardiff, or Edinburgh. Cardiff is the closest to London though." She pointed out the city that was on the West side of England. "We can probably eliminate Bellast. It is very close to Ireland, and because of the potato famine in forty five, it has a lot of Irish in it."

I understood what she was saying. People like Jason and his family we all right with the Irish, if they stayed in their place. After a few more minutes of talking about possible locations, I asked her about the letter.

"She said 'As I am sure you are already aware of my letters being stolen, I will not waste the precious space on this paper retelling what you already know.' What does she mean?"

She took a deep breath before explaining. "Madeleine had saved all of the letters you sent her. She had them in her room and a maid stole them. They made their rounds on the opera company during rehearsals and eventually had to be taken away by the managers. They were turned into the gendarmes as evidence to reopen your case." She paused, eyeing me carefully for my reaction. "Madeleine was afraid that is she went missing, you be a suspect. She did not want them discovering your home, taking her away, and then capturing you."

I swallowed slowly, realizing what that meant. Madeleine had left to protect me. I had failed her. I clenched my teeth. "I will find her, Annette. I must. She is everything to me now." I looked slowly out the small window, watching the clouds pass over the half full moon. Or in this case, half empty.

"I know Erik. I will help you find her." She paused. "What is next?"

Without looking at her, I answered. "I am going to England to find her. Today is June nineteenth. I have over half a year to find her, but I must find her before then. I cannot leave her with that despicable man for long."

She nodded. "Would you like me to arrange your departure?"

"Yes, for as soon as possible." I put the fedora on my head and pulled it over my brow. "I will keep in contact with you, telling you anything I learn. You will write me if you learn anything yourself. I know her brother was here with her. Perhaps he is still here and knows where they took her. Find him and ask."

"What will you do when you find her?"

"I will take her away."

"And the boy?"

I could feel the fire behind my eyes, and I knew the answer I wanted to give. I wanted to kill him. But I thought about the hurt and betrayal in Madeleine's eyes when I had killed the stagehand, though I wasn't sure if she would give the same objection for Jason. If she did, I would leave him. But with one word of permission from her and I knew he would be dead within that next hour. "I do not know. It depends on Madeleine." I turned back to her. "Thank you for your help. I realize I did not really ask anything of you, but more demanded it."

"I want to see you two together as well Erik. I can see you both really love one another. That reminds me…" She paused to clear her throat. "Madeleine told me to tell you that she loves you."

Emotion clogged my throat, and I nodded dumbly. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I turned and left. Different plans of finding Madeleine formulated in my mind. I only hoped six months was enough time.

-----

**Genny's Note: There! Sorry it took so long. I did it all in almost one sitting! (: Yay! Well, hope you enjoyed it. I will be returning to Madeleine's POV for the next chapter and for the rest of the story. Well, please leave me a review! (:  
**


	25. Faith in the Knife

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Faith in the Knife  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

The next morning we were on our way, bright and early. I wore a modest traveling suit of gray wool. A hat sat atop my head, and my hair was pulled back. We took a carriage to the dock in Le Harve, which took two full days. I didn't mind though. I knew the moment I stepped upon that boat, it was over. I would be out of France and on my way to God knows where in England. I thought with vague discomfort and irony, that it was completely possible Erik and I could be passing each other on our travels.

Finally at the end of the two days, we arrived at the shore where our ship would be departing. I stepped carefully out of the carriage and stared at the huge mass of metal and iron that somehow floated above the water. My lips set themselves in a grim line as the people around us began unloading the trunks and cases that held all of our belongings. But my most precious possession hung around my neck: Erik's necklace. I vowed I would never take it off, at least not until we were reunited, a possibility I clung to with all of my might.

My mother noticed the hopeless expression I wore, because she walked over to me. "Madeleine, one day you _will_ thank me for all of this. I promise you."

"And if I don't?" I spoke for the first time in those two days.

"You will," She replied with the utmost confidence as she flexed her hand in her glove.

I brushed past her, taking the lead to where we would board. I was ready to get this over with. Around me, people hugged their family, with promises of letters and gifts. Husbands and wives kissed with the pledge of seeing each other again soon. I tried not to pay them any mind. I had no one here to say goodbye too. My brother had decided to stay behind, and I thought it best. If somehow his presence back in Paris could help me, then by all means I would let him.

I walked up the slanted walkway to the ship, my family in tow. I entered the luxurious ship, not really noticing all of the silk and gold that embroidered practically everything. Jason's cousin's wife fell into step with me. She had become quite the pest, trying to become what she called, "the closest of friends." I could care less if she was a Countess. She was barley a few years older than I was, and the Comte was at least as old as my father.

She took my arm and gestured grandly to the beautiful foyer we were entering. "Oh, Madeleine! Isn't it grand?"

My eyes took in all of the beautiful, deep colors, the elegance of the furniture and bar. "I actually find it to be completely unnecessary. We are to be on this massive beast but a few hours. The pretense of it all is quite dreary."

I took my arm back and walked ahead, hearing the shock in her silence. Of course she was expecting the proper comment of, "Yes, it is quite grand. I am happy to be aboard such a beautiful ship."

But I was done with all that. Acting inferior to everyone simply because I was a woman. I was sick of lowering my eyelashes and saying things like, "Oh my. The way you speak about it makes it sound like a novel." I could probably outsmart half the men on this ship. Most everyone was content to sit back and accept the rules of society without question. Our society was considered perfect, and this was something I could never understand.

How could it be flawless where people like Erik are doomed to a life with loneliness? In all honesty, there was nothing wrong with Erik. What people deemed "wrong" with him was made him Erik. People who are not of the correct social status are looked down upon, treated as nothing better than a stray dog on the streets. Women were expected to listen to everything their fathers and husbands say, to never have a mind of their own. To have perfect manners, to only speak when spoken to, and to have clever comments ready when it was asked of them.

I was over all of these things. I would now take control of my life, and I would not let them take away my freedom and independence. For now, I would remain with them, but I knew when the time came to leave, I would not look back. I would not miss my parents or Jason. I would be content to never see them again.

I could not wait for that day to come.

Most girls my age would be making their debuts and be having their season right now. My parents had never prepared me to have a season, as it was always decided I would have an arranged marriage. I was happy I was not sent to a finishing school, as it would probably depress me to watch all of my friends getting ready for the summer where they would become women and leave their girlhoods behind. In my mind, I hadn't been a girl for quite some time. I had grown up quite a lot in the past few months. 

It did not take long for us to cross the English Channel and soon we were in a carriage on our way to Jason's summer home. As we made our way to where I would be spending the rest of my time until Erik came, I looked out the window hoping to gather clues of where we were going to somehow send back to Paris, but I saw no familiar land markings, and I was left in the dark. We rode is collected silence for a while, and I finally decided to ask Jason a question that was itching to be answered.

"Jason, why could I not remain at the opera house with all of my friends until our marriage?"

To my surprise, it was not Jason who answered, but his brother. "My dear, you really have been deprived, haven't you?" He offered no other explanation.

"Oh, I suppose you have too. I have not seen many gentlemen with that gruesome of a haircut. Or manners. I do believe I was asking my fiancé, not you," I snapped back, feeling the rage tingle up my fingertips and through the rest of my body.

"Madeleine, enough!" Jason barked.

"Will you just answer me?" I said, looking at him evenly, not ready for him to win this battle.

"If you are to be married into our family, we had to take you away from the life you knew. You could not be a _performer_, Madeleine. Performers are there to entertain people like us, not to be plucked out and married at random. Women of the stage should not associate socially with us. I should have taken you from that dreadful place as soon as we met. I still wonder why I let it go on that long. It obviously has not helped your character." He said, eyeing me hatefully, a look I happily returned.

"The thing is Madeleine," My father began, quickly gaining my attention. "We have decided we are to train you to be a woman of society. Sort of a finishing school within our home."

"You mean _his_ home," I sneered. "I left my home back in Paris."

"That is quite enough with you, young lady," My mother said, her voice raising an octave above everyone else. "We are doing this to help you."

"You are doing no such thing. You are ruining me," I rebuffed. After my father's demand to show some respect, I decided the only way I could do that was remain silent. I leaned back in my seat, dejected. I did not say another word for the rest of the ride, only stared quietly out the window, watching England slowly pass me by.

-----

"This is your maid and chaperone."

I looked wearily to the woman in front of me, expecting to see an old spinster who would definitely report any of my wrong doings to Jason but was surprised to see a young woman of about twenty-one. She had golden hair, which was tied back with a black and white ribbon that was a part of her uniform. She had clear blue eyes and fair skin. She was quite lovely. I gave a small smile, wondering if perhaps we could become friends. Without my brother here, I would need someone to keep my sane. "Hello, I am Madeleine."

"How do you do, miss? I am Farrah."

I grinned. "What a lovely name."

She blushed modestly. "Much thank you, miss."

"Farrah, unpack my fiancée's things." Jason ordered, not looking up as he adjusted his cufflinks.

"As you wish, sir," She curtsied and walked out, towards where I presumed my room would be.

"I should like to see my room. I am quite tired. The traveling and all…" I said, looking hopefully at Jason and flashed my best smile. I hoped my politeness would be rewarded, even if it were false.

"Yes, of course," My mother said, looking disapprovingly at my fiancé. "She has a long day, and she should get some rest."

I grinned in triumph and was taken to my room where Farrah was unpacking my trunks. She looked shocked at my sudden appearance. "I'm sorry miss, I was just unpacking your things. Would you like me to leave?"

I shook my head as I shut my door, much to the dismay of the maid that had escorted me. "No, it is fine. And please, call me Madeleine."

A blush etched her lovely skin. "Oh no, that would not be proper Miss Taylor."

"Yes, but I do not care much for propriety Farrah. I would like us to be friends."

"Friends?" She asked, testing the word.

I nodded eagerly. "I fear I will go mad in this place without a friend."

"What of your fiancé?" She asked, obviously surprised that I could not consider him in that certain circle of things.

I snorted in the utmost unladylike manner at the thought. "Oh, he is the farthest from a friend," I admitted, sitting on the edge of my bed. I glanced up and saw her looking at me in a peculiar way. "Have you worked for the De'lormes long?" I asked.

"Yes, since the summer I turned sixteen," She said, putting away some of my gowns.

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two next month, miss."

I ignored the use of the word "miss" and continued with our conversation. "Do you find them to be terrible?"

She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "They are a most respectable family."

"Your hesitation before you spoke says everything." I stood and walked over to the window that overlooked their lush, green garden. "You find them as horrible as I do."

She did not correct me, and the truth was held in that silence. We both stood awkwardly for a moment before I turned to face her once more. "How did you come to be a maid?"

She still seemed shocked that someone of my station would be asking questions about her. "My father left my mother when we were very young. She could not afford for a proper upbringing. I was never able to go to finishing school or make my debut. This was the only choice I had."

"I'm sure there were other choices," I reasoned. I did not like to hear about people who had no way out.

"Not really. There was no one who wanted to marry me. This was my only way to get through life. Either this or to…sell myself." Her honesty left a blush upon my cheeks and we both looked down. "I really should not be speaking about such matters with you." She finished putting away my stockings and petticoats. "Good day to you, miss." She curtsied and left.

It would take a while for me to be able to gain her trust, but she seemed kind enough. I sat again at the edge of my bed, looking around the room I would be staying in. It seemed lonely, as I was to call this place home when I had never been there. I looked out of my window and saw evening would dawn in a few hours. Soon I would have to eat a dreadful dinner with everyone, and I decided it was high time to take a walk. I got off my bed and changed from my traveling suit to a simple dress of dark blue. I donned my bonnet and shawl before bounding down the stairs.

"Mother, may I take a walk?" I asked, knowing she would be the easiest to get to agree.

She hesitated for a moment, before agreeing. We found Farrah to go with me, because of course I was not to be trusted alone. We left the house and I let her lead me down a trail that would go through the gardens of the estate. As soon as we were out of sight of the manor, I took my bonnet off and stuffed it into my pocket. Farrah looked at me oddly.

"There is no point in it anymore." I said, motioning to the freckles that were already sprinkled over my cheeks and nose. She nodded her understanding and we continued on our way. The beating summer sun felt good on my bare face and I relished in it. I decided to try and crack Farrah again. "Have you ever considered trying to change your life?"

Something flashed across her eyes, an emotion I could not decipher. "Have you?" She countered.

I looked down, flushed by her sudden outburst. "I am sorry, I did not mean anything by it. I was just trying to…" _To what? Reveal your darkest secrets and make you feel awful about your life? Bravo, Madeleine! _"I really do want us to be friends." I tried again.

"Why?"

I chewed my bottom lip, a habit my grandmother had always chided me about. "It is a lonely time for me right now."

"How so?" She asked; confused at how a woman like me, surrounded by my family, my fiancé and his family, could be lonely.

"Well," I started, not sure where to begin. "My marriage to Mister De'lorme is strictly arranged. In short, I cannot stand him. I have lived in Paris for the last two years, and there I fell in love. I was forced to leave when he was away. I did not get to say goodbye," I clawed a tear away that had escaped the careful façade I had tried so hard to keep.

"I'm sorry."

I gave a shuddering sigh. "Don't be. It was not your fault," I replied, plucking a flower from its stem and tucking it behind my ear.

"Will you marry Mister De'lorme?"

"No," I said, staring at the clear sky. "My wedding is Christmas Eve. I will stay here until the very last moment, and then I will leave. That is if he hasn't found me by then."

"You are sure he will find you?"

My eyes flashed darkly. "Yes."

She saw my expression and she quickly explained herself. "It is just that the world is full of liars and deceivers. I have learned that hoping is by far the most injuring thing in the world."

I nodded my understanding, knowing there was a story behind her words. "What of you Farrah? What had happened that make it so hard for you to hope?" She was silent, obviously having an inner battle of whether or not I was trustworthy. "You can have faith in me. I promise, Farrah."

Her eyes held an emotion that I recognized. It was grief. She wanted to believe we could be friends. She did, but she was afraid. Finally, she spoke. "When my father left my mother and I, she waited for him every night. Without fail, I would find her every morning by the window in the front room. Between that and raising me, it aged her much faster." Her eyes cast down. "She died a few weeks after my eighteenth birthday."

"So you are alone, then?"

She gave a brief nod, and I took her hand. "You no longer are, Farrah. I can help you."

She still looked afraid, but another emotion shimmered in her eyes. One of actual hope rekindled. We were joined by grief, and that alone could keep us together.

-----

"I am sending you shopping with your maid today." My mother said as she donned her cape.

"You mean Farrah?"

"Pardon me?" My mother asked, looking over at me.

"Her name is Farrah," I said coolly.

"Yes, well," She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "You need some new gowns. Jason has provided funds," She said as she dropped a bag of coins in my hand.

I nodded, already itching to get out of the house. The first week in Jason's home had proved what I knew it would be: unbearable.

Farrah made things better though. She had let me in, and we stayed up late every night talking and laughing. I told her about Erik, without the whole Phantom of the Opera thing and the murders, and how I knew he was coming for me. I told her about my life at the opera, about Brenda, and how my life had led up to where I was now. As she began to see I was not one of the typical women she worked for, she opened up. She told me about her mother, and how dearly she had loved her. She confided in me by telling about her dreams of finding love one day and leaving the dreary life she had now behind. I promised that when Erik came for me, I would not leave her behind.

My mother dismissed me and I quickly got ready, excited for a day away from the dreadful manor and the people the currently occupied it. Farrah had a laugh at my expense as I nearly skipped to the carriage.

We spent the day shopping, buying me a few new gowns, and much to her protests, some for herself. I had reassured her she would need them when we left Jason's home for our new life. She had finally agreed, and I had happily bought her some beautiful gowns and some accessories to go with them. I had promised to keep them hidden in my room until we left. We ended our day with a nice dinner at a small restaurant. We were making our way back to the carriage, purchases in hand, when something caught my attention.

A woman in her mid twenties stood at the edge of the shadows in an alley, and a young boy of about three or four clutched her dirty skirts, shyly hiding behind them. She was begging for spare money from the few people that was passing by, all which walked straight past her without so much as a second glance. As we continued to walk towards her, a man that was in front of us gave her an eerie grin.

"I'll gif 'ou two pounds to please me fo' a few 'ours." He said, taking a step forward.

The woman pushed her young son behind her, taking a step back. "No, thank you sir."

"'Oi, come on now luf. 'Ou need money and I need some com'ny."

I watched as the little boy tried to peak behind his mother's skirts and she pushed him back, obscuring him from view. "No," She replied, beginning to get angry, but fear showed as well. He took a step towards her with a threat of, "taking what he wanted" when I decided to intervene.

"Sir, I do believe the lady said no." I said coolly, and I heard Farrah come up behind me.

"'Ho are 'ou to tell me wot to do?"

His accent was beginning to annoy me, and I narrowed my eyes. "Shall I fetch the constable? I just passed him right behind that corner." I said, gesturing around the building we were next to. I had actually seen no such thing, but my voice was sure and stern. "A man like you does not look like he can hold another black mark on his record."

It worked, for he backed down. "No, no need fo' the constable now, miss. Oi'll just be on my way."

I stood my ground as he hurried away, and then I gave a sigh of relief. I turned to the woman, and smiled. "He shan't be bothering you again, miss."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

I shifted my weight so that I felt the remaining coins in my pocket. I took them out. "Here, I want you to take these."

Her eyes widened at the amount and she took it carefully. "Oh no, miss. I owe you too much already."

I glanced at the little redheaded boy at her side, whose face was smudged with dirt and grime. "Take it, for your son. I do not need it."

Her eyes shimmered with tears of gratefulness. "Thank you, miss. I will not forget you."

I smiled at her and nodded before looking at Farrah. "We best be getting home." She nodded and we made our way back to the carriage together.

-----

**Genny's Note: That last scene was not in there for kicks. It will show some significance later, I promise! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give Madeleine some time to adjust. There will be more of her rebellious side in the next chapter or two. I hope you guys decide to review! Have a wonderful New Year's!**


	26. Won't Close My Eyes

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Won't Close My Eyes  
By Genevieve Lee 

-----

I cursed my luck as I looked for my book to discover it missing. I figured it must be in Susan's room, where I had it last. I took a pin from my dresser, one I had tested with her lock, so I could open it. It was late, so I crept quietly down the hallway, nearly tripping on my kitten that was running about my ankles. I finally reached her door and I leaned down, using what light was coming from the windows to pick the lock. To my utter surprise, when I stuck the pin in the keyhole, the door creaked open just a crack. My heart skipped a beat as I stood up and pushed the door open fully.

Susan was lying on her bed with her eyes wide open. I stuck the pin in my hair and came forward with exaggerated slow steps. "Susan," I began as I sat on the edge of her bed. "Why is your door not locked?" I pushed a piece of her hair away from her face. "I thought we were clear that the door was to remain locked at all times during the night."

Susan shook her head away from my touch, forcing me to draw back. "It does not help. They still come."

I leaned closer to her. "Who comes Susan?"

"The monsters. You said it would keep them out."

"What do the monsters do to you, Susan?" She sniffed, and I realized she was crying. She clutched her little hands to my nightgown as she laid her head on my lap. I stroked her hair and held her for a while, letting her cry. After a few minutes, she looked up at me, her brown eyes wide.

"May I sleep with you, Madeleine?"

"Yes," I stood up and scooped her into my arms. "It's alright Susan. The monsters will not touch you again," I said with fierce determination as I took her to my own room.

"Do you promise?" She sniffed, but some mucus still dripped from her nose.

I grabbed one of my handkerchiefs and wiped her nose before handing it to her. I kneeled down to her level. "I promise, Susan. Now let's be brave girls. Dry your tears and I will tell you a story."

She eagerly obliged, and after I told her the tale of Cinderella, she lay asleep in my bed. I gulped uncomfortably as I rose, not quite ready to fall asleep. I could not believe that after my planning, everything I had hoped would not happen did. Well, at least I knew now. It would not go on for years as it did with me. I would not let her wear the same stain on her soul as I had. I got out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to Erik, as I had done quite often to make me feel better.

_Erik,_

_I have been here a full week and I already wish I were dead. Not literally of course, for then I would never see you again. I shall rephrase: I wish I were with you. Luckily there are a few friends here to keep me from dying of boredom. I have befriended my maid and chaperone, Farrah. We have quite a lot in common. I told her we would take her with us when you find me. I know you will have no problem helping someone who has been of such gracious company in these past few days. I want to help her begin a new life. _

_My kitten, Sophie, has also kept my company. I know it sounds silly, but I am sure you understand. I know Ayesha is very dear to you. I also have Susan, who I am being forced to protect even more fiercely than before, as it seems my father has gotten to her after all. Jason is, as usual, unbearable, but nothing of great importance has happened here. I hope the numbing sequence of events continues until we can be together again. I hope all is well with you. I am going to begin making inquiries of where we are located, and perhaps I can get information to a messenger willing to take it to Paris. I will do my best. I love you and I am counting the days that go by without you._

_Love Always,  
Madeleine_

I sighed as I folded it up and tucked in into a drawer at my desk, where the other letters I had written lay, which I quickly locked. I glanced over at my sleeping cousin before lying down next to her and sleeping as well.

-----

"Maddy, this heat is unbearable." Susan complained, sitting down by the window.

My intolerable sigh was my response. Sophie lay curled up on my chest, looking as miserable as we felt. I rose from the divan I had sprawled on a few minutes ago and went to my closet, making Sophie jump down with an irritable meow. I began digging, pushing aside dresses, petticoats, stockings, and slippers until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed two of my fans, the ones in which were used to gossip behind at balls and dances. I handed one to Susan. "Here, use this." I spread open my own and waved it frantically in front of my face, and Susan did the same. The air felt good on my cheeks. "Would you like to see if we could go down to the beach?"

Susan nodded eagerly and I only hoped my mother would agree. I got up and left my room to seek her out, only to discover her and my father went to call upon someone for the rest of the afternoon. I only had once choice which was to ask Jason. I gave a tired sigh, wondering where he could be in the house. I searched for a few minutes, before running into Farrah. I stopped her.

"Farrah, do you know where Jason is?"

"Yes, he is in his office."

"Thank you," I retreated to that exact location and paused outside his doorway. He was hunched over some papers, writing furiously. I bit my lower lip before clearing my throat to gain his attention.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up irritably.

"I was wondering if I could take Susan to the beach. It's quite hot," I asked slowly, trying to analyze his face as I spoke. "I will take a chaperone, of course," I amended quickly.

"There will be no need for that."

My heart soared. Would I actually be trusted to go alone? I could send a letter to the opera house, telling what city I was in. I could run away. It wouldn't be too hard. All I would have to do is hire a carriage…

"I shall go with you. I need to get out for a bit."

All of my thoughts flushed away and I repressed a sigh. I would rather not go at all, but I knew Susan wanted to go to the beach, as she had never been there, so I nodded and left to get ready. I helped Susan get dressed and then I changed into a dress of lighter material as well. I took her hand and we went downstairs together, where Jason was waiting. I gave him a small closed mouth smile before walking in front of him towards the carriage that had already been pulled around.

The ride was only twenty minutes, and we sat quietly for the most part. Susan was very excited, not being able to sit down. She looked out the window, fidgeted with her hands, and was practically was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Susan, do stop. Just watching you is giving me a headache."

"She is fine," I mumbled under my breath, not looking away from my perch at the window.

"I beg your pardon?"

I turned around to see Jason glaring at me, daring me to repeat myself.

"I said, 'She is fine'." I snapped, the unspoken, _you dumb, blundering fool_ hung in the air, obvious from the tone of voice I had used.

The carriage came to a stop, bringing us all forward slightly. I ushered Susan out and got out myself.

"Madeleine, may I go out to the water?" Susan asked, eyeing the waves that crashed on the shore not too far from us.

"Yes," I watched her take off down the sand, kicking some up behind her. "Mind your skirts!" I shouted after her, smiling as she dashed into the water, screaming when the chill of it licked her ankles. I walked down to the sand carefully, gathering my skirts so I would not trip over them. Jason was one step behind me.

"What mind do you have, speaking to me like that?" Jason asked as he fell into step with me.

I glared at him. "She is just a child of eight, Jason!"

"I do not care," he stepped in front of me, making me stop abruptly.

"You and I are to be married soon, and you will learn to treat me with the respect a wife treats her husband."

"Is that to be my destiny?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I to never speak my mind, to always obey you, and go to endless balls and dinners?"

"What of it?"

I balled my fists at my side to keep from obeying the tingling in my palms and hitting him. I did not reply, but gathered my skirts into a ball and sauntered past him. I was in no mood for him. But then again, when was I ever?

"Miss Taylor, I suggest you stop this behavior immediately."

I turned to face him. "I am not to act how you want Jason, because as much as you detest it, I do have a mind and opinions! And I do not wish to silence them," I looked up to see what he thought of my little rant.

To my surprise, he had a small smirk that turned up the corners of his lips and he watched me with an amused expression. He suddenly closed the distance in between us in three large strides and did the thing I least expected. He kissed me. _He kissed me. He kissed me! _

At that moment all I could think of was Erik and how by letting this happen I was betraying him. I stumbled back in surprise, gasping for air, only to have his lips crush mine again with fierce determination. One of his hands gripped my shoulder and the other one curled around my waist, holding me to him. I thrashed away from his grip, trying to break free, but he was much too strong. Corsets were definitely not made to fight in. As there seemed to be nothing I could do, I just stood there. My heart pounded ferociously, pumping adrenaline through my body so I could break free when the time came. I could feel his hot breath in my mouth as his lips moved hungrily against mine. I felt his tongue slide in between my lips and a new force overtook me. I pulled back with all of my might and we separated.

Our breath came out in shallow gasps, as I had never experienced a kiss with that much viciousness and power. My cheeks burned red and tears prickled at the edges of my eyes. Jason's expression on the other hand, was one of pure joy and triumph.

"Mister De'lorme, what you just did was completely improper and I ask you not to do it again." He took a step towards me and I raised my hand to stop him, but he paid me no mind. He grabbed my forearms tightly, forcing them to my sides and held me to him again. He pressed his body against my own, making my every curve fit perfectly to his, as if they were carved this way. Chills tingled up my back, but not the way they did when Erik held me.

"Madeleine, I hope that I taught you a lesson. You are _mine_, and I will do with you as I see fit. You may be spirited now, but I am sure I can break you." He gave a quick kiss to the hollow of my neck and I involuntarily shuddered. "Are we done for today, or must I teach you another?" He pressed himself, if possible, closer to me.

I shook my head quickly, not wanting to know what he had in mind for our next "lesson." He grinned and released me, and I stumbled back away from him. The rest of our afternoon was spent in compatible silence, though the heat in my cheeks did not fully disappear.

-----

I held a blade of grass in between my fingers, letting it flow with the wind. The blades by my face swirled and ticked my nose. I giggled and rolled over on my side. It was a beautiful summer evening, and as everyone besides me had gone out, I had decided to enjoy it. I had taken a walk to a field that under the nourishment of the summer's sun had flourished beautifully. Sophie lay next to my, pouncing on dandelions and leaves when given the chance. I rolled on my back again and stared quietly at the stars. I was reminded of a time Erik had taken me to the roof to see the stars the night before he left for England.

"_Don't fall asleep up here like you did last time." Erik's tone was full of authority but I could see in his eyes he was teasing me._

"_You let me!" I scoffed as I followed him up the winding staircase and through more tunnels. Finally, we made it to the door that led to the roof. I opened it and burst into the cool air. My head immediately shot up and I was not disappointed. Unlike last time, the sky was cloudless and I could see thousands, probably millions, of stars scattered over the dark blue canvas that was the sky. I felt Erik stop next to me, joining me in stargazing._

"_Do you know any of the constellations?"_

"_No, I mean, I have read about them, but I have never been able to find them." I gestured grandly to all of the stars as if they proved my point._

_Erik chuckled and he tried to point one out to me. I held my head back as far as it would go. "I don't see it."_

"_You are looking in the wrong place. It is right," he gently took my chin and adjusted it so I was looking in the correct direction, "here." _

_After a moment, I saw it. We spent the rest of that evening on the roof. I let him point out a few more constellations before I coaxed him to sit down with me, to which I told him stories of my brother and I when we were younger. I ended up falling asleep in his arms. _

But as I had made him promise to wake me up if I fell asleep, he did and we journeyed back to his home together. It was the last pleasant memory I had of him to hold on to, and I did not intend to let it go.

I felt something hit my calf, and I sat up to see my calico kitten's front legs gripped around my own. I giggled and leaned forward and picked her up, gently disentangling her claws from the material of my skirts. "Why hello there, Sophers." I crooned as she clambered onto my shoulder. She gave a little meow before settling down. I stoked her silky fur and crossed my legs, adjusting my skirts so they draped over them. After a minute, she launched off my shoulder and onto a leaf that had stirred in the wind. I watched her for a moment and then settled my eyes on an approaching figure from the manor. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Farrah.

"Good evening Farrah."

She smiled. "Good evening Miss Madeleine."

"Won't you sit with me?" I gestured to the long grass around me.

She nodded and handed me a plate after she sat down. "I brought you this from the kitchen."

I took the plate graciously, which on it sat a small piece of cake. I thanked her and picked up the fork and began eating it. The clanking of the silverware on the plate lured Sophie over, and she sniffed the cake curiously. I dipped my finger in the frosting and let her lick it off my finger.

"Your father said something at dinner that upset you," She observed with an innocent tone as she leaned back on her palms, closing her eyes and welcoming the light breeze.

"Yes, he did," I agreed as I set the plate beside me.

"He wants to take my younger cousin, Susan, on a trip when I am supposed to be on my honeymoon," I confessed as I picked a few blades of grass out of the ground.

It was quiet for a moment as she scrutinized my face, trying to figure out what the problem with that was. Before she could ask, I stood up. "We best be getting inside. My mother would be angry if she came out here and I was sitting in the grass," I said with a light roll of my eyes. Farrah giggled and took my plate while I scooped Sophie into my arms and together we returned to the manor. I sat in the library for a while, reading a book. Our butler interrupted after a good amount of time. As he walked in, I lifted my head and greeted him with a small smile.

"Someone here to see you, miss."

"Thank you." My heart skipped a beat. Could it possibly be Erik? Would he be brave enough to use the front door, rather than sneak in as I predicted he would? I sprang from my chair and hurried to the front room. A man stood in the foyer and I recognized him immediately. It was not Erik, but someone who made my spirits soar even so.

"Christian!" I bounced over to him and took him into my embrace before quickly pulling away. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy about it or anything. This place is dreadfully dull! And you'll never guess what Jason did today! Well first we--"

Christian interrupted me with a laugh. "Madeleine, is it really that awful here?"

"Oh yes!" I nodded. "You have no idea!"

Someone in the back of the room cleared their throat and we both turned to see Farrah. "I'm sorry miss, but I just wanted to see what all the ruckus was."

I blushed, quite embarrassed at my little outburst. I motioned towards Christian. "This is my brother, Christian. Christian, this is Farrah, my maid and friend."

Farrah looked down and blushed. "Pleased to meet you Mister Taylor."

A wicked thought sped through my mind and I pushed my brother towards her. "Why don't you show him around?" I looked at my brother. "Will you be staying with us?"

He nodded. "Yes, I could care less what your fiancé says."

I grinned. "Good! Then Farrah, will you help him get settled in a room as well?"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression before stuttering out her agreement. I giggled as they walked away together and I only hoped my plan would work.

Later that night after dinner, Christian paid me a visit. As he walked in I motioned towards Susan who was asleep on my bed before raising a finger to my lips. He nodded and came over to where I was writing another letter to Erik. I quickly slid it under my book and smiled up at him.

"How was Paris before you left?" I whispered.

He matched my tone. "Quite well. In fact, I am here merely on business." He cleared his throat. "A Madame Giry came to me, asking if I knew your whereabouts. At that point, I did not and she seemed quite distressed about it. I inquired as to why. It seems the woman is helping your…" He paused, trying to think of a word, "lover?" I giggled, but he ignored me and continued on. "I guess he was here looking for you. Unfortunately, he started on the opposite side of England."

My heart sank. I was hoping he would be closer, but I still clung onto the good news he had given me.

"Madame Giry asked you to come here and get my location?"

He nodded. "Yes. I agreed to, but Erik, I believe it is, will not be back in Paris for two more weeks. Since he is traveling so much, there is no way to get word to him. I shall stay here until the two weeks is up, and then I will return to Paris with your whereabouts."

I squealed excitedly and brought Christian into my embrace. "How did I ever get blessed with such a wonderful brother?"

He chuckled. "Sheer luck."

After, I invited him to sit down and we talked about other things. I told him what had happened to me earlier, though I did not go into much detail, and he told me what he had learned about Erik's search. He had arrived in Paris a day after I left and I cursed my bad timing. We then began talking about our mother and father, and after a time, there was a long silence. I fiddled with my hands that sat in my lap, before looking up to look at Susan, who turned over and sighed in her sleep.

"Christian, do you believe there is an evil in people that makes them do things?"

He gave me a peculiar expression. "I do not know. Are you speaking of Jason?"

No, Jason has not anything horrifically scarring, but I am speaking of my father. He saw what he had done to me, yet he is implying the same pain upon Susan. I was not quite ready to open this part of myself to Christian, so I shook my head. "Never mind. I think I am going to go to bed."

He nodded and threw me another puzzled look before he left me alone. I actually had no intention of going to bed, but I felt I needed to process and sort out my thoughts. After I heard his door shut I stood and turned down all the lights save for the one on my desk. The oil lamp flickered weakly and I turned it up just a tad so I could see. I lifted my book and slid the letter out from under it to finish. I picked up my pen, dipped it in ink and began writing again. It was just another letter describing everything that was happening and I ended it with how excited I was that we were to be together soon. As I was signing my name, I heard someone open my door.

I turned abruptly to see my father walk in. My breath hitched in my throat and I hastily turned away from him and slid my letter into my desk drawer and locked it. By the time I was finished, he was behind me.

"What is Susan doing in here?" His words were slurred, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Nightmares," I said quietly.

"Yes, well she is getting older and she should not be so dependent. She will sleep in her own room from now on," He said, staring at my younger cousin with a look that can only be described as hunger.

"I'll see to it," I said, although I would do no such thing. I stood, obscuring his view of her.

"I wanted to give you something, Madeleine."

"Yes?" I asked carefully, crossing my arms over my abdomen. I tried to keep my voice steady, but my knees began quivering. My father never came into my room at night. Not unless he had his dark intention about him, and by the look in his eyes, I knew he did.

"It is your first diamond necklace." He said, slurring his words again so that "diamond" came out "dimun."

I gave a small smile, knowing that when you were bestowed your first diamond necklace, you were thought of as a woman. But the thought did not appease me. I was just acting as he expected so he would leave. He dug in his pocket for a moment before withdrawing a beautiful necklace. He motioned for me to turn around, which I shakily did.

"Here, we will just put this on you and—" I felt his hands touch the back of my neck. "What is this?"

Much to my horror, he grabbed Erik's necklace, and since he was not fully comprehending his actions, he ripped it from my neck, breaking the delicate silver chain.

I gasped, unable to keep the horror away. The music note slid from the chain and landed softly onto the floor. I bent down to rescue it, but my father kicked the charm away as he dropped the broken chain onto the floor.

"Oh, it's no bother. This necklace is far more beautiful anyways!"

I glanced at Susan to see her eyes open, watching us warily. I motioned for her to pretend to sleep, which she hastily did, burying beneath the covers. I felt my father throw the necklace around my neck and I gasped at the startling weight of it. It balanced on my breast for a moment before he slowly pulled it up, his finger brushing the skin there. I shifted away from his hands and he quickly clasped it.

He grabbed my shoulders, his thumbs brushing my throat, and still standing behind me, turned me towards my mirror so I could see it. "See there?" His hands on me in such an intimate way triggered tears, which slid down my cheeks and then down my neck noiselessly. He noticed them and he gave a hard grin. "No tears now, why are you crying?"

My breaths came even shallower; my chest rose and fell harshly with the force of them. I closed my eyes and I could hear my father chuckle, though he was so close to my own face I could smell the alcohol on his breath again, and it was strong. I tightened my lips to keep the sobs from coming out, but my body still shook with the strength of them. My father leaned down, and with exaggerated slowness, kissed the base of my shoulder. He then straightened and his arms dropped.

"You know Maddy, you have become quite a beautiful woman."

I did not speak, but stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering what he would do next. Much to my relief, he turned and left, striding confidently from the room and shutting the door behind him. I collapsed onto the floor, clutching the broken chain as I searched the wooden floors for my charm. I found it under my desk and I set that in my palm too.

I could not quite understand it. I could defy Jason all I wanted, I could talk back to my mother every day, but I would never have the strength to stand up to my father. To me, he was the single most terrifying person in the world. He had ruined me, and I hated him. I would always hate him for what he'd done, and I'd hate my mother for refusing to see and just turning away. I would never be the person I could have been.

I brought my hands behind my neck and undid the clasp of the diamond necklace. It fell from its perch and I did not attempt to save it. It clattered noisily onto the floor and I covered my mouth with my hand, a sob finally escaping.

-----

**Genny's Note: WOO! So drained from this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you guys liked it! I spent all day on this! Thanks very much for all the support you guys are giving me. **

**Reminder: I have chapter updates on my profile with exerts from the chapter I am currently writing. So go there for previews of future chapters.**

**News: I have decided to rewrite the first seven or eight chapters once this is complete. I will update you guys with that news as I proceed. **


	27. All Have Fallen Short

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: All Have Fallen Short  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

"Do you know exactly the city Erik began searching for me in was?"

"Around Oxford and Reading I believe."

I looked down at the map of England that lay in front of me. "Oh, that is not terribly far," I scoffed, tracing the path from Oxford to Brighton, where I was, with my finger.

"I believe he thought you would be more by London."

I nodded my agreement and sighed. I glanced up at Christian, and cocked an eyebrow. He was staring distantly out of the window. He had seemed distracted all afternoon, and I wondered what the cause of it could be. "Christian, is there something wrong?"

He took a sip of his drink before he answered, rather abruptly. "Is there something about Father you aren't telling me?"

I looked up carefully, trying to analyze his question. "Why?"

"Well, after I left you last night, I saw him leave your room. Is there anything going on?"

"No, of course not!" I automatically responded, looking back down at the map that was laid in front of me.

"He was drunk when he left," he observed, swirling the brandy in his cup. He paused, thinking about his words before he spoke again. "Why has Susan been sleeping in your room?"

"Nightmares...she's been having bad dreams," I quickly replied, my words overlapping with the end of his.

"All these things lead to something Madeleine."

My heart stopped and I looked up at him, shocked. My mouth opened to form words, but I couldn't get anything coherent out. "I...there's...It's just--"

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." He slammed his cup down, and for the first time I saw my brother angry, truly angry and it scared me. He turned to me; rage flickered on every part of his features. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" I sighed before taking a deep breath. "No one knows. I have never told anyone."

"Nobody?" He asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Well, that's not entirely true," I trailed off; sinking into the plush leather chair I was sitting in, trying to disappear from his obvious scrutiny. "Mother knows, or more she has known. She has just pretended she didn't. And…Erik knows as well."

His hands smacked the desk as he leaned over, getting extremely close to my face. "How is it that Erik knows but I, your own brother, did not?"

I stood, not comfortable with his closeness. "He guessed it himself! I didn't want him to know."

"You are still avoiding the real question. Why didn't you tell me?"

I turned my back to him and crossed my arms carefully over my abdomen. "I didn't want_anyone_ to know."

"I could have helped! Madeleine! Don't you understand? I would have helped you. It wouldn't have gone on as long as it did."

I hung my head. No one could understand my actions but me. "No, it was a disgrace. I brought it out in him," I explained, using the same words I had with Erik.

My brother shook his head, not quite understanding my side of what had happened.

"It didn't go on too long. I mean, they sent me to the Royal Opera House when I was eleven, and I have only lived with them for brief periods of time since then."

He was quiet, staring at me with the same fury in his eyes. I tried to rationalize his actions to myself, knowing he was only acting like he did because he cared for me, but it still hurt to see that he did not even try to understand my side of things. But I had to realize this wasn't about me anymore.

"Christian, when I leave with Erik, I must take Susan. I will return her to Aunt Polly and explain to her what has been happening. After that, I am sure she will understand. Aunt Polly is nothing like Mother. Nothing can be done about me but I must rescue Susan."

He gave a light nod. "Yes, Susan is of the utmost importance right now. If you'll excuse me." He strode angrily from the room and I watched him go.

Understanding what he was going through wasn't too much of a challenge for me. After all, he had just discovered something that had gone on under his nose for many years. It may have even been prevented if I had told him. But I knew I was never brave enough to tell him at that young of an age.

Sophie jumped onto the desk in front of me and meowed.

"Nothing is going my way at all anymore, is it?" She sneezed in reply. "Yes, I suppose you're right." I reeled back. I was talking to my _cat_! "No matter." I petted her fur slowly before scooping her into my arms. "Everything will soon be different, little one. Come two weeks time, Erik will be here to take us away."

-----

"Honestly, is this completely necessary? Will she really need these skills in the future?" My mother hovered about like a worried hen. I enjoyed watching her as I prepared to start my new lesson.

"She will not need this skill exactly, but it builds character," the instructor replied as he helped me with the bow.

"Honestly, women being taught archery. Our society is coming to an end as we know it."

I ignored her and followed my instructor, Mister Johnson, out into the field where the targets were located. He was a short old man, but was in fantastic shape for his age. I supposed it was because of his teachings. After a few minutes of verbal directions, Mister Johnson began instructing me on my posture.

"Do not slump, that is the worst thing you can do," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders and pulling them gently up.

I rolled them for a moment and relaxed, trying to loosen the knots in my back just enough so I could perfect my shot. I had done this one other time in England when I was about fourteen and I had not done too well. This was the chance to redeem myself.

"Never take your eyes from the target. Just watch, relax and release," he said, demonstrating exactly what to do as he said it. The arrow soared through the air swiftly and hit the red target dead center. He walked forward, retrieving it as he spoke. "Do it just like that."

I pulled carefully back on the bow, closing one eye and watching the target.

"Wait for me to get out of the way!" My teacher demanded, alarmed.

I lost all poise there. I let the bow droop and I laughed. "I was not going to shoot you with it!" This time, I waited until he got out of the way before I drew back. I took a deep breath and released. The arrow skittered to a stop about a foot from the target and stuck itself straight up in the dirt. I gave a defeated smile as I walked forward to retrieve it.

"Oh, this is no good," my mother said, her feathers officially ruffled.

"Julianne, leave the girl alone. She is doing something productive."

I turned around to see who was coming to my defense and saw my father. I looked down quickly, not being able to meet his gaze. Did he remember last night? Did he even care? I swallowed nervously as I plucked the arrow from the ground and returned to the starting point. My mother remained quiet the rest of the lesson, being fully chastened by my father.

I spent about another two hours with my lesson, improving immensely. I actually ended up hitting the bull's eye twice, but found later it was not something that would be continuous. My teacher left with the promise of me having a sore arm tomorrow and that he would be coming back the following morning. I thanked him and turned to walk back into the manor.

I did not understand this "tomorrow" business, for my arm was already sore. I rolled my shoulders for a few moments, and it loosened the strain in my muscles just a tad, but I knew I would have to remind myself to not make any rash movements.

-----

A week passed simultaneously. Nothing exciting happened, and my father forgot about Susan. She still slept in my room every night, and he had not said anything. I counted this as a blessing, though I knew this luck would not last long. Christian and I did not talk for a full day, and finally I approached him and we both apologized. After we agreed I would take Susan with me, we no longer spoke of it. But as I was lying in bed thinking every night, I could hear Christian open the door for a moment to check on us before he slipped out. I believe he thought I didn't know, and I didn't say anything about it.

Farrah and my brother also seemed to be steadily growing a relationship, going on picnics on her nights off and visiting and laughing while she was working. Plus, both had come to me to speak about the other. It was high time both of them found love.

I prayed for the numbing familiar routine continued until I left. It was hard to believe that I would see Erik very soon. The thought surged me with happiness and I wouldn't let it go. He was on my mind constantly, as I knew I was on his. Christian was leaving in exactly five days, giving him two days to get to Paris and meet Erik the same day he returned. The thought made me giddy. We had agreed we would meet at an inn outside of Dover, then decide where to go from there.

I could care less though. As long as I had Erik, they could take me to Antarctica for all I cared.

Though my days with him were numbered, I still couldn't help but wonder how Jason would react when I went missing. I was still debating on whether or not to leave a small note, just so everyone knew I was still alive, wherever I was. I would ask Christian before he left what I should do. There was also another question itching in my mind that I had always wondered about. Why did Jason want me? I was obviously more trouble than I was worth, at least in his eyes. He could have his pick of many different women, some who would happily switch places with me. I wished they could.

I was pondering this one night as I was changing into my nightclothes. I was in my corset and petticoats. I had removed my gown and stockings and I sat at my vanity, undoing the pins and curls in my hair, also taking off my jewelry from dinner. After I had freed my hair from its prison, I grabbed a brush and began slowly brushing through the curls that had been put into it earlier that night. A sharp knock at the door made me gasp. I stood up, looking for my dressing robe.

"One moment! I'm—" The word _changing_ halted in my mouth as the person came in anyways.

Jason stood in the doorway, his jaw slack at my improper clothing. I squealed and ran for cover behind my dressing screen.

"Get out!" I snapped poking my head from around the wooden shield I was behind.

To my horror and annoyance, Jason simply gave a large smirk at how disheveled I was at his sudden appearance. "I am sorry to intrude—" though I know he was not sorry in the least, "—but I would like to speak with you. Meet me in the parlor when you are decent." He left, letting the door close softly behind him.

I mumbled a strand of profanities, that not even a gentlemen should be heard saying, as I finished changing. My body expanded in gratitude as I undid my corset and removed it. I put on my thickest nightgown and put my dressing robe over it, buttoning it carefully over my body so everything was concealed. I wondered what Jason could possibly want, and I considered not even going, but I decided that was probably not the grandest idea. The best thing to do was probably just go and see what he wanted. Susan would not be back in my room for a while, as she was spending some quality time with Christian.

I walked slowly down the steps that led to the parlor and I entered noisily so Jason would know I was there. It worked, for he turned around to face me with a smug smile. My cheeks blushed scarlet as I thought of how he had just seen me, and I looked away, letting my loose hair fall over my shoulder to cover my face.

"You wanted to ask me something?" I hinted, walking around the coffee table, keeping it pointedly in between us.

"Yes."

It was quiet for another moment before I looked up at him questionably. "Which is…?"

"I have been wondering why you have been so difficult lately."

I scowled. "Well it is not exactly a secret that I don't want to marry you."

Jason gave a laugh walking around the coffee table, to which I proceeded to go around the other side, keeping some distance in between us. "Marriage is not about what you want."

"Not for women anyways," I pointed out grimly.

"Exactly," he responded leaning towards me over the coffee table. "And I am sorry to break it to you, but you are woman."

"I know that," I scowled, leaning away from him. I crossed me arms across my chest, raising an eyebrow. "You want to know why I have been difficult?" I asked accusingly.

"That is what I said. You were not like this when I first met you. When we were introduced, I had no doubt you would make a decent wife."

I scoffed at the word_decent_. I walked around the couch and leaned my arms on it. "But it is obvious I am no longer right for you," I pointed out.

Thankfully he stayed where he was. "Yes, but there is a very important fact you are forgetting."

"Which would be?"

A small grin spread across his lips, but it was not the kind you gave when you were honestly happy about something, but rather one that was filled with mischief. "I always get what I want, Madeleine. I have never been denied what I wanted and I will not begin now."

I turned my back to him and towards the chess set that was behind me. Whoever had played it last had not set it up for a new game. I was quiet for a moment, rearranging the pieces to their starting point. Once every piece was in place, I turned around to face him again. "We would both be happier if you just let me go."

"Let you go?"

"Yes," I clarified carefully, wondering why he had to question everything I said.

"I am afraid that is impossible, my dear. You see if I were to do that, I would have failed."

"You will fail either way," I informed him quietly.

"How so?"

My eyes flashed up to his, fire burning in them. "If you let me go, you will fail, and if you keep me, I will not be who you want me to be. You see now, Jason? You cannot win."

"Answer this question for me, won't you?"

"Ah, more questions," I said nodding as I stood up straight, crossing my arms.

"Who besides me wants you? Who cares for _you_ in this world? If I were to let you go, you would have nowhere to go. You see, you do need me; no matter how much you deny it."

I could feel the emotion brimming in my eyes as I set my lips in a scowl. My eyes narrowed as I watched him for a moment. I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm enough to make a successful exit. "You're wrong. I care for myself, and that is all that matters. I respect myself enough to not let myself be forced into this marriage."

"Yet, here you are."

"I may be here now, but the future is not substantial. Things can change, _dear_," I said, giving the last word as much venom and sarcasm as I could manage. I did not let him respond, because I turned on my heels and strode away from the room. As soon as I was out of his line of sight though, I began running. I did not want him to catch up with me and continue our confrontation. I sped out the back door, not bothering to lift my dress to avoid the grass that would no doubt stain it.

The blades licked my ankles, moving in unison with the breeze. I picked up my pace; the moonlight bathed my skin a milky white color. I soon reached the edge of our property where a steel fence was, my hands grabbed onto the bars to steady myself, the cold of it sent a chill down my spine. I looked through the bars, the ones that kept me prisoner. I stayed there until my breathing evened out. I let go of the metal and my cold hands throbbed in thank you.

I lay in the grass in the shadow of a large oak so I would not be seen. I could feel the water sinking into my nightgown and it chilled me to the bone. It only took a few minutes to find that I had gone missing.

"Madeleine! Madeleine!"

The voice belonged to my mother, and I turned my face away from its sound. I stared at a dandelion that had grown from the ground in between all the blades of grass. I plucked it from its spot and made my wish. I drew in a long breath and blew, but only half of the white fluff sprung into the air. My wish would not come true.

-----

Time means something different to everyone. For people like Jason and my family, is did not exist. They were already happy, and didn't have to worry about it passing with the threat of not achieving their dreams. They were too shallow to be able to hope for anything that wasn't out of reach. For me, time dragged on slowly. An hour seemed like an eternity. Time never stopped, and yet it heaved onwards, never ceasing to end.

Tomorrow though, things would begin to look up. Christian would be leaving at dawn for Paris to get Erik and tell him where I was. In less than a week, we would be together once again. The thought kept me going through the numbing routines and lessons I was forced to go through. Jason was still cross about our conversation and Mother had not forgiven me for disappearing only to be found in the front yard, in the grass. A place "not suitable for a lady."

Everything seemed to be going as planned until my mother called for a family meeting. This did not include Jason's family and I itched with curiosity at what it could be. We all gathered in the main parlor where we would take tea and have our discussion, whatever it was about. As soon as we were settled, my mother dismissed the maids leaving the four of us alone. I shifted uncomfortably next to Christian as the two of us looked at my mother questionably.

"There is a reason we called this meeting," my mother began, much to my brother's and my own impatience.

"You see," my father continued, "your Aunt Polly has taken ill."

"Will she be alright?" My brother asked, concerned.

"We do not know," my mother said, pausing to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief. "So I am leaving tomorrow with Susan so we can see her in case she does not make it."

"Father is not going?" I asked with concealed curiosity.

"No, he is staying her to look after you," my mother said, eyeing me evenly, "since your brother is leaving tomorrow."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I am not sure yet. It depends on you aunt's condition."

Panic flared in my chest. No, this could not be happening! My aunt could not die, she just couldn't! I had never been close to her, but I knew she was different than my mother. If she did, what would become of Susan when I left? I had planned on taking her back to her mother, but that seemed to be impossible now. Even if she did survive, she would probably be in no condition to take her back under such short notice.

Above all, Susan was leaving! How was I supposed to take her with me in less than a week when Erik came to get me? My eyes brimmed with tears as I took my leave. Things were going perfectly until this happened. I sat at my windowsill trying to figure out what I was going to do. But my mind came up blank.

-----

**Genny's Note: Kind of a shorter chapter, but there are a few surprises in the next one! It may have to do with a certain someone's return…but that's all I am saying! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review! (:**

**Oh! And exert for next chapter on my page! **


	28. Heart Shaped Glass

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Heart Shaped Glass  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

Eight long, agonizing days went by and I waited for either my brother or Erik to come, but they never did. Worry settled in my stomach and the feeling of dread never left. What if something had happened to Christian on his way there? What is something had happened to Erik? My mind was overflowing with ridiculous ideas of what could have happened: the ship they were on sank, the train they took fell off the tracks, they got into a carriage accident--there were endless possibilities of what could have happened and none made me feel better.

My brother had also taken Farrah with him. She had quit, in the nicest way possible, and left about twelve hours after my brother as to not arouse suspicions. They had told me that they were in love, and wanted to get to know each other outside of our stifling home. I did not blame them. But this left me alone in the house. Everyone who had kept me sane was gone, except for Sophie of course.

The only good thing about Susan being gone was I did not have to worry about her safety concerning my father, who was the only one of my family left at the manor with me. Although I knew he was there to "keep an eye on me and make sure I behave" I knew something so much more could happen. I was lucky that it hadn't yet. I just prayed Erik or Christian would come rescue me before my good luck was challenged.

My lessons continued ruthlessly: painting, archery, horseback riding, singing, piano, dancing, and etiquette. It was as if they were sending me to finishing school, but everything had to be completed before my marriage date. Each teacher was roomed in the enormous house, and that made things no better. It seemed that no matter where I went, I was being judged by a different teacher. They were all excelling in their jobs, grateful for rooms as well as the high salary the De'lormes were paying them. I was exhausted by how much they were making me work. I scarcely had time for myself. When I did, it was spent writing and reading, and of course waiting. It had been four weeks since I was taken away from the opera house, and five since I had seen Erik. It was nothing short of torturous.

I had just finished a particularly agonizing waltzing lesson when Jason told me of some news.

"Your music teacher quit. She is getting married and is moving farther North." Jason shook his head as if it was a crime, and my spirits sagged. My teacher had been a very nice woman and I was sad to see her go. "So your music lesson is cancelled for today, but your new teacher will be coming tonight and you will continue lessons tomorrow."

I nodded and proceeded to my room to get ready for dinner, my new maid at my heels. The old spinster I had originally feared of getting was who had replaced Farrah. Her name was Beatrice, and she was middle aged, but looked a lot older. Her hair was always pulled into a tight bun, making her skin taut across her face. Her eyes were dull and never held any emotion in them. She was the kind of person that every time I made a wrong move would run off and tell Jason. Therefore, I did nothing that would displease her when she was around. She followed me everywhere as if gravity forced her to. When I did get time alone, truly alone, it was a miracle.

She helped me get ready for dinner that night. She arranged my hair in delicate curls before pulling it back at the nape of my neck. Some pieces were arranged artfully on my head and one was left to caress my neck. We then made our way over to the dressing screen where she helped me change.

I gasped, pulling forward and away from her. "That is tight enough! I can scarcely breath!" I said after a rather brutal tug on my corset strings.

"You must suffer to be beautiful." Was her response as she tightened it a tad more before she was done. I got into my gown, which this evening was a beautiful jade green. It hugged my bound hips tightly and revealed just a tad of skin at the top, nothing immodest though. The straps were slightly off the shoulder and the body of the gown fanned out elegantly. It was a simple but beautiful dress, one I had picked out when I had gone shopping with Farrah.

Beatrice had laid out my jewelry for me, and I was surprised to see my father's diamond necklace lying next to my engagement ring and a delicate bracelet of silver. I had never picked it up from its spot on the floor and I hadn't even seen it since that night. I glared at its sparkling beauty before I picked it up roughly. "I do not want to wear this one," I announced setting it in my jewelry box, where it would stay. Instead I picked up Erik's necklace and put it on. I had bought a new silver chain to replace the broken one.

After everything was in place, I turned to look in the mirror.

"The picture of loveliness," Beatrice said without a smile.

I was not looking at my entire self, but rather just the necklace alone. It looked simple and pretty with what I was wearing and I liked it. "Yes, thank you," I replied absently before turning and walking out the door. When I made it downstairs, everyone was walking towards the dinner table, and I proceeded to follow them, but Jason stopped me.

"Your new music instructor is here. I wanted to warn you that he was recently burned in a horrible fire and his face is bandaged. Do try not to stare," he chided, adjusting his cufflinks as he spoke.

"I think I can manage," I snapped, walking past him and to the dining room where everyone was already seated. I took my own which was on the left of Jason who sat at the head of the table. Opposite of him sat his father, and everyone else was arranged randomly, but I was forced to sit near Jason every evening. Conversations immediately launched and I found myself not intrigued by any, so as usual, I tuned everything out.

Dinner was usually not a pleasant experience for me. Everyone talked of our wedding, where we would live afterwards, or things like fashion and gossip, which were things I did not care about, and then there was politics and government, which I found all of their opinions lacking in knowledge and wit. So every night, I just focused on my food, poking, eating, and rearranging. This night was no different. Only the conversations were even more stifling than usual.

I poked at my salad idly, wondering what the main course could be, not that I could eat a lot of it with my corset cinched this tight. I was already short of breath. I looked down at the leafy greens in my bowl and took a few bites before rearranging it to look like I had eaten more than I did. If I was only able to eat a little, I was going to eat something that was more filling than lettuce. I bent forward to get my water and found that bending my spine was also impossible. In inwardly cursed Beatrice as I drug my whole body forward to gently take the glass. After I had taken a few sips, I set it within reach.

"Madeleine is excelling in archery. Isn't that right, dear?" Jason bragged to a coworker who had joined us for dinner.

"That is correct," I replied without enthusiasm, barley looking up to acknowledge the question.

Finally, the main course came. To my delight, it was chicken smothered in some kind of tasty sauce. As soon as everyone's plate was set down I began cutting and eating, trying to keep my pace slow enough so I would not call attention to myself. I knew that my etiquette teacher was always studying me during dinner, and it was embarrassing when she pointed out something I had done wrong. The witch could never wait to tell me in private afterwards.

After I finished eating, I looked up, not having my food to distract me anymore. My new music teacher was supposed to be here. I wondered what he looked like. I scanned all of the faces quietly, finally resting on the unfamiliar one. My heart dropped for a moment. The shape of his face reminded me of Erik, especially since half his face was bandaged up, with a small hole for his eye. But his hair was dirty blonde while Erik's was a very dark brown. It still opened the dull aching in my heart and I looked down, thoroughly chastened. To take my mind off of it, I began uninterestedly listening to Jason's conversation with his coworker.

"Yes, my wife was disappointed you could not make it to dinner Monday night."

"Well, I did come down with something. Did not last long though, as you can see!" Jason laughed well humouredly as he took a sip of his wine.

I looked up, feigning confusing. "But Jason, Monday night you were out with Johnson," I said, naming one of Jason's good friends, "Do not tell me you were out when you were sick!" I said with disapproval leaking from my tone. Though quite honestly, I was always finding little ways at getting back at Jason, but making myself seem quite innocent to the onlookers.

Jason looked panicked as his coworker stared at him in shock, appalled that he had lied to him. Jason threw me a hateful glance, but I did not show my betrayal in my expression.

"Men, let us go take brandy in the next room," Jason's father hurriedly said, eager to hold off this confrontation.

The men all murmured their agreements as everyone stood. I did as well, ready to go to sleep. But of course I had to first be formally introduced to my new music teacher. Jason's mother led me to him after dinner. He was on his way to his new room, to unpack his things I assumed, and Jason's mother stopped him.

"Oh, monsieur! Wait a moment!"

The man turned at her voice, his eyes landing on me. I looked down as we walked forward.

"This is your new student, Madeleine Annabel Taylor. She was denied a proper education growing up, so we have to be sure she is well educated when she is married to my son, Jason come Christmas Eve." She finally turned to me, her sharp voice beckoning me to look up. "Madeleine, this is your new teacher, Monsieur Charles Devereaux. He comes all the way from Rouen, France."

I finally looked up, but this time, any chance of speaking froze in my throat. His eyes! They were the same color as Erik's, hazel with gold flicked in them. That is when I noticed his body. It was the same built and height as Erik's. It was at that moment that I finally understood. This man was Erik in disguise! He was certainly qualified to be a music instructor and that would explain why it had taken him so long to get here, because he had to make the plans to get hired.

My heartbeat quickened and my eyes bulged out. Everything about me expressed complete and total surprise. A smile spread across my face and at that moment, Erik knew I had figured it out. We held each other's gaze for longer than was polite before Jason's mother cleared her throat behind us. It took all I had to not just fall into his embrace at that very moment, and I could see in his taut muscles of his arms he was struggling with the very same thing.

The smile did not leave my lips as I lifted my hand to him, which he took and kissed. "Pleased to meet you Monsieur Devereaux."

"The pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle Taylor."

I swooned for a moment before Jason's mother interrupted. "Yes, well that is enough. Come now Madeleine, you still have your etiquette lesson with Miss Lauren."

I suppressed a groan. I had forgotten I had one more lesson before I was allowed leave. I was reluctant to go, but Jason's mother grabbed my hand and led me away. I threw about ten glances behind my shoulder as I was tugged down the hall, smiling like a fool, all of which Erik returned.

-----

"I would be much obliged if you left me alone now," I said, looking annoyingly at Beatrice.

"Sorry Miss Taylor, but I must stay here until you go to bed."

I pursed my lips. How was I going to see Erik with Beatrice hovering over my every move? "That is what I am doing," I said, standing from my vanity. "Will you help me out of my corset?"

She agreed, and with the help of a wall to brace myself against, we finally got my corset off. My stomach and back had imprints of the corset on them, and were rubbed red. I looked annoyingly at Beatrice. "Perhaps not so tight next time," I suggested innocently, but I knew my eyes were probably aflame.

"Perhaps," she said quietly, handing me my nightgown. She left me alone behind my dressing screen. I removed my petticoats and stockings before slipping into the soft nightgown. After I had taken all the pins from my hair and set aside my engagement ring, I crawled into bed to satisfy Beatrice. I gave her a happy smile; I had barley stopped grinning since I saw Erik, and folded the blankets over me. "Goodnight Beatrice."

"Goodnight Miss Taylor." She turned my lights down and left.

I laid in my bed listening to her footsteps fading down the hallway. I heard her enter her room, and I waited about ten minutes until I was sure everyone was safely in their beds. I kicked the covers off of me and stood quietly on my floor. I stopped and listened, but I heard nothing so I proceeded to my door. I swung it open and suddenly Erik flew around the corner, coming in and shutting the door before I could even take another single step forward.

In half a second I was in his arms, and though I had hoped I wouldn't, I cried. I was just so happy to see him. He pulled away from me and moved my hair back, gathering my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Madeleine…Madeleine, are you alright?"

I stepped forward and laid my head on his chest. "Oh Erik…" I sniffed. "I'm fine now that you're here. I was so worried…"

"It's alright, I'm here now. I am sorry it took so long."

"No, you are here sooner than I thought you would be." I breathed in his scent, pushing myself closer to him, his arms tightened around me. He laid his head on top of my own, and we remained like that for many long minutes, just holding each other, grateful for the other's presence.

"Did you my brother help you get the job?" I asked curiously.

"Christian? Yes, he did," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Good man."

I returned with a smile of my own. After a few minutes, Erik pulled back to look at me.

"Madeleine, be honest with me. Has Jason done anything to you?"

"Besides annoying the bloody hell out of me, no," I answered honestly. I reached up to touch the gauze on his face. "A very creative disguise, I must admit." I touched the false blonde hair before taking off the wig to reveal his real hair. I set my hand on the gauze, and he nodded, letting me unwind it. A fresh round of tears sprung to my eyes when his disguise was finally ripped away but I held them back and grinned instead.

"Madeleine…" He murmured, pulling me to him again, but this time, he kissed me. I fell into it immediately, wanting to forget my last kiss with Jason. Our lips met with such hunger for one another, it stole the breath out of me. Our lips moved feverishly over one another. This was by far the most passionate kiss we had ever shared.

He pulled away, much too soon for my liking, and he leaned his forehead against my own. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He sighed in relief, as if he wasn't sure I still felt that way. He closed his eyes for a moment. "We are leaving tomorrow night."

My heart beat out an irregular rhythm. "What?" I pulled away.

Erik looked hurt and confused. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is, but Susan! She's not here, we have to wait for her!" I said, panicked as I took a step back.

A hard look fell over Erik's face. "I will not allow you to remain here!"

I laid a hand on my stomach, attempting to even out my breathing that had still not recovered from our kiss. "No! Erik," I swallowed nervously, looking up at him, "you remember about my father, right?"

"Yes." The answer was more like a growl than a spoken word.

I ignored it. "He's doing the same thing to Susan! She told me. She is gone visiting her mother with mine. They should be back within," I paused, looking down, not knowing what Erik's reaction would be, "the next two weeks."

"That is completely im--"

"No, Erik! Just listen! We could go take her now, but her mother is ill. If we take her now she may not be able to see her again. And if we leave, there will be people around constantly, all wound up about my going missing. If we attempted to come back, we could get caught!" I breathed heavily from my rant, but Erik remained silent. He was facing away from me, towards the window. "I cannot let her go through that. It isn't right for me to be selfish right now." It was still quiet, and I held my hands in front of me, looking down awkwardly. I could tell from the way he was standing that he was tense. "Please?" I tried, my voice sounding weak, even to my ears.

Finally, he looked at me. "If they are not here in two weeks time, we are leaving."

I sighed in relief, knowing that it was plenty of time. "Thank you."

------

"Don't let him have control!" my instructor yelled.

"I'm trying," I said as the horse fought against the reins, taking advantage of my lack of skills. The horse I was riding, Charm, reared and I let out a surprised yelp. I slammed my weight down as my teacher had told me to do, forcing the horse back down. Charm snorted and shook his head, finally settling beneath me. I gave a sigh of relief as I adjusted my skirts to lie over my legs. I threw my braid over my shoulder and smiled down at my instructor, Mister Starbick, who shook his head.

"You let the horse have too much power," he assessed, patting the horse on his large shoulder.

"It's hard when I have to have both blasted legs on one side," I mumbled irritably as I adjusted the reins in my hand.

"A letter for you, sir."

"Thank you." I heard Jason accept the paper. He was monitoring my lessons, as usual. I took my focus off of him, and listened as Mister Starbick critiqued my riding.

"Bloody hell!" Jason yelled, throwing down the paper and stepping on it.

The sudden noise of his voice and of the paper crumbling behind him where he could not see sent Charm into a sudden frenzy. He snorted and shook his head, taking a jerky step forward, fighting for control.

"Woah boy! It's alright," I crooned, trying to calm him. My attempts were in vain; he reared again, and I kept my hands tight on the reins.

"Do something, you fool!" I heard Jason say, and I saw my instructor come forward to the already frightened horse.

The attempt to calm him only fueled his startled state more, and before my instructor could grab the reins, he sped forward, and I held on for my life. I could hear everyone yelling behind me, but my attention was turned to the beast under me. He sped off at a run, faster than I had ever gone and I found it was quite a smooth gait. He continued, going through the front gate of the manor, and we entered the thick tree growth right outside the property. I ducked under the tree branches and clutched to his mane, finding I had a better grip there.

I could feel my heart pounding relentlessly as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, while attempting to throw one leg over the other side. After a moment, I had secured a leg on each side, thus giving me better control. I sat up, clutching the reins and pulling back, hard. He skittered to a stop after a moment and shook his head, giving a low neigh.

"Yes, I know it wasn't your fault. It was the imbecile of a fiancé of mine, wasn't it?" I said, stroking his neck. I could hear the distant sounds of everyone looking for me and I sighed. "I don't want to go back yet. After horseback riding I have to practice waltzing." I made a face. "Let's say you and I stay out for a bit longer?" He snorted in response and I took that for an agreement. I smiled and sent him into a trot towards the beach.

-----

After a full hour I decided it was time to go back. Everyone was probably in a frenzy, wondering where I could be. I got atop Charm again, keeping both legs on one side so I would not have to be lectured when I got back. It took about twenty-five minutes to return, and when I did, my father, Jason, Erik, and a few of my other teachers were standing on the lawn looking nervous. Everyone visibly relaxed as I came riding in. I met Erik's eyes and I cringed. He looked unhappy. I hadn't thought about what I did would affect him. While I was lost in Erik's gaze, I pulled the horse to a stop and jumped down.

"Madeleine!" Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he came towards me. "Your idiotic teacher is out looking for you."

I took a step back. "It is your fault the horse took off. You startled him," I pointed out as I clutched the reins beneath Charm's chin.

Jason ignored me, and pointed to Erik. "You, help her take the horse back to the stables while we go find Mister Starbick."

Erik nodded and walked forward, taking the reins from my hand. I inwardly sighed in relief, glad Jason was not going with me. I watched as he turned and left with my archery instructor on two more horses that were waiting. We both started towards the stables, which were not very far away. Once we were out of everyone's earshot, Erik looked down at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and grinned. "He only ran for a little ways before I got control of him." I giggled. "I may have taken advantage of the situation. I went down to the shore for a little while."

Erik smiled, looking relieved. "Well good news," he said as we reached the stables and walked inside. "You missed your waltzing lesson," he ignored the face I made, "and now it is time for music."

I grinned back, looking around to make sure we were alone, before I stood on tiptoe and gave him a sweet kiss. "Yes, that is good news," I said when I pulled away and went into his waiting arms. I sighed into his chest as he stroked my hair. "I still can't believe you're here…"

"Neither can I. When I received your letter about your marriage I thought I was going to be too late. By the way, how did you manage changing the date?"

I giggled. "Oh, my mother was complaining about how I never got to have an engagement party, and with Christian's help, we persuaded them to make that night my engagement party instead, and then the wedding got set for an even later date." I sighed. "You know you arrived only a day after I left."

"Yes, Madame Giry told me. This could have all been prevented if I had come quicker."

I shook my head against his chest. "No, you wouldn't have been able to make it either way. We sent the letter as soon as we could."

Erik pulled back from me. "Why did you leave?" Anger crossed his face as he spoke. "I asked you to stay there. I knew something would happen if you left."

I cringed, knowing I deserved it. "I wanted to finally do what I was afraid of, to stand up to my parents about Jason. About everything," I amended quietly. "You wouldn't have let me go."

"No," he agreed.

"It was obviously the wrong decision."

"Yes, it was."

I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. "Please don't be angry."

He sighed, pushing a lock of hair away that had escaped my braid. "I am angry at myself above all. I shouldn't have left for that long."

I looked down and took a deep breath. It fell quiet for a few minutes, and after the extended silence, Erik lifted my chin up with his finger. "I am not angry, I promise. I am, but not at you. If anyone it is your father and Jason," he cringed as he said the name, bringing a light smile to my face.

"Yes, they are quite awful aren't they?" I asked, happy for the lighter tone.

He didn't respond, but looked away, over my shoulder. "How did you find out about Susan?"

"She told me," I said quietly, fiddling idly with the corner of the collar on his shirt. "I had her sleep in my room when I found out."

"What did your father think?"

I cringed, remembering the night he gave me the necklace. I refused to meet Erik's gaze, as I said, "Nothing, I don't think he noticed."

"There is something you are not telling me," he murmured gently.

I looked nervously over my shoulder and then looked back at him, dropping my arms. "I better leave. They will grow suspicious," I said, directly ignoring the question.

He sighed as he let his arms drop as well. I felt awful for lying to him, but there was no reason to tell him what had happened that night. It would only make him angry.

I heard Jason call my name and I looked grimly outside. "I should go," I said, and when Erik did not respond, I did so. Not turning back to look at him, knowing my expression would betray me.

-----

**Genny's Note: Wow. I had such an adventurous day. Haha. I will be writing about it in my LiveJournal tomorrow if you wanna read. (:**

** Anyways...**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I do! I'm all jazzed right now. Don't ask. New chapter soon!!! **


	29. A Place In This World

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Place In This World  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

As I walked from the stables, I saw Jason waiting for me at the edge of the estate with my riding instructor. I gave him a strained smile, knowing Jason probably had just given him a verbal lashing. As I came to a stop before them, my fiancé cleared his throat.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry, miss," my instructor said sheepishly.

"The fault is mine, Mister Starbick. You are right. I gave the horse too much power."

"Of course it is not your fault, Madeleine. If your dolt of a teacher would have being paying attention--"

"You are the one who made the horse start," I snapped shaking his arm off that had just rested on my shoulders.

"You are correct, of course," he replied, venom leaking from his tone.

"It is time for my music lesson, I think," I replied, giving a quick, apologetic smile to Mister Starbick.

"Yes, cannot have you miss another lesson today. I will see you at dinner." He grabbed my left hand and leaned down, kissing the engagement ring that was perched shamefully on my third finger.

"Yes, dinner then," I said, withdrawing my hand as soon as I was able. I heard Erik finally come up behind me then.

"Well, off to your lesson then. Mister Devereaux," Jason said, in a small greeting.

"Monsieur De'lorme."

I turned and left, keeping my steps slow until Erik fell into step with me. We were silent until we reached the inside of the estate. Once the door was closed, I said, "I would very much like to hurt him. Perhaps I will shoot him next time I have an archery lesson." I grinned. "That would be tomorrow." The thought of Jason clutching him palm in pain because of an arrow that "accidentally" went his way was more than satisfying. I stopped to take my riding boots off, leaving them discarded by the door.

Erik didn't respond, but instead just silently led me to the music room. Once inside, he seated himself at the piano bench, leaving me to stand awkwardly behind him. I could see he was not in the best of moods. He was sitting rigid and tense on the bench, and he took a deep breath before setting his fingers on the ivory keys and began playing. I bit my lip and tried to find something to do with myself until he gave me instruction. A strand of frizzy hair fell into my eyes and I realized I had many pieces of hair hanging loosely around my face.

I reached back and untied the ribbon before I ran my fingers through the plates of hair, letting them fall across my shoulders and back. Erik continued playing, but it wasn't with the passion I had seen the many times, almost every time, he played. I gave a sharp, awkward sigh before I grabbed my hair and began braiding it again. Once every piece was pulled back and only the little tip was left, I wrapped the ribbon around and tied it. The playing abruptly stopped, but Erik still did not turn towards me.

"Madeleine," he barley breathed my name, and my head perked, wondering what was wrong. "I don't know if we can wait two weeks."

An intake of breath made my stomach clench inwards painfully. "Wait! Why?"

"There are obviously some things here that you are not telling me about, and I will not leave you here to handle them alone."

"But, you won't be leaving me! You'll be here."

"Regardless, I think we should leave by the end of tomorrow. We _will_ leave by the end of tomorrow."

A feeling of nausea stretched through my belly like a glass of spilled milk spreading across the countertop. "No," I whispered the word. "I can't leave her."

Finally, he turned around to face me, and his expression was serene, all business. "We must. I need to think of _you_ right now."

I clenched my teeth. "I won't go."

A fury crossed his eyes. "You will Madeleine, don't think I won't make you."

"You won't force me. Even if you try all I would have to do is let out a scream, and someone would come running."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You're right." I breathed out a sigh before glancing back up at him. I would not do something that would get him caught, but he would force me to go. This much I knew. "I won't go," I repeated slowly.

"You will do as I say Madeleine. We are leaving as soon as everyone is asleep tomorrow," he bellowed, standing up from the bench to stand in front of me.

Fury bore its way into my chest, leaving all timidness behind. "_I won't go_. You cannot make me." Before he could say any more, I turned and fled from the room, something I had noticed a pattern of lately. I could hear him coming after me, but I kept going. He could not confront me if others were around. I ran for the main room, which led to the stairs, which would ultimately get me to my room. As I was about to run into the foyer, a tidbit of conversation made me slide to a stop, my stockings sliding across the hardwood floor. I grabbed a wall to balance myself, and I heard Erik skid to a stop behind me as well. Both of us stood there in understood silence, listening to the conversation at hand.

"I am her fiancé, surely you can give it to me."

"I am sorry, sir, but I was requested to give it directly to Miss Taylor. No one else."

"Her business is mine first, therefore you will hand it over."

"I apologize Mister De'lorme, but I will not. Instructions are instructions."

Who could possibly be sending me a letter that was of such importance it was to be given to me rather than my fiancé? Perhaps it was Christian or Farrah. Suddenly I had to get that letter before Jason persuaded the messenger to give it to him.

"Here now, what is the meaning of this?" I asked, strolling out into view.

"Are you Miss Taylor?" he asked, ignoring Jason's steely glare. I responded with a nod. "This is for you."

"Thank you," I replied, taking the letter, giving him several coins and a large tip for keeping it from Jason. As soon as he was sent away, Jason came to me.

"Who is it from?" his voice not covering suspicions.

I turned my back to him to read the address. "It's from my aunt."

"The one your mother is visiting? Hand it here."

I took a few steps forward, tucking it in my dress pocket. "I do believe it says_Miss Madeleine Taylor_ on the front and was supposed to be hand delivered to me. It has found its way. If you'll excuse me." I gathered my skirts and jogged up the stairs, wanting to be alone to read the letter that supposedly held such importance. I didn't go to my room, knowing that's the first place Erik would look for me, but instead fled into one of the many guest rooms. I curled up on the floor next to the bed, hidden from view of the main entrance. I draped my skirts over my crossed legs before shoving a finger beneath the fold and ripping it open.

Three things fell out. One was a letter that had my name on it, and the other had Susan's, and the other was a beautiful heart-shaped locket of gold. I held it up to my eyes for a moment to see a pretty daisy engraved on the front. I set it on my lap before shakily opening up the letter. It read:

_My Dearest Niece,_

_I have always regretted not knowing you very well, but up until recently, I thought I had all the time in the world. I found out about a week ago it is the exact opposite. I came down with influenza and it has been confirmed I will not recover. As I write this letter, I know I only have a few hours left. I had wanted to die peacefully, while knowing my daughter would be well taken care of by my sister. _

_These past few days I have tried to spend as much time as I could with her, and have found that she has grown into quite the little lady since she began living with you and your family six weeks ago. She has grown very fond of you, I think. It makes me happy to know this. _

_Yes, I know I am just giving a mindless babble right now, so I suppose I will just get down to the point. Your mother was out for a while, and I asked Susan about her stay there. I learned many…alarming things. Oh, do not blame her. She is just a girl; she didn't know what she was saying. I figured it out though, and I thought of you and the few times we had spent with one another and everything came together. I feel foolish for not seeing it before. Susan also told me of you making her lock her door every night, and I want to thank you for helping her, for protecting her when I couldn't._

_It hurts me to know that I am leaving her behind to your father, please take no offense to this. I know I may be asking too much of you, but I am going to be gone soon, and I know I cannot ask your mother, but my only request is for you to take care of Susan. Do whatever you must. I am leaving behind sufficient funds for you in my will, ones that you will be able to possess on the day of your eighteenth year. I know your husband controls your funds, but I know you are not to marry him until the eve of Christmas. I do not know what kind of man your fiancé is like, but from what I have heard, you are not too fond of him. _

_This way, you can have a month to do whatever you need to do. Run away; pay someone to take in Susan…whatever is needed. Whatever you want. I would say to just try, but I am asking you more than that. After I leave, Susan will not have anyone else in this world. Protect her. Take her in._

_With this note there is a locket. My mother gave it to me when I made my debut. I wish for you to keep it until Susan makes her debut, gets engaged, turns eighteen, or whatever her specific case is. Her future is not set, and so I cannot not tell you what to do. All I can do is ask you to help. I am very sorry I did not get to know you. I do love you though, and please give Susan her letter when she is older. Do not open it. Thank you, Madeleine._

_Love Always,_

_Aunt Polly_

Tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes at the horror of it all. Aunt Polly was dead. Susan had nowhere to go but here. Erik wanted to force me to leave tomorrow. Susan would no longer have a mother.

I stayed in the spare bedroom for many long minutes. I had a feeling both Jason and Erik was looking for me, but I felt no need to move. I tucked both letters into the envelope, and clasped the locket around my neck. I hid it into the material of my gown so it was covered from view, hanging next to Erik's necklace like a tribute. I sat there for a while with my chin to my knees, just thinking. There was no way I could leave Susan now, not when she needed me most.

I heard the door creak open and I gripped my knees tighter into myself, holding my breath at the same time. The person there paused, and I heard nothing from him except his breathing for a good long minute.

"Madeleine?" The voice belonged to Jason and I tried even harder to not make any noise.

After another time, the door shut and I heard him retreating down the hall to look elsewhere. My breath escaped my lips, blowing up the strands of hair that had somehow managed to come loose again. I stretched my cramp legs out, letting the taut muscles extend for a moment before I tucked them underneath myself again. Yet again, the door opened and I froze. Again. I knew this time who it must be.

"Madeleine." Erik's voice rang demandingly through the room. He knew I was in here so I gave a sigh of defeat and turned my head, lifting my chin so I could see beyond my shield that was a bed. He stood in front of the door, the one he had smartly shut. He looked angry, as was to be expected. I turned my head back, staring determinately at the wall in front of me.

"What did the letter say?"

My hand slapped down on the envelope beside me as I saw him going for it. "I believe it was addressed for _me_. Everyone seems to want to go through my mail lately." I slid the envelope underneath my skirts, draping them gently over it.

"Madeleine."

"Erik."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not. You are. You are trying to get me to leave Susan behind to face the same horrors I did. She may not be as lucky as me. I found someone to help me," I said as I met his gaze, "and she may not. It won't be much longer. I am not negotiating this."

"I am not asking you to negotiate this."

"You're right. You are just trying to get me to do what's wrong."

"Thinking of yourself is not wrong."

"It is by me." I stood up, clutching the letter in my trembling hand. "If you are so intent on leaving," I scrambled through the envelope, grabbing my letter and handing it to him, "then please read this first. It may change your mind."

He looked down at the letter that was now held tightly in his hands. As he began to open it, I slunk out of the room, leaving him to think alone.

-----

It was right before dinner we got a letter from my mother announcing my aunt's official death. Susan and my mother would be returning in only a few days. It gave me hope. Maybe Erik would wait when he knew everything. I still had not talked to him since I gave him the letter, but I did find it returned to me on my pillow before I began getting ready for dinner.

There was a little part at the end of my mother's letter that scared me. It had said:

_Susan is no longer herself. She is quiet and will not respond to anyone. I fear she has been overcome with grief._

Hopefully I could help her. I had to.

Dinner was a beastly affair. Between the fact that Christian was gone and Erik was angry with me, it was more miserable than usual. Jason also kept dropping little hints that seemed to scream, "I _will_ know what was in that letter of yours, Madeleine."

To which I replied with little tidbits of my own that responded discreetly with, "Wish all you want, dear fiancé, but you will never know."

When it was finally over, I excused myself to my room for the night. My etiquette teacher had the night to herself, and she was out…somewhere. Point being I did not have my etiquette class tonight. I had mixed feelings about that. Although it would be wonderful to not have to listen to her badger me about manners and why I couldn't dance more than three dances with one man at a ball, it also meant I had to face Erik quicker. All the men were going out that night for brandy at Jason's club, and by all the men I meant Jason, his father, and my father. It would also be a relief not to have to worry about them.

In my room, I changed into a nightgown before lying down on my soft mattress, taking a book with me. Of course I did not have much time alone before Erik came. My legs were tucked under me, and my eyes shot up the moment he opened my bedroom door, a habit I have found impossible to break. I bit the inside of cheek nervously, sitting up to try and read his expression.

It was blank.

I glanced at him for a moment before motioning towards his face. "Will you _please_ take all of that off?"

I looked back down at my lap, listening to him unravel the cotton swabs and when I glanced back up a few moments later he was _my_ Erik again.

We simply stared at each other for an instant before I broke it, looking down at the worn book in my hands.

"What are you reading?" he asked softly.

"A book." I replied, pointing out the obvious as I set it beside me on my nightstand.

Erik sighed as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Madeleine…"

"What?"

"I just want you to know there is no reason to be cross with me."

"And why not?"

"One week. You have one week from today until we leave."

My head snapped up, and I looked him directly into his eyes. "Really?" He nodded and I jumped up on my knees before tackling him into an embrace. "Thank you Erik. I knew you'd understand after you read the letter."

His arms wrapped tentatively around me. "Yes, I do. I know you need to protect her," he said, his breath tickling my neck and giving me shivers.

"I just don't want her to end up like me."

It was silent for a moment before either of us responded. "Everyone wants to believe they can change what they are."

"Damaged."

"Unloved."

For once, I wondered how many times a day he dies a little. "You aren't unloved anymore, Erik. Remember that."

He pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes. "Yes, I know. But it's still hard to believe sometimes."

I sat up a bit higher on my knees and kissed him, hoping to reassure him in the only way I knew how. We both shared a secret. We understood each other, and that alone would keep us together.

-----

It was only three days later that Susan and my mother arrived after making my aunt's funeral arrangements. She would be buried nearby and a service would be held in two days.

I was doing my archery lesson when I saw a carriage pull up. I drew the bow back, thinking it was probably Jason or someone else that was unimportant when I saw my mother and Susan exit the carriage. I lowered the bow and squinted against the burning English sun. I met Susan's eye at the same moment she found mine. I watched her for a moment, saw her lower lip tremble before she burst into tears. I quickly gathered my skirts and ran to her. She didn't have to say anything, and I simply scooped her into my arms and held her.

Her unspoken words hung in the air. It joined the shame, the secrets, the lies, the disappointments, the wounds, the fear…everything everyone I knew was fighting against.

After a moment, my back ached from holding her, so I bent down and set her on the ground, staying at her level though. She rubbed her eyes miserably as she looked at me, pulling away.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

She nodded, running a hand across her nose.

"Madeleine, that is not a good idea."

I looked up to see my mother standing worriedly next to me, and I realized she had been there the entire time. People who are unimportant, who don't help you when you need it, tend to fade into the background. I pursed my lips, standing up to my full height. "No, Mother, it is exactly what she needs right now."

I took her hand and led her to a path leading outside of the estate. We walked for over an hour, a word leaving neither of us. We were joined by grief, by pain, and being together was enough for now. We soon entered where I had wanted to take her: a secluded shore by the beach. Directly behind the sand was a small field with blades of grass as tall as your waist. I had found it the day my horse took off. We seated ourselves at the edge of the grass before I finally looked at her.

"Susan, are you alright?"

She did not meet my gaze, but simply looked at the ocean before shaking her head. "Why did Mama leave me?"

My heart constricted before I looked ahead as well. "Sometimes things happen that we cannot control, and even if we had known it was coming, it would be unstoppable anyways."

"Why?"

"Oh," I gave a deep sigh, wishing I had all the answers to the world for her, to give her a logical explanation for her mother's death, but in many ways, I was still a child as well. I was still trying to figure life out. I had no idea what I was going to do with my life, who I would end up with and who I would be. I looked over at Susan and realized I had to grow up, because now it was up to me to take care of her. I brushed her hair back with a swipe of my hand. "Things happen for many reason. But I do have some good news for you. Would you like to hear?" She nodded, looking at me expectantly. "Do you remember my friend Erik?"

"Yes! Isn't he back at the house with Jason?"

A grin of disbelief spread across my face. "How did you know it was him?"

She seemed to think she was in trouble, and she looked down at her lap. "I don't know…he looked the same, except for his hair."

I smiled. "Yes, he is here. And guess what? He's going to take us away from all of this!" I gestured in the general direction of the manor.

She looked up again, her eyes bright. "You aren't going to leave me?"

I gave a pained laugh, bringing her closer to me and holding her near my breast. "No Susan, you are coming with us. And we will meet with Christian once we do."

"Madeleine, what about Jason?"

I bit my lip, pulling away and releasing her. "I do not want to see him again."

"Yes, but what made you choose Erik instead of Jason?"

I thought for a moment, staring at the rippling water of the ocean. The sun was glinting off of it with a startling beauty, and I enjoyed it for a moment before answering. I thought of Jason, who had originally been the safe way to go until I had met Erik. I thought that perhaps it was being with him that I would be guarded, to only be wrong all over again. "There are no safe choices, Susan, only different ones. It is your choice to want to explore deeper, to see what is beyond."

Both of us sat there in collected silence, watching the waves crash brutally onto the shore.

I realized then I had gone so long without feeling anything. My entire life I was just how they wanted me, just a reflection of their hope, a vessel to be filled. It was so easy back then to just do as I was told, to not feel anything, and to hold fast there. But now I am changed. I want to feel what is real, to know what is happening to me. I am grateful for any emotion that is of my own causing: hope, fear, disappointment, _love_…

I was never cared for, never truly cared for. I was simply the road to what they wanted; a piece of clay to be molded by their own hands. And it hurt me until I realized it did not matter. All that did matter was that I cared for myself, respected myself enough to not just be another flow in the course of life. I know I cannot change the current, but all it needs is one defiance to make a ripple that will spread simultaneously, disrupting the thriving ignorance of society. Perhaps I could be that ripple.

-----

**Genny's Note: Finals are all done, I have a new chapter, and I rewrote the first two chapters! I was very busy! (: I will not be posting rewrites (I am rewriting 1-7) until I finish this story and all seven are ready. I'll keep ypu updated on that. Please review! Two weeks with no updates was probably as hard for me as it was for you! Thanks again for understanding. (: **


	30. This Is How The Fire Starts

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty: This is How the Fire Starts  
By Genevieve Lee 

-----

**Genny's Note: For those who did not know, I have deleted the author's note and chapter twenty-nine is in its place. If you have not read it, feel free to click the little back button to catch up before reading this one. (:**

-----

I held Jason's calling card in my hand; my loopy writing was at the bottom. I stuck my lower lip out into a pout as I looked up at my mother. "Must we really go to this?" 

"It is just a tea," my mother responded. "You'd swear I was dragging you somewhere completely unbearable."

"_You_ _are_," I responded, staring out the window calmly.

"Madeleine, that is quite enough."

She then said something about me being unfit for marriage if I continued this way. I did not reply, but leaned closer to the window. An unexpected summer rainstorm had settled over the area, and I, for one, was grateful. The endless summer sun had to be put to a rest for at least a while. I breathed a heavy sigh, fogging up the window. I put my finger to it and drew a little heart.

"Madeleine!" my mother barked.

"I was only adding a little taste to the carriage," I defended as I colored it in, ignoring her.

She ignored me in return, pulling on her gloves as she did so. "We are here now, Madeleine."

I looked past my drawing at the manor we were pulling up to. I sighed, leaning back against my seat as I pulled my gloves on as well. The carriage came to a stop, and my mother and I walked up, putting our umbrellas up against the rain. About five minutes later we were seated at separate tables that were also very close: mothers at one, and daughters at the other. Beside me, there were three other girls around the same age.

We were all well turned out in our long sleeved bright dresses meant for summer days just like this. We are all reminded to only speak when spoken too, and even when questioned, we must remember to not be too bold about our answers.

Everyone began gossiping with one another, and I looked at my mother and saw she was positively glowing from being accepted by these other women. My lips pursed slightly before I returned to listening to the conversation going on at our table, as to not be caught off guard with a question.

"Did you hear that Miss Loaher wore diamonds before the evening!" a girl named Lucy shrieked, and the other girls tittered at the scandal of it all. It's all the encouragement she needs to go on. "_Diamonds_!"

I would very much like to tell her that we heard the first time and she did not need to repeat herself. But I do not. I smile and sip my tea with the rest of them, throwing my mother a look that says, _Yes, you see, I can be a civil girl if I want to._

"Did you hear what happened to Miss Lawler?" Another girl named Anne asks. Everyone shook their heads mechanically, sitting on the edge of their seats, excited for more gossip. "She went to Mister Shorean's home without being called or invited!"

"She didn't!" Lucy squealed.

To this Anne nodded her head dutifully.

"No! You want to know what I heard?" A girl named Constance said, but not waiting for us to respond, she goes on anyways. "I know for a fact that Miss Lawler is completely infatuated with Mister Shorean but he has never taken a second glance at her. Imagine his surprise when she showed up without being invited! He didn't even know who she was."

They all giggled at it and I just looked down at my lap. I felt bad for Miss Lawler, whoever she was. Soon, a new girl and her mother joined us: Missus Lacy Karoe and her daughter Grace. Grace seated herself in between Constance and myself. The mothers got up to with the intention of looking at a new painting that was in another room, and left us girls alone.

"How lovely to see you again Grace," Lucy said with a grin.

"It's lovely to see you all as well."

"Yes, it's lovely for all of us to see one another, the tea is lovely, the weather is not lovely so we just won't speak of it, and the conversation is lovely. I think we have spoken of how _lovely_ everything is," I said bitterly as I dunked another sugar cube into my tea.

Shocked silence greeted me before the girls started tittering at how rude I had been. I gave a light roll of my eyes as I stirred my tea and took a sip.

"Grace, I heard your mother engaged you to that dreadful man after all."

"Yes, our wedding is in three months," she replied softly, not looking up from her tea.

I find myself affected by her situation. She did not say her response bitterly and perhaps that is what bothered me: that she did not even try to fight it.

"Madeleine, you are to marry Jason, I mean, Mister De'lorme, in a few months time?"

"Yes," I replied without looking up.

"Oh, I pity you," Anne said as she seized a scone and took a dainty bite.

"Is that so?" I said bitterly, looking up at her. "Why is that?"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't say anything…"

"Oh, you must tell us!" Constance said, completely interested now.

"Well…if you insist," Anne replied, happy at having the command of the room. "He meant to marry me a while back, but I refused him."

"How lucky of you to have that option," I spoke with an unpleasant tone.

"Oh, your marriage is arranged?" Grace asked.

I nodded, wishing the attention were off of me. "Yes, I did not meet Jason until after I was engaged to him."

"Did you get to meet him while you were off at finishing school?" Lucy asked.

As she asked, the mothers returned and I caught part of their conversation.

"Yes, Mister Taylor is going to take Madeleine's young cousin on a trip next week to help her get over the grief of the loss of her mother."

Everyone began jumping over themselves to tell about their condolences and my anger flared. Of course my mother would have no problem with it. I tried to tell myself it did not matter because Erik will have taken us away by then, but I was still livid at my mother for allowing such a thing.

I looked back at Lucy, fully intending to answer the question truthfully. "I did not go to finishing school," I spoke quietly so the mothers would not overhear. "I worked at the opera house in Paris as a chorus girl." Let them think what they wanted of that.

"You were a…_performer_?" Constance asked, whispering the last part as if it were a sin. I suppose to them it was.

I nodded. "Yes," I looked over at Anne. "I heard Mister Haud is courting you. What do you think of him?"

The conversation then launched itself into another direction, and I participated quietly. I expertly kept the attention off of me for the rest of the tea, and when we left, my mother was utterly happy about going to her first tea and being accepted like the rest of them.

"That was lovely, wasn't it?"

There went that word again. I sighed as I made myself comfortable in the carriage. "Yes, it was _lovely_. What time is it?"

"The clock said about three o'clock when we left," she informed me.

"Does that mean I get to go to my music lesson when I get home?"

"I suppose it does," my mother replied boredly.

I ignored her placidness and instead looked out the window, bouncing up and down with excitement at being with Erik for a little while.

"Madeleine, hold still!"

I giggled to myself and sat with my hands tightly in my lap, trying to do what she said.

"What is wrong with you?"

_Oh, Mother! It is just that I am happy for once. I know it's strange for you to see me happy, but that is what is wrong with me! I am excited to be with Erik for a little while without anyone badgering me about my posture or how my appearance is._

"Nothing. Just in good spirits I suppose!" I responded with instead.

When we pulled up, I got out and walked briskly to the front door, leaving my mother behind. Upon entering, I made a beeline towards the music room, only to be stopped by Jason.

"Hello, my dear. I trust your afternoon was a pleasant one."

"Yes, it was indeed." I began to walk around him. "But if you'll excuse me I have a music lesson."

"Actually, your music teacher has gone out."

I stopped and turned around. "Out? Out where?"

Jason chuckled. "Oh, inquisitive are we? It is no business of yours, my dear. Do not worry about it."

I scowled, knowing full well Jason knew no more of Erik's whereabouts than I did. He just always had to seem superior. "Very well, what is my schedule like for the rest of the day, then?"

"Your music lesson and etiquette lesson have been switched, as Mister Devereaux is out. Miss Warren is waiting for you in your usual place for lessons."

Oh, dear Miss Warren, or as I call her in the safety of my thoughts, The Woman Who Inflicts Pain And Embarrassment Upon All, would be my lesson of the moment, leaving me to wonder about Erik the entire time.

She had something more than torturous in store for me today.

"Is this really necessary?" I gasped as she tightened the belt around my middle.

"Yes, Miss Taylor, it is. You must learn to walk like a lady if you are to get anywhere in society. Here," she handed me a book.

"What am I to do with this?" I asked, taking it from her. I was forced to keep my back straight, as she had attached a board to it.

"Balance it on your head of course!"

_Splendid._

I set it atop my head carefully, letting it find a center of gravity. It shook for a second before steadying and I put my hands gently to my sides.

"Now walk as if God is pulling you on a little string."

I hoped God would never be directly responsible for such pain and embarrassment, but I straightened my spine painfully anyways and put my hands out to my side for balance before walking slowly across the room. I almost made it without fault until the book toppled down in front of me. I bit my lip as I watched her retrieve it for me.

"Again!" she commanded.

We proceeded this way for fifteen more minutes, before I asked if I could go get a drink. She told me to hurry, but I could do no such thing with a board tied to my back, so I took my time. Luckily the kitchen was empty, and I poured a glass of water from a pitcher that was sitting on the counter. I took a long sip, cherishing the cool liquid as it slid down my dry throat. After I downed the remains of it, I looked down at Sophie. She came up, setting her front paws on my calf and meowing.

"Oh, I would pick you up but with this blasted board on my back I fear I cannot bend an inch," I cooed as I shook her off of my skirts. She jumped on the counter and I smiled, plucking her off of it and holding her to my breast, listening to her purr as I stroked her fur.

"Madeleine?"

I turned to see who had called me and saw Erik standing in the doorway giving me a peculiar expression.

Oh, how ridiculous I must have looked with that bloody thing strapped to my back. I let Sophie jump out of my arms and I smiled sheepishly. "Etiquette lesson," I explained lamely, squirming uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Miss Taylor, do hurry!"

I flinched at hearing Miss Warren's voice and I turned back to Erik. "We have our music lesson tonight, yes?"

He nodded, seeming distracted. So I smiled and left, returning to my hell of a lesson.

A few hours later, we were all seated at dinner, and Erik had returned. I was itching for our music lesson so we could be alone, but of course Jason had different plans.

"Madeleine, may I have a word with you after dinner?"

"Of course, but I do have my music lesson."

"Mister Devereaux can wait," Jason growled.

I made eye contact with Erik from across the room and I saw something dark pass over his eyes at being dismissed so casually. We made our way to the other room and he sat down in the most comfortable chair, leaving me to sit on the wooden one across from him.

"Yes Jason?" I suppose my words could have been translated as, "Oh, do hurry. I could actually be doing something that I enjoy instead of talking to you."

"I have a request of you."

"A request, you say? You are not going to demand it like usual?"

His eyes flashed dangerously to mine, but I held my stance, letting my face come over in a calm mask. My back was still rigid from today's earlier lesson, and I hoped I would never have a board connected to my back for the rest of my life. I doubted I would. I would be gone in three days and counting. My life would begin in just those few days and I could not be more excited. I looked up at Jason who was now at the other side of the room with his back to me. He had his arm up, holding himself against the wall, and a brandy was in his opposite hand.

"Will you just listen to me for once?"

"I always listen, you just never have anything interesting to say."

"God dammit, Madeleine!" Jason threw his brandy glass into the fire and I startled to my feet. "Can you ever just behave?"

"Why should I? You have never given me anything!"

"I have opened my home up to you and your family! I am getting your family into society. I know that's all they want. They do not care about how they get it."

The brutal honesty of his words hit a mark, and I looked down at my feet, or where my feet would be, as they were covered with one of the many stunning gowns Jason had supplied.

"I see I've reopened a wound," he said, seeming satisfied. "If our marriage does not work out, where will you go? What will you do? Indeed, I intend to marry you, but I never said how long I would stay married to you. You deserve to be turned out into the streets with nothing. Now as for my favor…" he trailed off, looking up at me to see my reaction to his comment.

I knew he was waiting for me to bow to his words and do as he asks, but something had altered within me. I was no longer content to keep up the obedient façade I had been putting on. I was changed, and there was no going back. "Your favor?" I prodded, waiting for his request.

"We are going to a ball next week and I just ask you to behave yourself."

"Is that all?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes, that is all. Off to your music lesson."

He had finally requested something I wanted to do, and I happily obliged.

-----

I looked down at another beautiful necklace I now had in my possession. It glittered blindly in my hand and I let it drop onto my lap in disgust. The clatter made Erik's head turn.

"That's a lovely necklace."

I shook my head; putting it away into the box it had come in. "Father wants to take Susan on a trip next week. Not that it matters, but I gave the slightest hint of an objection and he gave me this." He had wanted me to wear it to dinner that night, but I had refused, and left it in my room instead.

We both shared a look about the secret we possessed, and I broke it first, looking down at the material of my nightgown. We were in my room, and it was quite late. As far as I knew, everyone had gone to bed. Susan lay asleep on mine, and I looked at her sleeping form quietly.

"It's now only two days," he reminded me quietly.

"I know," I whispered. I looked over at him, setting the box on my vanity. "Where were you today?"

"I was making arrangements for our departure."

I nodded. "It cannot come fast enough."

"We can leave earlier if you want," he said, brushing a stray hair that had fallen from my bun. The strand did not obey and it fell back into my eyes. I ignored it and looked up at him.

"Perhaps…but tomorrow is my aunt's funeral. We must at least go to that," I said, itching with the possibility at leaving as early as the next night.

"Yes, we will stay until then," he said, looking over at my reflection in the mirror. "You have not been sleeping," he said bitterly, noting the dark circles beneath my eyes.

I shook my head softly, as I let my eyes wander slowly over to Susan, as she was the cause to all my sleepless nights. Not directly, but with my father still lurking about I could not sleep peacefully. Erik followed my gaze and gave a small nod of understanding. I pursed my lips and looked down. "Besides that, I feel I am being unfair to you," I confessed, looking up at Erik with fearful eyes.

He looked shocked as he stood and bent down next to me at my place in front of my vanity. "Madeleine, why would you feel that way?"

I looked away from his scrutinizing gaze to the window where the wind was blowing fiercely, making a howling noise. "It's just that we haven't had any time together, and what we have had has been spent worrying, and planning." I cast my eyes down. "I just miss being able to be with you without worrying about anything."

It was silent for a moment and he lifted my chin with his hand. "Madeleine, I know it's hard, but know I am not bitter about it at all. It's little work for a big prize." He smiled at me in a knowing way and I grinned despite myself. "I would do this ten times over if it meant the same result."

I gave a light sniff, bidding my tears to go away, which they did. I had spent too much time crying lately. I set my hand on Erik's left cheek, smiling broadly. "Thank you so much Erik: for everything. For me, for Susan…" I shook my head. "I could only imagine what my life would be like without you. It would surely be miserable."

"As would mine," he said as he brushed a piece of hair away, the same one that kept escaping. "I suppose that game you and your friends were playing had a purpose."

"I suppose so."

Suddenly Erik tensed and cleared his throat, taking my hand away from his face and holding it in his own. "I was going to wait until we left, but I thought this would give us both a little hope. Maybe it's not such a good idea. I don't know, you must tell me what you think." He let go of my hand to retrieve something from his pocket.

I knew whatever it was; it was small because it fit inside his enclosed palm. My curiosity was thoroughly opened and I craned my neck as if it would help me see past his hand.

"Madeleine," he cleared his throat again before continuing. "Do not feel pressured, but I feel I should at least ask." He slowly opened his palm and there sat the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was simple, silver with a diamond in the center, with lots of little diamonds around it. A gold strip went across the band and outlined the diamond.

"Will you…" he paused, looking into my eyes, and I saw his held fear. "Will you marry me?"

I answered without hesitation. If he would have asked me this back at the opera house before he left I would have accepted and my feelings now were not changed. "Of course I'll marry you, Erik." He slipped the ring onto my finger before I had even finished speaking.

"Oh, this is so exciting!"

We both looked over, startled at the new voice among us.

Susan clamored down from the bed and ran to us, jumping up to sit on my lap, pushing Erik away in the process. "Are you two really going to get married?" she asked, wide eyed.

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her. "Yes Susan, we are going to get married! And how dare you, eavesdropping on us!"

She got off of my lap and giggled. "Sorry, I'll just go back to sleep now." She lay down and feigned sleep.

Although we both knew she was faking, I stood up and let Erik take me into his arms. After a brief, yet passionate, kiss he held me tight against him.

"Two days," I said, as I had earlier that night, except that the words held such different meaning.

"I love you so much, Madeleine," he said, stroking my hair.

"I love you too, Erik," I said, fully meaning it. I wanted to cry, but it was a happy occasion, so I bid the tears away again.

We held each other for many long moments before he pulled away, brushing my hair away so he could get a better look at my face. I studied his, and I realized I had never seen him look so happy. "You should get some sleep. The next few days will be long ones."

I nodded, but grasped my hand with his before he could get away. "Erik, will you sing me to sleep?" I asked timidly, looking up shyly through my eyelashes.

He smiled at me as he led me to my bed. "Of course, Madeleine."

After I was settled with Susan by my side, Erik began to sing softly. I recognized it after a moment. It was the same song he sang to me when I was staying at his home and I had melted down about Jason. His beautiful voice had me asleep within moments, leaving me to dream about the future we were soon going to have together.

The dreams did not last long.

I startled awake and looked around, hoping to discover the source of what had awoken me. Was it a noise, perhaps a bad dream? Soon, I heard a knock on the door and I realized that is what must have woken me in the first place. I glanced at the little clock on my nightstand to see it read two o'clock in the morning. Who would be at my door? Perhaps it was Erik. I slid from beneath the covers, trying not to wake Susan in the process and succeeded.

I walked gently across my room and opened my door, only to take a few startled steps backwards. Behind my door stood my father, and he met me with very angry eyes. There was a very fire in them, and I was afraid.

"You have disobeyed me, Madeleine. You've been a bad girl. Let me remind you what happens to bad girls," he said, and as he did so, he came in and closed the door behind him.

-----

**Genny's Note: Ah! Cliffhanger! Well do not worry. I am over halfway done with the next chapter. I only got two reviews on my last chapter but I made myself feel better, saying it was the author's note that had everyone confused. Prove me right and review! (: Oh! And exert for the next chapter on my page!  
**


	31. This is How We Burn

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-one: This is How We Burn  
By Genevieve Lee 

------

"Where is it?" he asked, storming around my room, looking for what: I did not know.

Fear gripped me as I took a startled step back, clearing the way for him. A terrible feeling settled into my stomach and began to creep up my throat and I struggled to keep the bile back. I stumbled for my divan, determinedly getting behind it to force some kind of distance in between us. I remembered my cousin, and I saw her jump up in surprise as my father threw something onto the bed. She leaped from the sheets, terrified, before springing to my side. I bent down, ignoring my father's drunken rampage through my room.

"Susan, go down the hall and get Erik!" A vase crashed onto the floor and the glass shattered. I pushed Susan towards the door. "Quickly!" I waited a moment to let Susan escape before attempting to make my own.

"Don't."

That one word held so much authority and anger I stopped mid step. My breath was no longer frozen in my throat, but ceased to flow. After a moment of homeostasis my lungs inhaled themselves shakily and I looked carefully at my father towards the other end of the room. I saw the black rage in his eyes, and I also saw him walking towards me. My eye blurred with fearful tears and my head pounded for me to run. My feet seemed as heavy as cement blocks and I willed them to lift.

_So. Scared. Can't. Move._

I commanded my shaky legs to move, but they still ignored my motivation, and they remained planted firmly on the wooden floor. He was coming closer and closer, and I noticed something glitter in his hand. It was what I had used to directly to disobey him, to cause this. It was my error. I could have avoided it, but I had to be a stupid, stupid fool.

_I brought this; it's my fault…_

With a gasp, he came closer yet, the thing still clutched in his hand. I realized at that moment what it was.

The diamond necklace he had given me that afternoon.

Adrenaline rushed through me as if a dam was broken, and it coursed hot and powerful through my body. Instinct took over then, and I did what it told me to do. I took off like a startled cat, not really having a destination, except to get away from _him_. My attempts were useless of course, because I had stayed immobile for so long. His hand caught me behind the neck, and he ripped backwards, making me stumble back with a yelp. I reached my hands out behind me to catch myself, but it was a lost cause. I landed hard onto the wooden floors, and the breath left like a stream through my lips. I gasped in painfully, trying to inflate my lungs again as my father loomed over me, looking down at my vulnerable body.

"So many times I have been disobeyed," he said, pacing the length of the floor next to me like a caged animal, "and I have been nothing but gracious to you. I have given you a wonderful fiancé, gifts, a home, a family, those two beautiful diamond necklaces, neither of which I have seen on you. I asked you to wear one tonight, and you did not. I have also asked you countless times to let Susan sleep in her own room. She is far too old for this, and yet, you keep persisting with these habits…"

He continued muttering like a madman, and I did my best to ignore him. I wondered what was taking Susan so long and I realized with dread in my stomach that she did not know where his room was. I had said to get him down the hall, a very wide expanse to search. It could be a while before she found him. I quivered at my father's feet as I glanced up, trying to plan a way I could get out. Surely it would not matter if I ran out the door and found Erik…

All of this would be behind me in two days anyways. Did it matter if I caused a ruckus this far into the game?

Oh, is that all this would ever be? A game? One in which I would keep loosing, I would always have the lower hand. I felt I had always laid out my choices and evaluated them, and when I finally thought I had the right one, I would sigh in relief, and say, "Yes, there now. That is how it is going to turn out." Then it would all be ripped away. Would Erik be ripped away too? What would it mean when he came here, to this room where my demons were being released once again after being hidden for so long?

I glanced to the door, noticing that the only thing blocking my path was my divan. If I could just get around it, my father may not have time to get to me before I was in the hall…

I lifted myself up halfway onto my elbows and glanced at my father who was still a muttering fool. I just had to move quickly enough, so fast he would barley have time to respond. I swallowed the saliva that had built its way into my mouth, making it easier to breath. I counted in my head.

_One… two… three!_

On three, I was up and running towards my door, but my feet became entangled in the material of my nightgown. What I would not give for the freedom of trousers at that moment! But it was too late to hope for things to be different. Though the stumble was not enough to make me fall, it was just enough for him to catch up. He blocked my path, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Madeleine is still trying to disobey me, is she? Perhaps it is time I show her who is the commander between us…"

The warm liquid itched its way into my throat again, burning it and giving a foul taste in my mouth. I swallowed it away as I listened to his words carefully. I had heard them before. So many times, and I shuddered at what I knew was coming next. He gripped my upper arms tightly, not an adequate amount to give me pain, but enough to keep me at that spot as his prisoner. A sob broke its way through my vocal chords and I looked away, not wanting him to see my weakness.

"Oh dear, it's nothing to cry over. After all, I am just another father disciplining his daughter for not listening to him," he said as he raised one hand to stroke the expanse of my cheek and I shuddered.

"There now, we are feeling better already," he spoke as he withdrew his hand and laid it gently upon my shoulder, as light as a lover's touch but with all the intention of a beast.

I did not have the strength or bravery to shake it away. He knew I was not going anywhere, and so he let go of my other arm, laying it gently on my waist as if he was going to bring me into a waltz.

"So much older, it will almost be a pity to give you away to Jason. I do believe I am the only one who can only appreciate you, though. I doubt you bring it out in any other man as you do to me." His breath tickled my ear, and I flinched, tilting my head downwards so my shoulder sheltered my ear.

This is how it always started: him trying to talk me into it, and me just skittering away inside myself as I had done every time he touched me.

I felt his lips touch my ear after I had brought my head back up, and this time he kept his hand under my chin, holding it in the place he wanted it. "Such a beautiful woman," he purred.

My eyes darted to the nightstand behind him and I saw a token of promise: an oil lamp. If I could grab it, I could use it as a weapon. I leaned in closer to my father, reaching my hand behind him, and in his drunken stupor he did not notice. My fingers curled around the cool metal of the lamp, and I gently lifted it from its perch. Pity it wasn't lit. I lifted it high before smashing it down on his head with a crash. He startled backwards and I noted it had not broken or knocked him unconscious as I had hoped. I had probably just given him a nasty bump on the head. I did not stay around to wait, but turned and took off towards the door.

Everything I had learned from my experiences with this man, everything I had been through, and I still had not learned that he could not be defeated. His arm wrapped itself around my wrist and he pulled me towards him. I could not help it.

I screamed.

It did not raise enough volume to echo anywhere besides the room we were in. My throat was far too dry.

He turned me to face him. "You little bitch. Will you ever learn?"

I should slap him for calling me such a name, but instead my head droops and my shoulders shake with sobs. I cannot do anything.

"You will see," he said wickedly. "Yes, I will make you see. It is time for you to see." He crushed his body against my own and I struggled to break free, my mind screaming one phrase: _Not again. Not tonight. _But as he was far stronger than me, my thrashing did nothing and he slowly lowers me to the divan behind us. His body was blocking my passage up, and the divan made it impossible for me to slink to the floor.

The door suddenly slammed open and the room shuddered with its force. I heard a gasp from the other side of the room and in a moment's time, the weight of his body was lifted from my own. I collapsed on the floor in a heap, clutching my abdomen, almost as if I was holding myself together. My breaths came out in deep gasps as I tried to gain strength, to look up and see who saved me. It took a few seconds for me to have the power and courage to look up, and when I did, I was not at all surprised by what I saw.

Erik had his Punjab lasso around my father's neck, who was clawing desperately at it. I saw it was tight enough to keep him disoriented but not enough to kill him. I shakily got to my feet and stumbled forward, only to wrap my fingers on the back of Erik's shirt to steady myself, but I did not let go. I took in my father for a moment, my eyes filling with hatred, as the proof streamed down my cheeks.

Erik looked gently over at me before he murmured my name. He was giving me a choice, and I understood. I looked at my father for a moment again before I dug my face into Erik's shoulder blade like the pathetic person I was. He understood my gesture and I felt the muscles in his shoulders and arms tighten before a loud snap was heard and everything fell silent. Erik turned to face me and I lifted my head to look, but his hand found the back of my head and he laid it against his shoulder.

"Don't look, Madeleine."

I happily obeyed and I clutched his shirt tighter before I dug my head into his shoulder. I did not cry anymore. It was over. He was gone. Forever.

When Erik saw I was not going to have a meltdown, he whispered, "We must leave tonight, Madeleine. There is no going around this."

I nodded, and pulled away, refusing to let my eyes stray from his face. "May I have a moment to get some things together?"

He nodded and he led me to my bed. He sat me down for a moment, and when he said I could look, I did and I saw he had placed a sheet over my father's body. _My father's dead body_, my mind reminded me, and yet I felt no remorse.

"Please keep Susan in your room. I shall get her things together." He gave me a lingering look and I waved it off. "We must hurry. Go get your belongings together."

In a moment, I was alone. I did not waste time but gathered the few things I would need. I got my letter from my aunt, and her letter to Susan, the locket, the necklace Erik had given me, my engagement ring from him, the few pounds and shillings I had, and I portrait of my family. To this day, I do not know what inclined me to take it, but I still have it. I changed from my nightgown to a dress I could easily move around in, and once that did not scream wealth. I knew it would attract less attention. I set Jason's engagement ring and the diamond necklace next to one another before I left, carrying my things in a small bag I had made from a pillowcase.

Erik was ready to go, and so was Susan, who had Sophie in a homemade cage. They must have made it themselves in the span of a few minutes and I reminded myself to thank Erik later. We made our way outside quietly, none of us speaking. We followed Erik to the stables, and as we did, he gave instructions.

"You and Susan will ride, and I will lead the horse. Then we--"

"No, it'll be faster if you ride as well."

"The horse cannot possibly carry all three of us."

"I know. I'll ride alone."

His gaze lingered worriedly on me. "Are you sure you're alright to ride?"

I gave a light nod as I leaned against the stable door. "Yes."

He came over to me at that moment, holding me steady and looking down. "Madeleine, are you alright? Really?"

Tears sprung to my eyes and I shook my head. "No, but we must leave now. Go prepare the horses."

His eyes stayed on my face for a moment before he ducked into the stables. Once he was out of site, I leaned over and emptied my stomach into the bushes.

"Madeleine?"

I looked over at Susan who was clutching Sophie's cage to her, her eyes aflame with fear. I sat down on the grass and beckoned her to join me. She plopped down next to me and looked up.

"What happened to Uncle?"

I winced. I had hoped we wouldn't have this conversation until later. "Erik talked to him and he agreed to let us go," I said, lying smoothly.

"But why must we leave at night?"

"Because Jason would not want us to go at all, so we must sneak out." At least that part was the truth. I would explain to her what had actually happened when she was older. Perhaps the day I gave her my aunt's note and locket. "But now we will be safe and happy. We are--"

My voice halted in my throat as I saw a carriage pull past the gates and onto the manor's property. Who would be here this late at night? Erik appeared a moment later, hearing the horses' hooves on the cobblestone. He motioned for us to go quietly into the shadows, which I hastily did, dragging Susan along. But it was too late. The carriage had seen us. The driver looked into the carriage for instructions before pulling around directly towards us. Erik pushed the two of us behind him with a warning under his breath to stay there.

Breathing no longer felt beneficial, but it felt as if a razor was tearing at my lungs with each breath I took, shredding it like an old ransack. I tried to quiet it down, for the sake of keeping our place hidden, but when the person stepped out of the carriage, I realized there was no need for it.

"Christian!" I shouted a bit too loudly, and I adjusted my voice to a softer level. "What are you doing here?" I said as I lifted my skirts and ran towards him.

His skin was flushed from the cool night weather and he regarded me peculiarly. "I was here to check on your progress. You should have left a week ago."

I nodded, looking worriedly at the manor as Erik and Susan came up behind me.

"You are leaving now?" he asked, observing our belongings and the two horses standing wait.

"Yes, but there is too much to explain right now." I looked towards Erik. "Perhaps we should go with him. A carriage would be much more inconspicuous!"

Erik took a moment to think before he slowly shook his head. "No, when they find we are missing, and they find…your father, carriages will be stopped and checked. We two will be the ones they are searching for."

"Father? What has happened?"

I looked to him, trying to decide whether now was the time to explain. I decided it was not, and I looked back at Erik for guidance.

"You and Susan go with your brother. I will ride on alone."

"No!" I said furiously. "I will not go without you. You said yourself that they will be searching for me. Perhaps it is best if we go together and Susan goes with Christian."

"No!" Susan wailed, clutching at my skirts. "I don't want you to leave me!"

I looked to Erik and he nodded, motioning towards Susan before he gave my brother a stiff handshake and went to finish tending to the horses. I bent down to Susan's height and smiled sadly.

"We will be together again soon, I promise."

Tears streaked her face as she sniffed and shook her head. "I don't want to go."

"Here," I said, quickly unlatching the locket from my neck, hoping that wherever my Aunt Polly was, she'd forgive me. "Take this. It is from your mother. She told me to give it to you. Keep it with you, and I will be with you as well in spirit. It will only be a few days, I promise."

"A few days?" she checked as she clasped the necklace on, looking down at it tenderly.

"Yes," I reassured her. I ran back and took Sophie's cage, handing to her. "Keep my girl safe. I will see you very soon! Be strong for Christian." I said with a smile, before giving her a quick hug and sending her into the carriage. I then looked to my brother. "I will explain everything as soon as we have time," I promised, embracing him as well.

"Be safe," he whispered in my ear.

"Madeleine!" Erik barked with alert in his voice.

The three of us all looked at the manor to see a light had been turned on. I bid my brother a quick goodbye before I ran back to Erik's side. I noticed our bags were gone and saw Christian had taken them to the carriage as well. We let the carriage leave first before we mounted up, and kicked the horses' flanks and sent them into a gallop. The wind whipped around me and despite everything, I felt free.

I took one last look at the manor I was leaving behind. There would be no more teas and balls. I would no longer have to make myself small enough to fit into such a tight space. There would be no more blinders to keep away the things that would make me realize what I was missing. My mind would no longer be as corseted as my waist. I would never see my mother or Jason again. My father was dead…

Yet, I could not find it in myself to feel repentance.

-----

We somehow ended up in the slums of Brighton, and Erik warned me to stay close to him. I did so eagerly; keeping my horse so close it almost touched his. We had slowly to a walk, as the horses were nearly spent.

"This place is full of nothing but thieves and beggars at the best. There are people here that are far worse."

I did not ask for him to elaborate, but asked another question in its stead. "Do you know where we are?" I asked, watching as many young children gathered around passers by, begging for money, some offering services for anyone feeling lonely. I turned my head away to block out the scene.

"No." Erik's lips settled into a grim line, and I spoke no more. He was under enough stress. "I suppose we will have to ask for directions."

I nodded and dismounted, taking his horse's reins as he handed them to me.

"Stay here," he warned, walking only a few feet away from me, but far away enough that it made me uncomfortable. I had a horse on either side of me, and I swallowed nervously, looking towards a group of men that we regarding me curiously. I looked down at a young passing boy.

"You there," I whispered, for his ears only. "I will give you four shillings to watch these horses for a moment."

"Yes miss!" he said excitedly, taking the reins from me.

Erik must have thought me crazy if I was staying there alone. I followed to where he was stopped many paces ahead. I stood a few yards behind him. I heard him ask for directions, and as the man was about to respond, he caught sight of me.

"'Ho's this?"

Erik looked angrily behind him, as if he knew it would be me. He regarded me unhappily, before quickly turning to face the man.

"She looks cleaner than most. 'Ow much?"

It took me a moment to realize what he meant, but when his implication became clear, I saw Erik reach into his coat pocket.

"I daresay--" he began, looking livid.

"Erik!" I hissed in warning. I came forward, but Erik's arm shot out and stopped me from standing beside him. I settled behind him instead. "I'm with him," I informed the man quietly, laying my hand on Erik's shoulder.

The man noticed Erik's still stance and furious expression, and took a few steps back. "I didn't mean no harm."

"Can you please give us directions?" I pleaded in an impatient voice. We did not have much time until we were found missing, unless we already had been. At least Susan was safe.

"Sorry. Don't know where you're going," he said, though I suspected he did, he was just frightened of Erik. He turned on his heels and left.

"Bloody fool," I mumbled under my breath.

"Madeleine," Erik turned towards me, and by his expression I knew I was in trouble. "If this is going to work you must listen to me," he scolded.

I sighed as we began walking back to our horses. "Yes, but don't leave me alone," I pleaded, my eyes leading to the group of men who had been eyeing my interestedly.

Erik's eyes followed mine to the men, who were studying me warily now that Erik was at my side. "Agreed," he said as his arm lay across my shoulders possessively. We sought out a man who could give us directions, and Erik gave him three pounds for his trouble. I paid the young boy the four shillings before we both mounted up and sent them towards our destination: freedom.

-----

**Genny's Note: A very important chapter, no? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is a little shorter but I got it out really fast! Hopefully I'll have the next one pretty soon. But three chapters in one week? Wow, I am amazed at myself! I was startled by the amount of reviews I got last time. I am convinced it is what helped me produce this installment so quickly! Keep them coming!**

******Also, I am beginning a new Phantom story as _Dreams_ is coming to a close. It is called _Within Temptation_. Please read the summary on my profile and let me know if it is something you would be interested in.****  
**


	32. Memories to Burn

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-two: Memories to Burn  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

Have you ever had something happen to you and you don't know exactly how it happened? For example, when you trip, and everything occurred so quickly you don't realize you have tripped until you're on the floor on your back, wondering how it happened? I have probably made things more confusing, but that is what took place for me. One moment, I was with Erik, and the next I was not. I cannot say how it came about, it just did.

I glanced around me and saw I was alone. Fear boiled powerfully in my stomach as I looked around feverishly. How had I lost him? He was there just a moment ago! I pulled my hood up, hoping to obscure my face from the passers by. In front of me was a two-way fork and it was obvious Erik had gone down one of them. Now the question was: Which one did I take?

For a moment I remembered something my governess had told me when I was a young child. We were in a very crowded market fetching something for my mother. Before we entered the hordes of people she bent down and told me something that came in handy in the situation I was in at that time.

_Madeleine, if we get separated just stay where you are. Don't come looking for me, because I will get you. If you leave you will probably just get yourself even more lost._

I had not gotten lost that day, but now it seemed like a good situation to apply those directions to. I dismounted Charm and held the reins close to me, speaking softly to him before I led him closer to a wall by a building where I could safely watch out for Erik rather than being in the middle of the street. He should have realized I was no longer with him. With a harsh breath I realized he was no the only one who probably had realized I was missing. Jason was probably out looking for us and I shivered at the possibility.

"Say, aren't you that masked man's lady friend?"

I turned to look at who had spoken and was surprised to see the man who had been no help when we asked for directions. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Yes, what of it?"

"He seemed mighty protective of you earlier, I'm jus' wonderin' why he left you by yourself."

"Johnson, leave the girl alone!"

My head snapped to the voice behind me to see a woman in her mid-twenties standing there, hands on hips.

"Didn't mean nuthin'," he replied slowly, glaring at me. "'Ou always get me in trouble." He then walked away, sulking.

I looked back over at the woman, finally recognizing her, especially when the little boy came running out from the small home she was in front of. "Why, you're that woman I helped a few weeks ago!"

She squinted in the low gas lamplight and grinned. "Yes, it is you, isn't it? What are you doing in the likes of this place?"

"My fiancé and I were on our way out of the city and we got separated," I said, getting a thrill at using the term fiancé to refer to him as. I also looked around to see if he was in sight. He was not.

"Well, if you need a place to stay for a while, you may stay here. It is the least I can do, after how you helped me." She gestured to the small home behind her. "With the money you gave me, I rented out a small house for us. I only have enough for another week or so, but I've been trying to find a job. A real job. You've inspired me."

I smiled fondly. "Well I am glad to help. I know how it is to feel hopeless."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh, I shouldn't. I should wait for my fiancé."

"Alright, well if he comes, you both may stay here to rest."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked into her home, ushering the young boy into the house before her.

I watched her disappear then I looked up to the sky. Pink was beginning to etch across it as the sun rose. When Erik came back, I would suggest staying at the woman's house until night fell again. It would not be wise to travel in broad daylight.

I did not have to wait much longer. Erik appeared on the street, looking around feverishly for me. I stepped meekly out of the shadows, saying his name in a hushed whisper. "Erik, I'm right here."

His head whipped around to face me and he kicked the horse towards me, dismounting quickly. He mumbled a, "Thank God," before taking me into his arms.

"How did we manage to get separated?" I asked, still not sure how it happened.

"I don't know. It was my fault."

I ignored his personal jab and pulled back. "Don't reject this idea straightaway, but I don't think we should travel in the daylight. Perhaps--"

"Of course not. We will stay at an inn."

"But that's what they will be expecting," I pointed out quietly. "There's a woman that lives here," I said motioning towards the house behind me, "and we are acquaintances. She told me we could stay there and rest for the remainder of the day. We can leave as soon as night falls."

"This woman can be trusted?"

"I believe so. I helped her a few weeks back. I can give her a fake name, so she will think nothing of it when she hears of Madeleine Taylor's disappearance. And they will be searching for a blonde man with gauze on his face." I eyed Erik's dark hair and mask. "I think we will be safe."

He nodded his agreement and we tied the horses to a hitching rail in front of her house. We proceeded inside, and she smiled.

"I am glad you have decided to stay. I am Mary, by the way."

I smiled. "Thank you again for allowing us to intrude. I am Annabel," I said using my middle name. "This is my fiancé…" I thought for a moment and decided that there was no harm in using his first name since they would be looking for a man named Charles. "Erik," I finished.

She eyed the mask for a moment before I took Erik's hand and smiled. She nodded and led us to the one and only spare bedroom. We were going to be forced to share, but there was no bed anyhow. She gave as some blankets and pillows, insisting if we got hungry or thirsty to come out and she would scrounge up something. I would feel bad taking this woman's food when she had so little, and had a young child to feed, so I assured her we would be fine. We were finally alone in the cramped room with no furniture and Erik looked gently down at me.

"Are you tired?"

Although I wanted to protest it, I nodded slowly.

"You should get some sleep. We have many days of traveling ahead of us."

"Alright." Together, we made a makeshift bed with a large blanket and a pillow. Once we were finished, I looked over at him. "Erik, shouldn't you get some sleep as well?"

"No. I can go days without needing sleep and I slept the night before last."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, and I could sense he needed some time to reflect, so I lay down, pulling the covers to my chin. I tugged the few pins from my hair, letting it flow across the pillow. I looked up at Erik.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" I felt silly for asking, but the night had taken its toll on me and I didn't know if I could bear waking up and him being gone, even if it was just in the next room.

He looked down lovingly at me. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

I held his gaze for a moment before whispering, "Good." I snuggled down into the blankets and fell asleep within moments, exhausted by the last few hours.

-----

The next time I was aware of anything, it seemed days later. I opened my eyes, but still couldn't see anything since the blanket was over my head. I felt like something furry had occupied my tongue in the time I was asleep. My neck hurt, my back ached, and my head was pounding. I groaned and scrambled to free my head from the covers. They landed on my chest and I sucked in a fresh breath of air.

Erik stood at the other side of the room, looking out the window at the overcast day. Upon hearing me stir, he turned around, his cape swirling gracefully around him.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, pushing the hair away that had landed on my face.

He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it. "About nine hours."

I gave a long yawn before I sat up.

"Would you like to go back to bed?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think I could sleep again if I tried." I looked over at him and noticed how powerful he looked standing there with me on the ground. I cannot explain why, but it made me feel insecure for a moment. I scrambled to my feet, kicking the blanket off.

He looked startled at such a rash movement. He smartly stayed where he was at, but he forced his eyes on mine. "Madeleine, are you alright?"

I took in a shaky breath, crossing my arms. "Yes." It came out as more like a cry rather than a spoken word. I closed my eyes, and bit my lower lip, trying to get a hold of my emotions. "I'm…okay." But it wasn't true. My feelings were haywire at the moment. Only right before I had gone to sleep I had wanted Erik near me, now I seemed almost…afraid of him. I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't help it. All my emotions from the past few hours had finally caught up to me now that I did not have a specific task at hand.

"Maddy, what's wrong?"

It was the first time he had called me Maddy, and it brought a small smile to my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him; surprised to see he was still standing on the other side of the room. He was quite good at reading emotions. "I don't know," I whispered truthfully as I looked miserably down. "Just, everything has come crashing down on me. I guess I'm just kind of afraid…"

"Afraid?" he questioned, looking at me with a serious expression. "Of me?" he asked quietly.

I thought about it for a moment. Was I afraid? Yes. Was I frightened of him? I wasn't so sure about that. I knew I had no reason to be; yet the emotion surged strong and hard through me. It was my father's fault, and I cursed him for ruining this for me too. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked down from his scrutinizing gaze, thinking of how to answer him.

"No," I finally whispered. "Just of everything and nothing at the same time." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Does that make sense?"

"After what you've been through, yes," he answered slowly.

I nodded, trying to explain my emotions to him and myself at the same time. "I think it's because it was the first time I had ever fought back."

"You never tried to get away?" he questioned angrily.

I shook my head sadly. "No, Erik…you must understand something. He's terrified me ever since I was a young child. If I fought back at that young of an age, it would have proved useless, and it became habit to never try," I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "I could never fight back. Don't you see? It's because of you I did. I don't know why, but somehow knowing you and loving you gave me the strength to try." I took a deep breath, looking blankly at a wall. "And if it weren't for you I would have failed." I took a cautious step forward, looking shyly up at him. I realized he was waiting for me to come to him, still unsure of my emotions. I took the few bold steps towards him to his waiting arms.

I breathed a sigh of relief against his chest, letting my body shudder with the sobs that had been struggling to escape since the whole ordeal had begun. He held me until I had exhausted myself all over again. When I finally pulled back he looked worriedly down at me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, using my fingers to wipe away the remaining tears. "I promise that's the last time I will cry because of that man."

"It's alright Madeleine, I understand."

"No, it's not alright," I argued. "He's gone. It's over. I don't need to cry anymore. I'm done." I looked down, taking a few breaths until I felt normal again. "We're free," I whispered. "We can finally be together." I smiled at the thought, looking back up at him. He grinned in response and I straightened up to take off his mask.

"That we are. And you are right. It's over. We will meet your brother and Farrah and go somewhere for a while."

"Where should we go?"

He waited a moment before responding. "I was thinking about going back to the opera house for a bit."

Excitement boiled in my stomach when I thought about going back to see Brenda, Avril, and Madame Giry. "Oh, Erik! Could we? Would it be safe?"

"I believe so. They will be looking in England for us, or more you and Susan. We should be safe in my home until we decide what to do from there."

"We could get married there so they can all attend!" I brightened considerably at the idea. "Oh, that reminds me!" I scrambled out of his arms and to my little bag I had brought along with me. It had a little money, Susan's locket before I had given it to her, and the thing I was looking for. I snatched it and enclosed my hand around it before returning to Erik. He looked pleased that I was in a better mood.

"This was my grandfather's, my father's father. I never knew him, and I never asked about him. I did not want to find out if he was just like my father, or worse." I licked my lips before continuing. "I used to daydream that he was my real father who would save me from my family and make everything better." I shook my head at the memory. "This is the only thing I have of his. I want you to have it for now." I opened my palm and showed him the plain silver band that lay on it. "It was his wedding ring. I don't have one to give you now…but here." I grabbed his left hand from his side and slid it on his ring finger, grinning broadly when it was a perfect fit. "It's just temporary of course. I want to give you something more special. I can get you something in Paris. Do you like gold or silver better? I always thought--"

He silenced my babbling with a kiss, one in which I happily returned. It was just a simple kiss, really. But in it I read all the unspoken messages. The ones that told me we would get married and live happily together. And for once, I didn't silence my fantasies.

-----

Erik made me sleep for an extra hour before we left. I thanked Mary many times; distracting her while Erik left a bag of pounds and a thank-you note I had written her. I was afraid she wouldn't have accepted it so I had decided to just leave it. I wished her luck, while innocently suggesting that I had heard the De'lormes were short on maids at that moment. Erik efficiently ushered me out just as the sun finished setting. We both mounted up and continued on our journey, following the directions Mary had given us.

It was several days of traveling, and Erik and I both focused on our task. We traveled all night and slept during the day. Well, I did. Erik slept a little if he needed, which was not often. I believe he was afraid to be off of his guard, but I let him save face and I said nothing about his constant tired expression or the dark circles under his eyes. I hated myself for doing so, but I knew if I brought it off he would shrug off my worry and change the subject. It was an awful thing to let him suffer so, but I was scared, and there you have it.

We both tried to focus on the task at hand, but once in a while we would catch each other giving lingering gazes, to which I would look away blushing and he would just smile. It was all so dreamlike. I almost felt like I was in a romantic fairytale: being whisked away from the evil family and fiancé by the man I loved. All that was missing was the happily ever after. But I was not naïve. I knew we had a long ways to go before that was even within our grasp.

We would have to find Christian and Farrah, return to Paris; hide out for a while, (I was not too sure how long we would but I did not want to stress Erik out by asking) and find a place to live where we would be safe. I tried to remain optimistic and think about the good things to come: seeing my friends, marriage, perhaps children some day…

The thought terrified and thrilled me. I found myself thinking about it often, but chided myself when it would stress me out. It was not as if I would have to make the decision alone at that very moment. And sometimes things like that just happen, and there was no choice.

Anyways, onto more important things...

Within the next week, more or less, I never was really counting the days; we met at the planned inn where Christian and Farrah should be waiting for us. Both us dismounted and I clutched my horse's reins underneath his chin. We both stared at the inn in front of us, deciding what to do.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Perhaps I should go check to see if they are there."

Erik looked down at me for several moments. It was unspoken of why he should not be the one to go in there, but he looked extremely nervous to allow me to go ahead alone.

"I will be fine," I assured him. I used my free hand to pull the hood of my cloak up, tucking my hair into it. "There," I said, patting the curls, making them stay within the confides of fabric.

"Be quick. You have five minutes before I come in after you."

I nodded and handed the reins into his waiting hand. I clutched the hood so it would not fly off in the wind. I walked into the inn and saw an old man with spectacles at the front desk. I smiled and walked forward. "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, miss. How may I help?"

"Yes, I am supposed to meet my brother here. His name is--"

"Ah, yes. Mister James Laurence said he was expecting his sister. You are Miss Julianne Devereaux, yes?"

I recognized my mother's name and Erik's disguised last name. It must have been a sign from Christian. Smart of him to continue using fake names. I smiled. "Yes, I am Julianne."

"He said you and your husband would be staying her with them tonight. He has paid for your room already," as he spoke, he was searching in a drawer, "and here is your key. You are in room thirty-five, and your brother is in thirty-four."

"Much appreciated, sir." I then quickly took the key and went back outside to where Erik was waiting. I help up the key triumphantly. "Room thirty-five," I announced. "Christian and Farrah are in the room next to us. It is already paid for, apparently." I shrugged as I put the key into his hand.

A young boy then came outside from the inn, looking sleep tousled. "I am here to help you with your horses."

Knowing he must be the stable boy, Erik handed him the reins and a small tip, to which the boy gratefully took before he led the horses away. We then made our way to the rooms and quickly located our room. The door opened with a squeak to reveal a small bedroom with a window, which gave a fantastic view of the wall of the opposing building.

"Lovely view," I said sarcastically as I walked forward.

I barley had time to change into my nightclothes before there was a knock at the door. Erik turned away from the respectable corner he had taken while I was changing and strode purposefully towards the door. I hastily fastened the buttons on my dressing gown as I followed closely behind Erik. For the most part, he ignored me but pushed me behind him before he opened the door. But on the other side stood my brother.

"Christian!" I squealed, going around Erik to embrace him.

"Finally!" he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I was wondering when you would show up. Come with me. I am sure Farrah and Susan will want to see you."

"And Sophie," I reminded him, dragging Erik after me. We went into the room next to our own, and I had barley opened the door before Susan tackled me.

"Maddy! I haven't seen you in forever!"

I grinned as I bent down to her level. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

She agreed and then I stood and walked over to Farrah. "It is wonderful to see you again," I said with honesty as I hugged her.

"Same to you," she said as she pulled away smiling. I plucked Sophie off of the floor as she ran around my ankles. "Farrah, I want you to meet—" I cut myself off when I turned around and Erik was no longer there. I bit the inside of my cheek as I turned to face them again. "Perhaps I should go. We will meet you in here for breakfast in the morning to discuss our plans." I finished by giving them each a hug before returning to our room, taking Sophie with me. I shut the door carefully behind me.

I turned to find Erik sitting in a chair, staring straight ahead. I let Sophie leap from my arms onto the bed. "Erik?" I asked quietly.

He threw his head into his hands, rubbing his temples in a familiar sign of frustration. His eyes had saddened considerably when he looked up again, searching my eyes for something; I only wished I knew what.

"What happened?"

"Madeleine…" he murmured my name as he often did when he was about to explain something to me. "It is still so hard for me to be around such…" —he concentrated, as if trying to find a word to describe his emotions— "happiness." He finished, reaching for my hand to fold neatly in his. The contact made me shiver. He didn't say anything more after that. I watched him as he pulled my hand up and pressed it firmly against his cheek and sighed, kissing the base of my wrist.

"It's fine Erik. I know you need time to adjust." I glanced meaningfully at the oversized bed. "Let's get some rest." He opened his mouth to protest and I silenced him with two lifted fingers. "You have not been sleeping well and you need your rest."

I saw his eyes linger to the bed as mine had done a moment ago before they trailed back to meet mine with confusion.

"It's alright, Erik." I took his hand and led him to the bed. I just had to make him feel comfortable enough to get some rest. We both lay down, and after a few minutes of awkwardness we both settled comfortably. That night, I fell asleep and woke up in Erik's arms.

-----

**Genny's Note: I am completely aware that the last half of this sucks, but I'm sick and my computer crashed. Luckily I had printed out what I had written so I retyped it up and viola! Wrote four quick pages and there you have it. Sorry it took so long to get up. Review? (:**


	33. Come So Far

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-three: Come So Far  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

I was in and out of slumber many times throughout the morning. Each time I woke, I was aware of Erik's arms around me, though I doubted he was asleep the full time. It must have been around midmorning when I noticed the protective barrier was missing, but I could not bring myself to open my eyes quite yet. I had had a delicious dream, but it was one of those ones that you could not quite gain a hold of once you were awake. Instead of trying to remember, I lay down in the happy mood the remains of the dream had left me in.

Some time later, I decided it was finally time to wake up. I could hear Erik milling around the room quietly, obviously trying not to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly, surprised there was no light to blind me, for it was surely past sunrise. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up. I looked towards the window to see Erik had drawn the curtains closed to keep the light out. I could see the yellow peeking out from the edges of the drapery.

I saw Erik sitting at a desk in the corner, dressed in his usual attire: black pants and white dress shirt. His jacket was lying across the edge of the bed at my feet and I was surprised to see his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was hunched over something, but the angle I was at did not permit me to see. I smoothed my wild hair down with my hand before I kicked the covers off that were entangled between my legs.

I suppose I was making quite a lot of noise trying to rid myself of the blankets because I looked over and saw Erik watching me quietly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, attempting to smooth down my hair again. I looked more closely at him and smiled. "The bags under your eyes are gone," I noted happily.

He nodded as he turned his chair to face me. "I suppose I needed the sleep more than I thought."

I don't think either of us was ready to admit our dependence on one another quite yet, but I knew that I had slept better because Erik had been beside me.

I caught sight of myself in a mirror and saw my hair was sticking up in every direction; something that for some reason seemed to happen on the best night's sleep. I awkwardly tried tucking it behind my ears but the strands just would not cooperate.

Erik, no doubt noticing my vain attempts to make my hair seem less like spaghetti and more like something that belonged to a human, smiled and leaned forward, catching my wrist in his enclosed hand.

"It's fine Madeleine. I like it. It looks…" he paused, assessing my hair carefully.

"It looks…?" I prompted gently, still trying to level out the texture of my hair.

"Natural."

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of his comment before deciding it didn't matter what my hair looked like. After a few minutes, I finally rose from bed with some gentle prodding from Erik. I reluctantly got dressed before we met Christian and Farrah in the next room.

"Tea?" Farrah offered us once we were seated. Erik and I both declined. I had never been too fond of tea and now there was no one around to tell me I had to drink it.

"So, what are our plans?" Christian asked, glancing at Erik. I took a scone from a plate in front of me and settled back to listen.

"Well, Madeleine and I obviously need to hide out for a while, and perhaps you and Farrah should keep a low profile as well." Christian nodded before Erik continued. "I was thinking perhaps we could return to Paris. Surely they will be looking for us mostly in England. You have heard of my home in Paris?" he ventured cautiously. Christian nodded and Farrah gave me a strange look, and I gave her an, "I'll explain later," look. "We shall venture there and stay for a while until it all dies down."

"This should not take long. Jason did not truly care about me anyways," I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

Christian nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, but I have one question. What happened to Father?" It was clear the question was intended at me, because his eyes were on mine expectantly.

"Oh, Christian…" I took a deep breath before continuing. "You do remember what you discovered about Father and I before you left?" He gave a light nod. "Well, let us say I was not very _obedient_ the few days before we left. I was angry, and I was lashing out at him. I was very defiant and I was doing things to spite him."

I shook my head at my own stupidity. "He was very…_unhappy_ the night we left. He came into my room, and…had intentions of doing the things to me that he has done before. I wouldn't let him. I _couldn't_. So for once, I fought back," I gave a deep sigh, suddenly feeling Erik's hand on my own. He squeezed it and I caught his eyes with a smile before finishing. "Long story short: Susan got Erik, and…Christian. Father is dead." Tears brimmed over my eyelids as I looked down at our entwined hands. "Don't you see, though? It was the only way?"

He was quiet for several minutes before he cleared his throat and straightened himself. "Yes, I figured it was something of that nature." He looked over to Erik. "I understand why you did it and I want to thank you for protecting my baby sister."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I sagged in my chair. Something popped in my head as my eyes caught sight of my left hand. I curled my fist before setting it in my lap. "There is something else I need to tell you."

Erik looked at me, alarmed. I suppose he was not expecting me to dump this all on my brother at one sitting. Oh well; no time like the present I suppose.

"Erik and I are engaged."

A gasp from the two people sitting across from us erupted in unison. There was a small giggle from the other side of the room and we all simultaneously looked at Susan standing in the doorway. It was obvious she had just appeared from the other room to eavesdrop.

"I already knew that!"

I gave her a stern look before she erupted into giggles.

"Do not be cross Madeleine. Only a few months earlier, you were doing the same thing."

I gave Erik an evil look, and instead of being chastened into silence, I smacked him on the chest, to which Christian laughed.

"Acting like a married couple already, are we?" he said, shaking his head. "I heartily agree with this decision."

I sighed in relief, glad he didn't think we were acting too rashly. In all factuality, I was ready to end all of the running, the wondering, and the uncertainties of our relationship and settle down. It both terrified and excited me to think of marrying Erik. But no, I mostly felt I was excited.

"May I see your ring?" Farrah gushed, grabbing my left hand as she said this.

I grinned and uncurled my fist so she could see the beautiful ring Erik had given me. She complimented it before releasing my hand. As we began speaking of our preference over gold or silver, Christian and Erik began talking about where they should settle once it was safe to leave Paris. Christian seemed to lean over to remaining in his home country, England. While Erik, ever the Frenchman, wanted to remain somewhere in France. I shook my head at them but could not keep from smiling. I felt a safe, warm feeling that was unfamiliar to me. It was a little later I realized what the feeling was. It was of being with loved ones and being happy. It was _family_.

-----

I will not bore you by describing everything that happened to us on our travels back to Paris. It was typically the same thing we had encountered before. Sleep during the day, travel by night. Susan had remained with Farrah and Christian until we could get to Paris. Once we arrived, we would send word and they would follow. The journey thoroughly exhausted me, but I was always on my guard. I had heard many times people gossiping about my disappearance and my father's sudden death, though we were never suspected.

This was a great blessing.

We made it to Paris without any trouble and as soon as we were within the city's limits, I made Erik stop so I could post a message for Christian. They would be on their way within a few days. We arrived at the opera house as the sun was beginning to streak the sky pink. Erik warned me we had to be very cautious here, and not to allow myself to be seen by anyone quiet yet. As everyone here knew who I was, word would quickly get to Jason if I was seen by the wrong person.

This caused me to keep my hood up at all times, especially when Erik left me for a moment to put the horses in the stable. I hid in the shadows of an alley, praying for his quick return. Once he was back at my side, we cautiously made our way into the tunnels beneath the opera that I had sorely missed. Before we made our way underground, I could hear the noises of everyone waking and preparing for rehearsals. I took comfort in the familiar sounds and relished in the time I could see my friends again.

Erik had agreed I could only see two of my friends: Brenda and Avril. My presence was to be hidden from everyone else. Except Madame Giry, of course. As soon as we were in Erik's home, Ayesha climbed into Erik's arms. He then told me Madame Giry had been watching her for him. The sight of her made me miss Sophie, but I comforted myself that I would see her in a short time.

After a tender glance, Erik sent me off to bed. Lying in the familiar sheets in my room made me feel so much better. I had not realized it was not only him I missed, but his home as well. Oh, do not get me wrong. Erik was definitely first on my missed list. I was asleep within a few minutes, but Erik had promised to wake me up around midmorning. It was time fore me to get my sleep schedule back in order, which was sleeping at night rather than the day. It would require one day of being extremely tired, but I had the reunion with my friends to look forward to in that day.

As promised, Erik woke me up at around eleven and after I freshened up and changed, I came out to find Madame Giry and Erik talking. I gave an unladylike squeal before going over to her waiting arms. She gave a small laugh.

"It's nice to see you too, Madeleine."

We visited for a few minutes before she cleared her throat. She was obviously going to get onto a more important matter.

"Erik told me of your engagement. I was waiting until you came here to propose this, but now that there is something more, _romantic_ between you two, it is simply not proper for you to be living here." We both stared at her dumbly. "Together." I suppose shock registered on both of our faces because Madame Giry spoke quickly to explain herself. "You see, I was thinking perhaps Madeleine could--"

"No." Erik did not even wait for her to finish, but ended the conversation almost as if he was closing a book.

"But Erik, it is immodest! She should not be here!"

"I don't care. She will never be leaving my sight again. She will remain here."

"Erik Desslar!"

I giggled at Madame Giry using his full name as if she was scolding her young son. Both looked at me irritably before I mumbled an apology, but the grin did not leave.

Desslar? I had not known until that moment what my new surname was going to be. Madeleine Desslar…

It was a little long, but it had a ring to it.

They both continued arguing until Erik stormed angrily out of the room, slamming the door to the library with a shudder.

Madame Giry and I glanced at each other, not really sure who should apologize for Erik's behavior. We exchanged knowing grins before I decided I should smooth out what had just happened.

"Madame, I know it is improper, but when have Erik and I been proper? I think perhaps it is both of our best interests if I remain here. We must keep hidden, and I being above ground would not help things. I also know Erik would never try anything like that," I said, a blush creeping up my cheeks. "I assure you all modesty will be taken into consideration.

Madame Giry's lips pressed themselves together in a grim line before she sighed dejectedly. "Yes, fine. I suppose we do not have much of a choice."

I grinned triumphantly, made plans for her to come back later with Brenda, before we both left. She left for the surface world, and I left to force Erik to rise out of his angry mood.

I entered the library quietly, and found him sitting in front of the chess set, staring at it angrily. I will never understand why some gentlemen sit at a chess table and play out different situations. It cannot possibly be enjoyable, but that is what I found Erik doing. I sat across from him and observed what was going on in his one man game. I noticed a weakness and I moved a piece, saying, "Check mate," as I did so.

Erik met my eyes with a small smile. "You win."

"I had a great teacher," I replied with a grin as I leaned back against the chair. "It's fine, Erik. I pleaded our case and she now agrees it's best if I remain here. I'm staying."

He sighed. "Even if you weren't hiding, I wouldn't let you leave. You cannot understand how shaken I was when I discovered you gone." His eyes flicked up to mine. "I never want to feel like that again. I don't want you to ever leave."

My eyes shined as I stood from my chair and forced room for myself on his. "Erik…" I took his cheeks in my hands after I had removed his mask. "I'm not going anywhere. I am staying with you and we are getting married."

"Married…" he repeated in a murmured, taking my left hand in his to inspect the ring.

"Yes, Erik. I am going to be your wife and you are going to be my husband."

It was strange really, having to constantly reassure him of our love, but I forced myself to be patient with him, and I never grew tired of the constant rekindling I had to do. I knew when we were married, we would face some obstacles that had to do with me, but that problem would be crossed when we got to it. Until then, our goal was this: to remain hidden. Spending every moment, awake or asleep together was quite simple, really.

-----

Many bad things had happened since my escape. One was getting lost alone in the slums, waiting anxiously for Christian, Farrah, and Susan to arrive, and reading about my disappearance in the paper. I had asked Madame Giry to bring the papers down for me to see what stories they had fabricated about me. It was mostly for entertainment, but to also keep an eye on where they were searching. I did not want Erik reading these, as it would probably blacken his mood and so I kept them hidden.

Of course though, I left the worst of all the articles sitting open on the kitchen table. It read:

"_**The Search for Jason De'lorme's Fiancée Continues**_

_Madeleine Taylor went missing many weeks before, mysteriously, as well as her music teacher, Charles __Devereaux. Her father was found murdered in her room, strangled by some object around the neck. Mister De'lorme's comment on it is as follows:_

'_Madeleine and I were so excited to be married. We loved each other very much. But I was always worried when she went off to her music lesson with Mister Devereaux. He seemed to fancy her, but I thought nothing dangerous could come of it. Then she came to me the night before and told me the man had tried to take advantage of her. I was enraged of course, and was planning on having him arrested. But he spirited her away before it could happen, killing her father who was no doubt trying to help her._'"

It then went on to talk about what "Charles" and I looked like. The article was ridiculous of course, and it bothered me that such a lie was fabricated and published. I ignored it, but upon realizing I left it out, went to retrieve it. I found it not only missing, but I also heard strange noises coming from the library. Erik definitely had it. I rallied my courage and made my way to the door and opened it, only to find Erik in the worst rage I had ever seen him in.

Around the room, most of the furniture was thrown about, legs were splintered on chairs and chess pieces lay astray. Books were opened and ripped around the floor. I found Erik in the middle of it, muttering to himself. He stalked over to a chair, and I knew he intended on throwing it like the rest of the furniture. But I stepped forward.

"Erik!" I grabbed his hand, coming in between him and the chair. The article was lying open on the table, confirming my suspicions of why he was so angry. "It's fine! Erik, it's alright. It doesn't matter what they say about us in there."

"I would never do such a thing. Never…" he yelled, grabbing my wrists. "You know that, right?"

"Do what?" I asked gently, letting him hold my arms even though it caused small pain from where he was gripping too tightly.

"The paper said I had tried to take advantage of you! Why would I do that? Why would they write such things? I could never…not after you…"

I realized he was not in a stable state of mine and so I coaxed him out of the ruined room. We went to my bedroom where I seated him on my bed. I gripped his hands in my own, forcing him to look at me.

"Erik, listen to me! All that they are writing about us are lies! They don't mean anything. I know you would never do anything like that. You love me too much." I smiled, hoping it would help him. "I love you. I understand. It's okay."

"Madeleine…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" he said, tears escaping his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright Erik. Come here." With gentle persistence, I got him to lie next to me. I didn't know what else to do, and so I hummed and I continued to do so until he fell asleep. I knew that it hurt him to think about what had happened between my father and me when I was young, and it hurt me too. I was determined we would forget it together, and so later when he awoke, he said nothing of what had happened. I did not mention it either, letting it become an unpleasant memory that faded into the background. It was not something worth remembering. Especially when we had more important things to do. We had a wedding to plan.

-----

My reunion with Brenda was very bittersweet. On a good note, I got to see her again, but a darker part of me reminded me I would soon have to leave her again. I ignored it though, and as soon as she was in sight, I tackled her with a very overbearing hug.

"I missed you!" I squealed, holding her in my embrace.

"I cannot believe you're back! It's been so long! I have so much to tell you! Guess what?"

"What?" I asked playing along.

"I'm engaged!"

"So am I!"

We both squealed excitedly at the idea of it, and I saw Erik flinch at the noise. I giggled before taking her into my room for further visiting.

"You and Danny are engaged! Oh, that's so strange!"

"Same to you! You left engaged to one man and came back engaged to another!"

I swatted her playfully. "You know the circumstances." I sighed. "I am just glad he got me in time. I could have been Madame Madeleine--"

"Hush! Don't say it!" Brenda said, making a show of covering her ears with her hands.

I smiled. "Yes, I will never be Madame De'lorme, so it no longer matters."

We both sighed contently.

After a few moments of silence, Brenda glanced at me with an expression of nervousness on her face. "Madeleine, you are my dearest friend. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "Of course, Brenda."

"Well, there's a small problem. My uncle does not approve of Danny, and will not give us consent to get married. Will you come to our wedding and be our witness? You can bring Erik if you want! I just don't want my uncle to--"

"Oh, Brenda. Of course I'll come! I, of all people, understand where you are coming from. When are you getting married?"

Fear flashed through her eyes. "Tonight."

-----

**Genny's Note:**** I officially listened to the Taylor Swift CD five times while writing this chapter. Repeat on an Ipod can be dangerous. So can laziness, since the Ipod was across the room in the speakers. Anyways, I have also decided I want to take Erik to Disneyland! (: **

**Review? I know I took forever to update but I had Writer's Block and a lot going on. But here you are! (:**  
**  
**


	34. Got So Far to Go

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-four: Got So Far to Go  
By Genevieve Lee

-----

"No."

I glared at his blunt answer. "What? Why?"

"We are trying to keep hidden, Madeleine. You parading around Paris would not help matters at all."

"I would not be _parading_. It is just a quick wedding. Danny, Brenda, the priest, and me. And you if you want to go!"

"No."

I sighed, pulling my lips into a pout. He was being far too protective. I had told Brenda I would find a way there, but so far my efforts were proving fruitless. I licked my lips carefully and went to my last resort. Hearing my silence, he looked over and I looked at him from under my eyelashes. I let my lips fall into a little frown. I clasped my hands behind my back and awkwardly rocked on the balls of my feet.

"Please, Erik. It would mean the world to her."

"Madeleine, stop. The answer is no."

I took a deep breath, letting my stance relax into an angry one. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. I could feel my face becoming hot.

"When is this wedding, anyways?" Erik asked, looking away from my tantrum.

I thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know," through clenched teeth.

"Well as it is not planned, they will have plenty of time to find a new witness. I am sure Madame Giry will oblige."

"Yes, I suppose she would," I answered before turning and walking out.

We had a problem. I had told Brenda I would be there. I had promised I would make Erik allow me leave, and to not even worry about it. Was I dense enough that I thought Erik would allow me to go after everything that had happened? It was wrong of me to ask, to further the stress he was no doubt feeling, but I had to act as a loyal friend to Brenda as she had to me many times before. I sat on my bed and propped my head up with my hands, trying to find a solution. I could try to speak to Erik again, but I doubted it would do more than cause a fight; one in which I would loose.

"Madeleine?"

I glanced up and saw Erik standing in my doorway. "Yes?"

"I am sorry you cannot go to Brenda's wedding, but you understand why?"

I gave a defeated nod. "Yes Erik, I understand."

"Well then, I was just coming in here to tell you I need to go out for some business. You will be alright, my dear?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Erik. Hurry back though."

After we said our goodbyes, he was gone. To where, I did not know. I am sure he would have told me had I asked, but the wheels in my head were turning from other thoughts.

Erik was not going to be here tonight…

I was alone to do as I pleased.

The wicked thought crawled into my mind uninvited before I could stop it. Could I really leave for Brenda's wedding and be back before Erik noticed my disappearance? Probably not. It was very doubtful. Would it be worth it to be in deep trouble with Erik, but doing what I had promised to my friend?

Oh, the decision was terrible to make, let me assure you.

There were also other matters I needed to attend to. I desperately wanted to get Erik an engagement ring from me, not some old hand-me-down. It did not seem fitting for him to be there during the purchase. I wanted to surprise him, and seeing as he would not let me out of his sight, the prospect seemed a difficult one to reach. I will admit I do not have the best judgment. I have done many things that I should have thought about more clearly.

Some have led to a horrific thing happening to me. Once when I was very young, Christian and I saw a flock of geese. We decided we wanted to fly like them, and when we had effectively snuck away from our governess, made makeshift wings. Of course I was the one to try them first. The leaping from the tree with the pieces of wood covered in goose feathers from one of my mother's pillows did not end well. I broke my ankle that summer and there is still a slight deformity where it happened. It also aches if I stand too long.

But then there are things like listening to my friends and venturing into the third cellar and getting myself lost in Erik's labyrinth. This resulted in me finding the man I loved and getting away from Jason.

If I left to get him a ring and witness Brenda's marriage, was I risking out freedom? Would I simply put us in danger and make us have to run again? Not if I took very careful precautions.

With the decision made, I got off of my bed and dressed. I wore a gray dress, one in which I would not stand out in any way. I pinned my hair back in a bun, not leaving one hair to dangle. I then donned one of my black cloaks before putting the hood up on my head. I inspected myself in the mirror and smiled at my accomplishment. I had features that were so average I would not be pointed out. The dark colors would leave me to blend in. I was sure I would not be spotted.

I quickly fiddled through my jewelry box and grabbed a few things I needed before tucking it into my cloak pocket. I took some money from my funds before I took a deep breath and left. I only hoped I would have enough time to accomplish everything I needed to do.

-----

"You're here!" Brenda squealed as soon as I was in the room she was confided in until the ceremony.

"Of course!" I smiled. "I told you I would be here, did I not?"

"Yes, but I thought that Erik…" she paused, observing my expression. "Oh, Madeleine! He doesn't know, does he?"

I looked guiltily down. "No. He wouldn't let me go. He didn't know the ceremony was tonight, and he left for a while, so I came. I had to. Look, it was my sacrifice and don't worry about it. I will face him when I get home." I looked her over and clucked my tongue in disapproval. "I am glad I came prepared."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked worriedly, observing herself in the mirror.

"Here," I said, taking a few things from my pocket. "Something old…" I said as I handed her a small silver bracelet she had let me borrow a while back that I had never returned. "Something borrowed…" I offered a small diamond necklace Jason had given me for Christmas. It was beautiful, but I did not care for the person who gave it to me. "Something blue!" I said happily, handing her a ring I had had for many years from my brother. It had little baby blue stones in it. It was simple but pretty.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that!" she said, happily taking all the items and putting them on. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!"

"Oh, thank you so much Madeleine!" she did a happy twirl but stumbled at the end.

I gave a good-humored laugh as I reached my hands out to steady her. Once balanced, I offered her my arm like a father usually does before he walks her up the isle. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" she replied, giggling and taking my arm.

-----

It was a beautiful ceremony. I could tell by the looks they kept stealing at each other that they were very deeply in love. It made me happy to know my dearest friend was going to have a happy ending as well. Of course my good humor did not last long. I had to bid my friends goodbye with promises of tomorrow. They were not leaving for their honeymoon until Erik and I were married. This I was very grateful for. Lucky for me, the church was not very far from the opera house so I could walk. I had purchased Erik's ring before the wedding and it was tucked safely in my cloak pocket. I had almost fainted at its price, but got it anyways. I knew I did not have to worry about money anymore.

By the time I reached the opera house, it was dark. I was grateful that I had not encountered anything on my way home. The last thing I needed was to be robbed or kidnapped on my way back from sneaking out. I laughed at the possibility as I made my way inside. I decided to take the passage from the alleyway, as walking around the inside of the opera house was not the brightest idea.

I was almost around when I heard someone hiss my name. I was prepared to disguise my voice and saying I knew no Madeleine until I saw Madame Giry walk up. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked forward to greet her.

"Where have you been?" she questioned angrily.

_Caught_!

"I promised Brenda I would go to her wedding. So I went and I am just coming back."

"Does Erik know?" I opened my mouth to answer but she continued. "Oh, why would I ask such a question? Oh course he doesn't! He is just the man to forbid it and you are just the woman to sneak away to prove a point."

"I did not want to prove a point!" I retaliated. "I had to be there for Brenda."

"Well, you are lucky Erik is not back yet. If you hurry, you can beat him home and he will never have to know about it. Please Madeleine, for the sake of both of you, do not sneak out again!"

"I won't!" I promised truthfully, so relieved that Erik had not returned. "You won't tell him, will you?"

Madame Giry sighed. "No, Madeleine. Not this time. But next time I will. You should not be out wandering alone at night, especially when you are supposedly missing."

"Oh, thank you! I cannot imagine what would happen if Erik found out."

"Too late."

A gasp emitted from both of us as a third party came and stood next to Madame Giry. I closed my lips firmly to keep a groan from escaping. Erik stood tall and menacingly next to the other woman, and he looked angry. Oh, would I expect him to be anything else? I was in for it, for sure.

"Good evening, Annette."

"Erik," she greeted back, though both pairs of eyes were on me.

I looked down from Erik's heated glare, and looked at Madame Giry who shrugged helplessly. Apparently, it was now my problem to bear.

"I suppose we will retire to my home for the night. I will see you tomorrow Annette."

"Yes good night, Erik." She looked at me and nodded. "Madeleine."

"Good night," I said weakly, before following Erik who was already stalking away.

Had I done the right thing? Thinking back to Brenda, I thought yes. But as Erik angrily walked behind me in silence during our entire trip back down to his home, regret etched itself into my chest.

Upon arriving back, I clutched my cloak around me. I felt more protected with it on and was not quite ready to give it up.

Erik still did not say something, but instead walked across the room and poured himself a strong drink of some kind. I had never seen him consume alcohol except for the occasional glass of wine, and the shock registered itself in me.

It was time to break the ice.

"I'm sorry," I said in a soft voice, looking down.

"Are you really?" he asked, eyeing me from across the room.

"For leaving: no. But for you finding out, yes."

"Madeleine…" he took a shuddering breath before continuing. "Do you know what I would have done if I had returned and you were not there?" He paused, taking a sip of his drink. "I would have ripped Paris apart to find you, and I probably would not have done it quietly."

I did not know what to say, and so I followed it and said nothing.

"Are you listening?" he hissed.

"Yes…" I mumbled, feeling the tears spring to my eyes. But no, I would not cry.

He slammed his empty cup down. "I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. I ask you to do things, and yet time and time again you disobey!"

"I know Erik! It's just--"

"What? What causes you to do this? To practically kill me with worry every time I leave you alone!"

"I had to be there for Brenda! Don't you see? She was there for me these past three years, and she just needed me for one thing and--"

"You knew it was tonight, didn't you?" I pressed my lips together and looked away. "Didn't you?" he spoke a little louder.

"Yes. I knew." I admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Because then you wouldn't leave and I would never have been able to go!" I said truthfully. My body felt weighted down. I knew I would loose this battle.

"Dammit Madeleine!" Erik wheeled to face me, his face alight with anger. "Of course I would not have let you go. I am trying to protect you and you're making it so difficult! Please enlighten me as to why."

I pressed my lips together tightly, trying to keep in what I really wanted to do: sob. I inhaled a shaky breath, trying to think of how to answer. But that's when I realized there was no way to answer in a way that would satisfy him, so I just shook my head in defeat.

"You don't know?" he asked slowly.

"There's obviously nothing for me to say that will make it better, so why try?"

"You are right, you cannot undo the damage."

We both stood in silence, trying to lasso our emotions into play. It was Erik who broke the silence.

"You know, you are starting to surprisingly remind me of Christine right now."

The words were harsh and severe. Christine was not a bad person, but to Erik she was, because of how awfully she had treated him. We were being compared. My eyes flashed up to his. "With this attitude you keep having you are beginning to remind me of Jason. How he had to control my every move. But no, you are not like him. Only in the reason that he was controlling me for his selfish reasons. You have good intentions, though trying to gain it is becoming rather abrasive."

He eyed me curiously before speaking again. "It seems that both of you are trying to result in the death of me."

I closed my eyes and exhaled sharply. "Fine Erik. I'm done. You win. I am a horrible person." I opened my eyes suddenly. "Happy?" Then without another word I turned and strode calmly from the room. What I really wanted to do was leave his home altogether, but I knew he would never allow that, even if we were fighting. So instead, I went to my room and latched the bolt that was there. I did not want to speak, see, or think about him right now. Though I knew the last one was inevitable.

I sat cross-legged on my bed before taking out the pins that still held my hair tightly up. As it flowed down, which was a relief to my throbbing head, I reached into my cloak and brought out the ring I had purchased for him earlier. I inspected it quietly. It was silver and had tiny diamonds on both the top and bottom in strands. It was simple, but I knew Erik would love it.

I shouldn't have gone. I knew it was a bad idea. But then I thought of Brenda and I realized that either decision I had made would have resulted in guilt. I should not continue thinking about what I could have done different because either way I would still be in the same position I was in now. I replaced the ring into its box before standing up and hiding it in one of my drawers. As I closed it into place the doorknob was jiggled and upon finding it locked, a fierce knock was issued upon the door.

"Madeleine!"

"What?"

"Open this door."

I felt like a young girl being scolded by an angry mother, and so I acted like one. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I don't care."

I huffed a sigh and sat on the edge of my bed. "Me either. I guess you'll have to wait until I feel like opening the door," I retaliated, looking away angrily from the door as if it was the cause of all my problems.

"Madeleine, open this door!"

I puffed a breath through my lips, deciding that if I did not open the door he would probably break it down. So I submitted and jumped from the bed and padded across the room to open the door for him. He must have not heard me, because suddenly his shoulder slammed into the door, which swung it open — straight into my face.

I emitted a gasp as I stumbled backwards. My back caught on the wall and I slid down, holding my now pounding forehead.

Erik, obviously feeling that something had hit the door and had heard my cry of pain, whipped around the door to find me slumped on the floor like a doll. I didn't look up to see his expression, but rather dipped my head down and held my forehead tenderly. I was just thankful it had not hit me in the nose. It probably would have broken it. Though this pain was quite bad as well. The stinging brought tears to my eyes, though ones that did not fall.

"Madeleine? Oh, Madeleine! I'm sorry, so sorry. Are you alright?"

I heard strangled breathing and realized it wasn't my own. I looked over at him. Was he crying? I couldn't tell. Black spots had suddenly invaded my vision. My head felt as light as a feather and I seemed to be swimming in my thoughts. My eyelids felt heavy. I felt unbalanced. If I hadn't been sitting already, I knew I would have fallen.

"Erik?" I mumbled confusingly.

"Hush, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright."

What was he talking about? My head just hurt. But then the lightheaded feeling returned. This time though, it did not leave. The last thing I remember was Erik scooping me into his arms before everything went black and still.

-----

I was swimming in the black abyss and I couldn't escape. It was like I knew I was there, but I couldn't leave. The fog was too heavy. It felt like many hours, or perhaps days, until I finally came around.

I felt my head loll against the pillow and I gave a light moan from the pain it caused me in my head. Not only had the front been hit with a door, but also the back of it ached from when I had hit it against the wall. I strained to open my eyes but I couldn't seem to. So I sagged against the pillow in defeat and waited until I had the strength to open them, which took a few minutes.

When the spots ceased, I saw Erik was nearby. He was in a chair next to my bed with his own head in his hands. I wanted to reach out to him but I was thoroughly entangled in the sheets, and I didn't even want to try and free myself.

"Erik?" I asked softly.

His head shot up as did his body, and he was at the bed's edge within moments. "Madeleine! Are you alright?"

With strength returning, I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Yes. I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Only around ten minutes," he answered, still looking nervous.

I nodded, accepting his answer even though it felt so much longer than that. I sagged against the pillows again. Erik was still looking anxiously at me, so I caught his eyes. "Erik. It's fine. I'm fine. Every time something bad happens, I do not want you to turn around and blame yourself."

"But it was my fault!" he protested angrily.

"No," I disagreed quietly, "it was no one's fault. It was something that neither of us knew was going to happen."

"I'm so sorry, Madeleine," Erik apologized as if I had not spoken. "Do you forgive me?"

I gave a light sigh. I knew he was not going to let it go until I reassured him a few more times. So with new stamina, I pulled the blankets off of myself and shakily stood up. I boldly sat on his lap, ignoring the shocked look on his face. I put my hands against his chest to keep myself up straight, and aware of my struggle, Erik placed his hands on my back, supporting me. With new stability, I took my hands and set them on both cheeks once I had removed the mask. "Only if you forgive yourself." Then I kissed him.

Brenda's wedding incident was never mentioned again.

-----

**Genny's Note: Funny story. When my brother was babysitting me for the first time, I opened a drawer and efficiently hit myself in the head and knocked myself out. Nice, right? My brother didn't tell my parents because I woke up ten minutes later with nothing but a little dizziness and a massive headache. Anyways, this whole chapter was giving Brenda her happy ending as well. I hope you enjoyed. I am predicting two-four more chapters. Something like that. Weird it's almost over…**

**Review? (:**


	35. Fences

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-five: Fences  
By Genevieve Lee 

-----

Some things that have had such a huge affect on you make it hard when you comprehend that it has set you so far behind in your new life. When this realization dawns, and it's nothing short of disappointing.

As I lay in bed that night, I carried into effect that all of the bad things that had happened between Erik and myself were indirectly at the fault of my father. All my life he had been everywhere I turned, telling me what to do and my mother had followed suit. I was never allowed to think for myself, and when I did, I was thrown back into line where I would bow my head in humble acceptance.

It was a pitiful existence, really. But I comforted myself into knowing I was not the only woman out there whose opinions were repressed and whose mind was held back. I knew that it was the real reason that women everywhere were only sent into ballrooms and finishing schools.

They feared us.

They were afraid that we could actually make something of ourselves, and prove we were not as inferior as all of history had sworn by. I had sworn by it too. I had ignored, mostly, the parts of me that had stretched towards higher goals. To learn about something that wasn't dancing, singing, etiquette for balls, or other things that proved meaningless in my passions.

All women were expected to be weak and helpless, a fragile delicate flower incapable of making decisions beyond selecting the menu and ensuring her many friends that everything she was doing was for the good of her family and for her appearance.

All through my entire life I appeared that I would be the perfect candidate for a rich man's wife, and it was not until I had met Erik that everything had changed. He had fascinated me with his different ways of living; of living by things that were his passion. It confused me that anyone could have a life such as that, and so I remained around him and grew to like him as a person. He showed me I could be whatever I wanted, and that I did not have to wear the cruel blinders of society. So for once, I followed my heart instead of my head and I finally stopped to look around at exactly where I was letting my life lead.

To my disgust, I was surprised at what I saw.

I had let myself become engaged to a handsome man with a hideous interior for money alone: a marriage that benefited my parents above all, and Jason in some ways. I had learned after my departure from gossip and papers of the exact reason why Jason had stayed with me, even when I was beginning to be uncooperative.

His family was wealthy, of course, and it was time for Jason to inherit his part and live in comfort. But Jason was the kind of man who bewitched young women at balls with his charming smile and handsome features. He did not care for any of the women, and he never imagined himself being a married man. He was very high in society and was very looked up to. I had always wondered why he had picked a middle class woman to be his bride when it was obvious he could of has his pick of practically anyone. But I had been brainwashed by my parents that whether it was Jason or another man, my life would be the same, but as Jason was conveniently there, I had continued with the engagement without a verbal protest.

I often cursed him within the safety of my mind, and questioned myself as to why I was allowing such things to happen.

Truth was, I had needed to get away from my father. I dreaded going home for holidays and breaks. Every trip home ended the same, and I could hardly stand it. My life had become bleak and hopeless until that fateful spring night when I had met Erik…

All right, back to Jason. Excuse me.

I had discovered as of late that he was marrying me only so he could inherit his fortune, as that was his father's condition. He had chosen someone whose name was unimportant to society. He had planned the entire time to leave me shortly after our marriage so that he may establish his fortune, leave his nameless wife with a fabricated story about a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore him, only to be able to make a true marriage when he felt he was ready. Until that time, he was going to be able to sit in the comfort and independence his fortune would offer him.

It was disgusting what he was planning on using me for. God forbid I had a child on the way when he left me…

But everything had turned out all right, for the most part.

Ever since I had escaped for Brenda's wedding, I could see in Erik's eyes and the careful way he watched me that I had somewhat lost his trust.

It was difficult to handle it, really.

I knew I was having trouble deciphering between when it was okay to disobey, and when it was the time to sit back and do as told. I had been ordered around my whole life that now I had been given a chance to disobey, I almost felt like every order was a challenge. Every time Erik told me to do something, I had recoiled and felt that it was necessary for me to retaliate by doing the opposite, to show him he could not control me like Jason or my father had. I had spent so long letting people make my decisions for me, I did not know how to act for myself, by myself.

But no more.

I had to slowly realize that not all men were like my father or Jason. I had to leave my full trust in Erik, as he had to do with me. But it was so very hard. It would take a while for my spirit to fully heal, but in time, I knew it would.

-----

I looped the final stitch of the row of the blanket I had been working on for a while. Mostly since I was taken to live with Jason. In my loneliness I had decided to crochet a blanket for Erik, but it was taking longer than I thought since Erik, after all, was a lot taller than my younger cousin. I had done something simple: a black blanket with white trim. The trim was a pain to fasten at the end and beginning of each row, but I knew it would all be well and worth it when I was finally finished.

I turned the corner and rearranged the half-finished blanket on my lap before I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming! Hold on a moment!" I said, scrambling to hide the blanket out of sight.

"Madeleine?" Erik tried the door only to find it locked.

I had latched the bolt so he would not barge in and discover me working on his surprise. I gathered the blanket into a ball where I tossed it into the trunk I kept at the edge of the bed. I closed it and snapped the buckles into place. I adjusted my skirts before finally going over and swinging open the door.

"Dinner is ready."

"Oh!" I gave a little surprised gasp. "Is it evening all ready?"

Erik gave a light nod then peeked around my shoulder and into my room. "You have been in here for quite some time. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing!" I spoke quickly, my word overlapping the last of his. I stepped forward and shut my door. "Let's go eat."

He gazed at me with a look of amused suspicion before leading the way into the dining room. We sat in compatible silence for a few minutes before I finally broke it.

"When is Madame Giry coming?"

"In about an hour."

"Oh," I responded, saddened by the fact she was not coming earlier. I was quite anxious for her arrival because we were discussing a very important matter: our wedding. But then at another idea, I brightened. "When do you think Christian, Farrah, and Susan will be here?" The thought of Brenda being able to meet Farrah gave me a happy feeling throughout my entire body. Plus, the sooner they came, the sooner Erik and I could get married. The thought alone gave me butterflies in my stomach, but I knew it would be a happy day.

"Hopefully within the next five days or so," Erik responded, bringing me back to the present.

"Really?" My eyes widened with glee as I pushed away my empty plate.

Erik grinned at me as he stood and began collecting the dishes.

"Oh no, my dear fiancé, I will clean up!" I almost let out a girlish giggle, but contained myself. Instead, I stood and took the plates from his hands, walking happily into the kitchen, leaving him to watch me with a bewildered expression. I quickly put the dishes away and disposed of the leftover food. Once done, I twirled gaily out of the kitchen, letting my skirts swirl gracefully around my legs, revealing my ankles for a moment before falling back into place. I then planted a kiss on his cheek before walking towards my room. "Call me when she's here! I'm going to work on something!"

I then proceeded to work nonstop on the Erik's blanket until Madame Giry and my fiancé summoned me. My nimble fingers expertly wound themselves through the yarn as I worked the hook with practiced technique through the material, producing even more length to the blanket. When Madame Giry finally arrived, I was ushered away from my room and into the living room.

"I need to speak with you," she said sternly after we had exchanged greetings.

"Alright…" I agree warily, wondering why, though the large bag in her hands probably had something to do with it.

She walked purposefully towards the library and I quizzically followed. Once inside, she turned sharply around to face Erik who was walking in after us.

"No!" she snapped. "I only want Madeleine in here!"

"But--"

She then slammed the door shut and latched it, much to my entertainment. I heard Erik give a heavy sigh before walking away, mumbling what sounded like "prying old woman."

She looked at me and smiled. "Am I being too harsh?"

I giggled, shaking my head as I pressed my fingers to my lips. "I am sure he will get over it." Then I leaned over curiously to try and see inside her tote. "What did you bring?"

"Oh!" Her eyes actually lit up as she set the bag down. "I know you cannot come up and shop for a wedding dress, so I did my best to bring the store to you."

I gasped as she took various scraps of white material from the bag. She had many in there: silk, velvet, simple cotton, and many, many more. All were beautiful. I fingered the lace trims she had also brought along. Last of all, she produced a bridal magazine with many wedding dress designs inside, thousands probably.

"You may pick whatever design you like and you may use whichever material you like best," she said, laying them all out in a line before handing me the magazine.

I squealed like a little girl being presented with her first proper lady's dress. I gently took the large paged magazine from her before sitting down on a divan, patting the space next to me for her to sit also.

Once she was seated I looked at her and gave a gentle smile. "Thank you so much. I hadn't even though of a wedding dress!" I said honestly.

"It was no problem. Erik told me to do whatever I needed to do for the wedding and he would pay for everything."

I nodded; making a mental note to thank Erik later, but as for now, the dress would be a surprise. I flipped through the heavy book with quick fingers, surveying all the gowns dismissively before turning the page. It was on page one seventy-four that I found the simple and tasteful gown I had been looking for, and when I did, my breath caught in my throat. I quickly slammed the magazine on the table next to me to get it under the better light of the oil lamp to observe it further.

It was white faille with white lace for trimming. It was beautiful, made with a high-throated bodice, which was laced at the back and a square train. The bodice had lace bretelles, and there was a lace tablier in the skirt front. The foundation skirt was of white silk. The pattern consisted of bodice with overskirt and foundation skirt. All in all, it was beautiful and was exactly what I was looking for.

"What about this one?" I asked, passing the magazine over to my companion.

She surveyed it quietly before smiling. "I love it."

"Really?" I asked, taking a second look.

"Yes. I think you should go with this one."

I looked through the rest of the book with her to make sure I did not favor another one more, but as I closed the last page I had decided I still favored the one I had pointed out. I opened up the page that I had bent over and handed it to Madame Giry. "Yes, I will get this one. I want it in the same fabric and everything."

"Fine choice," she commented as she folded the edge back over and closed it gently.

"Oh, I can hardly wait! I do hope my brother and Farrah return soon."

She smiled fondly at my excited mood. "I'm sure within the next week, Erik will be your husband."

"My husband…" Oh, how the words together still sounded so foreign on my tongue! But rather Erik, than Jason, I reminded myself harshly as I helped Madame Giry pack up the fabrics and magazine. After they were all securely in the bag, we ventured from the library, and in the doorway we both stopped to listen to the sounds of Erik composing in his music room.

"I suppose I am on my own for dinner," I said, grinning as I saw her out.

Once alone, I gave a happy twirl before returning to my room, and working on Erik's blanket until my stomach made protests and I wandered from my room. It was unusually quiet, and I ventured towards the music room to see what Erik was up to and if he was hungry. I knocked gently on the door, and after hearing no reply, I tried the door to find it unlocked.

I opened it carefully; peering in to see him leaned over something, though he still did not notice my presence, which was rather surprising. I gave a small giggle before walking a few steps forward.

"Erik?" I whispered softly, waiting for him to turn around abruptly as I predicted he would, but there was still no movement. I curiously walked forward, getting down on my knees to see his face. I was quite surprised at what I saw.

The poor man was so exhausted he had fallen asleep at the piano!

I bit my bottom lip to keep another giggle from escaping as I observed him. His mask was a tad crocked since he was lying on his right cheek. His hair was not neat as normal; instead it was disheveled and lying over his face and forehead in chunks. His mouth was slightly ajar; his breathing was long and deep. This had to have been the deepest sleep I had ever seen him in. I suppose it was not a very hard contest since I had only found him sleeping a handful of times.

Although the image before me was adorable and I wanted to keep watching, I knew it that position he would wake up sore and perhaps even more tired. I got up and quickly left the room, opening his door to remember that Erik slept in a coffin. I bit my bottom lip, knowing that that was going to be the first thing to go after we were married. I shut his door again, and opened mine instead. It was only around seven o'clock and I figured he wouldn't be sleeping that long, and until he awoke; he could sleep in my bed.

After I opened the door as far as it would go, I returned to the music room to find him in the same position. I crept forward silently on the thick carpet before kneeling by him again. I recalled Christian doing this to me many times as a child when I would fall asleep in our library late at night. He would always return to me and take me to my room so I did not get in trouble. I laid my hand gently on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Erik…" I whispered, and he immediately roused. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up, moving slowly with the soreness I knew he was feeling. I smiled at him as he looked sleepily down at me. "Come on. You're tired," I said, taking his hand and standing up.

He stood up as well but then shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I will just go make dinner and--"

"No, Erik," I said, hoping I was using a stern tone. "You're tired and I'm perfectly capable of making myself something to eat."

He looked down at me skeptically.

"Please? You never get much sleep and I can tell you're exhausted," I said, touching the bags under his eyes as if they proved my point; when in all reality, they did.

"Fine, but only for you."

I laughed at loud at this. "Oh dear, do _not_ try and deny sinking into a cushy bed sounds wonderful right now," I said as I began walking out with Erik at my heels.

I walked past his room, and he stopped quizzically. I turned around to face him, crossing my arms and shaking my head. "No, you will not be sleeping in there. I do not know how you could sleep at all in there, let alone sleep _well_."

"How do you--?"

"I may have snooped a tad when I was first staying here, back in March," I confessed, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

He shook his head at me and I grinned.

"So, as a result I decided you will be sleeping in my bed for right now," I instructed, turning and leading the way to my room. "And don't try to tell me otherwise because I'm not going for anything else," I informed him, using my most maternal voice.

It worked. Erik followed me slowly, still looking sleepy. Finally, upon entering my room I turned to face him and he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead tenderly. "Thank you."

I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away and smiling. "You're welcome. But I take that back if I come in here and find you doing anything besides sleeping!" I said, grinning as I left the room and shut the door gently behind me.

Just to be sure, I went in there in twenty minutes to be sure he was sleeping, and he was, looking for content that I had ever seen him.

-----

Rushed footsteps caught my attention from nearby. I knew Erik was still sleeping, and so this alarmed me. I sat up quickly, listening to them as they came closer. I crept from the library only to see a frazzled Madame Giry come up.

"Erik? Madeleine?" she called, and not quietly may I add.

"Shh!" I said, walking forward quickly. "Erik is sleeping," I informed her in a whisper, hoping she would match my tone.

"Where is Erik? We must speak at once."

I observed her expression, her eyes wide with fear, and her hair falling across her face. I noticed for the first time that a piece of paper was gripped tightly in her hand.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me!" I demanded when she began walking towards Erik's bedroom. I followed her. "Please don't wake him yet, tell me first!"

Upon finding his room empty she turned to me with a heavy sigh as she handed me the note. I let her go to my room to wake Erik as I hurriedly opened the letter. I saw Christian's familiar script staring back at me and a gasp caught in my throat.

Madeleine,

I hope this letter finds you well. As you are aware, Farrah, Susan, and I began coming after you only a few days after you left.

Suddenly Erik and Madame Giry came out, and Erik came forward quickly. I turned my back to him to avoid him taking the letter as my eyes quickly scanned over the words.

_I continued listening for information about the search for you and found out only moments ago that Jason and our mother are both returning to Paris to make inquires about you. Their first destination is the opera house to see if anyone knows of your whereabouts._

"Hold on!" I snapped a little too harshly as Erik tried taking it from me. I could hear Madame Giry speaking, but I couldn't make out her words. I walked a few feet away as I continued reading.

_We have decided to stop traveling immediately to inform you and hope you can meet us here where we will decide what to do next. I fear Jason has not given up on you Madeleine, as he is not used to loosing so easily. I advise you do the wise thing and marry Erik as soon as you can. Once you are legally binded to him, there is nothing he can do legally. Make haste with your marriage and travels and I hope to see you soon. I am sorry I am not there to give you away, baby sister, but remember we will see each other soon and hopefully put this to a rest once and for all._

-Christian

At the bottom it the told us the address and city where to meet him at. I handed the letter over to a very impatient Erik as I locked eyes with Madame Giry.

"It's still not over. Will it ever end?"

------

**Genny's Note: There's no excuse as to why I have waited so long to update. Well, there is but I will not bore you. I am going away this weekend and I made sure I got this up before hand. Perhaps I could have lots of pretty reviews to come home to? (:**

**Oh, and forgive typos. I must go pack! **


	36. No Vacancy

* * *

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-six: No Vacancy  
By Genevieve Lee

"It will end, just not as soon as we thought," Madame Giry said, trying to assure me.

I shook my head, placing a hand over my mouth as I did so. I looked back over at Erik, who was finishing the letter. He looked grim as he folded it back up and held it out to me. I came forward slowly and took it, holding the parchment taut in my fingers, gazing down at my brother's chicken-scratch writing. Erik pushed his fingers firmly against his temples, squeezing his eyes closed. It was quiet for a moment as Madame and I waited for instructions from Erik. Finally, he looked up, but his eyes were on me.

"We will marry tomorrow afternoon. That gives us about half a day to make preparations. You will help?" he asked, looking over towards Madame Giry.

She nodded. "Of course."

He nodded grimly in return before looking back at me. "The address your brother has given us is a motel outside of Paris. After we are married, we will begin traveling there and we should easily be there by nightfall. I'm not sure where we will go from there but there is something you must know." He gazed at me, waiting for a gesture to continue. I gave none, only stared gravely back at him. He continued anyways. "If he tries to take you from me again, I will kill him."

"Erik!" Madame Giry gasped his name, and he turned to face her.

"No Annette! It is the only way!" His voice was gaining in momentum and anger, and I knew I had to stop this argument before it began. "If he touched her again--"

"Erik, stop. Madame, he's right. He may never leave us alone…" I looked over at Erik, waiting for him to continue.

He looked over at Madame Giry. "I need you to find us a church, make us an appointment. Of course we will need proper attire. Just because it's moved up doesn't mean we should dismiss all formalities…"

He gave some more directions to her, but I quit listening. I heard some things about means of travel, clothing, choice of church, but most of the information went straight over my head.

"We will work everything out, Madeleine."

The mention of my name snapped me back into attention as I gazed at Madame Giry. I glanced over at Erik, who was looking at me with a look of anxiety over his features. My eyes set themselves back on the older woman. "Yes, I know," I whispered, and then not being able to look at either of them, I settled at staring at the ground.

I could feel Madame Giry's gaze on me for a moment more before she I heard her speak to Erik in a low voice. "I will be back soon with what you need." I then heard her footsteps fading as she walked deeper into the cavern and closer to the world above. I glanced up to see she was no longer in sight and I gave a light sigh.

"Madeleine?"

I looked over at Erik who was still looking worriedly at me. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The words seemed to sum up everything, and I nodded, looking down again. I could still feel his gaze penetrating me though, and when I looked back up he opened his arms and I gladly obliged to the open invitation. I settled against his chest with a deep sigh.

"This isn't fair. Everything I have _they_ have to touch. They have to ruin it." I didn't have to clarify with him that I was talking about Jason and my father. Though I comforted myself with the fact that my father would never be near my life again. I sucked in a shuddering breath and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"This is the last thing he will ruin. I promise."

I heard the curtained anger in the tone of voice, and by how tight his muscles suddenly became. I struggled to pull away and look him straight in the face. "Erik, please make me a promise."

"Anything," he said passionately.

I looked at him fiercely; hoping my expression alone could get the point across. "Erik, I don't want you killing him unless you must."

His eyes hardened considerably. "You need to--"

"No, Erik!" I said, my eyes flashing intensely back to his face. "I know you told me you would kill if you had to. You had to kill my father, but if you do not have to kill Jason, don't. What crime has he committed besides being thick-headed and conceited?" My words were true, and they seemed to not only hit their mark with Erik, but with me as well. If I truly thought about it, Jason had done very little to me. Yes, he had taken me as his fiancée for the wrong reasons, and yes, he intentionally made my life a living hell, but it wasn't anything I couldn't get over. Perhaps one day he would grow out of his pompous shell and be a good man. I knew Erik would never have to kill him, and I wished Jason could see me now, pleading for his life. I knew if I gave Erik my blessing, he would go out and kill Jason. But my opinion mattered to him, and for that I was grateful.

"He tried to take you away from me," he reasoned, looking hardly down at me.

I tried to disentangle myself from his arms, but he wouldn't let go. I gave up. "He has no idea who you are," I expertly countered.

"He obviously still wants you."

"Not _me_," I said, shaking my head. "Just a girl of my status." Erik gave me a confused look, so I hastily explained myself. "Jason was to inherit his fortune, but he had to be married to do so. He did not want to marry yet, but apparently money won in favor of love. He decided to choose a girl with little status, me, but one that would not taint his reputation. His plan was to marry me, stay for a little while, and then leave me. He would have his fortune and he would be the eligible Jason De'lorme again." I shook my head in disgust. "He would have created a story of why he left me that would leave him innocent, and me ruined." I shrugged. "Not that my reputation to all of them mattered much anyways. Point being," I said with a lower voice, "that even though Jason is an imbecile, he doesn't deserve death."

Erik seemed to be contemplating for a moment. "I don't know if that justifies anything or if it just makes me more angry."

I shook my head. "He doesn't matter anymore. Don't let him matter. We will get married, and if we somehow run into Jason, though I cannot imagine how, finding out I am married will probably be enough for him to bow out gracefully. Ultimately, he's a coward."

"How did you find all of this out?" he asked with awe in his tone.

I shrugged modestly, letting a smile creep onto my lips. "I learned at a young age that if you want to know something, ask the servants."

"Diabolical," he said, his lips twitching in the corners. "Remind me to never hire servants in our home." His face broke out in a full smile at the mention of _our_.

"Are you implying, my dear fiancé, that you intend on keeping secrets from me?"

He bent down and gave me a kiss that left my head spinning.

"Never."

* * *

It was still a hard prospect to deal with. The fact that I was getting married and Christian and Brenda could not be there was heartbreaking. I had asked about inviting Brenda, but both Madame Giry and Erik agreed that our exit should be as quiet as possible, giving Jason no way to discover we were ever there. I had grudgingly agreed only when Madame Giry offered to give her a letter the next day once we were gone. So I had quickly composed another letter, crying as I did so.

I was sick of good-byes.

Perhaps what hurt above all is I considered for a moment of actually letting Erik kill Jason, just so we could remain where we were. As soon as the thought passed my mind, I set it aside, thoroughly disgusted with myself. How could I think such a thing? But that was something that comforted me. It was just a thought. Many things passed of the threshold of my mind and I shouldn't be ashamed. At least, that's what I told myself.

Anyways, point being that the urge to not leave and solve the problem in…_other ways _was very strong, but I persuaded myself that leaving may be the safest thing to do. What upset me the most is that I was not going to be able to say a fond farewell to Brenda. I only hoped we would see each other again soon and she would understand my inconspicuous escape.

I spent most of the night in my room. Erik insisted I get some sleep, though I suspected he wanted to be alone for a while. I did not ask, but instead abided to his wishes, except I mostly just lied there staring at the wall in the darkness, hoping that time would pass more quickly and put an end to my tortuous thoughts. Thankfully, Madame Giry arrived in a few hours with what we needed. She came into my room and roused me from the light sleep I had fallen in only moments ago.

"Madeleine."

I heard my name whispered and a light hand on my shoulder. I gave a small moan and rolled away from the soft touch.

"Madeleine!" This voice was sterner and I knew it belonged to Madame Giry. It would be my luck that I would be woken up the moment I had fallen asleep.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to be greeted with the grim faces of Erik and Madame Giry.

"Get up Madeleine! We have work to do."

I gave a light nod, kicking the covers off of my legs and standing unsteadily. I stretched and my back cracked back into place, earning a strange look from Erik. I blushed and looked away.

"Erik, you should leave now."

"But—"

"The groom may not see the bride before the wedding. Now _out_!"

As soon as Erik was gone, Madame Giry wasted no time. She quickly locked me in the bathroom, not letting me out until I had bathed. Once I had, she threw me into a dressing gown before she attacked my hair. She swept it back in a pretty style, using a rounded brush to make my slightly curly hair more defined. She then pined a few curls to my head, but leaving most to flow down my back. After she had finished my hair, she applied a little rouge to my cheeks. The entire process took about an hour, and finally she stepped away, grabbing a box that sat on my bed. I watched her carefully as she took the lid off and motioned me over.

I obediently got up from the divan and came over to the bed, looking over her shoulder to see what was being offered to me. Within the box lay a pile of white silk and satin. A gasp formed its way into my throat, but I bit it back and sighed instead.

"Oh Madame…" I took it from the box and held it out in front of me, the dress unfolding itself and billowed to the floor like an ivory river. I studied it for another silent moment, noticing it resembled my original wedding dress very closely, and I looked at her and smiled.

"It was too short notice to get the dress makers to speed up and get yours ready in time and—"

"No, it's perfect. Thank you," I said truthfully, tears of gratitude formed in my eyes.

"It's no problem. Erik is right. Just because the wedding was moved up does not mean everything should be dismissed." She gave a light smile, and then urgently motioned towards my dressing screen. "Quickly. We must leave in ten minutes time."

I nodded, and taking the dress with me, I disappeared to change. I slipped my nightgown off and put my new corset on that Madame Giry had brought me. It was more convenient and I was able to hook it up in the front, and since it was already tied, I could dress alone. After it was fastened, I pulled the dress over my head, lacing it up quickly. I stepped from behind the screen to have Madame quickly come over to me and arranging the dress artfully over my frame.

When she was satisfied, she handed me a cloak that would keep the dress hidden from Erik's view for the most part, which I hastily put on. Then, together, Erik, Madame Giry, and I made our way to the church.

We did not have time to dawdle, and as soon as we stepped into the church, we were pushed straight into the ceremony. No music, no walking down the isle, just Erik and I standing before the priest with Madame Giry dutifully standing behind me as the witness.

"I, Erik Desslar, take you, Madeleine Taylor, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Though the entire situation had caused us to marry sooner than planned, my face still broke out in a grin as Erik looked down adoringly at me. He did not speak the words Jason had only a month earlier to me, but a vow of his own choosing. I was thrilled to hear vows spoken to me that they actually meant something. It was my turn to say the vows, but instead of going with something traditional, I said the words I had rehearsed over and over in my head on the way to the church.

"Erik, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

The priest then said something else, though I do not remember comprehending what. I was far too busy looking at Erik. All that happened next was Erik bent down and kissed me. It was sweet and slow, just as it should be. It was by far the best kiss I had ever received; not that I had many to choose from. As soon as the papers were signed, everything was in place. I was Erik's wife. _Wife_!

Ah, how foreign the word was. To know I was no longer a miss or mademoiselle, but a missus and madame. I could tell by the look in Erik's eyes how strange it was for him too.

We left the church and went straight into a carriage that would take us straight to where my brother was waiting. With a fond farewell to our witness, we were off on our first journey as husband and wife.

* * *

We did not travel long. Our wedding was midday, and since the inn's location was only in a town outside of Paris, we were there a while after the sun had finished setting. Upon arriving, Erik paid the driver handsomely and we made our way inside, fingers entwined. The giddy "just married" feeling had not left us during our drive, that much was obvious.

A sign on the door alerted Erik and I of a problem, but we went inside anyways.

"Did you not read the sign? We have no vacancies available tonight!" a disagreeable, middle-aged man barked as soon as I took a step over the doorway.

I squeezed Erik's hand and cleared my throat. "Yes, we are aware of such things monsieur, but we are meeting my brother here."

"James Laurence?" he questioned, looking down at a sheet of paper on the desk.

Recognizing the same false name he had used last time, I nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"He left a key for you. You will be sharing a room, I suppose, since I have no vacancies."

I nodded, holding out my palm to which he quickly dropped the key into it. I think he was as anxious to be rid of us as we were of him. I happily left the disgruntled man and found the room number printed on the key.

I will not bore you with the happy hellos and excited tittering over Erik's marriage and mine. Just know the first few minutes were of a joyful reunion, only to be dampened with a problem.

"The inn owner has informed us that there are no vacancies tonight," I said as I seated myself on the floor next to Susan who was glowing in the attention I gave her. I began absent-mindedly braiding her hair.

"Yes, I suppose we shall all sleep here," Christian said before looking at Erik. "Would you like to discuss what to do tomorrow, and perhaps leave by nightfall?"

To this my husband (Yes, I could not resist using the word) nodded. "I believe it would be best if we left after dark, with Jason being so very close. But you are right, we should try and get some sleep."

My brother nodded as he quickly stood, glancing around the small room filled with people, and of course, my cat.

"Madeleine, Farrah, and Susan, you shall sleep on the bed. Erik and I will take places on the floor," he said, pointing out two spots where they could each fit.

I bit my lip at the sleeping arrangements, but could only nod. What other option was there. We all took turns changing behind a makeshift-dressing screen. Once we were all ready for bed, we exchanged goodnights before going to where we would sleep.

I lay slowly down next to Farrah, watching as Christian and Erik tried to make themselves comfortable on the floor. Tears filled my eyes as I set my head down on the bed. I had no pillow, as I had given mine to Erik. I was not dense though. I knew neither of us would be getting much sleep.

How fair was it to us that we had to spend our wedding night like this: apart and worrying the entire time? We had waited so long to be married, to finally be together, and now the night that was meant to celebrate our triumph in being able to actually marry was taken away from us. I blew a small sigh through my lips and rolled over, facing the wall and focusing in on a little dot. I saw the dot begin to move, and realizing it was a spider, gave a small shudder and shut my eyes, listening to the sounds of everyone's deep breathing.

No doubt everyone was quite tired, and after loosing much sleep the night before, I knew I was. I should have been trying to get some actual rest, but through the whole time, I found myself opening my eyes to take a peak at Erik, wondering if he was feeling the same torment I was. Finally, I could not take it anymore, and I opened my eyes again to gaze at Erik who was lying stiffly below me. I got out of bed slowly, only shifting part of my weight every few seconds until I seceded in escaping without waking anyone. Sophie wasted no time in stretching out in the now vacant space.

I folded the blankets gently back over the bed, and gazed at Erik, who lay unmoving on the floor. Perhaps he was asleep after all. I stepped carefully over him, clutching the small blanket I had taken with me, to my body. I bent down slowly and saw that his eyes were indeed closed. I turned with exaggerated slowness and lay down next to him, not quite touching him yet. I waited a moment to be sure everyone was still asleep before scooting myself against his chest.

He stirred and I heard him murmur my name. We spoke no more, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. We remained this way the entire night. It wasn't the ideal wedding night, but it was something. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Genny's Note: -peaks out from behind shield- Okay, am I safe? Are you guys not going to throw rotten tomatoes and come after me with torches? Yes, **_**I know**_** I took forever to update. I had a lot going on and my eye has been twitching nonstop from the stress from it. Who cares that I have to get up in six hours? My eye isn't twitching and you guys finally get a chapter! Yay for all of us!**

**For some reason, my personal line breaks aren't working. Maybe a new program they have? Anyways, I am too tried to figure it out or care, so I just added the traditional ones. I figured it didn't matter.**


	37. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I lost my best friend today. I'm obviously depressed. I'm very upset. I don't know when I will be able to update again. I swear I won't leave it. But I won't be working on it for hours this weekend like I usually do. I'm sorry. Just know I will continue writing.**

**-Genny**


	38. Enemies Meet

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-seven: Enemies Meet  
By Genevieve Lee

--

I was lost in the fantasy of dreams.

Everything around me became quite plain as I took in my surroundings. I was in my old room, back in England. I lay quietly and undisturbed in my bed, and for a moment, I felt at peace. My eyelids, heavy with sleep, even in my dream, closed and a sigh passed itself away from my lips. But the content feeling fell away when my door opened, and in the frame stood my father.

At first, I could not place what I was feeling, but then after a moment, it was clear. The emotion was obviously fear, and it spread quickly and powerfully through my veins like poison.

He took a step over the threshold of my room and suddenly, I wasn't in the bed anymore. I was, but that's not what I was seeing from. I watched what was happening with numbing pain as easily as if I were watching a play; something staged for other's amusement. But what was happening was not something any sane human could find entertaining.

Every night the same picture had played on my shadowed walls. The one I had to sit through and watch every time it was recreated. If walls could speak, I am sure they would tell my story. How every night he would lock me behind the doors, and the same scenes from the night before would be performed for me, and only me, as I was the only audience he had. When I was shut off from the world and the lights were turned down, my hopes would be smashed.

But now my father was dead, and yet his memory haunted me still.

It was mortifying to watch him close in the space in between us. I realized this was the first night he had come to me, and I watched my other self lay peacefully in the bed, unaware to the horrors coming. Not only now, but in the years to come. But soon, everything I had feared since I was a young child was played out right before my eyes, and I was powerless to stop it. I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't turn away. It was as if some higher being was above me, forcing me to continue watching. Continuing the torture…

A scream bubbled in my throat, and I wanted to release it, but it wouldn't sound. When it finally did, it did nothing. The scene before me just went on as if nothing had happened. My form on the bed screamed as well, but he never listened to my cries. He never listened to my pleas. He never listened to my screams. He relished in them.

I watched the whole scene nauseated, and finally when my father got up and left, my vision returned to my younger form on the bed.

Even though I had been in this exact situation many times before, I still felt the unbearable feeling of guilt spread through me. The feeling of knowing I had caused every piece of torture I had endured since childhood. I could feel the sobs rack my body. The hiccups echo in the empty room. My mother's empty and knowing stare the next day. And then—

"Madeleine?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Erik. She's just been through a lot. Just give her time."

"It's been nearly a day!" the voice growled.

Recognizing Christian and Erik's voice, I gave a light moan and shifted my position, efficiently breaking the last of the dream sequence.

"Erik, she'll be fine," Farrah's light voice soothed.

Then the room fell silent and I did my best to break through the haze. I could not quite open my eyes yet, and I was lost in the black ocean. Though my eyelids were closed, I could feel tears filling the small space. I found myself mumbling something and I heard, "Madeleine, it's okay. I'm here."

It was Erik. Funny, I must have muttered his name.

Finally, I saw past the dark mist and to the faces around me. Erik, Christian, Farrah, and Susan all hovered above me.

"You're awake!" a gleeful Susan said, bouncing forward to hug me, but being caught around the waist by Christian's restraining arm.

"Give her a moment," he said, pushing the young girl behind him.

"I'm fine," I insisted, sitting up and glancing at Erik. "What happened?"

"You went to sleep—"

"And you didn't wake up until now!" Susan finished, leaping past the unsuspecting Christian and sitting beside me proudly.

"What time is 'until now'?" I asked, looking towards the window to see the sun was beginning setting.

"Almost twenty four hours," Farrah replied, and she then cocked her head to the left. "Are you feeling alright?"

The dream, the light-headedness was all starting to fade. "A little dizzy," I confessed, "but other than that I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Erik asked, looking overly worried, as usual.

I gave a firm nod. "I guess I was just exhausted."

Erik kissed my forehead before bracing an arm behind my back and helping me sit on the edge of the bed, to which everyone backed away in response. I pushed my hair away from my face and took in a shaky breath.

"Madeleine, perhaps you should take Farrah and Susan out to get a fresh breath of air. We are going to be leaving soon, and so Erik and I will pack our belongings. It will be easier without so many people in the room anyways. Oh, Erik. Do not give me that look. They will be fine for a few minutes."

I gave a light laugh at my brother's comment, before agreeing and standing up with the help of Erik. After a moment, I felt as if my strength had returned and I was able to change from my nightgown into a light cotton dress. I then led Farrah and Susan out with an agreement of returning in ten minutes.

"Dreadfully hot out here," Farrah said, pulling at the high collar of her dress.

"Yes, I suppose it is," I agreed.

I tugged the sleeves of my dress up, exposing my naked forearms to the light breeze. I leaned against the wall of the inn, which blocked the sun and supplied a small amount of shade. Farrah took her place beside me as Susan went over to a parked coach a little ways away and asked if she could pet the horse. As the big animal rested his velvety nose in her hand she laughed out loud and I smiled, looking over at Farrah.

"I am happy things turned out well," Farrah said.

I glanced up at the cloudless sky that was beginning to darken with the decent of dusk. "As am I," I responded with a content sigh. A little of my dizziness remained and I closed my eyes to ward it off. What I heard next sent an electric shock through my body.

"Susan?"

It was not my voice, nor Farrah's, or Erik's or Christian's, and my eyes shot open and my breath froze in my throat. Across the street where Susan stood, Jason was coming out of a carriage and looking at Susan, seeming quite puzzled. Susan on the other hand was looking at him with terror, and she was quite stationary. I moved to take a step forward and Farrah grabbed my arm.

"Perhaps we shouldn't," she said gushingly, looking distressed. "Erik and Christian said—"

"To hell with what they said," I responded, marching to where they were. Jason did not notice me until I stood in front of Susan.

"Madeleine?"

"Good evening Monsieur De'lorme," I replied smoothly, wanting to leave straight away, but knowing Jason would go after me, I remained where I was. A quick glance towards the inn told me Farrah was standing there staring at us, at a loss of what to do. I turned around, and before Jason could say anything, I whispered for Susan to go over to Farrah, which she promptly did.

"What are you doing here? Who took you? What happened to your father? Why— "

I held up two fingers to silence him and he waited for my answers. "First of all, everything you just asked me is none of your business and therefore you shall not receive an answer. Secondly— "

"What do you mean it is none of my business?" he demanded in a rage. "I am your fiancé!"

Unable to control my anger, I shouted, "You are no such thing to me! You must face the fact that I never cared for you and you never cared for me," I stole a glance to the inn to see Farrah and Susan and gone inside, no doubt to inform Erik and Christian what was happening and my heartbeat increased.

"That is absurd. Of course I care for you!"

"I know what you were going to use me for," I shouted over the last of his words, continuing as if he had never spoken. "I will not be used for you to just gain your fortune and you leaving me with an absurd statement like I was unable to produce heirs or I was disloyal to you." The expression that crossed his face showed no trace for denial and I smirked evilly. "Therefore, we have no connections to each other and I think it is best that we leave one another now and you can plot against another poor, unsuspecting girl."

Once I finished my little speech, I took a deep breath. I hoped what I had said was enough to convince him to leave me alone for good. I would have very much liked it to end at that moment, but that would be too simple, now wouldn't it?

"Madeleine, I don't know what made you think this, but it does not matter. I will forgive you for your foolishness. We will return to England and be married straight away."

"Already you think of yourself as my master?" I spit with as much venom as I could muster.

"Of course," he responded, eyes gleaming with victory. "You have needed a firm hand since I met you and luckily, I am the one expected to supply it."

"Well you are too late. I already belong to another."

This threw him for a moment, and a very shocked expression crossed his face before rage took its place.

"That is not possible!" he finally was able to stutter.

"Oh, sir, I assure you it is quite possible." I held out my left hand for a moment, but tucking it into the crook of my right arm before he could do anything like snatch it. "So Jason, not that it is proved that I am no longer your _property_," I spat the last word, "I shall take my leave."

"Madeleine?" I gave him the courtesy of a glance. "You are not leaving until you enlighten me about this. Who, pray tell, is this man?"

"Me."

By now it was already dark, and when both Jason and I looked over to where the voice came from, we saw nothing. Of course I knew it was Erik, but I couldn't see him. I knew it was probably one of his voice-throwing tricks. Jason quizzically looked at me before he looked around widely again. I could hear Erik's voice whispering something in Jason's ear and I almost laughed out loud. Instead, I just watched and waited, knowing he would show himself when he was ready.

"What the devil?" Jason demanded looking around bewildered.

"Play along my dear," Erik's voice whispered in my air and I grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Jason asked, as he looked annoyed at my amusement. "Don't you hear the voice?"

"What voice?" I questioned innocently, taking a discreet step back.

"No," Jason answered the question unheard by me.

"Well that's a shame," I heard Erik's voice, coming from a traceable source to my right.

I looked over and there he was, standing menacingly in the shadows of the building next to us. I gave a light grin as I tried to meet his gaze, but to no avail, his eyes were all for Jason right now.

"You're him," Jason spat as Erik strode out, looking as dangerous as he was.

"Quite right about that," he responded with an equally dissatisfied tone as he came to stand in front of me.

The mask threw Jason off, and he remained motionless for five long seconds, enough time for Erik to turn towards me and catch my eyes for only a moment before turning back around.

"She's my fiancée!" Jason finally said, his voice wavering slightly. Just as Christian had suspected, Jason was ultimately a coward.

"Unfortunately for you, she's my wife. I suggest you back away before I do something that _my wife_ would prefer I didn't."

I then remembered Erik's words from a few nights ago.

_If he tries to take you from me again, I will kill him._

Hopefully Jason had enough sense to stay away from me once and for all.

He seemed to falter slightly before grinding his teeth harshly together. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" All of a sudden, he gazed at Erik and gasped. "It's you, the music teacher." He then glared at me. "You've been planning this all along!"

"I would be lying if I denied it," I responded, praying to God that Jason would leave and Erik and the rest of us could finally be free.

The next few thing happened so very quickly, I must slow it down in order to recount it correctly.

Jason saw Erik's gaze falter to him to rest on me, and Jason took advantage on his displaced attention. Jason, probably thinking in his mind the praise he could earn by later recounting his brave spectacle, dashed past Erik towards me. His hand reached out for me, and I instinctively backed away from him. My foot caught on something, making me stumble. I looked down to regain my footing, and when I looked up I saw a sight that reminded me of the night in my room with my father…

Erik had his lasso around Jason's neck and he was squeezing it very, very tightly. Jason was reaching in vain for his neck, trying to loosen the rope.

"No!" I came forward and grabbed Erik's arm, and even through his cloak I could feel him trembling. "Erik! _Stop_! He'll leave us alone now. We can leave. _Just don't kill him_!" I pleaded. I didn't want Erik to kill another man because of me.

He tried shaking me off, but as most of his strength was being used against Jason, it did nothing.

"Stop!" I tried again, blinking furiously at the tears that had suddenly appeared.

A thoughtful look crossed Erik's face for one moment. His eyes turned to me, before going back to Jason. Finally with a heavy sigh after another "please" had escaped my mouth, he loosened the lasso and took it off.

"Never look for us again," he said harshly, bringing him up to his face by his lapels. He then threw him back with a brutal kick to the chest.

Jason collapsed onto the dusty street, gasping and choking. One hand was at his throat and one was at his chest, as if he did not which hurt more. My eyes narrowed at the man that once upon a time I was to be married too.

"Goodbye Monsieur De'lorme," I said before giving into the pressure of Erik's hand around my upper arm.

Together we made our way back across the street and to the inn, and were both surprised to see Christian loading our things into a hired carriage and Farrah helping Susan get in.

"Quickly," was all Christian said.

Erik took my hand and put me into the carriage before following me inside, and after a moment, my brother came as well. The carriage then lurched into motion and took a quick glance out the window, watching as Jason stumbled onto his feet and looked at our carriage. Our eyes met for a moment, before I hastily looked down.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked, forcing me to look at him.

"I'm fine."

"He didn't do anything to you?"

I shook my head with a shaky sigh. "No. You came too quickly for him to do much else than interrogate me."

It was quiet for a moment as we all tried to regain our composure.

"Thank you, Erik," I said, laying my head against his chest.

I didn't have to say what I was thanking him for, for him to know.

"You're welcome Madeleine. All I have to say is you are a much kinder person than me."

"No," I disagreed quietly, letting him put his arm around me. "You are the most caring man I know."

Susan snorted and I looked at her as she wrinkled her nose. "You two really are in love, aren't you?"

We all shared a laugh and let the subject drop, falling into a comfortable silence as we sped farther and farther away from our pasts and closer to something better.

--

**Genny's Note: Thank you all so much for your support. I told you I wouldn't abandon this story, didn't I? Well, I am keeping the author's note there because if I deleted it and replaced this chapter with it, I wouldn't get a review since most of you reviewed it as an author's note. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Thank you all so much.**

**I at first wasn't going to do an Erik/Jason confrontation but decided at the last minute to do so. Sorry if it's choppy and a little short, but today's my seventeenth birthday (Yay!) and I have to go out to dinner! (: I will edit/add later this week. Please review. I have missed them greatly.**

**Thank you to my beta Lily and my friend A'isha Ishtar for listening to my ramblings and helping me with this chapter.**


	39. Almost Here

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-eight: Almost Here  
By Genevieve Lee

--

We traveled all night and the majority of the next day. By the time the sun was setting we were all exhausted. Susan was draped across my lap with Sophie curled up on her stomach and I had my head on Erik's shoulder. Farrah was sleeping, using Christian's chest as a pillow. My brother's head was leaning against the carriage wall, his mouth open as unpleasant noises came out from it. I furrowed my brow as a particularly brutal snore tore itself from his chest.

After it continued, I lifted my head, giving up on falling back asleep. I glared at my brother and his unrelenting snores and I heard Erik chuckle.

"Perhaps it is time we find somewhere to stay for the night," I said glancing up at Erik's also sleepy face.

He nodded his agreement before glancing uncertainly at my brother.

I grinned. "Leave it to me." I gave a swift kick to his shin, which sent him into all alerts.

"What? _What_?" he questioned, jerking upright, forcing Farrah to lift her head with a protesting moan.

"I think we all agree we need to find an inn," I said, gesturing to everyone's tired expressions.

Christian, rubbing his shin and looking sorely at me, gave a light nod. He glanced out the window before asking our driver to take us to the nearest motel, which he promptly did.

I got out of the carriage first, testing my legs before I opened my arms for Susan. She scrambled into my embrace and laid her head on my shoulder. I stood on my tiptoes, stretching the sore muscles in my legs as I waited for the others to come out as well. Soon we were all on our way inside, the men carrying the trunks, me carrying Susan, and Farrah held Sophie.

After we had gotten two rooms, one for Erik and I and a second for the others, we both went into them, agreeing on meeting in fifteen minutes for dinner. I exchanged Susan for Sophie before following Erik into our room. Sophie wasted no time making herself comfortable. She squirmed until I let her go, letting her jump on the bed and curling up in the middle. I watched her for a moment until I heard Erik set our bags down behind me.

I turned around and gave him a weak smile before going into my things, searching for a dress to change into. I could feel Erik watching me, and I turned around, wondering what his interest was in.

"Madeleine, I don't want you to _ever_ see that man again."

I raised an eyebrow before turning away. "Of course not." What a silly thing to ask. I pulled out a lilac cotton dress and ran my hands across the wrinkles hoping to smooth them out.

"I am serious about this."

"So am I," I replied, throwing him a questioning look over my shoulder. Did he think I would actually sneak off to see Jason? If so, he was completely illogical.

"I am just warning you, as you have never followed my orders very strictly before."

I shut my trunk with a snap before standing and turning around to face him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you never follow instructions well, and I feel I need to constantly remind you of what you should not do."

My jaw dropped, wondering where this interrogation was coming from. "I would never do something like sneak off to see him!" I defended, crossing my arms across my chest.

He shook his head. "That is what Christine said and--"

"Is that what this is about?" I screeched. "How dare you compare me to her?"

"She promised me she would not see Raoul, but she did. How can I trust you won't do the same?"

My eyes narrowed. "For one, Jason has no appeal to me whatsoever, and going off to see him would be completely absurd, something I would never do."

"Words, words, my dear. After Christine--"

"_I am not Christine_!" I shouted this time. My hands balled into fists at my sides. "We are not all like Christine, Erik. And if it comes down to you comparing me to her, and you not being able to trust me, then this relationship will not last long," I said, closing my eyes and turning away from him. When he did not respond I sighed and went to the dressing screen in the corner of the room. I took my time unbuttoning my dress and when I was finished, I let it slip off and pool around my ankles. I changed into a clean chemise and put on new petticoats before pulling on the light purple dress. I twisted the back to me and buttoned it and then turned it so it was the right way. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and gathered my dirty clothes. I came out only to see Erik had left. I sighed as I tucked my clothes into my trunk, grabbed a shawl, and went outside to meet the others.

If Erik wanted to act like a selfish child, then fine. I would let him. I was fuming at his accusations. How could I possibly want to see Jason? If I had wanted to stay with him, I had been given plenty of opportunities to do so, and yet had never taken any. I could have left with him yesterday during the confrontation in the street. But of course I did not. Shouldn't Erik realize by now it was him that I loved? If it had been different, I would not have used my entire life and whim to get back to him when I had been taken away. If I had not loved him, I would not have married him of my own free will. But I did. I had hoped that would be enough to assure him but obviously not.

But as I stood waiting for everyone else, I tried to remember his side of things. As much as I didn't like it, he had loved Christine. And she had loved him, in a way. Perhaps not the way he had wanted but she loved him all the same. For a while he had truly believed they could be happy together, that Christine was the key to his having a normal life after so many years of rejection. But she had betrayed him for the Victome. It had left him hurt and wounded, and it made me angry that she could do such a thing to him.

But how could he not tell that I was not Christine, and that Jason was most definitely not Raoul? It made no sense.

I sighed as I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders just as Christian appeared.

"Where is Erik?" Christian asked, glancing around.

"I don't know," I snapped at him before sighing and shaking my head. "I am sorry. Do forgive me. It is only that we got into a little fight and he left. I don't know where he has gone but I am sure he will be back soon."

Christian nodded and did not press me, telling Farrah and Susan when they came out that Erik had decided to sleep. Both accepted the excuse without question and we made our way to a small restaurant by a shore. Once seated, I looked to my brother.

"That cannot be the English Channel already?"

He shook his head. "Hardly. It is the _Seine_ River. We are in a town not far from Rouen."

I nodded my understanding and ordered my food blindly, picking the first thing on the menu I read. I listened idly to the conversation Farrah and Christian were having while I sipped my water and stared absent-mindedly towards the river.

After a short silence, my brother finally spoke. "Farrah…" My brother cleared his throat, sounding quite nervous as he reached into his pocket. I cocked my head, as his behavior reminded me of the time Erik had proposed to me. The similarity had me staring with attention.

"Yes Christian?" she responded, not looking up from the desert menu she had in her hands.

Christian awkwardly held out a ring box and I smiled. Farrah though, seemed quite oblivious to what was going on.

"I wanted to give you something…" His eyes shot worriedly to me and then back to Farrah. This obviously wasn't going how he had planned.

"Mm-hmm," she responded distractedly.

"Farrah, dear…" I said softly. "Put down the menu. I believe my brother is trying to propose to you!"

"What?" she asked, startled, her blue eyes wide as she looked at my brother. Seeing the ring case, she put a hand to her chest. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Farrah, will you do the honor of becoming Mrs. Taylor?" he asked, looking nervous still.

"Oh! Yes!" she said excitedly, before clearing her throat and regaining her composure. "Of course I will marry you Christian!"

My older brother smiled ecstatically as he slipped the diamond ring from its box and onto Farrah's finger. I watched with blind eyes as the embraced and kissed and I abruptly stood from the table.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Christian asked, taking his eyes off of his fiancée for a moment.

"I have to find Erik…" I mumbled before saying something I hoped sounded like an apology and leaving.

I was sick of fighting. I was sick of letting our pasts getting in the way of everything. It was time to swallow my pride, and as Erik was not completely innocent he would have to follow suit, and apologize. Christine was gone. My father was gone. Jason was gone. It was time to get on with our life together and let go everything that had caused us pain. None of it mattered anymore because we had each other. Although we had continuously stated that was all we needed, we had let our differences and insecurities get in the way of happiness and I was done.

I stormed out of the restaurant, earning many curious glances from the waiters. One actually rushed out to make sure the rest of my party was still there. I supposed he did not want to be cheated out of his bill. I almost grinned at his folly but I had other things to do. I walked down the street for a moment before I realized I had no idea where I was going. I cleared my throat delicately as I inconspicuously sat on a bench under the shelter of the shadows of a large oak.

_All right, Madeleine. Think. Where could have Erik gone?_

It was a small town, after all, so he could not have gone far. But then again, it _was_ Erik and that man could go wherever he liked. Most probably if he did no want to be found right now, he wouldn't be.

I balled my fists at the unfairness of it all.

I supposed if there was any chance at finding him it would be back at our rooms. It was my best chance and with a large sigh, I drew myself up, promising myself as I did that I would never let Farrah fasten my corset again. I could scarcely breathe and I could hardly wait to rid myself of it. I smoothed down the pale purple ruffles as I began walking back towards the inn, quickening my pace in hopes of beating Farrah and Christian. I needn't fear though, because I had not gone very far and was back within minutes.

I fumbled with the key as I drew it from my handbag and turned it so it was the right way. I slid it into the keyhole, turned it, and walked inside. I was more startled than surprised to see Erik inside, looking for something in one of the trunks.

"Well, this helps," I said, coming in and shutting the door. I stuck the key back into my handbag before setting it onto a nearby table. "I did not have to look excessively for you as I thought I would have."

"You shouldn't have come back alone in a town you do not know. Or ever for that matter," he said in a gruff voice, rising to his feet and turning to face me.

"Please don't," I whispered in a broken plea.

"Don't what?"

"Change the subject," I ordered, closing my eyes for the briefest of moments.

"I was not aware we were discussing anything else," he snapped.

My eyes flashed, meeting his with startling intensity. "Of course we were going to discuss something else! You accuse me of doing something as malicious as Christine did and then leave. I cannot simply let it drop."

"Can't you not see my side?" he demanded, his voice quavering as he tried to keep in his rage.

"I do, Erik. But you should know by now I would never do that!"

"I think I know. But that is how it was with _her_ as well," he spit, looking away spitefully.

"Perhaps, but did she marry you?" I countered, my eyes never leaving him as he strode angrily to the other side of the room. This was not going as I had planned. It was supposed to be solved, to be better, but now we were nothing more than two bitter enemies joined by nothing more than wedding rings. He did not answer, and cruel words bubbled to my lips. I shouldn't have said them, but I felt the need to; so he may understand my point. But this didn't seem like the right way. Yet, they came anyways, uncontrollable—

"You mustn't do this Erik! You cannot assume that I will do as she did. She hurt you, as my father hurt me, but I am not accusing you of taking advantage of me as my father did."

There, it was said: the hateful, unspoken thing that I had now whispered. I had risked opening up old wounds that were just beginning to close. But my mind insisted that if it solved things with Erik it would be well worth it. That when I lay on my bed with nightmares of his face and of his doings, it will be all right because my husband will be beside me, content.

His eyes shot up to mine and I could see the pity behind them. The same pity I saw in Madame Giry's and in Christian's: the ones I hate. How I detest those knowing glances! The ones my mother gave me in the mornings; the blank ones that told me she knew, but she was too afraid to care.

"Madeleine…" his voice was soft, but it was silenced with my one held up finger.

"Don't," I whispered, my voice shaking. "I did not say that for your sympathy. I don't need it. I wanted you to see the absurdity of the situation. You cannot hold others accountable for what others do. Christine may have failed you, the world may have failed you, but I have not. _I will not_." My voice had gone to a whisper towards the end. My anger was like a fire that had not been tended to and had sputtered out. But it was still there, only needing a little kindling to come alive again.

_Come on then, Erik. Put it out. Let's be done with this_, I begged him silently.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, thought better of it, and closed it again. My heart sank in despair as his now lifeless eyes found mine.

By now it was dark and I stared out of the window as the silence descended on us like a humid storm: unexpected and uncomfortable. Finally, after a time of silence, I looked back to see Erik's eyes had not strayed from me.

_I shouldn't have said anything. I should have let it slide._

The realization hit me with force of a speeding locomotive and I lay a hand on my stomach as I sucked in a large gasp of air, releasing it at lengths as he continued staring at me. I itched to know what he was thinking.

"Madeleine."

With an idea, my eyes flared back up to his. "Ah, he speaks," I bite out with, using my most sarcastic voice.

But my eyes brim with another hope.

_Say something else!_ I commanded angrily. _Tell me you hate me! Tell me to burn in the fiery pits of hell! Something that shows emotion._

"You are right. The pain of the past is gone, and any pain I feel from now on should not be self-inflicted."

My head shot up as if I was not sure I had heard correctly. But there he was. His eyes burned with the passion of his sincerity and I itched to embrace him. But I was not ready. Not yet.

"Really?" I whispered, hoping I did not sound as weak as I felt. All the emotion had plummeted from my stomach and into my legs, making them as sturdy as those of a newborn kitten. But with fresh objectives, I rushed forward with my words to assure him. "Erik, I want you to know it is not that I do not understand your point. I see where you are coming from, truly. But that does not mean I will not try to amend the pains of the past. I know I will never betray you for Jason—" I wanted to make a face but the seriousness of the situation kept my face straight, "—or any other human being and I just needed to assert the belief of it in you."

"I'm sorry Madeleine. I should not have done this. It was just—"

I silenced him with a kiss. I could not stand any longer and listen to him belittle himself and his actions. Truthfully, it was easy to see where he was coming from and I understood. But if we were to ever start a life together, we had to leave the past behind.

The kiss we shared was not careful in the least, and it made me curse my corset for a second time that day. Whoever had invented the damned things should be shot. I was forced to pull away earlier than I liked in order to breathe, and the tightness of my lungs forced me to actually pant before Erik's lips molded themselves to my own again.

But no, this kiss was wrong somehow. Realizing why, I blindly reached up and took his mask off, throwing it somewhere in the room with a clatter. With the obstacle out of the way, one of my hands rested on his cheek while the other entangled itself in his hair, holding him to me. I never wanted to let go of this safe warm feeling that spread through my stomach, which at the same time felt like it was going to fall through the soles of my feet.

After a moment, and though modesty forbids me to share, the kiss became for intense, and Erik pulled away.

"Madeleine…" he murmured, leaning his forehead against mine.

"It's okay," I whispered, making a decision then and there. I led his hands slowly to the back of my dress where the buttons of my dress lay and behind those, the strings of my corset. I could already feel my body expanding in relief to be rid of it.

"No Madeleine. It's alright," he said, taking his hands away and letting them drop to his sides.

I grasped his hands in my own as I gazed slowly up at him. "Look at me." I waited until he did so before I continued. "I want this. I want to know it's different."

"Madeleine—"

"No, I want to learn it's not the same." I looked down at my feet then. "And I want to learn it with you." Oh, how I could have died a million painful deaths at that moment and it would not have added up to the embarrassment I felt at the moment. I did not want Erik to think me wanton, but we were, after all, a married couple.

"Only if you're sure," he said quietly, twisting a hair away from my face. As I gazed up at him I knew he would never ask this of me until I was ready. But I was.

It was still quiet for a moment as I mulled over the possibilities. But I knew it was a thing every wedded couple shared, and why should we be separated because of our pasts? "I am," I said boldly before taking a kiss that was in no means wary. We both melted into the kiss and he proceeded to make me his.

--

**Genny's Note: Ha! Still Wednesday! (: I got it up like I said I would, and I am quite proud. So this chapter was basically the last of their fears settling. This battle had to come sooner or later. And I'm sorry if this wasn't steamy enough. I am just not very -ahem- experienced in the area, or honestly not at all. Also, I don't think I'll ever be the kind of person to write steamy sex scenes. It makes some people uncomfortable.**

**Also, sorry is the present/past tense is all screwed up. I just finished a book written in present tense but I write in past, but it got me all messed up. And I'm too tired to edit it excruciatingly right now. I did my best.**

**Anyways…(: I have a surprise for you guys next chapter! Or sooner if you keep an eye on the updates on my page. I love you guys for sticking with me and reading. But…I will love you more if you leave a review!**


	40. A Life So Changed

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Thirty-nine: A Life So Changed  
By Genevieve Lee

--

The days passed tediously. It was always the same. Travel and then stop for the night. Sometimes we would stay in one city for an extra day or so if we were confused as to what direction we were headed into. We were in England before long and at that point we all sat down and decided we would head towards Carlisle, England and settle in a smaller town near it. I was practically jumping for joy when we now had a destination.

A while later when we were near Oxford I woke up to find I was alone in the bed. Erik and I had been up together until the blissful early morning hours and so I expected us to both be in bed until the late morning hours. So I was surprised that Erik was no longer beside me.

I sat up groggily, expecting to see him somewhere else in the room but again I found I was alone. I got out of bed and quickly dressed before making my way to Christian and Farrah's room, which was located down the hall. I knocked and after a moment the door opened to me and I grinned down at Susan.

"Hello Susan!" I said, happy to see her.

"Cousin!" She embraced me quickly and after a second Christian appeared and smiled before we exchanged greetings.

"Christian, do you know where Erik is?" I asked.

"Yes. He told me to tell you he would be at the Thames shore."

"Thanks," I said turning to leave.

"Ah," Christian placed his hand on my shoulder. "He also did not want you going after him alone. I shall accompany you within the hour."

_Typical Erik_, I thought before turning to face my brother. "Of course. Just come get me when you are ready." I then turned and left, but upon hearing the door close I turned back around and left the inn. I wanted to know what had possessed my husband to leave me so early. Well, not exactly early, but after only four hours of sleep for both of us, it was.

Upon entering the thick brush I stopped to bend down and tighten my boots before continuing on. It only took about fifteen minutes to reach the shore of the Thames, and when I did I saw my husband standing at the edge of the water staring down into it.

I crossed my arms before stopping a few feet away from him and saying, "I'm curious. What's so interesting about the filthy river that you would leave me so early without so much as a farewell?" I asked, watching as he turned around as soon as I spoke. I grinned to let him know I was joking before coming forward to stand beside him and looking into the water, just in case there actually was something interesting. There wasn't; just brown and cloudy water.

"I thought I told Christian to not let you come here," he said, putting his arm around me and pulling me towards him. I smiled; glad he wasn't upset.

"Oh, in his defense he did, but I left anyways. An hour was too long to wait," I replied snuggling my head into his chest. After a moment of silence I said, "You never answered the question."

"What question?"

"Why are you here?" I demanded, a little irritated.

"Ah, feisty this morning, are we?"

"Sorry," I mumbled into his shoulder. I had felt like that lately, except I would not call it feisty, but more always on the defense.

"I just could not sleep and this has always calmed me."

"The Thames?" I asked making a face.

He laughed and stroked my hair. "No, just a serene calm surrounding."

"Ah," I answered glancing around, taking in the dense trees and the sound of the massive flowing river. Although the river to me looked dirty, I knew it was worse near London where there were no trees to shelter it and people continuously polluted it. But after a moment in the silence I felt calmed as well. The queasy feeling I had had disappeared as did the guarded mood I had been in.

"I suppose it is quite nice," I ventured with a nod.

Erik laughed at my trying to be open but became serious again only a moment later. "I thank you for coming out here a retrieving me but what were you thinking coming without a shawl?"

I flinched. I had not even thought to grab one, but the air was considerably chillier by the river and I grinned sheepishly at Erik. "Oops?" I offered.

He shook his head and took of his cloak draping it around my shoulders before attempting to lead me back to the inn. But I, for one, was comfortable right where I was, and when I tried telling him this, he persuaded me to leave with a kiss and the threat of carrying me back. That would not help my nausea and so I agreed, took his hand and headed back.

--

My mood swings and sickness did not seem to fade and continued over the next several weeks. The fact that we were constantly on horseback or in a moving carriage did not help any. I never said anything about it though, because I knew Erik would worry himself over something silly and Christian would probably feel it was his duty to tell Erik. So that is why I went to Farrah. And she had a very surprising theory for me. SO much so that the word itself sent the breath whooshing from my lips and made me reach out and grab the bedpost to steady myself.

How could one word affect me so much?

_Pregnant_. I was pregnant!

I laid a hand on my stomach and was almost surprised that it felt no different. What had I expected? A massive lump to form there now that I knew the truth behind everything that was happening to me? I probably wouldn't have drawn up to this conclusion without Farrah's help. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Oh, do you really think so?"

She gave a confirming nod as she tried to hold back a grin. "There is no question about it. My mother used to help the midwife as a young girl and she taught me everything she knew. It all adds up: the morning sickness, how utterly horrible you always feel, the—um—moodiness, and many other things." She paused, looking down and blushing. "I suppose it is _possible_ you are pregnant, yes?"

Hearing the implication with her question, I gave a light nod and looked down, crimson creeping up onto my cheeks. But like good friends, we passed over the awkward moment with swiftness as I looked up and smiled.

"This is so exciting!"

"Yes it is," she agreed, smiling. "When are you going to tell Erik?"

I hesitated before answering. "I am not exactly sure. I know he is quite stressed right now, with the whole traveling and trying to find us a new home. And besides the fact that Jason may be on our heels—"

"Do you really think so?" Farrah asked with alarm.

"No, _I_ don't. But that doesn't stop Erik from worrying of course." I sighed. "Also, besides the fact that he is a little over protective—" I glared at Farrah as she giggled. "Okay, _very_ over protective, does not help things. He worries over me needlessly enough. If he found out I was with child," I shook my head at the idea, "he would be so over stressed with trying to keep the baby and me both safe that I don't know if any of us could handle it." I sighed and leaned back into the grass, looking up into the gray and cloudy sky.

"You know, a year ago I didn't know about Jason, or Erik, or you, or how close I would become with Christian and Susan." I watched as a cloud shaped violin somehow morphed into a puppy. "It's strange how so many things can change in such a short amount of time."

"I know what you mean," she replied, leaning back on the ground with me. Her blonde hair lay atop my brown, mixing together and as opposite as day and night. "A year ago all I was doing was working for the De'lormes. I had given up all hope of ever loving and having a family. After my father left, I said, 'that's it. No more men in my life.' But then I met Christian, or rather he was forced upon me."

I blushed and looked guiltily away. Farrah laughed at me before wrapping her arm around my shoulder in a form of a hug.

"It's fine Maddy. Besides, if you hadn't done that I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, or met you!"

I grinned back as she released me as I took her hand in a friendly gesture. "Yes, you are right, of course. I am just glad things worked out well." We both fell silent for a moment before I spoke again. "When do you and Christian plan on marrying?"

"Oh," she gave a light sigh, "probably not until we are settled down with a home. We need to finish traveling first."

I agreed before grinning viciously and glancing at her. "Poor Susan. If everyone marries during our travels she will have no where to sleep," I said, indirectly referring that Christian and Farrah and taken Susan in permanently until we were settled so Erik and I could have a room to ourselves.

"Madeleine Annabel!" Farrah squealed turning her head to look at me.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence. "What did I say wrong?"

"You are a wicked girl, miss!" she said before bursting out laughing.

I joined her and we laughed until our sides hurt. After tears were wiped and breaths were caught, we headed back to the inn where Christian and Erik were waiting for us.

--

I think I did a very fine job at hiding my condition from Erik. I had never been too fond of wine, and so rejecting it when it was offered was never hard, nor abnormal. Farrah had kept it a secret from Christian as I requested, and of course Susan did not know. She would have accidentally said something. The morning illness was also easily avoided. Erik was usually up earlier than me, out making arrangements for our next departure, such as us having a carriage, a place to stay, how far we wanted to make that day, etcetera.

I knew I could not hide it forever; not that I wanted to, just until Erik was at a more peaceful state of mind. My stomach was beginning to become larger and Farrah had secretly helped me let out my dresses so I could fit into them without a corset. If Erik noticed the weight gain, he did not say anything. Probably because he knew it would anger me that is if I hadn't been pregnant. But I was, and so it was better that he was not saying anything at all.

As I said, I hid it quiet well, until the morning my sickness came earlier than usual. Erik was not in bed, but at the little desk in the corner when I felt the bile rise in my throat.

_Not now._

I pleaded but to no avail. I jumped from the bed and grabbed the chamber pot, leaning over it as the remains of my stomach poured out of my body. Of course Erik was immediately at my side, but he was at a loss of what to do.

"Hold my hair back," I wheezed, trying to push it away from my face before I heaved again.

Erik hastily did, tucking each dark strand into his fingers and holding it away from my face and off of my neck. I could feel him rubbing soothing circles on my back, and continued to do so until I was spent. When I was sure I was finished I leaned back into his arms as he released my hair.

I closed my eyes and breathed out deeply, ignoring the daggers of Erik's eyes that were boring itself into my face.

"Madeleine, are you all right?"

"Better now," I said weakly, surprised at how raspy my voice sounded, making me not seem better at all.

Erik took me into his arms, ignoring my feeble protests that I was fine. He set me gently on the bed and left for a moment, coming back with a glass of water. I gratefully accepted it, greedily drinking it down and setting the empty glass down on the table beside me.

"Thank you," I said in what hoped to be a "feeling better" voice. It sounded steady and normal enough to me.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No Erik, I am fine. I think it might have been something I ate last night, because I feel very well now," I said truthfully, well for the most part. I knew it had not been something I had eaten, but still, I did feel better. And at that moment I knew that was all that mattered to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. But before I could respond, he continued, "Because I remember you rejected dinner last night because you weren't hungry."

"Um…" Oops. I had forgotten that my stomach had felt awful last night and I had passed up dinner. How was I going to get out of this one? "Oh yeah, I guess it was…" A pause. I really, very long pause. Oh dear! He knew something was going on. "Lunch?" I asked innocently.

"Madeleine."

"Yes?" I asked, closing my eyes and dread filling my body.

"What is going on?"

I did not want to outright lie to him, because that would get me into a lot of trouble. At least now, if I told the truth, I could explain why I had kept it from him. I had never directly lied about it, except when I had just told him I thought it was something I ate. But how did I tell him? Just come out with it? Oh dear. I knew this was going to stress him out, and why should I do so when we were arriving at our destination in a week, maybe less? If I could spare him the grief and the trouble for only seven more days, life for everyone would remain easier.

"Madeleine!" Erik barked. I obviously did not have time to mull over what my decision was, and my face crumbled in defeat and Erik's softened. "Dear heart, what is wrong?"

"Oh Erik! I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you…" I hesitated, and catching my husband's scared expression I came out with it to end his tortured time of waiting. "It's just…I'm pregnant." There. I had said it. My eyes cast downwards; I was unable to look into his eyes.

It was quiet for many long moments before he finally stuttered, "You're sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, quite. My…er…cycle hasn't come in quite some time. I am always sick in the morning. And here!" I took his hand and laid it over the baggy material of my dress I had been using to hide my enlarged belly. "Feel!" I commanded, a little excited now.

I led his hand across my abdomen where I knew he could unquestionable feel the lump that had begun to form there over the last few weeks. "Do you feel it?" I asked, quite thrilled to be sharing it with him now.

He stared down with numbed surprise, exploring my stomach with tentative fingers. "I do…" he said, sounding happy for a moment. But then his hand jerked away as if it had been burned. His eyes darted up towards mine and caught them with a startling intensity.

"Maddy, what if the child looks like me? What if it has…" he gestured rudely towards his mask and turned away from me, ashamed.

I had been afraid of this too, of course. If it were in Erik's genetics then it was possible our child would share the same face as my husband. Not that it would be a completely awful thing, as whether he or she looked like Erik and I would love he or she no matter what. It was just the fact that the world would shun our child just as it had shunned Erik, and we, of course, would rather have our son or daughter ordinary so they could have a normal life.

But I knew I would have to work extremely hard to assure Erik that no matter what happened everything would be okay. So I grasped his hands in mine and commanded that he looked at me. "Look, regardless of what the child looks like, they will have our love, Christian and Farrah's love, Susan's love, and Brenda and Danny's. No matter what he or she will be loved and that's all they will need. We will do our best to raise he or she right and we will just send them into the world hoping for the best." When he did not seem to be taking my words to heart, I squeezed his hands and sighed. "I know it's scary, but there is nothing we can do now. You cannot spend the next months worrying or else you'll stress yourself out for unnecessary reasons.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I know you have a lot on your mind right now and I was afraid to add to it," I continued. "I know I should have told you and I'm sorry."

"Madeleine," Erik broke our gaze, holding my fingers tenderly in between his. "I don't want you to have to worry about protecting me."

"You're always protecting me," I protested in a mumbled, looking down as I traced the lines of his palm absently.

He grinned down at me. "Alright, I shall rephrase: do not protect me unless I need protecting."

"But you never need protecting!" I whined, scrunching my face up.

He gave a gentle laugh as he pushed my chin up so I would look at him. "Exactly. These are things you need to tell me."

I sighed. "I know, I just didn't know how." I looked back down again. "But I don't want you to worry. Everything will work out," I promised. I let my eyes remain downcast until Erik leaned forward and kissed my nose.

"Of course it will." And for a moment, he sounded excited. Truly excited. And I for one could join him in that emotion.

--

**Genny's Excuses: Alrighty so let me explain myself. I had two weeks of straight testing and then after that I had to prepare for my AP exams, which I took today. I was studying NON STOP for that test because those in AP courses know what a big deal the test is. So, yeah. I haven't had ANY time at all but since I took the tests today, I came home and wrote as I had no tests to study for! Writing party! **

**Genny's Note: I apologize for the length, but this is the only chance I will have to write until Monday and so I may add when I am finished with the story. Which reminds me: I only have the epilogue to write and I am done. With this story at least. So await my next update, know it will be the last one for **_**Dreams**_** before I go back edit/add/delete things. Once I have this one the way I like it I will begin posting **_**Within Temptation**_**, which I have been slowly working on.**

**Review? (:**


	41. Morning

Dreams of a Wounded Heart©  
Chapter Forty: Morning  
By Genevieve Lee

--

The day Leroy was born was probably the happiest in my life. I had gotten to have the last three months of my pregnancy at our new home in a town outside of Carlisle. It was everything I could have ever wanted. We had both decided against servants, but Erik convinced me if I ever changed my mind to let him know immediately. But because of all of his years as the Opera Ghost, we lived in comfort and neither of us was forced to work. We had two neighbors that each lived about a half mile down the road. One was where Farrah and Christian resided and the other was where Brenda and Daniel had come.

As it turns out, the two were both looking for somewhere to settle and when Erik finally permitted me to write to Brenda and where we were, she had somehow convinced Danny to come down and live here. They made quick friends with my brother and my new sister-in-law. And as it turns out, Brenda was pregnant when she arrived as well! She was not as far along as me though and so I was still the first of the three of us to be a mother.

The night I went into labor was just like any other night. There was a spring thunderstorm going on and Erik had found inspiration through this and was in his music room working, as he often was. I never minded though because I would just go into the library and read as I did on this night. I was snuggled in front of the fire with a new book on the history of England in the 1700s that Erik had purchased for me earlier that day. Susan was nearby, going through some poetry books I had given her when it happened.

I knew I was going into labor. I just knew. And I looked up at Susan with what could only be horror on my face.

"What?" she asked fearfully. "What is it cousin?"

"Get Erik!" I gasped as I clutched my stomach in pain.

"Is it the baby?" she asked leaping up from the chair. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes! The baby is fine but it's coming. Right. Now," I wheezed as I tried to get myself off the floor. Susan scrambled over to help. "No Susan! I need Erik. Go get him!"

She looked torn for a moment before she dashed down the hall.

Erik was at my side quicker than expected. I could see the fear in his eyes about what condition our child would be in as he helped me from my perch in front of the fire and to our room. We had both already discussed we would not have a midwife in case our child was born with his face. I had insisted it didn't matter, but Erik had argued he would rather be around friends and family only. I agreed for his sake, but was starting to second guess it when I knew he was reluctant to leave my side to get Farrah.

"But Madeleine! You're in labor! I cannot leave you," he said, pushing a lock of my hair away from my already sweaty forehead.

"You have to, Erik! Nothing will happen until you get back. But," I smiled, "no offense but you won't have any idea what you are doing."

The corners of his lips tugged upwards slightly in a half smile before his face twisted again in worry. "I shouldn't leave."

"Erik!" I screamed, grabbing onto his shirt collar. "You need to go! And the sooner you leave the sooner you can return!" My face crumbled in pain for a moment before I released him and gasped as it finally subsided. "I will still have Susan! Now go!" I saw Erik look towards Susan more a moment, considering…. "Erik! Do not even think of sending her into the dark to walk a mile to Farrah's house."

He laughed for a moment before he kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon, love."

"Hurry," I said as I kissed the palm of his hand before he got up and quickly left.

Susan then quickly ran inside, obviously having been ordered by Erik. Her dusty blonde hair lay wildly across her shoulders and her small chest was heaving. "What do I do?" She looked very close to crying.

"Just sit with me," I ordered. "And hand me that pillow!" I did not want to risk holding her hand.

She did as she was told and soon enough Erik arrived back with Farrah and Christian, both of whom were in their bed clothes.

Farrah turned to face both men. "Out!" she said with authority, pointing towards the door.

Christian, who looked very ready to obey her orders, began backing towards the door, but Erik stood there and gaped. "I cannot leave!"

"You can and you will!"

Erik, desperately trying to see a way out of leaving, looked at Susan. "She gets to stay?" he demanded childishly.

"She is a young woman! She must learn these things! Now, pray tell, if I have to ask you again…" She did not bother finishing her threat.

"No!" I reached my hand out to him, to which he quickly crossed the room and took it. "I want him here with me."

Farrah looked between Erik and me and back again before she finally nodded, probably not intent on fighting with a woman in labor. She then sent Christian out who did not argue in the least.

The process of actually giving birth was slow and painful, but Erik never once left my side. Although I was afraid to take his offered hand, he never complained when I squeezed it, though I did see him wince once or twice. But finally it was over.

I sagged against my pillows in relief and gripped Erik's hand tightly. He looked down fearfully at me as we waited for the results for our child.

Farrah returned to us with a bundled blanket. She gave a light smile as she offered it to us. "Madeleine, Erik…here is your perfectly healthy and _normal _baby boy." She offered him to me and I shook my head.

"Erik, why don't you hold him first?"

Farrah then turned and offered him to Erik, who tentatively took him from her arms. I then watched my friend take Susan and silently leave the room to give us privacy and give the news to my brother who was now a new uncle.

I then returned my attention to Erik who cradled him as if he was something entirely too fragile for him to be holding. I scooted over on the large bed which I had previously been in the center of. I patted the empty spot next to me. "Come sit, Erik."

He obeyed without saying anything, still staring down at our son. I let him have his moment and he finally looked up at me.

"Madeleine. He's perfect. Look at him!"

Tears welled in my eyes as I took the bundle from him and pulled back the blanket to reveal a pink-faced baby. He seemed to have taken after both of us and had very dark hair. It sat in wavy tufts on top of his head. His eyes were a baby blue but may change as Erik had later informed me. But they really only faded to a gray. He seemed to have my facial features such as my rounded lips and softly curved nose. But his face shape and chin was definitely from his father. Both sides of his face were soft and flawless and after a moment more of studying him I looked up at Erik as the tears spilled over.

"Oh Erik! He's wonderful!"

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, but he did not let go.

"In my wildest dreams I would have never, ever guessed that I would have a wife and child. Never…"

He seemed to be talking to himself more than me, so I remained quiet and leaned my head on his chest.

"I love you, Madeleine. Without you, I would have most definitely given up on life without you."

I smiled and bent my head upwards to kiss his chin. "I love you too. I would be married to Jason right now. Well, really all the trouble you made me cause had the wedding pushed up so I would still just be engaged." I laughed and then laid my head on his chest.

"I did not such thing!" he argued but laid his chin on top of my head.

"What shall we name him?" I asked after a moment.

"Whatever you want, my dear. You did all the work."

I gazed down thoughtfully at him and said after a second, "Leroy. After my grandfather."

Erik smiled. "I rather like it."

And so Leroy he became.

--

Leroy was the only child I ever conceived. I do not know why, but that is just how it happened. I was sometimes grateful because if we had another child there was a possibility he or she would have Erik's deformity, and I knew it would tear him up inside. Not that he or she would be treated different, but I knew that neither Erik nor I wanted to watch our child be persecuted or picked on because of the way he or she looked.

Leroy had a charming mix of mine and Erik's personality. He was very artistic like his father and he had started music lessons as soon as he was able. Though, like me, he was quite the rule breaker. It would usually leave Erik frustrated and me laughing. He always complained that he was the only disciplining parent, but I knew that Leroy didn't love him any less.

On the contrary, they shared a special bond because of music, one I could never even begin to understand or be able to include myself in. But I never minded. I still had Susan whom lived with us until her eighteenth year. She traveled to London, her mother's letter in hand, for the new season to see the world we had left behind. I was nervous for her, but she returned a few months later, frustrated and annoyed at the shallowness of the society there. I had to bite my lip to keep an I-told-you-so from escaping.

But Susan kept herself busy at home. She was a big help to me as Leroy grew up. When he was first born, I had dubbed her his aunt, and I knew that, the way her eyes sparkled with joy when I told her, she would take the job seriously. She was a governess of sorts to Leroy, and they both loved each other. Susan never grew too old to play with him and her patience always amazed me. Sometimes she was better equipped to take care of him than I was.

She would often take care of him for the night so I could spend some quality time with Erik, whose affections never dulled through the years. He was as loyal and loving as ever and I thanked God every day that I had walked into the scene cellar that night so long ago. I never forgot what my life would have been like if it weren't for him. It made our fights easier to get through and lonely nights when he was away not so lonely.

Erik made a small living as a composer. He would often go into town and sell his pieces for a small fortune. I was always amazed at how much people would pay for his music, but I was always oddly proud too.

As for me, I spent my days raising Leroy and Susan, who both turned out beautifully. Leroy actually went on and married Brenda's daughter, who was born three months after him. Susan married when she was twenty-one. She fell in love with a local merchant's son who asked Erik for her hand in marriage. Erik had immediately taken Susan in like a daughter and was fiercely protective of her, but had agreed to the boy's offer. It made me feel better knowing Susan was in good hands.

The house was empty before we knew it and it left my head spinning. How amazingly fast time had passed. On the day Leroy had left to make his own life in the city, I found myself in our backyard where we kept a coral with a few horses and a lovely garden. I had gone out there often when I was tired or upset, or just needed time to think.

I was leaning against the coral fence, petting one of our horses, when I felt Erik wrap his arms around me. He kissed just below my earlobe and sighed contently.

"Going to miss Leroy?" he asked, though I knew he knew the answer.

"Yes." I sighed. "It is so strange he is already gone. And Susan married and expecting a child of her own." I shook my head. "Time has flown by."

I felt Erik nod his agreement and I positioned myself so I could face him. He smiled at me and bent down to give me a kiss that left me dizzy.

I realized that afternoon that I had learned so much in my years, and I knew some of the things would stay with me forever. When I was engaged to Jason, I had never taken the time to look and see what I was being forced into. It was like I was about to jump off of a cliff, and everyone around me was either following, or did not feel compelled to warn me, as if what I was 

about to do was _good _for me. I realized I had never looked around because there had never been anything to see.

But now, I have what I need. Erik has opened up my eyes and I have now grasped there is so much I have yet to see. So I will continue looking and learning, and most of all, loving.

_Fin._

--

**Dedication: This story, and especially this chapter, is dedicated to my recently deceased Grandfather who Madeleine's and Erik's son is named after. I love you Grandpa Lee. (:**

**Genny's Note: Sorry it took so long. But read the dedication and you will see why. I have had a lot going on here, but I will not bore you. The jest is it is over! Wow, I cannot believe it. Anyways, I will begin posting for **_**Within Temptation **_**soon as I work on editing this story. The first and second chapters have been completely rewritten and posted if you want to read. I want to thank all of my reviewers. I love you guys so much, and I hope my spotty updates for the last part will not discourage future readings. It's summer so I have lots and lots of time. (: Thanks again. I can't believe it is over! Oh, and you guys know how it goes. It's late, forgive typos. Night! Review? (:**


End file.
